Sztuka kochania
by EgoVagus
Summary: Kilka osób, mierząc się z powojenną rzeczywistością, musi znaleźć w swoim życiu nowy cel, wejść w nową rolę. Po bitwie, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu, dotąd znośne, choć specyficzne relacje pomiędzy Snape’em a McGonagall, bardzo się komplikują.
1. Prolog

**Słowem wstępu:**

_Niniejsze opowiadane, jest moim debiutem literackim. Za cenne uwagi do tekstu i gorącego ducha dzięki niech będą mojemu Precelkowi. Wyrażam też moją nieustająca wdzięczność i podziw wobec "uczciwie pracującego, na nasze utrzymanie, mężczyzny", który odrywa się od swych codziennych zajęć, by czytać kolejne strony tego opowiadania._

_Po publikacji drugiego rozdziału opowiadanie trafiło na warsztat Minerwy, która zajęła się korektą mojej koszmarnej interpunkcji, zdań wielokrotnie głupio złożonych i wyłapywaniem innych niestrawności. Z tego miejsca pragnę jej serdecznie podziękować, po pierwsze za tę ciężką pracę jakiej się podejmuje (oczyszczanie tak rozległego pola minowego jakim jest każdy rozdział Szk jest bez wątpienia sporym wyzwaniem), po drugie za to, że zyskałam w niej dobrego ducha, który udziela mi potrzebnego wsparcia.  
_

_Przez szacunek dla czytelników OSTRZEGAM, że jako autor należę do kategorii bestii, które są w stanie ciągnąć rozdział przez bite kilkadziesiąt stron w Wordzie… Bynajmniej, nie uważam tego za cechę dobrego pisarstwa (chociaż kto wie - wszystko zależy od autora). Mam jednak nadzieję, że niniejsze opowiadanie __będzie __n__a tyle ciekawe i zgrabne stylistycznie, byście zechcieli brnąć przez nie wiernie…_

_._

* * *

.

**Tytuł**: Sztuka kochania

**Autor**: EgoVagus

**Korekta literacka**: Minerwa

**Główne persony dramatu:** Severus Snape, Minerwa McGonagall

**Wcale nie mniej ważni bohaterowie dramatu: **Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Syriusz Black

**Uwagi**: Właściwa akcja rozgrywa się rok po drugiej wojnie z Voldemortem. Dla akcji istotne są wydarzenia do piątego tomu włącznie, z pozostałych dwóch tomów skorzystano wybiórczo. Na potrzeby opowiadania, pewne wydarzenia z przeszłości bohaterów zostały zmienione. Opowiadanie przewidziane jest na - kilkanaście obszernych rozdziałów.

**Opis:** Kilku bohaterów, mierząc się z powojenną rzeczywistością, musi znaleźć w swoim życiu nowy cel, wejść w nową rolę. Zmuszeni są zrewidować swe dotychczasowe spojrzenie i podejście do różnych spraw, w tym, do kilku osób ze swego otoczenia. Muszą uporządkować własne, skomplikowane uczucia i uporać się ze słabościami a także docenić swe zalety, czasem odkryć nowe talenty. W tym - pobitewnym zamieszaniu - z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu, dotąd znośne, choć specyficzne relacje pomiędzy Snape'em a McGonagall, bardzo się komplikują.

* * *

.

**Publikacja:** _04 kwietnia 2010r._

**Korekta literacka:** _Minerwa (lipiec 2010r.)_

**Uwagi:** _Uprzejmie informuję, że w pierwszej części prologu niniejszego opowiadania, zostały wykorzystane i przerobione obszerne fragmenty, bezpośrednio zaczerpnięte z: J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, rozdział 37. / Treść prologu została zredagowana ponownie (coś doszło, coś zniknęło) - maj 2010r._

.

**Prolog**

.

Po tym, jak niecałą godzinę wcześniej zakończyła się w Ministerstwie Magii bitwa z Lordem Voldemortem i śmierciożercami, w gabinecie dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart toczyła się bardzo trudna i nieprzyjemna rozmowa. Przed Albusem Dumbledore`em stało dużo cięższe zadanie niż dopiero co odbyty pojedynek z Tomem Riddle`em. Musiał przyznać się do popełnionych błędów i wytłumaczyć kilka spraw, o których być może powinien był Harry`emu powiedzieć już jakiś czas temu.

- NIECH PAN PRZESTANIE MÓWIĆ TAK O SYRIUSZU! On tam teraz leży! I ja chcę do niego iść! Powinienem tam być, przy nim!

Harry Potter zerwał się na równe nogi, gotów rzucić się na Albusa Dumbledore`a, który w ogóle nie rozumiał Syriusza, nie miał pojęcia, jak jest dzielny, ile wycierpiał.

- Harry, pani Pomfrey już go łata. Twierdzi, że się wyliże. – Dyrektor spojrzał na niego łagodnie. – Twoi koledzy też nie odnieśli poważniejszych obrażeń, a z pozostałych jedynie Nimfadora Tonks wymaga trochę dłuższej hospitalizacji.

Harry w poczuciu winy przymknął oczy i zagryzł szczęki.

- Możliwość stanięcia u boku przyjaciela i wsparcia go w trudnej chwili jest prawdziwym zaszczytem a wytrwanie przy nim, powodem do wielkiej dumy – odezwał się Dumbledore, odgadując myśli swojego młodego rozmówcy. - Byliście lekkomyślni, ale również bardzo dzielni, Harry. Ta kombinacja działa niczym różowa guma balonowa produkcji panów Weasleyów - spaja _wyjątkowo_ skutecznie. Swoją drogą, muszę pamiętać, żeby zamówić więcej. - Niebieskie oczy dyrektora błysnęły. – Niemniej, oczywiście nie powinno było dojść do tego zamieszania. Mam nadzieję, że to doświadczenie nauczy nas wszystkich czegoś pożytecznego. Również mnie starego. Gdybym był wobec ciebie szczery, zapewne nie pozwoliłbyś się w to wciągnąć, dojrzałbyś podstęp Voldemorta. – Zawiesił głos, przyglądając się chłopakowi zza osadzonych na środku haczykowatego nosa okularów-połówek.

- Wiem, że niepokoisz się o swojego ojca chrzestnego – kontynuował po chwili. - To twardy czarodziej. Zaryzykuję tezę, że lubi zbierać blizny na swojej skórze jak inni odznaczenia na wyjściowej szacie. Był taki, odkąd tylko pamiętam. Podobnie jak twój ojciec. Obaj nie wybaczyliby sobie, gdyby taka afera przeszła bez ich udziału.

Dyrektor, patrząc na młodego człowieka, uśmiechał się łagodnie. Chłopak wiercił się na krześle i zaciskając kurczowo palce, skubał skórki przy paznokciach tak, że te zaczynały krwawić, na moment jednak, jakby coś pogodniejszego przemknęło przez tę młodą, napiętą twarz.

- Profesor Snape przygotowuje dla Syriusza eliksiry...

- SNAPE? – Harry zjeżył się, czując jak emocje buchnęły w jego żołądku i głowie. Jakby to słowo było jakimś zaklęciem wywołującym emocjonalne szaleństwo.

- _Profesor_ Snape – rutynowo poprawił dyrektor.

- Niech się trzyma z daleka od Syriusza! On prędzej otruje Łapę, niż mu pomoże! Kiedy mu powiedziałem, że Voldemort uwięził Syriusza, tylko uśmiechnął się drwiąco, jak zwykle… Ten człowiek, ten… To nie jest człowiek! – wyrzucił z ogromnym gniewem.

- Harry. – Ton głosu Dumbledore`a na moment stwardniał. – Profesor Snape od lat zajmuje się przygotowywaniem eliksirów dla skrzydła szpitalnego, z których również ty obficie korzystasz i jak dotąd wychodziłeś z tego z życiem, a nawet powiedziałbym, zdrowszy. – Niebieskie oczy ponownie błysnęły.

Harry cicho prychnął, potrząsając głową; nie dbał o to, że jest niegrzeczny. Dyrektor uprzejmie udał, że nie słyszy.

- Przecież wiesz, że profesor Snape nie miał innego wyboru – mówił dyrektor. - W obecności Dolores Umbridge musiał udawać, że nie traktuje cię poważnie ale, jak już ci wyjaśniłem, powiadomił Zakon najszybciej jak zdołał o tym, co mu powiedziałeś i pokazałeś... Tak, legilimencja i oklumencja to przydatne umiejętności. To on wydedukował, dokąd się udałeś, kiedy nie wróciłeś z lasu. Dał profesor Umbridge fałszywe veritaserum, kiedy próbowała cię zmusić, żebyś ujawnił miejsce pobytu Syriusza…

Harry`ego to nie przekonało, nie słuchał dalszego wywodu. Odczuwał rozkosz, oskarżając Snape`a, bo wydawało mu się, że w ten sposób zmniejsza swoje poczucie winy z powodu narażenia Syriusza i innych. Chciał zmusić Dumbledore`a, by się z nim zgodził.

- Snape… Snape k-kpił sobie z Syriusza… bo Syriusz musiał siedzieć w tym domu… Dawał mu do zrozumienia, że jest tchórzem. To Snape jest tchórzem! Jakoś nie zjawił się w ministerstwie. Jakoś nigdy go nie ma, gdy… gdy Voldemort próbuje kogoś skrzywdzić, gdy kogoś zabija! – nieomal wrzasnął. – Snape, jakimś cudem, zawsze wychodzi z tego wszystkiego nie draśnięty. – Drżał, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować.

- Harry, uspokój się, _proszę_. – Głos dyrektora pozostał uprzejmy, jednak słowo „proszę" wypowiedziane zostało z pewnym naciskiem. To dość skutecznie podziałało na rozgniewanego rozmówcę, przynajmniej chwilowo. - Syriusz jest dorosłym, inteligentnym człowiekiem i nie musi się przejmować takimi bzdurnymi kpinami – mówił rozsądnie stary czarodziej. – Zresztą, Harry, bądźmy uczciwi, Syriusz nie pozostaje nigdy dłużny profesorowi Snape`owi; działają na siebie niczym arogancja na hipogryfa. Ze smutkiem przyznaję, że w swojej obecności zachowują się, wybacz, jak kipiące od hormonów nastolatki, nie jak dorośli, poważni ludzie. – Dumbledore zrobił małą pauzę i cicho westchnął. Harry z zaciętą miną wpatrywał się w szary krajobraz za oknem. – Co do tego, że profesor Snape nie zjawił się w ministerstwie, jestem pewien, że zdając sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, czym zajmuje się on dla Zakonu, z łatwością możesz wydedukować, co jest przyczyną jego nieobecności. – Harry skrzywił się. - Zapewniam cię, że profesor Snape robi dokładnie to, czego od niego oczekuję.

- Oczywiście! I wszystko mu wolno, w przeciwieństwie do innych! Snape przestał mnie nauczać oklumencji! – warknął Harry. Nie myślał w tej chwili nawet o powodach, dla których tak się stało. Jak dotychczas, rozmawiał o tej sprawie jedynie ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym i Remusem Lupinem, którzy byli bohaterami owego upokarzającego wspomnienia mistrza eliksirów*, jakie Harry podejrzał. – Wyrzucił mnie ze swojego gabinetu!

- Jestem tego świadom – Dumbledore wyraźnie posmutniał. – Popełniłem błąd, nie ucząc cię osobiście, ale wówczas byłem przekonany, że największym zagrożeniem jest jeszcze szersze otworzenie twego umysłu przed Voldemortem w mojej obecności.

- Snape to tylko pogorszył, po lekcjach z nim blizna zawsze bolała jeszcze bardziej… - Harry przypomniał sobie, co o tym mówił Ron i brnął dalej. – Skąd pan wie, czy nie próbował mnie zmiękczyć, żeby Voldemortowi było łatwiej przeniknąć do mojej świadomości, żeby mu było łatwiej mnie opanować…

- Ufam Severusowi Snape`owi – powiedział dyrektor cierpliwie, ale z wyraźnym naciskiem, po czym jego ton znowu zmiękł. – Zapomniałem tylko… jeszcze jeden błąd starego człowieka… że istnieją rany zbyt głębokie, by się mogły zabliźnić. Myślałem, że profesor Snape potrafi przezwyciężyć w sobie to, co czuje do twojego ojca… i myliłem się. Powinienem był zrozumieć po tym, co wydarzyło się na koniec twojego trzeciego roku.

- Ale poza tym jest w porządku, tak? – zapytał gniewnie Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na zgorszone twarze i oburzone pomruki portretów wiszących na ścianach. – Snape`owi _wolno nienawidzić_ mojego ojca i Syriusza, i mnie, ale mnie i Syriuszowi _nie wolno_ nienawidzić Snape`a, tak? Syriuszowi nie wolno nienawidzić nawet tej zdradzieckiej kreatury Stworka!

- Syriusz nie nienawidzi Stworka. Uważa go po prostu za niegodnego zainteresowania sługę. Obojętność i lekceważenie często wyrządzają więcej krzywd niż jawna niechęć… My, czarodzieje, zbyt długo obrażaliśmy i wykorzystywaliśmy naszych braci i teraz zbieramy tego żniwo. Co do relacji miedzy profesorem Snape`em a Syriuszem, to są zadawnione sprawy… Zlekceważyłem to kiedyś, kiedy był jeszcze czas i pozwoliłem, by wyhodowali w sobie potężne urazy… – Westchnął ciężko, jakby coś ścisnęło mu piersi i pokiwał smutno głową. – I niestety te zadawnione sprawy odbijają się również na tobie, wiem. Widzisz, twój ojciec, Syriusz i poniekąd również Remus Lupin w czasach szkolnych byli, jakby to delikatnie rzec, trochę niesforni, trudni do poskromienia… Tak, no cóż, Severus Snape z całą pewnością nie był potulnym chłopcem, mimo wszystko, obiektywnie rzecz biorąć, ma pewne powody…

- O nie! Nie chcę tego słuchać – krzyknął młody czarodziej, w przypływie emocji, aż unosząc się w krześle. - Skrzywdzony Snape! Dlaczego dla pana wszyscy są wini tylko nie Snape! On jest jakimś pieprzonym, tragicznym bohaterem, tak?

- Język, Harry! – głos Dumbledore`a zabrzmiał twardo.

- Ależ młody człowieku, to jest oburzające zachowanie! – wygłosił portret wstrząśniętego dyrektora Dippeta.

Młody czarodziej na moment zacisnął szczęki, jakby próbował się opanować, ale nie mógł stłumić kołujących się w nim emocji. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że cokolwiek nie zaszło w odległej przeszłości, on ma własne doświadczenia związane z mistrzem eliksirów i ma prawo o nich mówić.

- NIE! – powiedział twardo, z nieco większą samokontrolą. - Ten człowiek, nie ma żadnych ludzkich uczuć, jest zimny i bezwzględny! A pan mu ufa! Ja nie! _Nikt _prócz pana mu nie ufa!

- Arogancja godna ojca! – Ze swych ram odezwał się kąśliwie Phineas Nigellus Black, poprawiając z godnością swą zieloną, malowaną szatę, która, tak czy tak, z lewej strony układała się w paskudną fałdę.

- Nawet nauczyciele go nie znoszą! – ciągnął Harry, całkowicie ignorując złośliwą uwagę. - Profesor McGonagall go nie cierpi! To chyba nawet dla pana powinno coś znaczyć. Jest nieuczciwy! Znęca się! Jest w nim… tyle nienawiści, ile chyba… ile w samym Voldemorcie!

- Dumbledore - kolejny raz wtrącił się dyrektor Black - oddaj tego bezczelnego szczeniaka razem z moim głupim praprawnukiem Czarnemu Panu, skoro uważa, że nie ma różnicy.

- Syriusz nie jest głupi! – fuknął w stronę portretu Harry. – Co ty wiesz?

- Harry! - zareagował Dumbledore. - Phineasie, proszę cię. – Ton głosu dyrektora, mimo spokoju, był dość definitywny.

Black, który miał zamiar wnieść protest względem tego, że uczeń śmie zwracać się do niego na „ty" i to jeszcze _tym_ tonem, umilkł, po czym odwrócił się i zaciągnął malowaną kotarę (bez wątpienia nadal nasłuchując).

– Harry – zaczął spokojnie dyrektor. - Profesor Snape jest…

- … jest szpiegiem! – syknął chłopak, nerwowo zrywając się z krzesła. - Ufa pan swojemu szpiegowi! Już pan to mówił. Tylko że o_n jest śmierciożercą_! Zawsze nim będzie! Zdradził Voldemorta… a przynajmniej tak pan utrzymuje. Jednak dlaczego pan nie dopuszcza myśli, że teraz, gdy Voldemort wrócił, Snape mógł dostać od niego lepszą ofertę? Uniknął kary i teraz może dalej działać dla swego Pana. Co ma do stracenia? – Z każdym kolejnym słowem jego głos się podnosił a gniew rósł. - Żyje tylko dla siebie i nikt inny go nie obchodzi! Jedyne pozytywne uczucia żywi względem swoich kociołków, poza tym tylko _nienawidzi_. JA TEŻ GO NIENAWIDZĘ! NIE UFAM MU! Pan się myli! Kiedyś wszyscy za to zapłacimy! On jest zły!

Dumbledore wyglądał na bardzo starego i zmęczonego; światło padało na srebrne brwi i brodę, wydobywając z twarzy dyrektora głębokie zmarszczki. Przymknął na chwilę błękitne oczy. Wzburzony Harry zaczął kręcić się po gabinecie.

- Profesor Snape nie jest łatwym człowiekiem, ale to, czy i kto go lubi, to różna rzecz od tego, czy jest wart mojego zaufania i szacunku, Harry. Łatwo sądzić po pozorach – odezwał się racjonalnym tonem. - To jednak kiepski osąd i raczej nas samych przedstawia w złym świetle. Nie warto naśladować takiego spojrzenia na świat i ludzi. – Ostatnią myśl wymówił z naciskiem, spoglądając Harry`emu głęboko w oczy. – _I wiem_, że profesor Snape, bardzo niesłusznie zresztą, patrząc na ciebie, uparcie widzi twojego ojca... Ale, Harry, nie warto!

Wzrok dyrektora kolejny raz przewiercił się przez duszę Harry`ego, który mimo to nie umiał powstrzymać się od drwiącego, nerwowego uśmiechu. Przez chwilę jedynie Fawkes, poświstując cichutko, mącił ciszę panującą w gabinecie.

- Severus Snape nie jest kryształowym charakterem, zgadza się. Któż z nas jednak jest? – odezwał się wreszcie Dumbledore. Tym razem spojrzenie dyrektora nie przenikało Harry`ego, myślami był gdzieś dalej. - Ma trudne usposobienie. Popełnia błędy, których nie usprawiedliwiam, nie w tym rzecz. Po prostu wiem o nim trochę więcej niż ty. I, Harry, tak jak o tobie nie pozwolę nikomu wypowiadać się w podobnym tonie, w jakim wypowiedziałeś się przed chwilą o swoim profesorze, tak samo nie pozwolę, by mówiono w ten sposób o Severusie Snapie. Jesteś mu winien szacunek jako swojemu profesorowi i wybitnemu specjaliście w dziedzinie eliksirów…

- … i czarnej magii! – przerwał kąśliwie Harry. – Ciekawe jednak, dlaczego nie ufa mu pan na tyle, by dać mu to jego wymarzone stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią? - Stał teraz naprzeciwko biurka, jakby oczekiwał, że dyrektor podejmie rękawicę.

- Tak, również w czarnej magii – głos dyrektora pozostał spokojny. – I _przynajmniej _tyle szacunku jesteś mu winien. A problem obsady stanowisk, który poruszyłeś, jest _odrębną_ sprawą. Ufam mu! Harry, Severus Snape _nie jest_ śmierciożercą…

- Och tak, ten tatuaż na ręku dał sobie zrobić, bo tak było modnie! – Poczuł znowu, jak narasta w nim gniew. Nie miał zamiaru dać się przekonać w sprawie mistrza eliksirów do czegokolwiek; przez ostatnich pięć lat zbyt dobrze zdążył poznać tego koszmarnego człowieka. - Dlaczego pan go tak broni? Dlaczego tak pan o niego dba?… Dlaczego na Syriuszu, który tyle przecierpiał panu wcale nie zależy, dlaczego na mnie…? Dlaczego uważa pan, że my sobie zasłużyliśmy na… na to wszystko, co nas spotyka, na to cierpienie?

- Harry, to nie prawda! – odezwał się Dumbledore stanowczo. Nie podniósł głosu; nie było w tym gniewu, tylko wyraźny smutek. – Nigdy czegoś podobnego nie uważałem i nie będę uważał. Uwierz mi, proszę, że zarówno ty, jak i Syriusz jesteście dla mnie bardzo ważni.

- Pan uwięził Syriusza w tym domu, a on go znienawidził, właśnie dlatego chciał się stamtąd wyrwać tej nocy…

- Bałem się o jego życie – wtrącił cicho Dumbledore.

- Ludzie nie znoszą, jak się ich zamyka! – Poczerwieniały na twarzy Harry mierzył dyrektora wściekłym spojrzeniem. Nagle chwycił jeden z delikatnych srebrnych instrumentów, stojących na stoliku tuż przy nim, i cisnął nim przez pokój. Instrument roztrzaskał się na kawałeczki, uderzając o ścianę. Kilka portretów krzyknęło z oburzenia i ze strachu, a portret Armanda Dippeta powiedział:

- No nie, doprawdy!

- Mnie też pan więził, przez całe lato! – wrzasnął, chwytając lunaskop i wrzucając go do kominka. – MAM JUŻ DOSYĆ! ZOBACZYŁEM DOSYĆ! CHCĘ, ŻEBY SIĘ TO WRESZCIE SKOŃCZYŁO! TO JUŻ MNIE NIC NIE OBCHODZI! Koniec! To mnie już nie dotyczy! Mogę napisać oświadczenie dla Voldemorta, że mam go… mam…

Złapał za stolik, na którym uprzednio stał srebrny instrument, i nim też cisnął o podłogę. Stolik rozpadł się, a nogi potoczyły się w różne strony.

- Ależ obchodzi cię – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore, nie robiąc nic by powstrzymać Harry`ego od zdemolowania mu gabinetu. – Obchodzi cię pomimo tego, że masz już naprawdę dosyć. Niestety, te sprawy dotyczą przed wszystkim ciebie. I obawiam się, że ani próba wzięcia… urlopu, ani też jakiekolwiek, choćby najżarliwsze, oświadczenia nie zmienią tego. A jeśli nie można się od tego uwolnić, Harry, to oznacza, że pozostaje albo się poddać i pozwolić, by Voldemort dokonał tego, czego pragnie, bez przeszkód, albo wziąć to na rogi. Przykro mi.

- Wcale nie! – wrzasnął Harry tak głośno, że zapiekło go w gardle i przez chwilę naprawdę chciał rzucić się na Dumbledore`a i jego też roztrzaskać na kawałki. Zniszczyć ten spokój na jego twarzy, potrząsnąć nim, zadać mu ból, sprawić, by poczuł to, co się działo w nim samym.

- Ależ tak – powiedział Dumbledore jeszcze spokojniej i łagodniej. – Straciłeś matkę, ojca, a teraz zamartwiasz się o kogoś najbliższego poza nimi. Musi cię to obchodzić. To bardzo boli i…

- PAN NIE WIE, CO JA CZUJĘ! PAN… SIEDZI TU SOBIE… PAN…

Ale słowa już nie wystarczały, rozbijanie przedmiotów nie przynosiło żadnej ulgi. Chciał stąd uciec. Pobiegł do drzwi, złapał za klamkę i szarpnął. Ale drzwi się nie otworzyły. Odwrócił się ponownie do Dumbledore`a.

- Niech mnie pan wypuści – powiedział. Cały drżał.

- Nie.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę.

- Tak! Teraz!

- Nie.

- Proszę mnie wypuścić. Jeśli mnie pan zatrzyma… Jeśli mi pan nie pozwoli…

- Możesz sobie niszczyć, co chcesz, moje drogie dziecko – powiedział. – Mam tu tego za dużo. Masz prawo być zły… Masz prawo być na mnie bardzo zły, Harry. Jednak wypuszczę cię stąd dopiero, gdy powiem to, co mam ci do powiedzenia.

- NIE OBCHODZI MNIE, CO MA PAN MI DO POWIEDZENIA. Nie jestem pana dzieckiem… Nie chcę pana słuchać, nic nie chcę słyszeć! Nie chcę więcej wyjaśnień, które nic mi nie dają… Nic nie wyjaśniają! Nie chcę niczego słuchać!

- Ale wysłuchasz… Musisz wiedzieć. - Dumbledore zamknął oczy i zakrył twarz dłońmi o długich palcach.

Harry obserwował dyrektora, ale nawet ta niezwykła oznaka wyczerpania lub smutku czy też czegoś jeszcze innego nie złagodziła jego złości. Przeciwnie, poczuł do niego jeszcze większą złość, bo wielki Albus Dumbledore okazał słabość. A nie powinien, skoro w Harrym wszystko się gotowało i chciał wyładować na nim swój gniew.

Stary czarodziej opuścił wreszcie ręce i spojrzał na Harry`ego znad swych okularów-połówek.

- Już czas – odezwał się – abym ci powiedział to, co powinienem ci powiedzieć pięć lat temu, Harry. Proszę cię, usiądź.

Niezwykły jak i całe wyposażenie biura zegar odmierzał kolejne minuty – Harry siedział, wpatrując się w niego. Zamiast wskazówek po tarczy, na której znajdowała się woda (prawdziwa lub całkiem jak prawdziwa, co Harry kiedyś próbował zbadać), poruszały się dwa okręty. Na ich żaglach widniał herb szkoły. Tarcza, nie tylko zależnie od pory dnia, ale i pogody na zewnątrz, zmieniała barwę i nastrój. Okręty chybotały się na falach pchane wiatrem lub płynęły ogłupiająco spokojnie – Harry zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że równo odmierzają czas (może nie odmierzały). Słońce było już wysoko nad horyzontem. Zaśmiecony srebrnymi kółkami zębatymi i kawałkami drewna gabinet Dumbledore`a skąpany był w jego promieniach.

- Voldemort próbował cię zabić, kiedy byłeś niemowlęciem, z powodu przepowiedni wygłoszonej na krótko przed twoimi urodzinami – ciągnął swoje długie wyjaśnienia dyrektor. Harry spojrzał w jego jasne niebieskie oczy i serce znowu zaczęło mu kołatać w piersi. – Wiedział o niej, ale nie znał jej pełnej treści. Chciał cię zabić, gdy byłeś niemowlęciem, wierząc, że w ten sposób spełnia warunki przepowiedni. Odkrył, na swoją zgubę, że się pomylił, kiedy zaklęcie, które miało cię zabić, odbiło się od ciebie i trafiło w niego. I dlatego, odkąd odzyskał swoje ciało, a zwłaszcza od czasu twojej niezwykłej ucieczki w ubiegłym roku, postanowił zrobić wszystko, by usłyszeć całą przepowiednię.

- Przepowiednia się roztrzaskała – powiedział głucho Harry. – Wciągałem Neville`a po tych stopniach w… w tej sali z kamiennym łukiem… i rozdarła mu się szata… a ta kulka wypadła…

- To, co się wtedy roztrzaskało, było tylko zapisem przepowiedni przechowywanym w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ale przepowiednia została wygłoszona przed kimś i ta osoba wciąż ma sposób, by ją sobie dokładnie przypomnieć.

- Kto ją usłyszał? – zapytał Harry, choć czuł, że już zna odpowiedź.

- Ja. Pewnej zimnej, deszczowej nocy, szesnaście lat temu, w pokoju nad barem w gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem. Poszedłem tam na spotkanie z kandydatem na nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa, choć, prawdę mówiąc, nie bardzo chciałem by tego przedmiotu nadal nauczano w Hogwarcie. Tym kandydatem była jednak praprawnuczka bardzo słynnej, bardzo utalentowanej wieszczki, i pomyślałem sobie, że powinienem się z nią spotkać ze zwykłej uprzejmości. Powiedziałem jej, mam nadzieję dość grzecznie, że nie nadaje się na to stanowisko. I już miałem wyjść...

Dumbledore wstał, minął Harry`ego i podszedł do czarnego sekretarzyka, stojącego obok chwilowo pustej żerdzi Fawkesa; Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy feniks zniknął. Dyrektor pochylił się, podniósł pokrywę i wyjął płytkie kamienne naczynie o brzegach pokrytych runami, w którym chłopak ujrzał kiedyś swego ojca i jego przyjaciół dręczących Snape`a. Wrócił do biurka, postawił na nim myślodsiewnię i przyłożył sobie różdżkę do skroni. Wydobył z niej srebrne, pajęcze włókna myśli i strząsnął je do naczynia. Potem usiadł za biurkiem i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje myśli, kłębiące się w naczyniu, aż wreszcie westchnął, uniósł różdżkę i dźgnął jej końcem srebrzystą substancję.

Wyrosła z niej postać spowita w zwiewne szale, z oczami powiększonymi do niezwykłych rozmiarów przez grube szkła okularów, która obróciła się powoli, ze stopami zanurzonymi w myślodsiewni. Ale kiedy Sybilla Trelawney przemówiła, nie uczyniła tego swym zwykłym eterycznym, tajemniczym głosem, lecz głosem ochrypłym i twardym, który Harry już raz słyszał.

.

- _OTO NADCHODZI TEN, KTÓRY MA MOC POKONANIA CZARNEGO PANA… ZRODZONY Z TYCH, KTÓRZY TRZYKROTNIE MU SIĘ OPARLI. A NARODZI SIĘ, GDY SIÓDMY MIESIĄC DOBIEGNIE KOŃCA… _

_A CHOĆ CZARNY PAN NAZNACZY GO JAKO RÓWNEGO SOBIE, BĘDZIE ON MIAŁ MOC PRZEDWIECZNĄ, JAKIEJ CZARNY PAN NIE ZNA… I JEDEN Z NICH MUSI ZGINĄĆ Z RĘKI DRUGIEGO, BO ŻADEN NIE MOŻE ŻYĆ, GDY DRUGI PRZEŻYJE… _

_._

Nagle ucięła i kiwając się, chwilę milczała, po czym oczy rozwarły się jej jeszcze mocniej, jakby dojrzała coś nowego, porażającego, i znów zaczęła przemawiać:

.

_- ZEGAR ZACZĄŁ ODMIERZAĆ CZAS… SŁUGA WYRUSZYŁ… _

_JEŚLI CZARNY PAN MOCY NIE POJMIE PRASTAREJ, SŁUGĘ UTRACI... TEN, KTÓRY ZBŁĄDZIŁ, POWRÓCI NA ŚCIEŻKĘ. SZLAK MU GWIAZDA JASNA WSKAŻE. SKARBU W GŁĘBINACH CHOWANEGO NIE ODDA... W IMIĘ MOCY PRZEDWIECZNEJ PRZYSIĘGĘ ZŁOŻY. ZASŁONĘ HANIEBNĄ NA TWARZY MIEĆ BĘDZIE, PÓKI CZAS SIĘ NIE WYPEŁNI... NA OGIEŃ I PAZURY BESTII SWE CIAŁO WYDA, BY PRZYSIĘGĘ WYPEŁNIĆ. W NIM OCHRONĘ SWĄ ZNAJDZIE TEN, KTÓRY MA MOC POKONANIA CZARNEGO PANA… BEZ ŻALU ZAPŁATĘ ZŁOŻY ZA ŚWIATŁO, JAKIE MU DROGĘ OŚWIETLAŁO I CIOS PRZYJMIE OSTATNI, JAKI MU CZARNY PAN WYMIERZY. W JEGO ODWADZE NADZIEJA, W NADZIEI JEGO ODWAGA. _

_DROGI, KTÓRE SIĘ KRZYŻOWAŁY, W JEDNO SIĘ ZEJDĄ, GDY CZAS SIĘ WYPEŁNI… RAMIĘ RAMIENIEM WSPARTE W IMIĘ JEDNEJ POTĘGI, JEDNĄ MOCĄ ZDOLNE ZAWŁADNĄĆ… W TYM, CO TAK RÓŻNE, PODOBIEŃSTWO UKRYTE, CO ODLEGŁE SIĘ WYDAWAŁO, BLISKIE SIĘ OKAZAĆ MOŻE. LEGENDA TRWAĆ BĘDZIE, ZAKOŃCZENIE JEJ TO ŚMIERĆ I ŻYCIE... _

_POTĘGA GNIEWU CZARNEGO PANA, WYZWOLI WIĘKSZĄ SIŁĘ NAD INNE. NIECH BACZY TEN, KTO PRZECIW SILE TEJ WYSTĄPI, BOWIEM TEJ JEDNEJ NIC NIE PRZEŁAMIE._

_WIECZNOŚĆ TEMU, KTO DUCHA OCALI. ŚMIERĆ TEMU, KTO DO CIAŁA PRZYWIĄZANY. _

_._

Obracając się powoli, postać profesor Trelawney zapadła się z powrotem w srebrzystą substancję i znikła.

W gabinecie zapadła głucha cisza. Ani Dumbledore, ani Harry, ani żaden z portretów nie zakłócił jej najlżejszym dźwiękiem. Nawet ćwierkający dotąd cicho Fawkes, umilkł – Harry nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy feniks się zjawił.

- Panie profesorze – powiedział w końcu bardzo cicho, jako że Dumbledore, wciąż wpatrzony w myślodsiewnię, zdawał się całkowicie pogrążony w swych myślach. – To… czy to znaczy… Co to znaczy?

- To znaczy – rzekł stary czarodziej – że wbrew temu co się mówi, i w co wierzy Lord Voldemort, są _dwie_ osoby, które posiadają siłę mogącą doprowadzić do jego upadku. Warunkiem jest, że każda z tych osób rozpozna i zaakceptuje swoje powołanie, że obie odnajdą w sobie tę wyjątkową moc i staną ramię w ramię. _Zjednoczą siły_. Staną się jednym. Muszą odkryć w sobie źródło tej jedności. Pierwsza z tych osób urodziła się w końcu lipca, prawie szesnaście lat temu. Rodzice tego chłopca trzykrotnie oparli się Voldemortowi.

Harry poczuł się tak, jakby coś się wokół niego zamykało. Znowu oddychał z trudem.

- To znaczy… ja?

Dumbledore wziął głęboki oddech.

- To dziwne, Harry – powiedział łagodnie – ale to wcale nie musiałeś być ty. Przepowiednia Sybilli mogła mieć zastosowanie do dwóch chłopców, urodzonych w końcu lipca tego samego roku. Obaj mięli rodziców w Zakonie Feniksa, a rodzice ci trzykrotnie cudem uniknęli śmierci z rąk Voldemorta. Jednym z nich jesteś oczywiście ty. A tym drugim jest Neville Longbottom.

- Ale w takim razie dlaczego… Dlaczego pod zapisem tej przepowiedni było moje imię i nazwisko, a nie Neville`a… i tego kogoś?… Tego nawróconego sługi, o którym tam mowa.

- Oficjalny zapis został przemianowany po ataku Voldemorta na ciebie, gdy byłeś dzieckiem. Strażnikowi Sali Przepowiedni wydało się oczywiste, że Voldemort próbował zabić ciebie, ponieważ wiedział, że to ciebie dotyczy przepowiednia Sybilli. Co się zaś tyczy tej drugiej osoby, jak ją nazwałeś „nawróconego sługi", to ta część przepowiedni nie była znana nikomu poza mną. Wolałem naturalnie nie dawać żadnych wskazówek w tym kierunku.

- Ale ten chłopiec… Może nie chodzi o mnie? Pan powiedział… Neville też się urodził w końcu lipca… a jego rodzice…

- Obawiam się – odrzekł Dumbledore powoli, jakby wypowiedzenie każdego słowa sprawiało mu wielką trudność – że jednak o ciebie. Zapominasz o następnej części przepowiedni, o ostatecznej identyfikacji tego chłopca, który może pokonać Voldemorta… Sam Voldemort „naznaczy go jako równego sobie". I uczynił to, Harry. Wybrał ciebie, a nie Neville`a. Pozostawił ci tę bliznę, która okazała się i błogosławieństwem, i przekleństwem.

- Ale przecież mógł się pomylić! Mógł wybrać niewłaściwą osobę!

- Wybrał chłopca, którego uznał za najbardziej możliwe dla siebie zagrożenie. I zauważ, Harry, nie wybrał małego czarodzieja czystej krwi, a więc kogoś, kto według niego godny jest istnienia i zauważenia, ale mieszańca, kogoś takiego jak on. Ujrzał w tobie samego siebie, zanim cię zobaczył, a naznaczając cię tą blizną, nie zabił cię jak zamierzał, ale dał ci wielką moc, a także przyszłość, w której umknąłeś mu nie raz, ale jak dotąd cztery razy, a jest to coś, czego nie dokonali ani twoi rodzice, ani rodzice Neville`a.

- Więc dlaczego to zrobił – zapytał Harry, odrętwiały i zziębnięty. – Dlaczego próbował zabić mnie, gdy byłem dzieckiem? Mógł poczekać i zobaczyć, który z nas jest dla niego większym zagrożeniem i… dopiero zabić.

- To by rzeczywiście okazało się bardziej praktycznym podejściem do sprawy, ale musisz pamiętać, że Voldemort nie znał całej przepowiedni. To zresztą bardzo ciekawe, nie raz się nad tym zastanawiałem. Sądzę, że gdyby miał szansę poznać całą przepowiednię, wiele rzeczy mogłoby wyglądać inaczej. Poczynając od brzmienia samej przepowiedni. – Oczy Dumbledore`a błysnęły. - Jak sądzę zauważyłeś, że w pewnym momencie profesor Trelawney na chwilę zamilkła. Myślę, że to chwila, w której narodziła się druga część owej przepowiedni. - Harry spoglądał z lekkim zmieszaniem w niebieskie oczy. - Gospoda Pod Świńskim Łbem od dawna przyciąga, że się tak wyrażę, ciekawszą klientelę niż pub Pod Trzema Miotłami, o czym ty i twoi przyjaciele mogliście przekonać się na własnej skórze… a i ja owej nocy… W tym miejscu nigdy nie można być pewnym, czy ktoś nie podsłuchuje. Oczywiście, kiedy wybrałem się tam na spotkanie z Sybillą Trelawney, nawet mi przez głowę nie przemknęło, że usłyszę od niej coś ważnego. Mieliśmy szczęście, że szpicla Voldemorta odkryto i wyrzucono z gospody tuż po tym, jak Sybilla zaczęła wygłaszać swą przepowiednię.

- Więc usłyszał tylko…

- Usłyszał tylko sam początek pierwszej części, ten zapowiadający narodziny w lipcu chłopca, którego rodzice trzykrotnie oparli się Voldemortowi. Nie mógł więc ostrzec swojego pana, że zaatakowanie ciebie wiąże się z ryzykiem przekazania ci jego mocy, czyli naznaczenia ciebie jako równego jemu. W efekcie, Voldemort nie pojmował, jakie niebezpieczeństwo mu grozi, gdy ciebie zaatakuje, nie wiedział, że może byłoby mądrzej poczekać albo dowiedzieć się więcej. Nie wiedział, że masz „moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna". Nie spodziewał się tym bardziej, że ktoś jeszcze może mieć taką moc. Ergo, dzięki jego zaślepieniu, ów sługa odkrył w sobie tę zagrażającą jego Panu siłę i podjął wyzwanie. Ta nieuwaga i pochopne działania, kosztowały Toma bardzo drogo i prawdę mówiąc, nadal nie zdaje sobie w pełni z tego sprawy. Tym bardziej też nie rozumie, że sam sprowokował te wydarzenia, że sam włożył w wasze ręce broń, mogącą go zniszczyć.

- Ale ja jej nie mam! – po chwili wymówił Harry zduszonym głosem. – Nie mam żadnej mocy, której on nie ma, nie potrafiłbym walczyć tak, jak on walczył tej nocy, nie jestem w stanie nikogo opętać, aby opanować jego umysłu… albo zabić. Nie potrafię nawet właściwie rzucić… Cruciatusa – powiedział i zacisnął wargi na myśl o Bellatriks Lestrange. Nadal gdzieś w zakamarku umysłu słyszał jej szalony śmiech, a przed oczami miał upadającego Syriusza.

Dumbledore przez dłuższą chwilę, w milczeniu, przyglądał się młodemu czarodziejowi.

- Harry, istnieje moc, która jest wspanialsza i straszniejsza od śmierci, od ludzkiej inteligencji, od siły przyrody – odezwał się wreszcie głębokim głosem dyrektor. Jego ton uniósł się jedynie lekko, ale to wystarczyło, by wypowiadane słowa zabrzmiały potężnie. Niebieskie oczy zapłonęły jaskrawym blaskiem. - Jej potęga jest większa od siły, choćby _najpotężniejszego_ _z zaklęć_, i nawet _najpotężniejsza_ z _różdżek_ jej nie wyczaruje. – Zamilkł na chwilę i uśmiechnął się życzliwie.

Harry czuł jak serce mu przyspiesza.

- Potrafi sprawić – ciągnął Dumbledore - że człowiek, jak to się mówi, góry może przenosić i podeprzeć walące się sklepienie nieba… Albo w jej imię zstąpić do piekła i stawić czoło Bestii… - Znowu na chwilę zawiesił głos i powoli pokręcił srebrną głową. - I naprawdę nie da się jej nabyć za żadne pieniądze świata. Jest ona również, być może, najbardziej tajemnicza; ludzkość próbuje ją uchwycić, zbadać, zważyć, zmierzyć, zrozumieć i nazwać od swego zarania. Jestem przekonany, że żadna nauka nigdy jej nie uchwyci wystarczająco precyzyjnie; to coś, co wymyka się wszelkim definicjom.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Gdy Harry zdecydował się wreszcie spojrzeć w błyszczące oczy, Dumbledore odezwał się ponownie:

- Tę właśnie moc ty posiadasz w wielkiej obfitości, a Tom Riddle nie ma jej wcale, wyrzekł się jej, ocenił jako nic nie wartą. To ta siła zaprowadziła cię tej nocy do Syriusza. To ona nie pozwoliła Voldemortowi opętać cię całkowicie, bo nie mógł znieść przebywania w ciele tak pełnym mocy, której on nie cierpi. Nie oklumencja cię ocaliła, ale twoje serce. Ta sama moc sprawiła też, że masz na swej drodze współtowarzysza… Widzisz, człowiek, który podsłuchał przepowiednię, sam jest bohaterem drugiej jej części. W chwili, gdy wyruszył, by donieść swemu panu, o tym, co usłyszał, wkroczył na drogę swojego przeznaczenia, a zarazem na twoją drogę. Oczywiście nie zdawał sobie wówczas z tego sprawy. Gdy Tom zdecydował, że to o tobie mówi podsłuchana przepowiednia… ów człowiek przeraził się, ponieważ… bardzo zależało mu na życiu twojej matki.

- Znał moją mamę? Sługa Voldemorta?

- Tak. No cóż, nie od urodzenia był sługą Voldemorta. Kiedyś, zanim pewne rzeczy się wydarzyły i pchnęły go w złe towarzystwo, był przyjacielem twojej mamy. Potem ich drogi się rozeszły, ale, jak widać, on gdzieś w sercu pozostał wierny tej przyjaźni. Przepowiednia mówi, że on nie pozwoli odebrać sobie skarbu, który w sobie kryje, że będzie o ten skarb walczył… - Dyrektor znowu zdawał się spoglądać gdzieś daleko; jego twarz ozdobił cień smutnego uśmiechu.

Harry przyglądał się w skupieniu staremu czarodziejowi, próbując przypomnieć sobie słowa przepowiedni, przyswoić wszystko, co powiedział Dumbledore i jednocześnie zgadnąć, kto mógłby być przyjacielem jego matki; tak mało wiedział o swoich rodzicach.

- Lord Voldemort postanowił, że nagrodzi wiernego sługę. – Dyrektor powrócił do wyjaśnień. - Tą nagrodą miało być zaufanie i udział w jego tryumfie. Honor. Nakazał temu człowiekowi zabić pewną osobę, kobietę, której śmierć mogłaby, jak się spodziewał, wprowadzić pewne zamieszanie. Miała chwilowo wytrącić mnie z równowagi, dotknąć, co ostatecznie ułatwiłoby Tomowi zabicie ciebie, a potem zlikwidowanie i mnie. No i jak sądzę, ta śmierć miała mieć dla niego nieco bardziej _osobisty _wymiar… Ta dama śmiała mu kiedyś odmówić, a to musiało zostać ukarane. No cóż… To jest przeznaczenie. Gdyby ktoś inny to podsłuchał… Gdyby podsłuchana została cała przepowiednia... Gdyby… Cóż by było gdyby? Rzecz w tym, że ten człowiek, któremu już zależało na życiu i, jak wierzę, szczęściu twojej matki, kochał tę kobietę, którą Voldemort kazał mu zabić… Nadal ją kocha. To właśnie ten skrywany skarb, którego nie miał i nadal nie ma zamiaru oddawać - miłość do niej i do twojej mamy, Harry. Bo naturalnie przyjaźń jest wspaniałym przejawem miłości, ale to doskonale wiesz. Voldemort nieopatrznie powołał do życia bardzo zdeterminowanego wroga, który jednocześnie stał się naszym przyjacielem, bardzo wiernym i, że tak się nieelegancko wyrażę, bardzo użytecznym.

- Dlatego wrócił… Przyszedł do pana, prawda? Pan wie, kim jest ten człowiek?

- Tak, dlatego wrócił… I naturalnie wiem, kim on jest, Harry. To mnie złożył przysięgę.

- Ale skoro zależało mu na mojej matce i na tamtej kobiecie, która odmówiła Voldemortowi, to dlaczego ten człowiek wcześniej stał się jego sługą? On chodził do Hogwartu? Uczył się razem z moją mamą i tatą? Z tą kobietą? To czarodziej czystej krwi? Syriusz i Remus nigdy nie mówili o przyjacielu mamy.

- Mnóstwo pytań, Harry. Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, każdy popełnia błędy, czasem na ciemne ścieżki pchają nas różne trudne i bolesne doświadczenia… a czasem po prostu zbytnia ciekawość, pragnienie poznania, doświadczenia… zrozumienia, wreszcie posiadania. Trzeba pamiętać, że człowiek nie istnieje sam jeden w pustej przestrzeni i często poparcie społeczne lub brak akceptacji determinują jego wybory. Czasem po prostu w zaślepieniu nie dostrzegamy niebezpieczeństwa, nie widzimy, że zboczyliśmy z drogi, przekroczyliśmy pewne granice, których nie wolno nam przekraczać – głos Dumbledore`a wzniósł się, a potem nagle zapadła cisza.

Harry słuchając, od jakiejś chwili w napięciu wpatrywał się w dziwny zegar. W wydęte do tyłu żagle okrętów uderzał potężny wicher. Mimo tego statki parły naprzód, pod wiatr, przeciwstawiając się potędze żywiołu. Za statkami czaił się mrok, przed nimi coś jaśniało. Spojrzał za okno, chcąc sprawdzić pogodę; na zewnątrz nie było wiatru. Dumbledore przyglądał się mu przez jakiś czas, po czym odezwał się niebyt głośno:

- Nawet Tom Riddle nie urodził się zły, tylko stał się taki na skutek pewnych okoliczności i skłonności, jakie się w nim powoli kształtowały. Uległ, wybrał...

- „To nasze wybory ukazują, kim naprawdę jesteśmy, o wiele bardziej niż nasze zdolności." – Młody czarodziej wymówił na głos myśl, która nagle pojawiła się w jego głowie. Bardzo wyraźnie pamiętał zdanie, które powiedział mu Dumbledore po zajściach w Komnacie Tajemnic, na zakończenie drugiego roku nauki.

Dyrektor popatrzył na niego uważnie i uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, skinął głową.

- Tak, Harry. Nasze wybory – powiedział. - To my sami musimy właściwie rozpoznać nasze powołanie i pogodzić się z nim, dobrać odpowiednie środki i pójść drogą, która pozwoli je realizować. Czasem go nie rozpoznajemy właściwie, a czasem świadomie się mu przeciwstawiamy. Rzecz w tym, że niektórzy zorientowawszy się, że zbłądzili, ruszają w drogę powrotną, z desperacją większą niż ta, z którą brnęli w ciemność. Ze świadomością błędu i ceny, jaką przyszło zapłacić… Z pragnieniem naprawienia krzywdy, obronienia tego, co naprawdę coś warte. Wówczas odnajdują w sobie nieoczekiwanie wielką moc… Inni płyną dalej z prądem, pogrążając się w ciemności. Wierząc, że za kolejną czarną zasłoną coś na nich czeka, coś, co podkreśli ich wyjątkowość, zagłuszy ból i zabliźni rany… Wybierają siebie, tak przynajmniej myślą, tym czasem trucizna z każdym ruchem, jaki wykonują wżera się głębiej, wypala, aż w końcu pozostaje głucha pustka, gdzie nie ma życia, ale jest trwanie. Dusza jest wszystkim, tym czasem my, ludzie, często skupiamy się więcej na tej skorupie, którą jest nasze ciało. Naturalnie musimy dbać o to tymczasowe opakowanie. - Uśmiechnął się ciepło, chociaż Harry zauważył, że niebieskich oczu nie rozjaśniły iskierki. - Tak, to niby takie oczywiste. W każdym razie to odróżnia ludzi. To, czym w rzeczywistości pragną być. Istotne jest to, co kryje się w naszych sercach i czemu pozwalamy się wyzwolić na zewnątrz.

Znowu na chwilę zapadło milczenie.

- Hogwart istnieje ponad tysiąc lat, kształcą się tu czarodzieje z całej Anglii – głos dyrektora nabrał tempa i stał się nawet nieco pogodniejszy. - Tom Riddle, jak wiesz, był kiedyś moim uczniem. Tak jak ty, twoi rodzice, ten sługa i ta kobieta… Tak jak mnóstwo innych czarodziejów i czarownic. Ja oczywiście też swego czasu miałem jedenaście lat i bardzo przejęty szedłem do stołka, by nałożyć na łepetynę wyświechtany, lubiący zdrową polemikę kapelusz starego Godryka. I musiałem zdecydować... – Od strony jednej z półek, tej, na której leżała mało estetycznie wyglądająca, filcowa część garderoby, odezwało się znaczące pochrząkiwanie. – Tak... Co do Syriusza i Remusa… - kontynuował Dumbledore. - Zaczęli się przyjaźnić z Lily dopiero na szóstym czy siódmym roku i myślę, że po porostu nie zdają sobie sprawy z dawniejszych przyjaźni twojej mamy.

Harry czuł się, jakby dyrektor uprzejmie poczęstował go jednym ze swoich landrynków z niespodzianką w środku. Odpowiedział na pytania tak, że można było z satysfakcją długo przeżuwać te kilka zdań, ale żołądek nadal pozostał dość pusty. No i sam pomysł, że Dumbledore mógł mieć kiedyś jedenaście lat, był dla niego czymś absurdalnym, całkowitą abstrakcją. Natrętny, kuriozalny obraz wdzierał się pomiędzy istotne kwestie, które Harry musiał teraz rozważyć. Dyrektor rzucał czasem takie dziwne stwierdzenia i Harry z naciskiem tłumaczył sobie, że należy przejść nad nimi do porządku dziennego. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Dumbledore jakimś wielkim przypadkiem wtrącił coś na temat dokonywania wyboru (jak Harry rozumiał, chodziło o dom, do jakiego przydzielono późniejszego dyrektora). Musiał, przynajmniej chwilowo, odłożyć to na bok. Z jednej strony czuł się silniejszy i spokojniejszy, z drugiej jednak, coś mu podpowiadało, że pod tą całą mądrością kryje się dla niego coś, czego by bardzo nie chciał. Że jemu jakoś bardziej niż wielu innym przeznaczone jest mierzyć się z tym, o czym stary czarodziej mówił. To nie była podnosząca na duchu myśl. Próbował analizować informacje. A więc Syriusz i Remus nie znali przyjaciela mamy. Dlaczego zerwali przyjaźń? Kiedy? Miał mnóstwo, tysiące pytań…

- Tam była mowa o tym, że on będzie… mnie chronił. Ten człowiek, który wrócił.

- Tak – odpowiedział Dumbledore. - Zapewniam cię, że wypełnia swoje przeznaczenie i jest prawdziwym cierniem w cielsku węża.

- On zna przepowiednię?

- Nie!

- Pan mu powie?

- Nie. On rozpoznał swoją drogę, składając przysięgę i by się ona wypełniła, nie musi znać treści przepowiedni. W tym wypadku tak jest lepiej, uwierz mi.

- Ale… To… Kto to jest, panie profesorze?

- Wystarczy, Harry, że ja to wiem, tak będzie bezpieczniej. Przepowiednia mówi o tym, że ten człowiek będzie nosił maskę, dopóki wszystko się nie wypełni. Tak musi pozostać. Ty wiesz, że masz obrońcę i kogoś w pewien sposób bliskiego, chociaż nie znasz jego twarzy i imienia.

- Ale… Pan mi to wszystko powiedział i jeżeli Voldemort wkradnie się do mojego umysłu… może odgadnąć kto to. Kto jest szpiegiem.

- A tak, myślę, Harry, że to jedna z kilku korzyści, jakie dzisiaj odnieśliśmy – powiedział z pewną satysfakcją Dumbledore. Młody czarodziej poczuł się zdezorientowany. - Jeśli Tom, posiadłby informacje, które ci przekazałem, nie miałby wątpliwości o kim mowa. To byłaby _trudna_ sytuacja dla naszej strony. Sądzę jednak, że odtąd będziesz miał nieco więcej prywatności, jeśli chodzi o swój umysł. Dzisiejsza wizyta, jaką _u ciebie_ złożył Voldemort, była dla niego wystarczająco bolesną nauczką, by więcej tego nie próbował.

Harry popatrzył uważnie w niebieskie oczy i po chwili pokiwał głową. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, ale jego twarz nie była wesoła. W związku z tym, że tego co właśnie usłyszał chłopak, nie mógł poznać nikt poza nimi dwoma – nawet ów szpieg, pojawiały się pewne bardzo niepokojące Harry`ego kwestie.

- Ten człowiek… - odezwał się po chwili, bardzo niepewnym głosem; musiał wiedzieć więcej. - On ma… oddać swoje życie. Jak on będzie wiedział, że ma… że mamy wspólnie stanąć przeciw Voldemortowi? A ta kobieta, kim ona jest? Kim ona jest dla pana?… Czego odmówiła Voldemortowi? – W tym momencie Harry nieoczekiwanie zrobił się paskudnie czerwony na twarzy.

Cień uśmiechu znowu przemknął przez twarz dyrektora, ale zaraz potem stała się ona na powrót poważna i zatroskana. Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego. Dopiero teraz naprawdę dostrzegł, jak bardzo dyrektor jest zmęczony i przygnębiony.

- Póki będzie żył, będzie cię chronił, Harry. Nie zostawi cię samego. A ta dama… To bardzo intymna sprawa owego człowieka, jego życzeniem, które z różnych względów zamierzam uszanować, jest, by zostało to tajemnicą. Powierzył mi ją w sekrecie i złożył przysięgę, a ja mu obiecałem, że nie ujawnię jego motywów, nie zdradzę tajemnicy. To jest zresztą w tej chwili konieczne, by zachować bezpieczeństwo... Ta kobieta jest dla mnie jak córka i przyjaciel zarazem. Odmówiła… przyjęcia wyjątkowej łaski, jaką Tom postanowił właśnie jej ofiarować. Tak przynajmniej on postrzega tę swoją kalkulację – jako łaskę.

Harry`emu przemknęło przez myśl, że nigdy dotąd nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy dyrektor ma rodzinę, jakichś bliskich, życie prywatne. A Voldemort, Tom Riddle? Jego obrońca i Voldemort pragnęli tej samej kobiety. Dla jednego była to kalkulacja, dla drugiego miłość. Jednemu odmówiła, a drugiemu? Jak te wydarzenia umiejscowić w czasie? Czuł, że na dobre gubi się we własnych myślach; miał wrażenie, że coraz to nowe pytania rodzą się w jego głowie, że nie nadąża by je zapamiętywać, zadawać, i że każde jest ważne, jakby zależało od niego życie.

- Dlaczego udało się mu… wam ocalić tę kobietę, a moja mama i tata…? Gdyby on nie doniósł wtedy Voldemortowi…

- Jeszcze raz, Harry. Ten człowiek popełnił bardzo kosztowny błąd…. I warto pamiętać, że wszyscy od czasu do czasu popełniamy mniej lub bardziej znaczące błędy. Ja, jak wiesz, również je popełniam. Są to nawet stosunkowo duże błędy; ostatnio było ich szczególnie wiele. Czasem reflektujemy się i staramy naprawić, co się da i jak się da. To oczywiście nas nie usprawiedliwia, ale bywa, że pomaga zrozumieć i może - gdy przyjdzie odpowiedni moment - wybaczyć. Dodajmy: o ileż słuszniej jest odpuścić błędy młodości niż te, które człowiek popełnia, będąc w moim wieku. – Uśmiechnął się smutno. – Może kiedyś sprawy tak się ułożą, że będziesz umiał wybaczyć mnie i tamtemu człowiekowi…

- Ja go nawet _nie znam_. – Harry był poirytowany, ale patrzył na dyrektora z konsternacją. - Jak to wszystko działa?…

- Ten człowiek uratował wielu ludzi. Nie udało się jednak ocalić twojej rodziny. Twojej mamie udało się natomiast ocalić ciebie. Jak wiesz, użyła tej samej mocy, o której mowa w przepowiedni w odniesieniu do ciebie i twojego obrońcy – tak go nazwijmy. Harry, bardzo starliśmy się zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo. Ta osoba zasugerowała nawet Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Jak wiesz, twoi rodzice zaskoczyli wszystkich, wybierając na Strażnika kogoś, kto ich zdradził. Człowiek, o którym mówi przepowiednia, do dzisiaj nie potrafi pogodzić się ze śmiercią twojej matki… Sumienie, jeśli je mamy, jest naszym najokrutniejszym sędzią i katem; prawdziwe piekło cierpienia otwiera się przed nami, gdy nie ma na tym świecie tego, kto mógłby nam powiedzieć, że odpuszcza cośmy przeciw niemu uczynili.

- Jak on mnie chroni skoro nawet go nie znam? - Harry odezwał się po dłuższej chwili, zmuszając dyrektora do przerwania własnych, wyraźnie niewesołych rozmyślań. - Gdzie był, gdy działy się te wszystkie rzeczy? Ja nigdy go nie widziałem… Prawda?

- Czasem po prostu nie jesteśmy w stanie dostrzec pewnych rzeczy, chociaż one się dzieją przed naszymi oczami. Wasze drogi nie raz, że tak powiem, się skrzyżowały… Twój Anioł Stróż działa tak, by pozostać niezauważonym. Jestem pewien, że jest jeszcze inna kwestia dotycząca ciebie, o którą chciałbyś zapytać.

- Koniec tej przepowiedni… Tej o mnie. Tam było coś takiego: „żaden nie może żyć…"

- „… gdy drugi przeżyje."

- Więc czy to znaczy – zapytał Harry, jakby wydobywał z trudem słowa z głębokiej studni pełnej rozpaczy – że jeden z nas musi… Musi zabić drugiego?

- Tak.

Przez długi czas obaj milczeli. Gdzieś daleko, za murami gabinetu słychać było głosy uczniów zmierzających zapewne, jak pomyślał Harry, do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Wydało mu się wręcz niemożliwe, by na świecie mogli istnieć ludzie, którzy wciąż mieli ochotę, by coś zjeść, którzy się śmiali, którzy ani nie wiedzieli, ani się tym wszystkim nie przejmowali.

Spojrzał na Dumbledore`a i zobaczył łzę spływającą po jego policzku i niknącą w długiej, srebrzystej brodzie.

- Ten człowiek… On będzie przy mnie, gdy… gdy nadejdzie czas? – Harry pragnął teraz tej pewności, chciał obietnicy, a nawet przysięgi.

- Tak chyba można rozumieć przepowiednię. „Drogi, które się krzyżowały, w jedno się zejdą, gdy czas się wypełni. Ramię ramieniem wsparte w imię jednej potęgi, jedną mocą zdolne zawładnąć". Wierzę, że będzie przy tobie.

- Obaj mamy się poświęcić… - głos Harry`ego zadrżał. - To tego Voldemort… nie zniesie.

- Tak, poświęcenia w imię miłości. On nigdy tego nie pojmie i sądzę, że siła tej przedwiecznej magii może go zniszczyć. Już raz, czternaście lat temu, ta magia ocaliła ciebie, a Voldemort o mało nie zginął... I niewiele się nauczył o naturze tej magii, nadal jej nie docenia. Czy ta magia się uwolni w odpowiedniej chwili i stanie się bronią, jest jednak kwestią waszej woli… Waszych wyborów. I łaski przebaczenia, Harry.

- Jak ja niby mam pokonać Voldemorta, skoro tamten drugi człowiek, ten mój… ten człowiek ma wedle przepowiedni zginąć od jego zaklęcia, a jest na pewno dużo potężniejszym czarodziejem ode mnie? Tam było… że gniew Voldemorta… że wyzwoli siłę, której nic nie przełamie. - Nagle jakby zrozumiał i zacisnął powieki z trudem łapiąc oddech. - Obaj mamy… Obaj... Obaj mamy przyjąć ostatni cios… Obaj musimy… Zginiemy. Po co to wszystko… skoro to przesądzone? Po co to odwlekać? Mam po prostu dać się zabić - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział w taki sposób jakby nagle wszystkie problemy jego i świata zostały rozwiązane i zniknął jakikolwiek powód do zdenerwowania. Mimo to ręce mu drżały a twarz zrobiła się biała.

- Harry, przepowiednie mają to do siebie, że naprawdę jasne stają się dopiero po fakcie - głos dyrektora był mocny, ale nie stracił nic ze swego ciepła i spokoju. I ten spokój wydawał się Harry`emu zupełnie nie na miejscu. - W przepowiedni nie jest powiedziane, kto wygra, choć jest wskazane, jaka siła zwycięży jeśli zostanie wyzwolona. Są dwie możliwości. Tu nic nie jest zamknięte. I, Harry, tam zostało powiedziane, że potężny gniew Voldemorta wyzwoli moc jeszcze potężniejszą, której nic nie przełamie, ale nie, że to on będzie ją miał. Myślę, że ta siła już się wyzwoliła.

- Wspaniale! Genialnie! – ryknął młody człowiek. Blada twarz w jednej chwili pokryła się krwawym rumieńcem. - Po jakiego czorta w ogóle ktoś wygłasza takie brednie? Hermiona i profesor McGonagall mają rację! – krzyczał, jakby odwołując się do najwyższych autorytetów, które miały moc, by zdyskredytować przepowiednię. - Wróżbiarstwo jest durne, bezużyteczne, jeśli nie szkodliwe! To przez niezrozumiałą przepowiednię Voldemort zabił moich rodziców!

- Przez strach… Próżność… Nienawiść… Przez zło Voldemort, robi, co robi. Przepowiednia, Harry, jest tym, czym chcemy by była. To my sprawiamy, że wypełnia się w taki, a nie w inny sposób. To nasze wybory, czyny sprawiają, że przepowiednia staje się naprawdę czytelna po fakcie. Wówczas dopiero mamy jasną sytuację, pewność, co oznaczają jej słowa.

- Ja niczego nie wybierałem czternaście lat temu!

- Teraz wybierasz. Teraz twoja kolej! Harry, ta siła, której nic nie przełamie – to to, co czternaście lat temu już raz oparło się potędze gniewu Voldemorta.

Niebieskie oczy głęboko zajrzały w zielone.

- Skąd pan wie, skoro nic nie jest jasne? – wymówił niemal bezgłośnie Harry.

- Widzę to… Widzę, Harry, gdy patrzę na ciebie i twych przyjaciół, gdy patrzę na tego człowieka, który powrócił, by chronić to, co kocha. Czuję, gdy myślę o twojej mamie i tacie… Widzę to każdego dnia… Wszędzie dokoła.

- Ja widzę co innego…

.

~~o~~

Od długiej i trudnej rozmowy w gabinecie dyrektora upłynęły niemal równo dwa lata, od bitwy na ziemiach Hogwartu minęło zaledwie kilka dni. Voldemort był już tylko potwornym wspomnieniem, które jednak nadal ożywało w wyobraźni i paliło w otwartych ranach, którego cień unosił się nad rzędami świeżo zasypanych grobów. Po tym, jak zniszczone zostały wszystkie horkruksy, dla Czarnego Lorda stało się jasnym, że Severus Snape zdradził go, przez lata szpiegując dla Dumbledore`a. Ugodzony do żywego, ogarnięty furią czarnoksiężnik osobiście przystąpił do bitwy. Można rzecz, że wówczas piekło naprawdę rozwarło swe podwoje.

Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa i przyjaciele usilnie starali się chronić Harry`ego Pottera; odsunąć perspektywę ostatecznego starcia, jako że nikt nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić tej strasznej chwili. Harry jednak, korzystając z zamieszania, stanął wreszcie przed Voldemortem, by zmierzyć się z nim sam na sam. Zdecydował, że czas wypełnić przepowiednię. Nie był już dłużej w stanie znosić tego koszmaru, który z każdą chwilą zdawał się przybierać na sile. Raz za razem ktoś upadał ranny lub martwy; wśród tych osób było wielu jego młodych kolegów, jego bliscy. Ludzie wili się i jęczeli, krzyczeli i lamentowali, robili rzeczy, do których nie powinni być zdolni. Harry w swoim krótkim życiu zdążył doświadczyć wiele okrucieństwa, został zmuszony, by zajrzeć do piekielnej otchłani i zachłysnąć się jej smrodem, ale dopiero teraz ujrzał i poczuł to wszystko z takim rozmachem. Okrucieństwo wojny dotarło do niego z potworną mocą. Nawet potężny, niezniszczalny, jak wierzyli, Dumbledore poraniony w pojedynku z Czarnym Panem ledwo stał na nogach. Tym czasem przez łysą, diaboliczną czaszkę Voldemorta ciągnęła się szeroka wypalona szrama; czarną szatę miał na boku poszarpaną i poklejoną – utykał. Zarówno dla popleczników jak i przeciwników, widok rannego Lorda był wstrząsem; zapewne i on sam nie czuł się z tą ludzką słabością najlepiej. Mimo wszystko Riddle w chwili obecnej trzymał się na nogach dużo pewniej niż dyrektor. Ich pojedynek dosłownie wstrząsnął ziemią i zamkiem, doprowadzając do ruiny jedno ze skrzydeł budynku. Tom zdołał się wycofać, rzucając w dyrektora paskudną klątwą tnącą. Doszło do tego w chwili, gdy Dumbledore próbował powstrzymać walące się mury, by nie przysypały większości walczących skupionych w tej okolicy.

Harry po cichu błagał wszystkie moce na ziemi i w niebie, żeby jego obiecany Anioł Stróż, jego towarzysz jakimś cudem się zjawił i wsparł jego ramię. Stał jednak samotnie. Voldemort utworzył wokół nich specjalnie przygotowany na tę okazję płaszcz ochronny, który nie pozwalał nikomu prócz śmierciożerców wtargnąć do środka. Dyrektor, z całą desperacją wykorzystując swą imponującą potęgę magiczną, nie mógł się przebić. Przepowiednia musiała się wypełnić; to nie Dumbledore miał się w tym ostatecznym momencie mierzyć z Voldemortem.

Anioła nie było, natomiast nagle, nie wiadomo, z jakiego odmętu bitewnego wypadł zakrwawiony, upiorny Snape, posyłając kilka okropnych klątw w dwóch śmierciożerców, którzy stanęli mu na drodze. Mistrz eliksirów, dzięki swojemu niechlubnemu Mrocznemu Znakowi, który teraz nieprzerwanie palił jego lewe przedramię, przebił się przez zaporę i spróbował zasłonić Złotego Bachora. Ostatecznie Potter miał wedle przepowiedni szansę zlikwidować Czarnego Pana. Snape klął w myślach; bachor może i miał jakąś niezrozumiałą szansę, ale na pewno nie był nią pojedynek z największym czarnoksiężnikiem ostatnich wieków.

Voldemort na ów widok oblizał z rozkoszy pozbawione warg usta i unosząc kościstą dłoń, zatrzymał śmierciożerców próbujących pochwycić zdrajcę. Miał na linii strzału dokładnie dwie osoby, których śmierci pragnął najbardziej. Zgon jednak nie miał nadejść prędko; wobec obu miał specjalne plany. Zwierzyna sama wskoczyła w jego sieć; nie było dla nich odwrotu, jedynie jego łaska mogła ich wybawić. Lord jednak nigdy nie był zainteresowany możliwością dołączenia do swych tytułów przydomku Łaskawy. To niosło mu obietnicę rozkosznej zabawy. Zasady były proste, jak wyjaśnił, a nawet brutalnie im zaprezentował. Każde uchylenie się od klątwy powodowało, że przedostawała się ona na zewnątrz, rozszczepiając się i rozpryskując i w zamieszaniu trafiała w walczących. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem ofiarami miały zostać osoby z jasnej strony, jako że było ich więcej. Poza tym na Voldemorcie ewentualne straty wśród śmierciożerców nie robiły wrażenia.

Największa furia bitwy minęła, wszystko zaczęło przycichać, jedynie co bardziej uparci zapamiętale kontynuowali swe starcia. Śmierciożercy zbierali się za plecami swego pana. Kilku z jego najbardziej zagorzałych sług już nie żyło; wśród poległych była Bellatriks Lestrange. Szalona Bella, próbując trafić Avadą w Ginny Weasley, natrafiła na rozwścieczoną Molly, która tego dnia straciła już jedno ze swoich ukochanych dzieci.

Napięcie rosło. Wyglądało, jakby widzowie wyciszali się przed wielką premierą z udziałem prawdziwych gwiazd. Teraz w zasadzie wszystko zależało od tego, jak potoczą się losy trzech osób mierzących się różdżkami na tej dziwnej scenie.

- Nie wtrącaj się, Snape! – warknął Harry, skupiając się na odepchnięciu mężczyzny i jednocześnie próbując nie spuszczać z oczu końca różdżki wycelowanej w Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort przez chwilę z politowaniem oglądał przedstawienie, w którym Potter wraz ze swoim znienawidzonym nauczycielem siłowali się, przepychając, próbując jeden drugiego zdjąć z linii strzału.

- Ty durny bachorze! Zginiesz! – Ogarnięty furią mistrz eliksirów wysyczał, brutalnie szarpiąc Harry`ego i celując w Lorda.

- Zawsze tego pragnąłeś!

- Kretyn! – wypluł Snape. - Zadufany w sobie… Jak ojciec!

- Chcę być jak mój ojciec i mama! Nie pozwolę już nikomu za mnie umrzeć! Nawet tobie, ty… To moje przeznaczenie! – Harry poczuł, jak zaczyna roznosić go gniew, który przejmował władzę nad wszelkimi innymi uczuciami.

Mistrz eliksirów nie mógł uwierzyć, że bachor ma tyle siły. _Przeklęte wygibasy na miotle _– klął w myślach. Szarpnął chłopaka, niemal przerzucając go za siebie. Jego czarne oczy dziczały, gdy próbował rejestrować każdy ruch Voldemorta i jednocześnie utrzymywać kontrolę nad Potterem. Chłopak przypadkiem uderzył go w pęknięte żebro; mężczyzna złapał powietrze i palce odruchowo zacisnęły mu się na karku Harry`ego, tak drapieżnie, że ten ugiął się na nogach sycząc.

- TY _tłusty_… - wycedził przez zęby Harry. - Chroń tych na zewnątrz!

- Ostatnie pożegnanie gołąbki? - zimny głos Czarnego Pana rozszedł się po korytarzach. - _Poruszzzające_… Zwierzyna wyhodowana _na rzeź_ przez starego durnia!

Obaj stali na linii strzału nadal siłując się na ręce, żaden nie zamierzał ustąpić, a ktoś musiał przyjąć klątwę, by nie przebiła się na zewnątrz. Dumbledore nadal szeptał jakieś zaklęcia, próbując przełamać zasłonę lub chociaż wznieść na około jakąś dodatkową, która mogłaby przejąć ewentualne wydostające się z wnętrza klątwy. Pragnął dać Harry`emu i Severusowi szansę na walkę. Każda zasłona, jaką wznosił po kilku sekundach, była unicestwiana przez pole wytwarzane przez barierę Voldemorta.

Dyrektor miał cichą nadzieję, że zdoła zdziałać więcej; mimo wszystko nawet on nie umiał w tej ostatecznej chwili przyglądać się bezczynnie, ze spokojem zaakceptować tej sytuacji, którą po części sam świadomie wykreował. Za plecami słyszał szarpany oddech profesor McGonagall, jej ciche, ale rozpaczliwe błaganie, by coś zrobił, by ich stamtąd wydostał… To, co się działo nie należało już jednak do niego.

Czarny Pan eleganckim ruchem przekręcił nadgarstek i przygotował różdżkę do jej koronnego zadania. Nie musiał się z niczym spieszyć.

- Expelliarmus! – wykrzyknął Harry, wykręcając się Snape`owi.

Śmiech Lorda potoczył się po sali, gdy bez wysiłku zbił zaklęcie Pottera, które poleciało w tłum, przewracając kilka osób.

- Nareszcie! Czekałem na twoje potężne zaklęcie, Harry Potterze! Jak sądzę, możemy przejść do dalszej części skoro zadałeś swe popisowe uderzenie. Chyba że ty, Severusie, pragniesz się popisać. Może coś zaprezentujesz? _Coś_, co dostarczy temu tłumowi, który nas ogląda, _niezapomnianych_ wrażeń. Nie bądź skromny, wymyśliłeś przecież kilka bardzo efektownych zaklęć! Pozwól, by mogli cię _docenić_, choć ten jeden raz.

Voldemort zdawał się czekać. Severus Snape doskonale rozumiał, na czym polega ta zabawa. _Zaczęło się_ – pomyślał. Wiedział, że ten akt dramatu będzie dla niego wyjątkowo trudny. Przygotował się, że usłyszy to, czemu będzie pragnął się poddać, co będzie na tyle prawdziwe i dotkliwe, że trudno będzie mu wyczuć subtelną nutę kłamstwa i pomimo świadomości krętactwa będzie chciał ulec emocjom. Snape skupił myśl na tym jednym punkcie, który go prowadził… Na moment wymazał z umysłu wszystko, zostawiając jedynie ciemność i wtedy dojrzał świetlisty punkt, coraz jaśniejszy, a za nim pojawiły się inne… To była jego droga. Skupił się na tym, czego nikt nie mógł zniekształcić, zatrzeć. To była jego wolna wola, jego wybór, niezależny od wyborów innych, od ich zachowania.

- Nigdy cię nie doceniali – ciągnął Czarny Pan. - Chroniłeś ich nędzne życia przez tyle lat, a oni płacili ci nienawiścią, _pluli ci_ w twarz, a ty się na to godziłeś. Dla tego starego durnia, który teraz tam stoi i trawi swoją klęskę. _Kogo_ osłaniasz Severusie, dla _kogo_ weźmiesz moją klątwę? Dla starca, który przez te wszystkie lata traktował cię jak _psa_ wziętego do węszenia, przyjmowania razów i osłaniania Złotego Chłopca. Który teraz _zażądał_, byś oddał swoje życie za bachora, _za syna Jamesa Pottera_? A może za drogą Minerwę, która modli się teraz gorąco, by mały Harry przetrwał, by to _w ciebie_ trafiło zaklęcie… i pochłonęło to, za czym _nikt_ z nich nie zapłacze!

- Jak śmiesz! Jesteś pokrętnym _kłamcą_... RIDDLE! – impulsywnie wyrzuciła z siebie profesor McGonagall, wysuwając się przed Dumbledore`a.

Mistrz eliksirów ze swego miejsca nie widział kobiety. Przeklął jednak w myślach Gryfonów za tę ich permanentną tendencję do wytracania się i rzucania w ogień dla szlachetnej idei. Gdyby sytuacja była inna, z krzywym uśmieszkiem pomyślałby o tym, że Czarny Pan usłyszy teraz, być może po raz pierwszy w swym życiu, kilka bardzo ostrych słów na temat własnego postępowania; nie miał też wątpliwości, że osoba, która je wypowie, będzie bardzo śmiało patrzył w czerwone oczy. _Dumbledore jest obok. Zdąży zareagować._ – Analizując posiadane informacje, zmusił się do dokonania zimnej, racjonalnej oceny.

- Zawsze byłeś _kłamcą_, prawda była i pozostaje dla ciebie zbyt ciężkim wyzwaniem! Próbujesz mówić o ludziach i uczuciach, o których _nie masz pojęcia._ - Szorstki szkocki akcent McGonagall wyraźnie sugerował, że jest bardzo głęboko poruszona. Wyprostowane, napięte, jakby gotowe do skoku ciało lekko drżało. Surowa twarz pokryła się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, który niemal zlewał się krwawą smugą, jaka wypłynęła z głębokiego rozcięcia na skroni i zaschła. Wielkie niebieskie oczy zwęziły się i błyszczały jak lodowata stal. To była furia, która dosłownie zmiotła gdzieś na bok jakikolwiek strach i rozsądek. Bez wątpienia wypowiedziane przez nią nazwisko zrobiło znaczące wrażenie; tym bardziej, że pani wicedyrektor mimo całej swej odwagi od czasu powrotu Voldemorta na co dzień używała jednak ogólnie przyjętego Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

- Co za _nieprzykładny_ brak szacunku, Minerwo! _Zawsze byłaś ślepa_, nie potrafiłaś właściwie ocenić sytuacji… - jego głos był dla odróżnienia zimny i gładki, budzący ciarki. McGonagall zacisnęła usta, ale wydawała się nie mieć zamiaru wycofać. - Zmarnowałaś swoją szansę. Chcesz powspominać? Obiecuję, że dla ciebie postaram się znaleźć czas później. I daruj sobie ten urażony ton! Ten _teatr szlachetności_.

- Wspominanie czegokolwiek związanego z tobą jest dla mnie w istocie wielką _stratą_ czasu. Jesteś żałosny – wymówiła z obrzydzeniem, jej wysoki głos drgał od emocji. - Twoje przerośnięte ego…

Biała koścista dłoń bez różdżki drgnęła i silnie uderzona w twarz profesor McGonagall poleciała do tyłu, wpadając na Neville`a Longbottoma. Kilka innych osób po bokach również zachwiało się na nogach, uderzone odpryskami zaklęcia.

- Pozwól, że przerwę! – wymówił z sykiem Voldemort. Czerwone oczy w wężej twarzy błysnęły dość potwornie, skóra okrywająca zęby rozsunęła się mocniej, odsłaniając je.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowało poruszenie. Nikt, dosłownie nikt, nie zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, nawet dostrzec, kiedy i jak zaklęcie zostało posłane. Twarz Minerwy McGonagall zalała się krwią, która pociekła z nosa; przez chwilę zdawała się trochę oszołomiona siłą uderzenia. Neville i Charlie Weasley osłaniali ją, podtrzymując jednocześnie. Dumbledore oceniwszy sytuację, skupił resztkę swych sił na Voldemorcie.

- To lekcja, Minerwo, byś w końcu poznała swoje miejsce i zrozumiała, kto tu rządzi. Stary lew nie zdołał nawet zauważyć, że jego _drogiej_ dziewczynce coś grozi. – Cmoknął kilka razy wydając dość obrzydliwy, mlaszczący odgłos i znowu na chwilę odsłonił białe kły. - Pochleb sobie, obmyśliłem dla ciebie coś specjalnego… _Na koniec_. Po tym, jak już zapłaczesz _nad ciałem_ Pottera. – Jego zwierzęco czujne oczy zdawały się doskonale dzielić uwagę pomiędzy ludzi znajdujących się poza zasłoną a Harry`ego i mistrza eliksirów. Potter był czerwony na twarzy, niczym jedna z barw Gryffindoru, Snape z kolei był uderzająco biały jak jeden z kolorów domu Slytherina.

Zarówno Harry jak i Severus Snape ledwo łapali oddech, nie umiejąc się powstrzymać przed spoglądaniem na próbującą samodzielnie ustać na nogach profesor McGonagall. Ani jeden, ani drugi nie miał szansy zatrzymać zaklęcia, byli bezużyteczni, bo tak zechciał Czarny Pan. Na zazwyczaj nieludzko opanowanej twarzy mistrza eliksirów przez chwilę odbijały się niezliczone emocje; nikt jednak w tym momencie nie patrzył na niego wystarczająco uważnie, by dostrzec tę zmianę.

Voldemort uznał, że to, co się przed chwilą zdarzyło zrobiło odpowiednie wrażenie i prawdopodobnie ostatecznie rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości, co do rozkładu sił, jak i tego, kto wygrał tę wojnę. On po prostu miał ochotę się jeszcze zabawić i to był jedyny powód, dla którego jego przeciwnicy nadal żyli. Czarny Pan miał zamiar pomieszać w tym kotle tak, by mikstura, która powstanie pozwoliła mu odbudować poczucie godności, którym mocno zachwiała zdrada Snape`a. Przy okazji mógł załatwić kilka innych spraw, które zatruwały jego umysł i plamiły wizerunek.

- Nie _ty_ będziesz mnie instruował, gdzie jest moje miejsce i co mam robić, RIDDLE! – wymówiła mocnym, choć nieco nosowym głosem Minerwa McGonagall i odrzucając z ramion powstrzymujące ją dłonie Molly Weasley i jej syna, ponownie wysunęła się naprzód. Z zakrwawioną twarzą i szatą, z długimi kasztanowymi włosami rozrzuconymi po ramionach i plecach w nieładzie, wyglądała wstrząsająco. Paradoksalnie, być może nigdy dotąd tak mocno, jak to miało miejsce w tej chwili, nie wyobrażała godności i siły swej boskiej opiekunki.

- Doprawdy? – odezwał się _niemal_ czułym szeptem, który był jednak doskonale słyszalny w obrębie całego holu. Zdawał się bawić wybornie. – Nie wyglądasz _najlepiej_. Minerwo, powiedz, _sypiasz spokojnie_ czy może nachodzą cię _demony_?… Zrywasz się wówczas z krzykiem? Powiedz, zażywasz w takich sytuacjach niezawodny eliksir przyrządzony przez _naszego_ Mistrza Eliksirów? Porozmawiajmy, mamy czas… Zastanówmy się, w którym punkcie tego, co powiedziałem wcześniej, swym kocim wzrokiem dostrzegłaś kłamstwo? - Zrobił kilka spokojnych kroków w jej stronę, poruszając się jednak mniej płynnie niż zazwyczaj, ze względu na ranę na udzie; to zapewne zniechęciło go do dalszych ruchów. Jego różdżka nadal była skierowana w zwierzynę i Snape nie miał wątpliwości, że jest ona gotowa do błyskawicznego użycia.

- Chyba nie zaprzeczysz, że właściwie ani razu nie ukarałaś _ssswoich chłopców_? – ciągnął zimno. - Tak dobrze się bawili przez lata znęcając się nad Snape`em. Ach… ależ ty nie uznawałaś tych wybryków za znęcanie się nad nim. Co najwyżej tego _wstrętnego_ małego Ślizgona posądzałaś o to, że znęca się nad grupą _biednych _Gryfonów. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać… - Jego ręka ruszyła się płynnie sprawiając, że mistrz eliksirów w mgnieniu oka porzucił Pottera i znalazł się dokładnie na linii strzału; za zasłoną Dumbledore równie szybko szarpnął Minerwę, sprawiając, że znalazła się za nim i wyczarował tarczę. Wszystko to, wydarzyło się jakby w jednej chwili. Rzecz w tym, że żadne zaklęcie nie zostało posłane. Szalony śmiech Voldemorta poniósł się po zamku.

- Doskonałe! Co za przedstawienie… Severusie - pełen przygany głos skierował się teraz do Snape`a - porzuciłeś Pottera dla swej ulubionej koleżanki, bogini sprawiedliwości… A może dla tego chwiejącego się, żałosnego starca? - Kolejny ruch ręki sprawił, że profesor eliksirów znalazł się znowu przed Potterem, który z kolei próbował odzyskać pozycję czołową. Voldemort bawił się coraz lepiej, dyrygując swymi przeciwnikami niczym szmacianymi laleczkami. – Widzę, że potrzeba ci mocniejszych argumentów. To te emocje… Skup się! Przemyśl swoje postępowanie, Severusie! Minerwo, nie ukrywaj się za plecami tego liniejącego lwa. Widzisz, mam informacje z pierwszej ręki… Przez lata _delektowałem się,_ mogąc oglądać wspomnienia _naszego_ Mistrza Eliksirów i Petera Pettigrew. Ten drugi, o ile się nie mylę, był twoim Gryfonem… - Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Miażdżące wnioski same się nasunęły. Nigdy, _ani razu,_ nie dopuściłaś do głosu _prawdy_. Zawsze winien był _obmierzły_ Ślizgon. To było proste, oczywiste: jego jeden, ślizgoński, nic nie warty głos przeciw kilku _złotym gryfońskim zaklęciom_. To dawało przecież _pewność_… W każdym razie _tobie _wystarczało. Tak było wygodnie.

- Przytłaczające, pokrętne oratorstwo… Voldemort – zabrzmiał szorstki, nieco jednak łamiący się głos profesor McGonagall; jej głowa uniesiona była wysoko, ale dłonie drżały. - Jesteś _śmieszny_! Ktoś mający tak _wypaczone_ poczucie prawdy i sprawiedliwości jak ty… ma _czelność_ wypowiadać się w kwestiach moralnych, ferować wyroki...

- Tworzylibyśmy więc doskonały zespół… jeśli chodzi o skrzywione poczucie sssprawiedliwości… O ferowanie wyroków - wysyczał. – Chociaż ja mam w sobie mniej obłudy, Minerwo. - McGonagall prychnęła dziko. Czarny Pan ciągnął zimno: – Jedyną osobą, która miała dość odwagi i poczucia przyzwoitości, by wystąpić _w obronie_ Snape`a, a przy okazji _sprawiedliwości_ była, to takie przykre, _szzzzlama..._ Matka naszego _drogiego_ Harry`ego Pottera. Ale… przyczyniłaś się do tego, że stracił i je poparcie. Jedyną osobę, która traktowała go jak _człowieka_. Wybrała ulubieńca swej ulubionej nauczycielki, odsunęła się od _potępieńca_, którym _ty _pogardzałaś. I winieniem ci podziękować Minerwo. Przyszedł do mnie, a ja otworzyłem temu niewdzięcznikowi moje ojcowskie ramiona. Jego zaangażowanie, desperacja, inteligencja i talent do eliksirów były niezwykle użyteczne. Tyle miał _do ofiarowania_, _tyle nadziei_ w czarnych ślepkach… _tyle_ _gniewu, żalu_. - Bezwargie usta znowu rozciągnęły się w czymś na kształt potwornego uśmiechu. – Był taki użyteczny. Dobry Mistrz Eliksirów to cenna zdobycz, a genialny warzyciel… jaki mi się trafił, pozwolił wprowadzić w życie wiele, wiele interesujących projektów. Nie dalej jak tydzień temu dostarczył mi partię eliksirów, którą wczoraj bardzo efektownie spożytkowałem. Naturalnie, przy twoim poczuciu sprawiedliwości, zechcesz podzielić swą zasługę z tym żałosnym starcem… No i ze swoimi wychowankami, ulubieńcami.

Twarz Minerwy McGonagall, pomijając okropnego krwiaka na lewym policzku i ślady krwi, stała się bardzo blada. Severus Snape stał bez ruchu, nawet jego pierś zdawała się prawie nie unosić, a mimo to krew boleśnie tłukła mu w głowie, czuł jak palą go policzki; z ledwością był w stanie utrzymać jasność widzenia i świadomość. Walczył ze sobą. Pragnął, by ta głupia kobieta wycofała się z beznadziejnej rozgrywki; pogarszała sytuację na każdej możliwej płaszczyźnie.

- Severusie, nie musisz czuć się skonsternowany mój _sssynu_. Czas, by twój ojciec upomniał się o ciebie, mój… _marnotrawny_ - wymówił z karykaturalną czułością, uśmiechając się potwornie do Snape`a. – Albusie - nagle zwrócił się do starego czarodzieja – porozmawiajmy o tobie. Zdaje się, że do dzisiaj utrzymujesz dawne zwyczaje prawda? Jakie szlachetne, _sssprawiedliwe_ było odebranie Ślizgonom Pucharu Domów i szerokim gestem władcy podarowanie go Gryffindorowi opanowanemu przez kolejnego Pottera. Na uczcie pożegnalnej przed wszystkim upokorzyłeś dzieci, które pracowały na swą nagrodę przez cały rok, no i pokazałeś _ssswemu_ _psssu_ jego miejsce. Trzy domy świętowały, wiwatowały na cześć _mądrego i szlachetnego _dyrektora. Tak postępuje prawdziwy władca. Sam ustala, co jest sprawiedliwe, a co nie. Jak zawsze zrobiłeś na mnie wrażenie.

_Nierozważny ruch _– przemknęło przez myśl Snape`a. Nieznacznie odetchnął.

Dumbledore stał nieporuszenie. Niemal wszystkie oczy skierowane były na niego.

- Zgrabnie, Tom, jednak mam nieodparte wrażenie, że używasz wielu terminów, których znaczenia nie znasz i nie jesteś nawet w stanie sobie uzmysłowić - odezwał się spokojnym, mocnym głosem Albus Dumbledore. - Jestem pewien, że nikogo nie powinieneś nazywać synem. Nigdy nie pojmiesz, co znaczy być, czuć się czyimś ojcem.

- Jak zwykle wykręciłeś… _psssa_ ogonem… _ojcze_! - syknął Czarny Pan. - Może jednak spróbuj paść na kolana, starcze, i poprosić o wybaczenie… ssswe dzieci, czyż _miłość_ tego nie dyktuje? A może _ty_ nie uważasz, że popełniłeś jakiś _błąd_, może…

- Pozwolę sobie niegrzecznie ci przerwać, powstrzymując tę falę sugestii i domysłów. Żyję wystarczająco długo, by powiedzieć, że w tym oceanie czasu popełniłem całe morze błędów, Tom, i nie zawsze potrafiłem się do nich przyznać… Jednak w przeciwieństwie do ciebie uświadamiam sobie tę jedną z wielu moich ludzkich słabości. Wszyscy narodziliśmy się i zejdziemy z tego świata jako ludzie; jedni mniej, inni bardziej ludzcy, ale zawsze śmiertelni - chłodno wygłosił w odpowiedzi Dumbledore. Głos dyrektora drastycznie kontrastował z jego obecnym stanem fizycznym; była w nim potęga, której cień raz jeszcze delikatnie zasnuł umysł Voldemorta.

Utrata horkruksów uczyniła dość kłopotliwą lukę w planach Lorda; temat śmiertelności w tej chwili był szczególnie dla niego niewygodny i mimo wszystko niepokojący. Jednak to przecież on kontrolował sytuację, on rozdawał karty, on poruszał laleczkami. On rozegra to tak jak mu się spodoba, a potem zakończy tak, jak będzie najwygodniej. Wszyscy muszą sobie uświadomić, że to on posiada władzę. Władzę absolutną... On kreuje rzeczywistość.

- Nie będziesz miał już czasu Dumbledore! - płynnie odezwał się Czarny Pan. – Ale, poznaj moją łaskę, postaram się, by większość, wobec których zawiniłeś nie miała czasu na wypominanie. Niezaprzeczalnym faktem jest, że Gryffindor miał specjalne prawa – zimny głos wzniósł się. - Był _ponad_ prawem, ale to się zmienia. Prawdę mówiąc, myślałem, że nasz drogi Severus mógłby wprowadzić tu nieco porządku i właściwych obyczajów _w moim _imieniu. Severusie, czy jest choć _jedna_ osoba w tym tłumie, która tobą _nie gardziła_? – ponownie zwrócił się do stojącego nieruchomo niczym posąg Snape`a. - Choć jedna osoba _warta_ _twego_ poświęcenia, bólu… Tych wszystkich lat upokorzeń?

Ramię mistrza eliksirów przerzucone było przez ramię Pottera. Smukła dłoń zaciskała się na karku chłopaka; drżąca dłoń Harry`ego trzymała kurczowo za wełniany surdut profesora. Tworzyli razem dziwny obraz.

- Bezsensowna śmierć – kontynuował Voldemort. - Chcesz zginąć za Pottera, syna swojego _prześladowcy_… chrześniaka swego _prześladowcy_, podopiecznego swego _prześladowcy_. Żaden z nich nie miał _odwagi_ przyznać się do swoich czynów. A ty nigdy nie zaprzeczyłeś, gdy cię karali _za ich _winy… taki dumny. Zrezygnowałeś z wniesienia oskarżenia przeciw Blackowi, który próbował cię _zabić_, ochroniłeś wilkołaka, żeby go nie eksterminowano za to, że cię poturbował… Tchórze znowu byli bohaterami, a ty _wzgardzony_, odrzucony, _nie wart _niczyjego zainteresowania… Dyrektor usatysfakcjonowany twoją decyzją _nie dbał_ o to, co czułeś… Dbał jedynie o swoich Gryfonów, nie o odrażającego Ślizgona. I do dzisiaj nic się nie zmieniło!

- Kaleczysz fakty! – krzyknął Harry, potrząsając nerwowo różdżką; nadal trzymał profesora.

Snape ani na chwilę nie odrywał skupionego wzroku od Voldemorta; do pewnego stopnia odciął się od tego, co na zewnątrz, by być zdolnym zarejestrować każde drgnięcie wiotkiego ciała Lorda. Odliczał osoby, którym Czarny Pan wymierzał policzki, starał się przewidzieć możliwe reakcje tych ludzi, błyskawicznie analizował, jakie sam w tej sytuacji ma możliwości działania. Słyszał każde słowo, zdanie, wyczuwał pewne ruchy w otoczeniu, ale po wstępnym rozeznaniu spychał je wszystkie do specjalnego ciemnego schowka w swym umyśle.

- Doprawdy? – rozległ się zimny, nieczuły głos Voldemorta. - Współczuję ci chłopcze, w takiej chwili właśnie _ode mnie _dowiadujesz się o tym, jacy w rzeczywistości są twoi bohaterowie, _twoje wzory_ do naśladowania. To smutne! – Voldemort czuł rozkosz, wiedząc, że jego słowa wdzierają się do wielu umysłów, wgryzają się w duszyczki owieczek należących do stadka Dumbledore`a, siejąc w nich spustoszenie, powodując ból, wybuchając poczuciem winy… Osłabiając wolę walki, wolę życia. Karmił się tym, co się z nimi działo. W tym, co mówił było wiele prawdy, choć nie cała prawda. Poczucie żalu i winy rysowało się teraz na bardzo wielu twarzach, wiele oczu zwracało się ku tym, o których mówił z pytaniem, może oskarżeniem, zawodem.

- Mylisz się. Znam tę historię – z ponurą satysfakcją rzucił mu w twarz Harry.

- Naprawdę? – W wypowiedzianym słowie nie było zdziwienia, jedynie drwina. – A z czyjej perspektywy?

Harry ogromną siłą woli powstrzymał się od tego, by nie ulec pragnieniu i nie spojrzeć na stojących w zasięgu jego oczu Syriusza i Lupina. Widział kiedyś kilka wspomnień Snape`a w myślodsiewni i nie potrafił do końca zaakceptować zachowania swego ojca i jego przyjaciół, nawet było mu trochę żal młodego Severusa. Jednak tę historię z niewiarygodnie głupim żartem Syriusza znał jednie z wyjaśnień Remusa i swojego ojca chrzestnego. Wiedział jednocześnie, że wspomnienie tego wydarzenia doprowadzało Snape`a do furii - szaleństwa pełnego nienawiści wymierzonego we wszystkich, którzy brali w nim udział. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape nadal nie drgnął; rytm jego oddechu, opanowany po zamieszaniu z profesor McGonagall, był równomierny, niemal zbyt wolny. _Czy ten człowiek nie ma żadnych cholernych emocji? – _pomyślał, czując, jak coś gniewnego szarpnęło mu się w żołądku. A potem zaraz przyszło jakieś olśnienie: - _Nie pokazuje emocji. Nie pozwala sobą manipulować_. Nagle przypomniał sobie, co Snape powiedział mu w czasie lekcji oklumencji – „Głupcy, którzy mają serce na wierzchu… nie panują nad swoimi emocjami… nurzają się w smutnych wspomnieniach, pozwalając łatwo się sprowokować... To ludzie słabi... którzy nie mają żadnych szans przeciwko jego mocy" – z jakiegoś powodu zapamiętał je wyjątkowo wyraźnie, wręcz ostro. Nie pierwszy raz pojawiły się w jego umyśle; Harry nie umiał nigdy dostatecznie zapanować nad swoimi emocjami.

- Ale może uważasz – ciągnął wytrwale Czarny Pan - że Severus Snape _zasługiwał_ na to, by go tak traktowano? Czyżbyś hołdował starej prawdzie? Kto nie potrafi wywalczyć lub kupić sobie pozycji i szacunku, jest godny pogardy. W końcu w tym duchu hodowali cię krewni, do których rokrocznie odsyłał cię dobry dziadek Dumbledore… Jak psa. Pospolitego pchlarza do budy, na łańcuch… Tyle macie wspólnego z Severusem. Jego rodzony ojciec też był… cokolwiek _nieczuły_. Ci _mugole_! I wszystko staje się jasne! – Ohydny uśmiech wykwitł na płaskiej twarzy. – Nic dziwnego, Harry, że boisz się walczyć jak mężczyzna i kryjesz się za…

Harry nie zdążył zareagować, gdy z sali dobiegł ich ryk Syriusza:

- SŁUCHAJ, TY NĘDZNA KREATURO! NAJWIĘKSZYM MENTEM I TCHÓRZEM NA TEJ SALI JESTEŚ TY SAM! - Syriusz Black był biały na twarzy, a jego oczy płonęły dziko. - Nawet od twoich śmierciościerów tak nie śmierdzi strachem przed śmiercią, jak od ciebie.

_Kolejny pionek na szachownicy ruszony _- bez większych emocji zaznaczył w swym rejestrze mistrz eliksirów.

- Wszyscy widzieliśmy jak _czmychałeś_ dzisiaj przed Dumbledore`em! – brnął dalej Syriusz, wilczo szczerząc umazane krwią zęby; miał rozcięty policzek i wargę. - Wiemy, jak zasłaniasz się przez większość życia innymi. Może opowiesz, Riddle, o swoim ojcu… mugolu, którego zamordowałeś? Tryskasz odwagą, kiedy masz przed sobą dziecko. _Ssstraach_ – ostatnie słowo przeciągnął tak, że ciarki przeszły po plecach zgromadzonych. - I słusznie. Słusznie się boisz. Kolekcjoner w piekle czeka na ostatni fragment twojej poszarpanej duszy. Dzisiaj będzie miał całość! Horkruksy zniszczone, _nie ma_ ucieczki, Voldemort.

- Obiecuję, Black, że w stosownej chwili umożliwię ci przeniesienie się do piekła. Jeszcze dzisiaj! - potężny, opanowany głos dosłownie uderzył zebranych. Czerwone, nieludzko zwężone źrenice nie odrywały się od dwóch czarodziejów znajdujących się w kręgu. Długie ramię trzymające różdżkę chwilami delikatnie drżało; Snape był w stanie to dostrzec. Czarne oczy mimowolnie przestały mrugać, zatapiając się w zwierzęcych ślepiach. Delikatnie przeszedł przez pierwszą, niestrzeżoną w tym momencie zasłonę. Uchwycił emocje, może nie czyste myśli, ale wyraźne emocje związane z myślami, jakie zaprzątały umysł czarnoksiężnika. Słowa Blacka trafiły wyjątkowo celnie. Raniły Bestię w kilku miejscach.

- Zapewniam, że nie będziemy mieli okazji się tam spotkać, _chlubo_ Gryffffindoru – mówił Lord, nie wyczuwając w swym umyśle mistrzowskiej i niewiarygodnie bezczelnej obecności Snape`a. - Wykorzystaj pozostałe chwile swej marnej egzystencji na ostatnie wyznanie, może przyznaj się drogiej Minerwie i wszystkim zebranym do prawdy. Opowiedz, jakim byłeś _bohaterem_ w szkole. Może milczący ze spuszczoną głową wilkołak cię wspomoże. I nie przerywaj mi więcej, _zakało_ swego godnego rodu!

- Ty, oślizgły gadzie, jesteś zakałą naszego… - nie dokończył, bo Voldemort krótko machnął różdżką i usta Syriusza Blacka zrosły się, nie dając mu możliwości dalszej mowy. Severus z ledwością powstrzymał syknięcie, gdy dotarła do niego ta błyskawicznie powzięta przez Lorda decyzja o uderzeniu i jednoczesne niemal uczucie przyjemności, jakiej doznał Czarny Pan, posyłając klątwę. Jego umysł odczuł to bardzo intensywnie. Boleśnie. Kontakt został zerwany.

- Expelliarmus! – wrzasnął Harry, reagując naprawdę szybko. Emocje znowu wzięły górę. Jego zaklęcie po raz kolejny zostało zbite i poszybowało w tłum. Voldemort kolejny raz nie pofatygował się nawet, by użyć różdżki, zbił zaklęcie ruchem lewej dłoni, nie wypowiadając formuły na głos. Dłoń Snape`a zacisnęła się mocno na karku Pottera. Był to jedyny ruch, jaki wykonał. Harry przeniósł uwagę na nowe wrażenie, jego emocje skupiły się na profesorze eliksirów.

- Jak zawsze nie miałeś nic wartościowego do powiedzenia Black – odezwał się Czarny Pan, nie obdarzając go nawet spojrzeniem i całkowicie ignorując Pottera. – Mój Severusie, widzisz, za kogo chcesz oddać życie… Wszyscy całkowicie nieudolni, żałośni– ciągnął jakby okaleczonym drwiną, ojcowskim tonem - Czy któryś kiedykolwiek cię przeprosił?… Podziękował? Stoją tam, ci sami co przed laty. Lwy i duma Gryffindoru! Czy chociaż Dumbledore nagrodził dobrym słowem swego _psa_? Poklepał cię, dał kość do obgryzienia, jakieś smakowite resztki z gryfońskiego półmiska? - Zaśmiał się okropnie. – Nie? Ja dawałem ci szansę _na wielkość_, u mnie miałeś pozycję _godną_ swych umiejętności, zalet, _szanowano_ cię, cenili cię. _Ja_ byłem ci jak ojciec, surowy, wymagający, ale _sprawiedliwy_. To jabyłem przy tobie, gdy stawiałeś pierwsze kroki na drodze do kariery w swej profesji, do szacunku… Zdradziłeś swojego ojca! Czy naprawdę pomyliłem się, czy powinienem traktować cię jak ten starzec?… Jak nic nie wartą _szmatę,_ Severusie? Mój Severusie, a może… poprosisz mnie o przebaczenie?… Pomyśl… mój niewierny.

Krzywy, przyprawiający o ciarki uśmiech znowu ukazał się na płaskiej, pokrytej jakby pergaminową skórą twarzy Voldemorta. Różdżka obróciła się w jego dłoni i delikatny ruch wycelował jej koniec w tłum młodych ludzi stojących tuż za plecami Snape`a.

- Cru…

- Nie! – wrzasnął Potter.

- …cio! – wymówił Czarny Pan ze słodyczą.

Harry próbował odepchnąć Snape`a i wziąć na siebie klątwę, ale mistrz eliksirów przytrzymał go w żelaznym uchwycie, okręcił i przyjął zaklęcie na swe plecy. Żadnego szarpania się, po prostu płynny, precyzyjny obrót.

Odziane w czarne szaty ciało wygięło się w łuk, niemal wyrzucone w powietrze siłą zaklęcia. Twarz Snape`a wykrzywiła się w potwornym bólu. Mężczyzna zwalił się na ziemię, kuląc się i prężąc na przemian. Czarne oczy zamykały się kurczowo i, jakby wypełnione szaleństwem, szeroko rozwierały, szczęki zacisnęły się silnie. Żaden krzyk nie wydobył się z jego ust, przedzierały się za to duszone w piersi jęki i chwytany chwilami chrapliwy oddech.

- Crucio! - wrzasnął Potter, wskazując bezlitośnie na Voldemorta.

Czarny Pan zbił zaklęcie, które poszybowało w tłum. Stojący najbliżej profesor Filius Flitwick i Remus Lupin, zdążyli wytworzyć tarcze chroniące część znajdujących się w polu rażenia osób; zaklęcie posłane przez Dumbledore`a przechwyciło odbite promienie i posłało je w sklepienie sali. Kilka wiązek, które się wymknęły, trafiło w tłum, rzucając na ziemię dwoje uczniów; szybkie _finite_ przerwało krzyki ofiar i przerażonych widzów.

Voldemort, kątem oczu obserwując zamieszanie, nadal uśmiechał się potwornie. W czasie, gdy na zewnątrz trwało zamieszanie, pozwolił Harry`emu skierować różdżkę na wijącego się na ziemi Snape`a i wypowiedzieć zaklęcie kończące działanie klątwy.

- Potter, jakie poruszające! – odezwał się z wyraźną satysfakcją. - Co za gniew! Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. Z taką siłą! OTO TY! Złoty Chłopiec, nadzieja i wzór. No, no… To miał być oczywiście _popis_ szlachetności. Przecież zawsze życzyłeś temu człowiekowi, temu _psu_, by cierpiał, by _zdechł_ w męczarniach. SŁUSZNIE! To _on_ przyniósł mi przepowiednię… To _on_ odpowiada za śmierć twojej rodziny… To _on_ dręczył cię, poniżał, prześladował przez te wszystkie lata… Od pierwszego dnia… A wszystko za to, co robił, jaki był twój ojciec. Stał się dla ciebie tym, czym dla niego był twój ojciec i jego powiernicy. Ale czy miał prawo?… On! Zdrajca, sprzedawczyk...

Harry klęczał przy drżącym mistrzu eliksirów i próbował go podnieść. Snape z trudem łapiąc oddech, zatrzymał spojrzenie na twarzy chłopaka. Jego nabiegłe krwią oczy, na wpół przesłonięte przez strąki czarnych włosów, wyglądały potwornie. Złapał Pottera za ramiona i wsparł się na nim, skupiając wzrok na zielonych tęczówkach. Oczy chłopaka były szeroko otwarte. Obraz powoli rozjaśniał się i stabilizował; Snape dochodził do siebie.

Chłopak miał wrażenie, że wszystkie myśli w jego głowie bledną, gdy ta jedna rośnie, pulsuje, wypełnia wszystko – _To Snape… Snape jest tym, z którym mam stać ramię w ramię… To on doniósł… Przyjaciel mamy… To on wrócił… Człowiek za maską… Chroni kobietę… Kocha ją… Mnie chronił. Przez te wszystkie lata… _Voldemort nie rozumiał, ale Harry wiedział, że Snape go nie opuści.

Minerwa McGonagall z twarzą, w której czaił się cień jakiegoś obłędu, na wpół wisiała w zaciśniętych ramionach Dumbledore`a; dyrektor krępował jej ręce, powstrzymując przed rzuceniem zakazanej klątwy w Voldemorta (zasłona odbijała czary, kierując je w tłum). Część ludzi zasłaniała oczy przed potwornym teatrem, jaki reżyserował Voldemort. Scena cierpienia Severusa Snape`a, do którego po tym, co usłyszeli i zobaczyli, nie potrafili się jeszcze ustosunkować, była jednak ponad wytrzymałość wielu osób. Pociemniały na twarzy Ron trzymał rozhisteryzowaną i jednocześnie wściekłą Hermionę, która podobnie jak profesor McGonagall próbowała rzucić w Czarnego Pana zakazanym zaklęciem. Dumbledore zdawał się nie mrugać, jakby nie chciał ani na sekundę stracić obrazu. Jego stara twarz pełna była sprzecznych emocji; niebieskie oczy były chmurne, odbijała się w nich udręka, ale było też coś jeszcze… Patrzył na Severusa i Harry`ego i to _coś _w jego wnętrzu rosło, potężniało.

_Stoją razem. Naprawdę razem. Harry już wie. Zrozumiał i… wybaczył… Severus zobaczył Harry`ego… Widzi Harry`ego._ Gdyby ktokolwiek w tym momencie spojrzał na twarz Dumbledore`a, najprawdopodobniej musiałby uznać, że starzec w obliczu klęski postradał zmysły; zmęczoną twarz rozjaśniał delikatny, nieco smutny uśmiech i duma.

Snape otrząsnął się nieco i, odtrącając pomoc Pottera, wstał. Kiedy już trzymał się pewniej na nogach, złapał chłopaka za ramię, jakby chciał z powrotem odzyskać nad nim kontrolę. Sino-blade, napięte oblicze przesłonięte było kurtyną czarnych, poklejonych, skotłowanych włosów. Mimo usilnego starania, nie udawało się mu powstrzymać upokarzającego drżenia ręki, w której utrzymywał czarną różdżkę; Potter wcisnął mu ją w dłoń chwilę wcześniej. Próbował ustabilizować oddech; czuł, jakby klatka piersiowa miała pęknąć mu przy każdym pełniejszym wdechu. Dzięki Bogu jego układ trawienny był wystarczająco pusty, by zdołał uniknąć tej upokarzającej sytuacji, w której dochodzi do niekontrolowanego wypróżnienia we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Następowało to u większości ofiar tej _zabawy_, gdy zaklęcie rzucał Lord Voldemort; Severus również miał kiedyś sposobność, znaleźć się w tym gronie. Ból był wszędzie. Snape znał ten stan, wiedział, że musi spróbować go zagłuszyć, wyciszyć jeszcze na jakiś czas, na moment tak, by jego zmysły, te, których potrzebował, stały się ostre jak u polującego zwierzęcia. To była sprawa tak konieczności, jak i dumy, potrzeby zachowania tej krztyny godności.

- Jak zawsze dostarczyłeś mi wyjątkowej rozrywki, mój niewierny Severusie. Czasem myślę, że każda tortura cię wzmacnia. Powinienem dla ciebie wymyślić jakieś specjalne zaklęcie… By usłyszeć twój krzyk, błaganie o litość! Taki _dumny_! Doceniam! Chyba nie sądzisz, że ktoś z tych tu wystawi ci pomnik w uznaniu? O ile to możliwe, _znienawidzą cię_ jeszcze bardziej w poczuciu winy… Ale ja rozumiem, zawsze cię rozumiałem! Mój marnotrawny synu… Będę surowy, bardzo surowy, ale… jeśli poprosisz o przebaczenie, Severusie...?

Severus Snape wiedział, że to ostatni moment. Przez myśli przetoczyły mu się dziesiątki obrazów… wśród których było oblicze starca i jej twarz… I oczy Pottera.

- Wybacz mi! – wyszeptał wreszcie, spoglądając głęboko w czerwone, płonące źrenice Czarnego Pana. Na maleńką chwilę wyraz obłudnej satysfakcji pojawił się na wężej twarzy. – Wybacz mi, Harry! – Po raz pierwszy wymówił imię chłopaka. To był Harry, nie James. W tej ostatniej chwili mógł to przyznać.

- Avada… - Czarny Pan wykrzywił się szyderczo, a potem gadzie oblicze stało się już całkiem nieludzkie. Teraz zdawał się z podnieceniem oczekiwać ostatniej chwili, efektu, jakby chciał odczuć, wysmakować go wszystkimi zmysłami; ciekaw, który którego zdoła zasłonić, kto zostanie na deser.

_Zawiodłem! Wszystkich!_ – pomyślał Harry. Równie szybko jak mistrz eliksirów zrozumiał, że to ta chwila, w końcu w ciągu ostatnich siedmiu lat też zdążył trochę poznać Czarnego Pana. Widział przed oczami, zamiast Voldemorta, twarze ludzi, których kochał, cenił, na których mu zależało, którym na nim zależało.

- Dziękuję, że pan jest - jego słowa zmieszały się niemal ze słowami wyszeptanymi przez Snape`a. Ani na moment nie przyszło mu do głowy to, co przyszło wielu osobom obserwującym tę scenę, to, co pomyślał Voldemort. Teraz, w tej jednej chwili, po raz pierwszy, całym sobą ufał Snape`owi tak, jak dotąd całym sobą wierzył, że Snape jest zdrajcą.

- … Kedavra – wolno, z namaszczeniem wypowiadane słowa uruchomiły potężną czarną siłę.

Stali patrząc, jak zmierza ku nim zielone światło. Hol był na tyle rozległy, że dzieliło ich kilkanaście metrów od Czarnego Pana. Naprężone zmysły rejestrowały wszystko, jakby czas zwolnił bieg, a mimo to nie dawał szansy na wykonanie jakiegokolwiek sensownego ruchu.

I stało się. Klątwa dotarła i światło rozlało się po tarczy, która wytworzyła się kilka centymetrów od nich, barwiąc jej przeźroczystą powierzchnię na zielono; jakby zgęstniałe, bezbarwne powietrze zasilające szmaragdową teraz osłonę wydobywało się z ich ciał. Śmiertelne zaklęcie zebrało się na powrót i wystrzeliło, posuwając się tym samym torem, jakim wcześniej je posłano. Trudno było potem komukolwiek, kto obserwował tę scenę określić, ile czasu naprawdę to wszystko trwało; z pewnością na tyle krótko, że zaskoczony Lord nie zdążył zareagować. Po chwili ten, który mienił się być panem świata, nieśmiertelnym, leżał martwy. Severus Snape i Harry Potter najwyraźniej nadal żyli.

Zasłona oddzielająca Pottera i Snape`a od reszty obecnych znikła, ale oni jakby tego nie dostrzegli. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nie był zdolny przerwać ciszy. Wszystko się zatrzymało. Pośród ludzi walczących po jasnej stronie stali zamarli, jakby wypruci z wszelkiej energii i ducha śmierciożercy.

Dokonało się niemożliwe.

Nagle chropowaty, twardy głos przeciął martwotę. Po środku schodów znajdowała się profesor Trelawney, jej stopy wisiały kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią, jej podarte, zabrudzone szaty unosiły się, lekko falując. Zamkowe korytarze rozbrzmiewały słowami przepowiedni, której świadkiem lata temu był Dumbledore.

Wraz z wypowiadanymi zdaniami na wielkiej ścianie, pod którą leżało martwe ciało Voldemorta, wypalały się litery, słowa, zdania, aż cała treść przepowiedni została wyryta w prastarym kamieniu.

„…

_WIECZNOŚĆ TEMU, KTO DUCHA OCALI. ŚMIERĆ TEMU, KTO DO CIAŁA PRZYWIĄZANY."_

Kończyły ją jednak nowe zdania:

„ _OTO WYPEŁNIŁO SIĘ. KAŻDEMU NAGRODA W TYM, CO OCALIŁ._

_NA TYLE SILNI, NA ILE ZJEDNOCZENI I NA TYLE SŁABI, NA ILE PODZIELENI._

_TYM JESTEŚCIE, CZYM WYBORY WASZE._

_CZUWAJCIE! TAJEMNICĘ POTĘGI ZNAJĄC."_

_._

~~o~~

Severus Snape zawarł się w lochach Hogwartu, Harry Potter okopał się na Grimmauld Place 12. Po skąpych wyjaśnieniach dla prasy, jakich udzielił Harry, po całkowitej odmowie komentarza przez Severusa Snape`a i uprzejmych, ale bardzo kontrolowanych wyjaśnieniach, jakie przedstawił Dumbledore, rozpętała się prawdziwa zawierucha. Ruszyła wielka, nieokiełznana machina domysłów, w której naczelne miejsce zajmowała sprawa tajemniczej ukochanej Severusa Snape`a. Po prawdzie w przepowiedni nie było dosłownie powiedziane, że była, czy też jest jakaś ukochana. Jednak mimo tego, że nawet Dumbledore i Harry Potter zdecydowanie odcięli się od komentowania podobnych domysłów, taki właśnie wniosek został wyciągnięty. Idealnie pasował do wielkiej historii. Mistrz eliksirów, ku swej bezgranicznej irytacji, stał się tragicznym bohaterem, mrocznym kochankiem – idolem tłumów i przedmiotem najróżniejszych, śmiesznych analiz. Jedną z dziennikarskich opcji było to, że ukochaną Snape`a była matka Złotego Chłopca. Harry wyjaśnił, że Lily była jedynie i aż przyjaciółką profesora, i że ten próbował chronić ją i jej rodzinę, że zasugerował Zaklęcie Fideliusa - to wywołało oczywiście nową falę spekulacji i uwielbienia dla mrocznego bohatera. Prasa zgodnie orzekła, że po prostu musi być jakaś ukochana i w związku z tym co jakiś czas pojawiały się zdjęcia przedstawiające mistrza eliksirów w towarzystwie pięknej kobiety (lepiej lub gorzej spreparowane). Wynikało z tego, że Severus Snape musi prowadzić bujne życie towarzyskie i przebierać w ukochanych. W tym kontekście i na tym poziomie interpretacji mogło nawet nie dziwić, że jego miłość była tak potężna, że powaliła Lorda Voldemorta. Snape bezskutecznie próbował usunąć lub chociaż zasłonić nieszczęsną ścianę, na której widniała treść przeklętej przepowiedni. Dumbledore twierdził, że została tam umieszczona z woli samego Zamku i nie ma możliwości, by ją usunięto lub ukryto; ma służyć pokoleniom i nie ma w tym nic niewłaściwego. Tłumaczył, że po tym, jak minie pierwsze zamieszanie, jej treść przestanie stanowić pożywkę dla rządnych sensacji, a stanie się po prostu jedną z tych mądrości, które dobrze jest zachować w sercu. Snape naturalnie nie miał zamiaru potulnie akceptować tej sytuacji.

Harry Potter pojął, że niedorzecznością z jego strony było to, że wcześniej narzekał na brak prywatności; wydawało się, że obecnie miał przed sobą perspektywę spędzenia reszty życia w kilku zabezpieczonych zaklęciami ścianach albo bycia rozszarpanym przez tłumy wielbicieli, czyhające na zewnątrz. Naturalnie i on był bohaterem każdego kolejnego wydania Proroka Codziennego i większości innych dzienników, tygodników, kwartalików... w całej magicznej Anglii i poza nią. Dzięki wyrytej na ścianie zamku przepowiedni, miał zapewnioną publiczność do końca życia, a nawet dalej. Na szczęście nie musiał oglądać tego wiekopomnego pomnika każdego dnia; naprawdę myślał o Snapie ze współczuciem. Podejrzewał nawet, że mężczyzna po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł, tego jednak nie wytrzyma i wyniesie się gdzieś w diabły. Zamek, który był dla nich obu domem, zdradził ich… Zamek! _Irytek nie da Nietoperzowi żyć… _- skonstatował bezgłośnie. -_ Jedyna nadzieja w Krwawym Baronie. Zawsze wyglądało na to, że mają dobre układy _– pomyślał i roześmiał się, uznawszy, że duch domu węża i opiekun Slytherinu wykazują pewne podobieństwa. W ogóle Harry sporo myślał o Snapie, ale, pomijając konieczne wyjaśnienia, które należały się jego przyjaciołom i bliskim, w tym Syriuszowi, unikał rozmawiania o profesorze. Nawet dyrektorowi dał sugestywnie znać, że nie chce na ten temat dyskutować; może kiedyś do tego dojrzeje, teraz jednak nie umiał o tym mówić. Prawdę powiedziawszy, póki co wcale nie chciał rozmawiać ze starym czarodziejem. I o dziwo Dumbledore zdawał się szanować jego decyzję.

W zasadzie, po bitwie rozeszli się ze Snape`em, nie zamieniając ze sobą słowa. Mistrz eliksirów zresztą z nikim nie rozmawiał, wszelkie próby nawiązania z nim nieco bardziej osobistego kontaktu trafiały jak w próżnię. Nie dał się też dotknąć pani Pomfrey ani żadnemu uzdrowicielowi, mimo że bez wątpienia jego obrażenia były dość poważne. Gdy Dumbledore próbował zainterweniować, spojrzał na niego takim wzrokiem, że dyrektor pokiwał głową ze smutkiem i pozwolił mu odejść. Profesor McGonagall, która z pewnej odległości obserwowała tę scenę, podeszła potem do dyrektora i coś nerwowo mu wyrzucała, ale w końcu też odeszła. Snape wlał w siebie kilka eliksirów i przez jakiś czas kręcił się, wypełniając obowiązki głowy domu; dostarczył do skrzydła szpitalnego ogromną, przygotowaną zawczasu porcję eliksirów i potem nagle zniknął.

Harry też nie bardzo miał ochotę na jakiekolwiek rozmowy, pozwolił się jednak wyściskać i oklepać. W zasadzie nie miał poważniejszych zranień ani kontuzji, był zmęczony i zdezorientowany. Uciekł do Pokoju Życzeń, gdy zaczęto zbierać ciała poległych i przenosić je do klasy znajdującej się obok Wielkiej Sali. Rozumiał, że nie powinien, ale nie potrafił na to patrzeć, znieść ciężaru, jaki odczuwał w związku z tym, co się wydarzyło w przeciągu ostatnich godzin. Nie chciał być w centrum zainteresowania, nie chciał, by myślano o nim jak o bohaterze czy nawet głównym aktorze tych wydarzeń. Wcale nie czuł się bohaterem, nie mógł być żadnym bohaterem w obliczu tego cierpienia i śmierci, w obliczu myśli, które kłębiły mu się w głowie. Nie umiał już nic sensownego zrobić, czuł, że nie potrafi nikomu ulżyć w cierpieniu – ani tym, którzy byli ranni ani tym, którzy opłakiwali czyjąś śmierć. Wcale nie czuł się bohaterem, nie mógł być żadnym bohaterem w obliczu tego bólu i śmierci, w obliczu myśli, które kłębiły mu się w głowie. Próbował unikać dyrektora, Syriusza, Lupina… profesor McGonagall… wreszcie nawet Weasleyów. Snape`a nie musiał próbować unikać, jako że ten zajął się tą sprawą we własnym zakresie. Harry starał się pomóc, ale zupełnie nie potrafił się odnaleźć w tej sytuacji, inni też nie ułatwiali mu owego zadania. Hermiona i Ron zrozumieli, warunkiem było to, by Harry wziął ich ze sobą.

Jakiś czas milczeli, siedząc w dość ciemnej komnacie, potem wiszące w powietrzu myśli, pytania, emocje zostały uwolnione i mimo zmęczenia Harry wyjaśnił im pewne rzeczy. To mu nawet pomogło, zazwyczaj mu pomagało – ich wierne trwanie na posterunku, rozsądek i zasadniczość Hermiony i pewien rodzaj beztroski i ignorancji Rona. W ciągu ostatniego roku wszyscy zdecydowanie dojrzeli, jakby przeskoczyli kilka kolejnych stopni wtajemniczenia, jeśli chodzi o życie. Był czas, że ich wzajemne relacje były trudne, ale koniec końców przyjaźń umocniła się, bo - są takie wydarzenia, które przeżyte wspólnie muszą umocnić przyjaźń, a załatwienie kilku horkruksów na pewno się do nich zalicza.

.

* * *

.

**Objaśnienie:**

*****_ Stosowana przez mnie w opowiadaniach tytulatura przynależa Severusowi Snape`owi ze względu na jego wykształcenie i uprawiany zawód._

_W ff dość powszechnie przyjęło się beztroskie stosowanie formy **„Mistrz Eliksirów"**. Zadaje sobie pytanie skąd te wielkie litery i co w tej sytuacji oznacza niniejszy tytuł?_

_Pani Rowling używa określenia „Potions master" (dosłownie „mistrz Eliksirów"), gdzie „Eliksiry" występują jako nazwa własna dziedziny magii, a słowo „mistrz" znaczy tyle co nauczyciel. Andrzej Polkowski w tłumaczeniu przyjął określenie „nauczyciel eliksirów" zapewne po to, by uprościć kwestię i nawiązać do współcześnie używanego w języku polskim sformułowania, którym określa się kogoś, kto naucza danego przedmiotu. _

_Jeśli ściślej nawiążemy do formy użytej przez autorkę, a więc zastąpimy słowo „nauczyciel" określeniem „mistrz", ów „mistrz" będzie występował po prostu jako przejaw tradycji, specyficznego dla danej dziedziny określenia „nauczyciela" (tak jak np.: w sporcie używa się w przypadku dyscypliny szermierczej, potocznie i zgodnie z tradycją mającą głębokie historyczne korzenie, określenia „fechmistrz" zamiast „trener"). Można przyjąć, że ktoś, kończąc jakąś szkołę eliksirowarów (nazwa od użytego w kanonie - tłumaczeniu Nadzwyczajnego Towarzystwa Eliksirowarów) czy też odpowiedni kierunek na jakimś magicznym uniwersytecie, zdobył najniższy tytuł zawodowy (nienaukowy) tak, jak zdobywa się tytuł „magistra" (magister z łaciny znaczy tyle, co „nauczyciel" lub „mistrz", dawniej - człowiek mający prawo do nauczania innych)._

_W kanonie nie zostało rozwinięte tak, jak ma to miejsce w ff, zagadnienie związane z edukacją eliksirówarów - możemy jedynie snuć domysły na temat tego, jak mogła wyglądać sprawa ich kształcenia, przechodzenia ewentualnych stopni wtajemniczenia w tej dziedzinie. W książkach napisanych przez J. K. Rowling mamy w zasadzie do czynienia jedynie z kimś, kto naucza sztuki warzenia eliksirów na poziomie szkoły gimnazjalnej i średniej bez wyjaśnienia, jakie wykształcenie ów człowiek posiada (brak informacji zarówno w przypadku Snape`a jak i Slughorna)._

_Możemy jak sądzę przyjąć, że ktoś, kto warzy eliksiry to „warzyciel", jeśli zaś ma on w tej dziedzinie wykształcenie, a tym samym tytuł zawodowy, jest „mistrzem eliksirów", gdy pracuje nauczając, może być nazywany „mistrzem eliksirów" lub po prostu „nauczycielem eliksirów". Powinniśmy wziąć jednak pod uwagę, że człowiek, który zdobył tytuł „mistrza eliksirów" mógł nie zakończyć swej edukacji na tym etapie i uzyskał kolejne stopnie – tym razem odpowiedniki naszych stopni naukowych lub, przyjmując pewną historyczną tradycję dla tej specyficznej dziedziny, osiągnął jakieś dodatkowe stopnie wtajemniczenia a co za tym idzie tytuły i prawa/przywileje zawodowe. W przypadku Severusa Snape`a, w niniejszym opowiadaniu przyjęłam, że osiągnął on owe dalsze stopnie wtajemniczenia i uzyskał specjalny tytuł, powiedzmy w ramach jakiejś gildii eliksirowarów czyli praktykując u jakiegoś Mistrza. To uzasadniałoby pojawienie się formy „Mistrz Eliksirów" (nieco podobnie jak „Fechmistrz", który w niektórych krajach występuje jako tytuł nadawany przez odpowiednią radę-kapitułę wybranym trenerom/fechmistrzom, podnosząc ich rangę i nadając jakieś specjalne przywileje, z tytułu przynależności do zamkniętej grupy – osób wybitnych; w przypadku Fechmistrza jest to jednak tytuł honorowy). Przyjmuję, że „Mistrz Eliksirów" nie jest tytułem honorowym, tylko ma charakter stopnia naukowego i może zostać zdobyty w wyniku przejścia określonego szkolenia i wyłącznie po zdaniu odpowiedniego egzaminu przed jakimś wybranym gronem Mistrzów. Idąc dalej można określić poziom wtajemniczenia, jaki osiąga „Mistrz Eliksirów" – przyjmijmy trzy stopnie (trzeciego, drugiego i najwyższy - pierwszego stopnia). Oczywiście stopnie wiążą się z konkretnymi prawami/przywilejami jakie ma Mistrz._

_W przypadku Severusa Snape`a będzie więc uprawnione używanie tytułu „Mistrz Eliksirów" ale w sytuacjach miej oficjalnych, codziennych – związanych z jego pracą w szkolnictwie niższego stopnia, słusznym wydaje mi się stosowanie formy „nauczyciel eliksirów" czy „mistrz eliksirów" ewentualnie zgodnie z tradycją szkół średnich „profesor eliksirów". _

.

.

* * *

**Od autora:**

_Miło mi, że dotarliście do tego miejsca; jeśli to nie była zbyt trudna i męcząca przeprawa, zapraszam do śledzenia kolejnych rozdziałów. _

_Jeśli zechcecie zostawić ślad swojej obecności, dzieląc się opinią na temat przeczytanego tekstu, będę zobowiązana. ***Komentować mogą również osoby, które nie są zarejestrowane na tym forum.* **Będę wdzięczna za każdy ślad waszej obecności - komentarz nie musi być tak zaraz merytoryczny:). Dajcie znać, że byliście a jeszcze lepiej - że chcecie bywać i śledzić kolejne odsłony. __**  
**_

_Pozdrawiam EV_

* * *

**Otwarcie działu ****– "Odpowiedzi na komentarze czytelników":**

_Prolog już kiedyś, przez krótką chwilę gościł na FF, ale udał się na przegląd i kosmetykę. W tym miejscu, dziękuję za życzliwe sugestie – Zielonej. mocy – memu pierwszemu komentującemu (mam cichą nadzieję, że nie zniechęcił się do czytania tej historii). Po kolejnych technicznych kłopotach z obsługą mojego konta, świeżo opublikowany, po poprawkach, tekst, zniknął na skutek mojej nieudolności (nauka obsługi metodą prób i błędów). Dziękuję więc, mojemu drugiemu komentującemu - Lossie, która poza miłym i motywującym komentarzem, zechciała zaoferować swą pomoc jako beta._

_Odpowiedzi na komentarze, które przetrwały moje pierwsze, niezręczne działania publikacyjne, znajdziecie pod - rozdzielam 1_


	2. R1 Subiektywnie rzecz biorąc

**Od autora:**

_Po pierwsze, __pragnę publicznie podziękować Lossie__, za to, że podjęła się betowania tego tekstu. Jako że to mój debiut literacki, po raz pierwszy mam też sposobność współpracować z osobą, która przeprowadza korektę tekstów. Pozostaje pod wrażeniem tego, jak wspomniana L – dostrzega moje potknięcia, wyczuwa klimat opowiadania, potrafi zmotywować - czyli wyczuć potrzeby autora i zdobyć się na skuteczną akcję. Mam nadzieję, że nasza współpraca, będzie się układać dobrze dla nas i dla niniejszego opowiadania. Pozostaje zobowiązana. Przezacnemu Salazarowi niech będą za Nią dzięki! __*Jeśli w r1 znajdują się błędy – to są one, najprawdopodobniej, wynikiem mojego samowolnego majstrowania przy poprawionym już tekście. (Współpraca nie przetrwała, mimo to pozostaje wdzięczna za pomoc.)  
_

_Jako że obecnie korektą tekstu zajmuje się **Minerwa** - tym razem nie rozwodząc się, ale z wielką szczerością przesyłam jej ukłony. Dziękuję za całe wsparcie jakiego mi udziela i jej pracę - również styl tej pracy i podejście do drugiego człowieka. :) Od dnia publikacji pierwszego rozdziału przeszłam pewną drogę jako autor i nabyłam doświadczenia - myślę, że w związku z tym jestem w stanie spojrzeć na pewne kwestie z większym dystansem i inaczej pewne rzeczy__ docenić__.  
_

_DZIĘKUJĘ wszystkim, którzy zechcieli przeczytać i skomentować prolog. Jestem naprawdę zdumiona, że tyle osób poświęciło swój czas i uznało, że warto skomentować ten tekst. Myślę, że dopiero teraz zaczęłam doceniać prawdziwą wartość komentarza.:) Dziękuję, za podnoszenie mnie na duchu i za wszelkie szczere uwagi, które naprawdę sobie przemyślałam i deklaruję, że postaram się zgodnie, z ogólnym ich przesłaniem – poprawiać się;) Reszta odnośnie komentarzy, znajduje się poniżej r1._

_Dzięki również za wszelkie "Add Story to..." Bardzo mi miło, że Was interesuje i podoba się.:D_

_

* * *

.  
_

**Publikacja:** 09 maja 2010r.

**Korekta literacka: **Minerwa (lipiec 2010); pierwsza korekta - Lossie

_.  
_

**Rozdział 1 **

**Subiektywnie rzecz biorąc**

.**  
**

Druga połowa czerwca była dość pogodna. Za dwa dni kończył się kolejny rok szkolny. Dokładnie miesiąc temu świat czarodziejski świętował pierwszą rocznicę Ostatecznego Upadku Sami–Wiecie–Kogo.

Severus Snape stał na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, wbijając wzrok w błyszczącą w świetle księżyca taflę wody i hogwarckie błonia. Nie poruszył się od dłuższego czasu. Dumbledore, wpatrując się w zarysowaną na tle jaśniejszego nieba czarną sylwetkę, pomyślał, że profesor eliksirów wygląda w tej chwili jak wielki orzeł, który, zająwszy najwyższe wzniesienie w okolicy, czujnymi ślepiami obserwuje rozległy teren. Jakby był gotów w każdej chwili rozłożyć potężne skrzydła i rzucić się w dół, gdy dostrzeże ofiarę – błyskawiczne, bezbłędne uderzenie. To nie było głębokie zamyślenie, jego umysł pozostawał czujny; smukłe ciało zastygło w napięciu, zmysły miał wytężone. Bywało, że młody mężczyzna spędzał w ten sposób całe godziny. Na błoniach i w samym zamku panował spokój i równowaga, jakby na przekór temu, co działo się z owym ponurym człowiekiem.

- Zamierzasz jej powiedzieć? – ciepły głos dyrektora przerwał tę uświęconą ciszę. Snape nawet nie drgnął. Naturalnie, od dłuższego czasu zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności starego czarodzieja.

- Nie – odpowiedział nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Z rozdrażnieniem pomyślał, że rozpoczyna się kolejna rozmowa z cyklu: „Mój drogi chłopcze…" Próbował się uspokoić, by to przetrzymać. _To_ był jeden z _tych_ tematów, których naprawdę chciał uniknąć. Nie żeby naiwnie wierzył w taką możliwość; w końcu musiało do tego dojść.

- Wyjaśnij mi proszę, mój chłopcze, jaki masz cel w dalszym ukrywaniu swoich uczuć? Teraz, gdy wojna się zakończyła... - Mistrz eliksirów prychnął i przymknął oczy. Dyrektor uprzejmie nie zganił niegrzecznej reakcji; Snape od pewnego czasu przejawiał tendencje do podobnego, ostentacyjnego wyrażania swych emocji w obecności starego czarodzieja. Dumbledore potrafił zrozumieć nawet ten rodzaj komunikacji. Powstrzymywał się od bezpośredniego wtykania długiego, haczykowatego nosa w sprawy swego… _swych_ podwładnych przez cały miniony rok, ale sytuacja zamiast poprawiać, pogarszała się. Postanowił delikatnie interweniować i odkorkować tę butelkę z buzującą miksturą, zmniejszając niepokojąco rosnące ciśnienie.

- Wiem, że nadal istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że któryś z przebywających na wolności sług Toma zechce się zemścić na tobie, krzywdząc ją – ciągnął spokojnie - ale to nie zmienia faktu, że _jej_ mógłbyś zawierzyć swoją tajemnicę. Tyle lat, Severusie…

- Wiesz, czasem naprawdę zachowujesz się jak uczniowie tego przybytku. – Mistrz eliksirów mówił powoli, jakby smakował słowa. - Nie ma metody, by wtłoczyć ci do głowy pewne informacje i nie ma sensu próbować egzekwować od ciebie przewałkowanych tematów. - Głęboki głos rozchodził się po otwartej przestrzeni, umykając w dal. Jedwabiste kosmyki włosów i szerokie rękawy cienkiej szaty poruszały się na lekkim wietrze. Dumbledore mógł dostrzec jedynie niewielki fragment ostrego, bladego profilu młodszego czarodzieja. Snape wyglądał jeszcze mizerniej niż w czasach, gdy szpiegował.

- Być może – odpowiedział Dumbledore niefrasobliwym tonem, uśmiechając się lekko. - Jestem już stary, a człowiek z wiekiem staje się w pewien sposób naiwny jak dziecko. Traktuję to jednak jako komplement. Dziękuję, mój chłopcze.

- Obawiam się, że nie to miałem na myśli – kwaśno skwitował Snape. Jego głos nadal pozostawał stosunkowo cichy. Dyrektor musiał wytężać słuch, by zrozumieć, co mówi. - Jestem zmęczony tym tematem i, jak wiesz, Dumbledore… nie znoszę dzieci.

- Uściślając, jak sądzę, nie znosisz _swojego_ dzieciństwa – skomentował dyrektor bardzo spokojnie.

- Naturalnie, Albusie. Zawsze wiesz lepiej, co inni czują, myślą i chcą powiedzieć – odpowiedział mu już wyraźnie jadowity ton. Temat dzieciństwa też nie zaliczał się do jego ulubionych.

- No cóż, przyznasz, że nasza znajomość jest dość dogłębna. Ty również znasz mnie… _trochę._ – Snape nie musiał patrzeć na Dumbledore`a, żeby wiedzieć, jak irytujący jest wyraz starej twarzy. O tak, Severus „trochę" znał dyrektora. Drwiący grymas przemknął przez jego oblicze.

- Severusie, zasługujesz na to, by być szczęśliwym. – Głos był bardzo życzliwy.

Mistrz eliksirów znowu cicho prychnął i uniósł nieco głowę. Przynajmniej temat dzieciństwa został odsunięty na bok – zawsze należy dostrzegać jakieś pozytywne strony sytuacji. Dumbledore nie był w stanie do końca zinterpretować tego zachowania, mogąc nadal obserwować młodszego człowieka jedynie z profilu i w półmroku.

- To wymaga wysiłku, ale jest możliwe. Również w twoim przypadku, Severusie – dodał z przekonaniem. - Nie wystarczy marzyć o szczęściu. Trzeba brać życie…

- Nie marzę. Co ci nasunęło taką myśl? – Snape czuł się rozdrażniony i zniecierpliwiony, ale mówił nadal bardzo spokojnie. - Hieny dziennikarskie zrobiły ze mnie dobrze sprzedający się produkt, gwiazdę. Mimo to nadal mam własny, nieco bardziej trzeźwy pogląd na swoją osobę i dokonania. Pewna ściana w tym zamku nie daje mi zapomnieć o moich oszałamiających zasługach. Nie sądzę…

- Tym razem ja przerwę tobie – odezwał się dyrektor energicznie, delikatnie podnosząc głos. - „Dobrze sprzedający się produkt"… Muszę to zapamiętać. – Profesor eliksirów z irytacją zacisnął wargi i wzniósł oczy. Nadal pozostawał odwrócony bokiem do swego zwierzchnika. - Niesamowite jest to, jak różnie możemy odczytywać te same słowa i jak różne możemy mieć spojrzenie na te same fakty… - Dumbledore mówił z rozmysłem, na wpół do siebie, na wpół do mistrza eliksirów. - Nasze postrzeganie jest tak subiektywne i ukierunkowane na to, co chcemy osiągnąć w danej chwili! Choć to, co chcemy osiągnąć, nie zawsze jest tym, czego naprawdę pragniemy, a już wyjątkowo rzadko tym, czego faktycznie potrzebujemy. – Severus czuł na swoich plecach ciężar dyrektorskiego spojrzenia. - Próbujesz na siłę żyć z dawnym wizerunkiem, ale ta maska się zużyła. Nikt w nią nie wierzy, a ty się męczysz… Severusie, czas zacząć pokazywać prawdziwe emocje! Czasem trzeba zaryzykować, by się dowiedzieć, czy można zyskać…

- Zyskać…? - Snape syknął i odwrócił się gwałtownie. Jego szata zafalowała, owinęła się wokół szczupłego ciała, po czym, rozkładając na podobieństwo skrzydeł, wydęła się na wietrze. Posiadał prawdziwy talent do wywoływania nieco mrocznego, malowniczego wrażenia. U większości uczniów klas początkowych prowadziło to do napadów paniki.

- Wiesz, co zyskałem wraz ze śmiercią Czarnego Pana i końcem tej wojny? - Podniesiony głos młodszego czarodzieja pełen był cynizmu. - Jej bezpieczeństwo, przynajmniej częściowe. Bo, jak raczyłeś zauważyć, jeśli wydałoby się, kim ona jest, to któryś z moich dawnych towarzyszy niewątpliwie złożyłby jej kurtuazyjną wizytę. Dopóki to nie wyjdzie na jaw, jest bezpieczna. To jest to, o czym marzyłem przez te wszystkie przeklęte lata. Mogę pozwolić sobie teraz na _wolność_ od marzeń. Poza tym zyskałem to, że ona odsunęła się ode mnie. Ironia losu, nie uważasz? Ona jedna. Ze wszystkich, właśnie ona…

- Severusie…

- NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM! – warknął; żyły na jego skroniach i szyi pulsowały. - Przecież upadek Czarnego Pana to doniosłe wydarzenie! Musiałem zyskać coś więcej! – Głos Snape`a stał się na powrót cichy, jedwabiście gładki i jadowity. - Dajmy na to taką drobnostkę: nie muszę wyczekiwać na wezwanie od Czarnego Pana, by zostać poczęstowanym niespodzianką, którą przygotowywał z niezwykłą starannością i godnym swego umysłu rozmachem. Nie muszę również opowiadać ci o tym podczas wieczornej herbatki... _Jeśli_ jej dożyję. - Niebieskie oczy obserwowały go z uwagą i troską. Naturalnie, mistrz eliksirów nie robił na dyrektorze takiego wrażenia, jakie zwykł robić na innych. Stary czarodziej nie ignorował jednak jego zachowania. Z tym młodym człowiekiem trzeba było umieć się obchodzić; było to pewne wyzwanie - nawet dla Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Generalnie mam więcej wolnego czasu – powoli i jakby z namysłem kontynuował Snape. - Co jeszcze? Ach tak! Ze skromnego bohatera uczniowskich koszmarów i opowieści snutych przy kominku wypłynąłem na szersze wody, stając się bohaterem gazetowych pseudo romansów. Jeśli chodzi o prasową popularność i rodzaj tej popularności, to zdeklasowałem Lockharta i Pottera razem wziętych. Musisz przyznać, Albusie, że _to jest_ osiągnięcie! – Brew Snape na chwilę uniosła się, a kąciki ust zadrgały nieprzyjemnie. - A na marginesie tego wszystkiego, z kogoś w rodzaju jej… Nie wiem... – Skrzywił się gorzko. - Może kolegi, a może po prostu człowieka, o którego w jakiś sposób dbała, stałem się cieniem! Powietrzem! Jak widzisz, _coś_ zaryzykowałem i _coś_ osiągnąłem.

Na moment zapadło milczenie. Ciało mistrza eliksirów zaczęło lekko drżeć – próbował z tym walczyć. Gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos podniósł się o stopień lub dwa.

- Fakty są takie, że jestem byłym, nieprzeciętnie wykwalifikowanym szpiegiem. Jeśli zorganizujesz jakiś kurs z tego zakresu, zaoferuję się jako prowadzący. Mam referencje w postaci Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy i garści innych blach. Jestem też, oczywiście, finezyjnym Mistrzem Eliksirów pierwszego stopnia, który praktykował u dwóch najbardziej wymagających chlebodawców, jakich można sobie wyobrazić. Kompleksowa obsługa, najwyższy poziom badawczy i twórczy! Mogę się poskarżyć jedynie na to, że w kręgach naukowych nie mogą dostatecznie mnie docenić, bo nie mają pojęcia o tym, czego dokonałem. – Sugestywnie rozłożył ręce. - Chociaż jestem niewdzięcznikiem, w końcu przyznano mi nagrody wiodących magazynów poświęconych eliksirom za… No cóż, nie pamiętam uzasadnień. W każdym razie, bez wątpienia musiały być to doniosłe dla ludzkości dokonania… - Spojrzał wyzywająco w oczy Dumbledore`a, ale dyrektor, zachowując powagę, milczał. Snape kolejny raz wykrzywił usta w drwiącym grymasie i uniósł brwi. - W dziedzinie nauczania małych imbecyli_…_

- Severusie! – wciął się nieco odruchowo dyrektor.

- …niewiele się zmieniło – ciągnął, nie robiąc sobie nic z uwagi. - Nadal nie jestem w stanie nauczyć ich _czegokolwiek_ na temat eliksirów, o wychowaniu nie mówiąc. Swoją drogą, czy to nie zadziwiające, że ktoś tak wybitny jak ja nie potrafi nauczać i wychowywać innych? Sumując to wszystko, otrzymujemy wynik – dla niej jestem nikim! – powiedział zimno. Jego ciało było napięte. Próbował zachować równowagę, a przynajmniej udawać, że ją zachowuje. - Mam nadzieję, że moja wylewna odpowiedź jest dla ciebie dość wyczerpująca.

- Jestem pewien, że znaczysz dla niej bardzo dużo – odpowiedział mu sugestywny głos Dumbledore`a. - Jesteś bardzo ważną częścią jej życia. Nie tylko dla niej i nie tylko jej życia. Mój chłopcze, to po prostu nowa sytuacja. Zarówno ty, jak i inni muszą do tego przywyknąć, ochłonąć.

Dyrektor westchnął głęboko, ze smutkiem spoglądając na trzęsącego się ze złości mężczyznę. Snape`owi wyraźnie nie udawało się zachować pozorów opanowania.

- Czy ty naprawdę wierzysz – kontynuował życzliwie - że to, czego dokonałeś nie ma doniosłego znaczenia? Dla ludzkości, dla twoich bliskich? Moje dziecko…

- O, słodka naiwności! Nie ma dość wyczerpujących odpowiedzi, gdy nie są one po twojej myśli! – Mistrz eliksirów zacisnął silnie dłoń na barierce, przy której stał. Jakby próbując powstrzymać się od jakiegoś innego ruchu. Czarne oczy zwęziły się. Jego głos zaprawiony był żółcią. Syczał: – Dla moich bliskich, Dumbledore! DLA MOICH BLISKICH! Czyli, dla kogo? Nie bądź niedorzeczny!

- Na ostatnie pytanie sam musisz sobie udzielić odpowiedzi. – Dyrektor pozostał całkowicie opanowany, a jego racjonalny ton nie stracił nic ze swego ciepła. Przenikliwe oczy utkwione były w rozgniewanym Snapie. I nagle stary czarodziej z całym zaangażowaniem zajął się wyplątywaniem ze swojej długiej brody dwóch żuków, które kotłowały się tam, nieznośnie brzęcząc.

- Argus mówił, że Pani Norris znika mu na całe wieczory i wraca jeszcze bardziej skudłaczona niż zawsze – odezwał się beztrosko, przyglądając się małemu stworzonku, które trzymał w długich palcach. – Myślałem, że może dzisiaj uda mi się ją nakryć. Wiesz, strasznie jestem ciekaw, jak wygląda, gdy jest skudłaczona jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Podobno poluje na te bzykadła. Argus zaklina się, że kilkakrotnie widział, jak do tych harców dołącza się bura kocica o dość sztywnej prezencji. Myślę, że zaczaję się jutro wieczorem na polanie pod zachodnią wieżą i może pożyczę od pana Creeveya aparat. – Spojrzał na Severusa w ten nieznośnie radosny sposób. Snape był na wpół odwrócony i patrzył znowu na błonia. Zdążył już nieco ochłonąć. - Tak, ale nie o tym mówiliśmy… Jestem nie mniej uparty niż ty, Severusie, a do tego, jak rozumiem, zmierzałeś w swoim ostatnim wtrąceniu. Pozwolę sobie więc wrócić do uparcie wałkowanego tematu. Podsumowywanie tak stawianych wniosków nie ma szansy ukazać prawdy… Sporo się zmieniło - i od środka, i na wierzchu - i może właśnie tu jest miejsce, by zmienić również wasze relacje, moje dziecko.

- Właśnie ci _powiedziałem_, że nasze relacje się zmieniły. Z mojego punktu widzenia _diametralnie_. _Nie nazywaj_ _mnie dzieckiem_! – mówił powoli, jego głos wyraźnie przycichł, nie wróżąc niczego dobrego.

- Próbowałeś z nią porozmawiać?

- Porozmawiać? – mistrz eliksirów prychnął wściekle.

Dopiero co pieczołowicie odbudowany przez Snape`a stan wewnętrznej – względnej – równowagi, w jednej chwili został zburzony. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej tracił nad sobą panowanie. Nowa sytuacja sprawiła, że nagle, po latach, wszystko stało się inne. Nie potrafił do końca określić swojej nowej roli, odnaleźć właściwej twarzy. Jako aktor skończył grać swoją życiową rolę, zszedł ze sceny w niespodziewanej glorii oraz blasku chwały i sławy, z których pierwszej nie umiał zaakceptować jako zasłużonej, a drugiej nie chciał, aktualnie pragnąc świętego spokoju. Na dodatek najważniejszy widz i krytyk nie klaskał. Odwracał się tyłem, gardził. Ta przeklęta ściana sprawiała, że czuł się zaszczuty nawet we własnym… domu. Przetrzymał cały rok, ale jego siły były na wyczerpaniu.

- Dumbledore, ona unika mnie jak zarazy! - Nie był w stanie panować nad swoim głosem, który zaczął falować, zmieniając tonacje, drżąc. – Przez siedemnaście lat siedzieliśmy obok siebie w Wielkiej Sali; ostatni rok jakoś się nie składa… Im bliżej jestem, tym ona mniej je i szybciej wychodzi. Jak sądzę, po to, by pohamować mdłości. To tak na marginesie, jakby umknęło twojej uwadze.

- Jestem pewien, Severusie, że powód jej zachowana jest inny – wyjaśnił spokojnie stary czarodziej.

- Och, naturalnie i bez wątpienia wiesz, jaki! Przecież ty wszystko wiesz! – warknął, odwracając się do dyrektora i przeszywając go zimnym spojrzeniem. - Tylko widzisz, Dumbledore, nauczyłem się, że zadawanie ci pytań jest bezcelowe – i tak zrobisz wszystko, by podrażnić swoją ofiarę, ale nie wyjawić swej wiedzy. Niestety, ja nie mam szansy z nią porozmawiać. Mogę spróbować umówić się na partyjkę szachów przy kominku i herbatce z jej skrzatem, jeśli żądasz ode mnie aktu dobrej woli. Nawet sprawy szkolne załatwia ze mną przez posłańca. Na radach pedagogicznych traktuje mnie jak powietrze. Nie sądzisz, że to wystarczająco sugestywne sygnały, bym trzymał się z daleka?

- I poddałeś się? Po tych wszystkich latach? – spytał Dumledore z nie dającym się zignorować naciskiem. - Proszę cię, Severusie. Myślę, że jednak stać cię na to, by nawiązać kontakt. Ona chyba jest tego warta? – Na moment znacząco zawiesił głos. - Spróbuj sam pokierować tymi relacjami – ciągnął. - Może po prostu wasza przyjaźń osiągnęła pewien pułap, na którym należy zaoferować coś nowego… Pojawiły się nowe fakty. Dowiedziała się o tobie nowych rzeczy, a to mogło być swego rodzaju szokiem. Zapewne to całe zamieszanie prasowe również dla niej jest nieco… deprymujące. Myślę, że ona podobnie jak ty, czuje się trochę zagubiona w tej nowej rzeczywistości.

- Nie czuję się zagubiony – prychnął Snape. Zaraz potem drwiący uśmiech wykrzywił mu twarz. – A jak ty radzisz sobie z nową rzeczywistością, Albusie? Znalazłeś już dla siebie jakąś wystarczająco wielką rolę?

- Próbuję się gdzieś zahaczyć… - odpowiedział dyrektor dość lekkim tonem, ale mimo dzielącej ich odległości, Snape mógł dostrzec, że oczy Dumbledore`a nie są tym razem roziskrzone. - Mam problem, bo osoby decydujące o obsadzie nie są na razie skłonne dostatecznie mi zaufać.

Snape wymownie przewrócił oczami.

- Wojna na nas wszystkich odcisnęła swe piętno – kontynuował poważniejszym tonem Dumbledore. - Każdy na swój sposób próbuje sobie z tym radzić. Dobrze wiesz, że ona pod tą warstwą formalizmu i surowości jest wrażliwa. Wbrew temu, co się może wydawać, _ona cię bardzo potrzebuje,_ Severusie.

Tym razem mistrz eliksirów zamknął oczy. Przez jego bladą twarz przemknął grymas z pogranicza kpiny i bólu.

- _Potrzebuje mnie_… Jak mogłem to przegapić? - Roześmiał się gorzko. - I co, oazo cierpliwości? I co, ty wiecznie bijące źródło mądrości? - Jego głos był pełen jadu, ale stary czarodziej bezbłędnie wyczuwał, że było tam coś więcej. To było cierpienie. Dużo więcej niż Snape chciałby pokazać. - Co przewidujesz? Że ja padnę na kolana i wyznam jej miłość, a ona rzuci mi się w ramiona i powie, że kochała się we mnie nieprzytomnie od lat?

- No cóż - westchnął - z doświadczenia powiem, że nie odważyłbym się wykluczyć również takiej…

- IDŹ DO DIABŁA, ALBUSIE! NIE CHCĘ NIGDY WIĘCEJ O TYM ROZMAWIAĆ! NIE CHCĘ NAWET O TYM MYŚLEĆ! Chcę wreszcie mieć _święty spokój_! Liczyłem na śmierć w tym względzie, ale jak zwykle moje życzenia _nie są_ uwzględniane… Nawet tam! Na litościwego Merlina, wojna się skończyła, Czarny Pan nie żyje, a ja nie mogę spokojnie przejść przez szkołę, żeby nie słyszeć _tych_ _kretyńskich_ _szeptów,_ nie czuć na sobie _tych spojrzeń_… Nawet na lekcjach nie jestem od nich wolny. Nie mogę wyjść na błonia hogwarckie, nie mówiąc o Hogsmeade, żeby nie znaleźć się na okładce jakiegoś pisma. Nawet na szczycie najwyższej wieży nie mam spokoju!

- Moje dziecko…

- NIE JESTEM TWOIM CHOLERNYM DZIECKIEM! Jestem twoim _pracownikiem_, nauczycielem. Pracownikiem, którego żal zwolnić staremu durniowi. _Nienawidzę_ tej pacy, nienawidzę dzieci… Z_ wzajemnością_. Ona mnie nienawidzi… _Niestety, _bez wzajemności.

- Severusie, czy akceptujesz to, czy też nie – odezwał się mocnym, ale pełnym tej tak irytującej Snape`a serdeczności głosem - dla mnie jesteś jak…

- JAK CO? – wrzasnął mistrz eliksirów, podbiegając do niego i wbijając swoje oczy w jego - odrażająco życzliwe i w tej chwili, satysfakcjonująco dla Severusa, smutne. – _Wiesz, kim dla ciebie jestem? _- wypluł jadowicie. – Kimś, komu każdego niemal dnia - przez siedemnaście lat - spoglądałeś w twarz tymi błyszczącymi oczami, znając słowa tej cholernej przepowiedni i mając świadomość, że ja jej nie znam! Powiedziałeś Potterowi! On – nie ja – był godny twojego szacunku i zaufania! Powiedz mi, Dumbledore, dobrze się bawiłeś?

Przerwał na chwilę. Jego wściekłość była wręcz namacalna. Powietrze wokół nich zdawało się być niebezpiecznie naładowane.

- Jestem pewien, że nadal świetnie się bawisz. – Jego głos nagle przycichł, stając się całkiem zimny. - Zwłaszcza, gdy codziennie przechodzisz obok tej cholernej ściany. Jestem dla ciebie tym, co powiedział Czarny Pan – NICZYM!

Zamiatając szatą, przeszedł obok dyrektora i ruszył w stronę klatki schodowej.

- Czas, byś zaprzestał zabawy pionkami, Albusie, i spróbował żyć tak, jak robi to reszta śmiertelników. - Lodowaty, kpiący głos dobiegł z wnętrza korytarza. – Gra się skończyła!

Dało się słyszeć odgłos szybkich, oddalających się kroków.

Dumbledore przymknął oczy. Zakrywając twarz dłońmi, oparł się ciężko o zimną ścianę.

.

~~o~~

Syriusz Black niczym błyskawica wpadł do obszernej kuchni, znajdującej się w podziemiach kamienicy na Grimmauld Place 12 i podbiegł do pieca. Miał nadzieję zapanować nad kipiącym na jednym palenisku sosem Bolognese, który powinien się spokojnie dusić pod tą cholerną pokrywką i kipiącym na innym - makaronem, który miał być _al dente_. Jednocześnie łowił uchem monotonny dźwięk dochodzący z przedpokoju, brzmiący jak: „TUTUTUTUTU PFF TUTUTUTUTU… " i „Bum!", a potem dalej: „TUTUTU…". Łapa przerzucił makaron na wielkie sitko, garnek z łoskotem wrzucił do zlewu i zabrał się za ratowanie sosu. Gdy włoska bomba została rozbrojona, to jest: sytuacja na piecu zdawała się względnie opanowana, wrócił do makaronu. Wyborowe, wielojajeczne, różnokolorowe i długie na czterdzieści centymetrów nitki tworzyły w durszlaku zwartą, rozmiękłą masę. _Świetnie,_ _mistrzu _– jęknął w myślach. Zalał to zimną wodą, co - niestety - nie sprawiło, że makaron zaczął wyglądać zachęcająco. Z westchnieniem, które brzmiało jak cicha klątwa, przełożył go do miski i pofatygował się odstawić na najbliższy wolny obszar, jaki wypatrzył – narożnik długiego stołu, po czym wrócił do sosu.

- Nia-ma! – było pierwszym, niespodziewanym odgłosem, jaki usłyszał Syriusz za swoimi szerokimi plecami. Kolejny, który nastąpił, a właściwie zlał się z tym pierwszym, wyraźnie zwiastował, że… coś spadło.

Syriusz odruchowo zdążył odskoczyć. Coś gorącego i oślizgłego zaatakowało jego bose stopy. Na podłodze leżała metalowa miska – pusta, trochę upaćkana. Wokoło niej leżała masa makaronowa. Nieco tej paćki zdobiło nogawki jego spodni i stopy. W drzwiach stał Ted Remus Lupin - mały, niespełna dwuletni chłopiec z nastroszonymi, aktualnie zielonymi włoskami i szeroko otwartymi, niebieskimi oczami oraz miną, która w przeciągu chwili zmieniła się kilkakrotnie. Strach walczył w nim z ciekawością. _Szlak by to! _- Syriusz zaklął w myślach; serce załomotało mu w piersi jak szalone. W tym całym ferworze zapomniał rzucić zaklęcie zabezpieczające przejście na schody. Całe szczęście, że maluch nie spadł i nie zrobił sobie krzywdy.

- Bam! Ama, Apa – odezwał się chłopiec, spoglądając na Syriusza, który powoli oswajał się z sytuacją.

- Ba-ama, Apa! Ba-ama! Baama! - powtórzyło dziecko, widząc, że dorosły nie reaguje, i wskazało małym palcem na zachlapaną posadzkę.

- Bahama - powiedział wreszcie Łapa, czy też raczej Apa, patrząc na zapaćkaną podłogę. - Jasne, Lupus! Mamy tu istne Bahamy! Ostatecznie to i tak nie nadawało się do jedzenia – rzucił lekkim tonem, wzruszył ramionami i porozumiewawczo mrugnął do malca.

Magiczne dzieci miały to do siebie, że nie potrzebowały podchodzić do obiektu swego pożądania - po prostu wypowiadały w myślach swe wielkie pragnienie i przedmiot, mniej lub bardziej posłusznie, reagował, niekoniecznie docierając do zainteresowanego nim malucha. Było to o tyle dobre w tym wypadku, że dziecko pozostało daleko od gorącej substancji. Naturalnie, czasem, zanim smyk wypowiedział swe pragnienie w myślach, małe nogi zdążyły go ponieść w kierunku owej „gwiazdki z nieba", którą wypatrzyły jego małe oczka. Szkraby zazwyczaj nie mają czasu na rozmyślania, podobnie jak nie mogą sobie pozwolić na wolne przebieranie nogami – zbyt wiele rzeczy jest do odkrycia, zbyt wiele obszarów czeka na podbój. To zrozumiałe i całkowicie usprawiedliwione dla osoby o temperamencie Syriusza Blacka. Łapa lubił małe dzieci, ale uważał, że zlecenie normalnemu, zdrowemu mężczyźnie jednoczesnego gotowania obiadu i pilnowania malucha było wielkim nieporozumieniem. To oczywiste, że Harry Potter i jego przyjaciel Remus Lupin, którzy sobie z takimi sprawami radzili, nie byli zupełnie i całkowicie normalnymi osobami. Jeden niemal od urodzenia był bohaterem świata czarodziejów, przez lata spełniającym się w roli domowego skrzata u swego mugolskiego wujostwa; potem stał się uwielbianą i jednocześnie wyszydzaną gwiazdą w świecie magii i plotkarstwa, a od dobrego roku był skromnie żyjącym herosem, zaliczanym właściwie już do mitologii tego świata. Drugi z wymienionych był oswojonym, nadzwyczaj kulturalnym wilkołakiem i ojcem aktualnie różowowłosego malucha. Brzdąca, z którym pierwszy z wymienionych pozostawił Syriusza samego na kilka godzin.

- Aa-my… B-a-my… – Teddy Lupin męczył się z wypowiedzeniem nowego słowa „Bahamy", którego przed chwilą użył jego wujek. Podszedł bliżej, wydymając usta i pochylił się nad rozbebłanym makaronem. W ręku trzymał kolejkę, której kółka uparcie pracowały, para buchała z kominka parowozu, a małe ludziki zamknięte i potrząsane w nieprawidłowo ustawionych wagonach biadoliły. – Tisty? – zapytał, pokazując małym palcem na podłogę i spoglądając na Syriusza.

- Nie, Lupus. Breja, nie glizdy! – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. - Glizdy robi wujek Harry, Łapa zrobił co najwyżej pastę glizdową.

- T-sta?

- Tak jest. Pasta! – odpowiedział, mierzwiąc różowe włoski.

- Ama. – Teddy pochylił się, żeby wziąć trochę tej zrobionej przez wujka Apę „T-sty tistowej", w którą właśnie wszedł małymi kapciami w kształcie pluszowych psiaków – Wąchaczy (Syriusz mu je transmutował). Z tyłu kapci wesoło merdały ogonki.

- Hej, bratku! – powiedział Syriusz, łapiąc malca. Podrzucił go w górę, a potem przewiesił sobie przez ramię. Chłopiec wydał z siebie pisk zadowolenia i zaczął udawać, że lata, a przy tej okazji trącać Syriusza w twarz trzymaną kolejką. - Miło mi, że lubisz moją kuchnię, ale z _ziemi_ niczego _nie jemy_, Lupus. – wyjaśnił Syriusz, dzielnie znosząc gumowe wagoniki, które raz po raz lądowały na jego twarzy. _Ja naprawdę muszę lubić te małe stworzenia _– przemknęło mu przez myśl. Ostatnio nawet często miał okazję z nimi obcować, jako że wśród bliskich mu osób namnożyło się trochę tych berbeci. Mrucząc inkantację, machnął różdżką i podłoga oczyściła się, co wywołało jeszcze radośniejsze odgłosy, tuż koło jego ucha. Za drugim machnięciem zrobił porządek ze zmakaroniałymi psiakami na malutkich stópkach.

- No, to skoro operacja „włoska papaja" zakończona - doszedł ich od drzwi rozbawiony głos Harry`ego Pottera – to ja oferuję się zrobić, dla odmiany, al dente, a wy nakryjcie do stołu.

- Ajy! Ajy! – krzyczał zwisający z ramienia Syriusza Teddy. Black puścił wierzgające dziecko, które pobiegło do wujka Harry`go.

- Tisty! – krzyknął, wyciągając w górę ramiona. – Tojade, Ajy?

- Bąku, mówi się _„Czy masz czekoladę, Harry_?" – powiedział bardzo wyraźnie Harry, patrząc w twarz malca, która aktualnie znajdowała się dokładnie na wysokości jego twarzy. Uniesiony w górę brzdąc wyraźnie postanowił skorzystać z okazji i wolną ręką sięgnął po spoczywające na nosie wujka okulary. Harry zareagował odchylając głowę i, roześmiany jak dziecko, uniósł chłopca wysoko i okręcił jak skrzydło wiatraczka. Mały Lupus śmiał się przy tym tak soczyście, że aż się oślinił. Po chwili jednak zapytał, marszcząc obecnie zielone brwi:

- Tojade, Ajy? – Widocznie zaniepokojony, że wujek Harry zapomniał o czekoladzie.

- Jasne, że mam dla ciebie „tojade" – uspokoił go młody czarodziej. Mimo upływu lat, jego dość krótkie czarne włosy nadal sterczały niepoważnie we wszystkie możliwe strony.

- Mam nadzieję, że sos się nada – odezwał się Syriusz, zaglądając do głębokiej patelni stojącej na piecu. – Nie wygląda najgorzej. Masz szczęście, że Lupus wybawił cię od konieczności patrzenia na makaron. Albo obiad, albo pilnowanie berbeci! Wiesz, ja jestem jednak zbyt normalny, by móc pogodzić te dwie rzeczy. – Tym razem zawadiacko mrugnął do chrześniaka, który posłał mu pełną współczucia minę mniej więcej po tym, jak usłyszał słowo „normalny".

- Teddy, jesteś łobuzem? – Harry zapytał chłopca, który, odstawiony na ziemię, obmacywał mu kieszenie w szacie, wiedząc, że stamtąd zazwyczaj wyskakują różne niespodzianki.

- Taaat! – odpowiedziało uśmiechnięte dziecko, trzymające w ręku czekoladkę w kształcie sowy. – Fika! Fika! – Z tym okrzykiem różowowłosy Teddy pobiegł, jak się domyślali, szukać sowy Harry`ego, Hedwigi.

Obaj mężczyźni roześmiali się szczerze.

Po kolacji Harry wykąpał i położył małego Lupina spać, po czym zszedł do Syriusza. Black siedział na parterze w dawnej jadalni, którą przerobili na przyjemny salon. Na znacznej przestrzeni panował bardzo swojski nieład. Leżało tam kilka książek, założonych różnymi przedmiotami w miejscach, gdzie osoba czytająca przerwała; na krzesłach i kanapie piętrzyły się popularniejsze bluzy, marynarki i szaty wierzchnie; na podłodze, puszystym dywanie królowały zabawki Teda i Syriusza-Wąchacza; na komodzie, stoliku, stole, co kawałek wykwitał to jakiś kubek, pucharek, talerzyk, to znowu jabłko, pudło brokułowych ciastek, paczka rodzynek, stos opróżnionych pudełek po czekoladowych żabach, paczka sowiej karmy… W kilku miejscach kotłowały się psie włosy Wąchacza, a przy odrobinie wysiłku można by skompletować ze dwie, może trzy pary trampków Harry`ego (jeden but mógł nie nadawać się do noszenia, jako że po psiej interwencji została z niego jedynie gumowa podeszwa i kawałek pięty). Było tam po prostu swojsko. To był ich prawdziwy, własny dom. No, może istotnie przez kilka ostatnich dni trochę zaniedbali kwestie porządkowe… Molly Weasley zajmowała się szykowaniem rodzinnego wyjazdu, byli więc bezpieczni. Kontroli mogli spodziewać się za jakieś trzy tygodnie, ewentualnie gdyby groziło im coś wcześniej, mieli obiecane, że dostaną cynk.

W telewizji nadawali jeden z głupszych, ale uparcie przez nich śledzonych, seriali kryminalnych. Kupili sobie telewizor pół roku temu. Syriusz drzemał. Był widocznie zmęczony po czterogodzinnym zajmowaniu się maluchem w czasie, gdy Harry załatwiał sprawy w Ministerstwie Magii. Chłopak chwilę go obserwował, stojąc w wejściu. Lwia grzywa Syriusza, nadal czarna z kilkoma tylko siwymi nitkami, rozsypała się szeroko po oparciu kanapy. Trochę rozwichrzona, niewielka bródka i wąs były zaskakująco jasne, w każdym razie jaśniejsze niż włosy. Młody czarodziej uśmiechnął się, zerknąwszy na bose stopy swego ojca chrzestnego, które wyglądały spod eleganckich spodni w kant. Syriusz przez kilka miesięcy męczył się ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego zaklęcia podgrzewającego, by rzucić je na stare kamienne podłogi – „żeby Lupus się nie przeziębił". Teraz utrzymywał, że od podłogi było za gorąco, by chodzić w butach, a nawet w skarpetkach, więc chadzał na boso. Gdy Harry po cichu wszedł do pokoju, Black otworzył oczy.

- Śpi? – zapytał nagle.

- Mhmm! Jak aniołek! Wykończyłeś go! – odpowiedział Harry, rzucając się na fotel, jakby sam ledwo żył.

- Ja jego? Dobre sobie, młody człowieku - powiedział Syriusz, przeczesując palcami długie włosy; zaśmiał się przy tym krótko, co zabrzmiało trochę jak szczeknięcie psa. - Nieźle sobie z nim radzisz, Harry… Ja jestem zmordowany po dzisiejszym dniu.

- Nie mogło być aż tak źle. Jesteś urodzoną niańką.

- Było wesoło. Ale jestem wykończony. Jak Remus sobie z tym radzi? – Zrobił minę wyraźnie sugerującą, że nie ma pojęcia, jak to możliwe. - Wiesz, ale ty odkąd miałeś roczek chętniej używałeś miotły niż swoich pulchnych nóżek. Zmienienie ci pieluchy było niezłym wyzwaniem. - Zaśmiał się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, jakby był z Harry`ego dumny. Zaraz jednak - równie wesoło - oświadczył: - Jestem obecnie gotów przekląć każdego, kto wpadnie na pomysł sprezentowania miotły temu smykowi.

Harry zaśmiał się i wyciągnął zmęczone nogi. Black rozlał do kieliszków resztę wina, jakie zostało z obiadu.

- Tak – odezwał się młody Potter do Syriusza, biorąc kieliszek. - Czy to nie aby mój ojciec chrzestny sprezentował moim rodzicom i przy okazji mnie tego pierwszego Śmigacza?

- Jasne, że ci sprezentowałem. To był hit sezonu, a ja byłem kompletnie nieodpowiedzialnym kumplem twego nieodpowiedzialnego ojca… - Syriusz posłał mu zawadiackie spojrzenie. - Chociaż on zaczynał wyrastać z tej nieodpowiedzialności… Poza tym James był w końcu mistrzem quidditcha, więc umiał obchodzić się z miotłą i z synem na miotle.

- Jasne! Biedna mama.

- Biedni my! – poprawił go Syriusz. – Lily była… No, miała talent wychowawczy, Harry. Miała nieodparty urok osobisty, wdzięk i autorytet… Niebezpieczne połączenie. - Black mówił nie dającym się zignorować głosem; chwilami brzmiał chłopięco i płynnie, a chwilami nieco chropawo jak dojrzały mężczyzna. Czasem wydawało się, że jego głos dochodził z jakiejś studni. - Twój ojciec naprawdę zaczynał wyrastać na przyzwoitego, kulturalnego człowieka. Trochę mnie to martwiło… - chrząknął - ale ostatecznie byłem częstym gościem w Dolinie Godryka, więc i mnie się trochę udzielało. Teraz nawet sobie chwalę… James poza tym był chory z miłości. Beznadziejna sprawa. To zmienia ludzi. Straszne – powiedział z powagą i pokręcił z dezaprobata głową. Po chwili jednak puścił Harry`emu oko i wychylił resztę wina ze swojego kieliszka. Widząc, że młody mężczyzna gdzieś odpłynął, na moment sam się zamyślił.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi na słowa swojego chrzestnego, ale jego myśli poszybowały dalej, przeskakując Dolinę Godryka, miotłę, mamę, tatę, Syriusza, który odwiedzał ich na wielkim motorze i dotarły do wielkiego zamku. Zupełnie mimowolnie pomyślał o pewnym mężczyźnie… jakiejś kobiecie. Potem o dyrektorze… I o sobie.

- Wiesz, Harry - odezwał się po chwili Syriusz – myślałem, że może gdzieś razem wyjedziemy na wakacje… Tu jest, musisz przyznać, _trochę_ duszno… Mógłbyś skorzystać w publicznym miejscu z własnej twarzy, nie potrzebując używać zaklęć. To byłaby miła odmiana, co? – W spokojnym głosie pobrzmiewał lekko sarkastyczny, ale ciepły ton. Rzucił Harry`emu pytające spojrzenie. - Rozejrzelibyśmy się po świecie. Jak chcesz, możesz zapytać Ginny, czy ma ochotę się z nami wybrać, Molly pewnie da się przekonać. Ostatecznie, nie dalej jak dwa tygodnie temu przy świadkach powiedziała, że zachowuję się zadziwiająco odpowiedzialnie, gdy instruowałem jej wnuczęta jak korzystać z toalety.

- Kilka minut później dostałeś od niej szmatą po łbie za głupotę i skrajną nieodpowiedzialność – zripostował Harry, wyszczerzając się do mężczyzny.

- Fakt. Zaistniała między nami pewna różnica zdań, ale… Znasz Molly. Nie miała tego na myśli. – Głos Syriusza sprawił, że Harry parsknął. Black rozłożył ręce w pytającym geście i przybrał niewinną minę. Harry lekko zagryzł wargi ze śmiechu.

- Miała dokładnie to na myśli – odparował z uśmiechem po jakiejś chwili. - Świetny pomysł z tym wyjazdem. Zapytam Ginny. – Kiwnął głową. _To faktycznie mogłoby przewietrzyć mój przegrzany umysł _– pomyślał. – _Na pewno nie rozwiąże spraw, ale siedzenie tu też nie polepszy sytuacji._ Harry od długiego czasu nie mógł się uwolnić od uciążliwych rozważań na pewne głupie tematy. Próbował się przekonać do tego, że to wielka dziecinada i powinien z tym skończyć, ale widać był mało przekonujący.

- Potem będziesz miał znowu naukę…

- Jasne – zgodził się Harry.

- Mam wrażenie, że nie cieszysz się z tego, że zaczynasz szkolenie aurorskie. – Głos Syriusza był spokojny.

- Nie wiem - odpowiedział mu szczerze Harry i popatrzył w szare oczy. - Nie jestem pewien… czy tego chcę. Ten rok przerwy nie sprawił, że decyzja jest łatwiejsza. Z drugiej strony… Nie wiem, gdzie bym się nadawał. Na kogo, jeśli nie na aurora? - Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął bawić się kieszonkowym zegarkiem Syriusza, który ten zostawił na stoliku. Trochę obawiał się tego, że Syriusz może poczuć się rozczarowany jego wątpliwościami.

- Hmm – mruknął Black po chwili zastanowienia. Właściwie już kilkakrotnie przychodziło mu na myśl, że Harry chyba nie bardzo ma ochotę na bycie aurorem. Już nie. Na początku trochę go to zabolało, potem irytował się tymi wybiegami, jakie czynił jego chrześniak, ale ostatecznie postanowił, dla odmiany, dojrzale podejść do sprawy. Domyślał się też, że z różnych względów to jest dla chłopaka trudna decyzja, więc nie naciskał. - Ja myślę, że w tej sytuacji powinieneś spróbować. Jak nie będzie ci leżało, Harry, to zmienisz… Jest dużo możliwości. Harry Potter może być, kim zechce… Nawet ogrodnikiem – powiedział śmiało; nie było w tym cienia sarkazmu, za co Harry był w duchu wdzięczny. – No, może… Eliksiry bym sobie odpuścił. Zbyt duże prawdopodobieństwo, że możesz natrafić na swojej drodze zawodowej na pewną wybitną kreaturę. Podobno od tych eliksirycznych oparów włosy się przetłuszczają…

- Jasne. Z włosami brzmi nawet zachęcająco, może przestałyby sterczeć - rzucił Harry. Syriusz spojrzał na czarną, nastroszoną czuprynę, udając, że nie rozumie, w czym jego chrześniak może widzieć problem. Harry rzucił mu jego kieszonkowy zegarek i biorąc głęboki oddech, powiedział: – Pewnie spróbuję, może okaże się, że łapanie czarnoksiężników to jednak moje powołanie.

- Wiesz, Harry, powiem ci z całą szczerością, na jaką mnie obecnie stać, że… Nie wyglądasz na takiego, który ma w tej dziedzinie jakieś uzdolnienia, ale kto wie… - cmoknął. Harry ze zrozumieniem kiwnął głową i bezbłędnie chwycił złoty kiszonkowy zegarek, który merdając łańcuszkiem niczym znicz skrzydełkami, lobem poleciał w jego kierunku. Syriusz uśmiechnął się. - A jak się okaże, że powołanie czeka na innym boisku? - zapytał z naciskiem.

- Trochę myślałem o… - Harry uciął.

- O? – zapytał Syriusz.

Harry w zasadzie nie był przygotowany na rozmowę na temat swojego pomysłu. Zresztą sam jeszcze nie był przekonany, czy jest to coś, w co powinien się rzeczywiście pakować. Nie był pewny, czy to tylko przelotna idea, czy jakiś szept prawdziwego powołania… Do _tego_ trzeba było mieć powołanie. _Poza głową nieźle nabitą wiedzą i wykazywaniem się pewnymi specyficznymi cechami _– wypluł w myślach. Był świadom, że tych cech z całą pewnością nie wykształcił w sobie. Jego brak samokontroli, porywczość, emocjonalność, brak koncentracji, czasem zupełny brak empatii, wyczucia i umiejętności właściwej oceny sytuacji raczej go dyskwalifikowały. Jego własne, trudne doświadczenia z dzieciństwa i młodości też nie wpływały zbyt pozytywnie na jego relacje z ludźmi… Bywał naprawdę _niedelikatny_… _Sam potrzebujesz pomocy_ – zadrwił w myślach. Pewnie nigdy się nie zdecyduje. Poza tym, tyle osób angażowało się w to, by go przygotować do walki. By wykształcić w nim umiejętności niezbędne między innymi u dobrego aurora. To była oczywiście potrzeba chwili, wyjątkowość pewnej gównianej sytuacji, w którą został wkopany, ale faktem było, że w tym kierunku przygotowywano go przez siedem lat szkoły. Faktem było, że sam tyle nad tym pracował… I miał talent. Ale po prostu nie chciał tego robić. Przez jakiś czas myślał, że może jest to zmęczenie. Odpuścił sobie rok, ale jeśli to było przemęczenie to bardzo, bardzo duże, bo nie poczuł się ani krztyny lepiej. Mimo to złożył dokumenty, przeszedł testy i został przyjęty z całkiem wysoką lokatą (nie najwyższą, bo na psychologicznych nie wypadł najlepiej). Tyle razy żartowali sobie z Syriuszem, z tego jak to będzie, gdy Harry zacznie chodzić na zajęcia z samoobrony; Syriusz od początku tego roku, od zimowego semestru, uczył samoobrony, między innymi na kursie aurorskim. Łapa razem z jego ojcem ukończyli dwuletnie – podstawowe – szkolenie aurorskie (ani jeden, ani drugi nie miał już potem okazji zdobyć kolejnego stopnia).

- Myślałem, żeby podciągnąć się z kilku przedmiotów. To dałoby mi większą swobodę wyboru, gdyby tamto nie wypaliło - powiedział śmiało.

- No… Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć… To bardzo dojrzała deklaracja – Syriusz odchylił się na kanapie i przybrał wstrząśnięty wyraz twarzy. - Jak będziesz dojrzewał w tym tempie, Harry, to mi w wkrótce ogłosisz, że zakładasz nową rodzinę…

- Nie sądzę… Jeszcze nie… Na razie… - zaśmiał się Harry. Atmosfera nieco zelżała.

- Jasne. Ale, jakby co… Wiesz, żebym zdążył uchronić cię przed wybuchem: a) niepohamowanego gniewu Molly, b) niepohamowanej radości Molly. Oba bardzo niebezpieczne. Pamiętaj: „Stała czujność!" – Przewrócił jednym okiem.

- Jasne… - Harry uśmiechnął się na widok numeru z okiem i jednocześnie trochę się zaczerwienił. Syriusz cmoknął i zaśmiał się, dojrzawszy rumieniec. – Wiesz, nie sądzę, bym jakoś specjalnie dojrzał, raczej odwrotnie.

- Nonsens – zawyrokował Black. - Zacząłeś mnie nawet wkurzać tym swoim opanowaniem i cierpliwością.

- Dzięki. Nie wiedziałem, że cię wkurzam. I nigdy bym się nie posądził, że dzięki cierpliwości i opanowaniu. Powinienem może udać się na badania kontrolne do Świętego Munga?

- Nie. To nieuleczalne. Przychodzi z wiekiem i życiowym doświadczeniem, a tego ostatniego masz nadmiar… Oczywiście w pewnych kwestiach – końcówkę wymówił z tajemniczym uśmiechem, na co Harry znowu się lekko zaczerwienił. Syriusz przez ostatnie dni dręczył go wypominając pewną drobną wpadkę, jaką chłopak zaliczył z Ginny. Harry nadal był trochę niezręczny, jeśli chodziło o płeć piękną… o Ginny konkretnie.

- Mógłbyś stanąć na ruchliwym rogu w Hogsmeade i sprzedawać je na kopy, jak jajka. – Black pociągnął temat specyficznego doświadczenia życiowego, jakie istotnie miał jego chrześniak.

Harry momentalnie wyobraził sobie, że stoi na Pokątnej w Londynie, w te dni, gdy uczniowie Hogwartu tłumnie przybywają, by zrobić zakupy przed nowym rokiem szkolnym i kupczy wielkimi złotymi jajkami - jak to, które zdobył w Turnieju Trójmagicznym - a stado fotografów pstryka mu zdjęcia. Na koniec, wśród dziennikarzy zadających mu bardzo rzeczowe pytania, zobaczył Ritę Skeeter… I natychmiast otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Jego twarz musiała z wyrazu rozbawienia przejść w wyraz irytacji, bo Syriusz zmrużył oczy i wydawał się nieco zawiedziony jego reakcją.

- Tak, ale proces mojego dojrzewania był raczej dość chaotyczny – odezwał się Harry z wątłym uśmiechem. - Więc te jajka byłyby nieco… No, stęchłe. Klienci posądziliby mnie o oszustwo.

- Powiedziałbyś, że tak pachną doświadczenia Bohatera Czarodziejskiego Świata. Albo by otrzeźwieli, albo piali z zachwytu. – Syriusz skinął głową i zamaszystym, przesadnie teatralnym gestem ręki wskazał na Harry`ego. Potem przybrał nieco tylko poważniejszą minę i powiedział: - Słuchaj, zgadzam się z tobą, że życie cię nie rozpieszczało, delikatnie powiedziawszy, ale ostatecznie wydajesz się całkiem normalnym chrześniakiem… Poza tym, że po drodze zrobiłeś parę… No, niecodziennych rzeczy.

- Całkiem normalnym, tak? No, jeśli uznać, że ty jesteś całkiem normalnym ojcem chrzestnym…

- No i sprawa zaczyna się wyjaśniać! – Syriusz trzepnął się po udach i rozparł wygodniej na kanapie. - Poważnie, Harry… Jakimś cudem wyrosłeś na normalnego człowieka. To co z tym podciąganiem się? Można by pomyśleć o jakichś korepetycjach.

- Może. Chciałbym posiedzieć trochę nad zielarstwem… Może Neville mógłby mi pomóc. – Black potakująco kiwnął głową. – No i eliksiry… _Dno!_

- Eliksiry masz wysoko, z tego, co pamiętam. - Syriusz machnął różdżką i w jego ręku pojawił się pergamin opatrzny pieczęciami. Harry rozpoznał w nim swój dyplom ukończenia Hogwartu z wynikami OWTM'ów. Black zmrużył oczy (za nic nie chciał dać się przekonać do noszenia okularów) i zerknął w kartę, a potem trzepnął w nią dłonią na znak potwierdzenia swej wcześniejszej opinii. - Byłeś dobry na ostatnim roku, a że Smarkerus-Bohaterus nie przeprowadzał egzaminów, to dostałeś uczciwą notę.

Harry skrzywił się trochę.

- No… Niecałkiem – wymamrotał. Nie czuł skruchy, ale ostatnio zaczął doceniać wartość nieco czystszego podejścia do kwestii nauki. - Podciągnąłem się z eliksirów… Trochę… Bo… Jak nie miałem przez pierwszy tydzień podręcznika, to Snape, zgodnie z sugestią dyrektora i profesor McGonagall, tak myślę… Właściwie jestem pewien, że stoczyli tam jakąś małą bitwę o to… Kazał mi wziąć z szafy jakiś używany… - Syriusz zdawał się powoli analizować ten ciąg wyrazów, ale wydawało się, że ogólny sens do niego dociera, bo zaczął się uśmiechać. - Wziąłem taki stary podręcznik… - kontynuował Harry. - Pomyliłem szafy… Poważnie, pomyliłem… Tam były… Jego osobiste notatki… To była jego stara książka ze szkoły. To znaczy, na początku nie wiedziałem, że to jego i… Nieważne. Korzystałem z tej książki.

- Aha – powiedział poważnie Black. Harry zerknął na równie poważną jak głos minę Syriusza. Szare oczy płonęły. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jego ojciec chrzestny jest zachwycony opowieścią. - No, ale uczyłeś się z tej książki?

- No! Też. Wynotowałem wszystko specjalnym atramentem od bliźniaków do tej nowej książki, jak już _z opóźnieniem_ ją dosłano, żeby mieć dostęp do tego przez cały rok. – Harry spojrzał na ojca chrzestnego z cieniem uśmiechu, którego po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać. - Ten atrament jest widoczny tylko dla właściciela… Miesza się go z kropelką krwi… - Tym razem Syriusz otwarcie wyszczerzył zęby. Machnął różdżką po raz kolejny i na stole pojawiły się dwie butelki kremowego i dwa kufle.

- Słuchaj, tylko nie wydasz mnie przed Hermioną? – Harry rzucił nagle i spojrzał ostrzegawczo na Łapę. Właśnie sobie uświadomił, że przecież Hermiona nadal nie wie, że przepisał te notatki. Pewnie by go przeklęła, gdyby się wydało. Była święcie przekonana, że Harry ciężko pracuje i dzięki temu osiąga sukcesy – tak, jak mu doradzała. Ron dostawał białej gorączki, gdy stawiała mu go za przykład. Harry, w miarę możliwości, odpłacał się przyjacielowi, udostępniając mu _tajemną_ wiedzę.

Syriusz, nic nie mówiąc, zabrał się za rozlewanie piwa.

- Co dalej? – zapytał po chwili.

- Wiesz… To okazało się nawet ciekawe. – Harry odezwał się, przybierając zbyt poważną minę, by można było posądzić go o poważne podejście do sprawy. - Zacząłem rozumieć… Odkryłem, że on podaje instrukcje i całą tę otoczkę na temat działania i wartości eliksiru w naszym rodzimym języku. Dotąd miałem wrażenie, że po angielsku mówił tylko: „Potter, czy ty umiesz czytać, czy też twój sławny umysł nie był w stanie przyswoić sobie tej przyziemnej umiejętności?". – Harry próbował naśladować ton, jakim odzywał się do niego Snape, po czym wymownie przewrócił oczami. - A potem jeszcze dawałem radę złapać znaczenie „Evanesco". - Syriusz parsknął równo z Harrym i przesunął w jego kierunku kufel ukoronowany jedwabistą pianką. – No, a z tymi notatkami… Wiesz… Wszystko nagle nabrało, że tak powiem, właściwych kolorów, takich, jak wskazane w podręczniku. To było nawet fajne… Zrobić jakiś eliksir, który nadawałby się do użycia… Zgodnie z przeznaczeniem… No i ten maciupki błysk rozczarowania w jego oczach… Nie, żeby to oznaczało brak uroczego komentarza.

- No dobra, chociaż na coś przydał się Szpiegus-Bohaterus jako nauczyciel – Syriusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie i odgarnął z czoła swoje długie, zmierzwione włosy. - No, ale Harry to znaczy, że masz tę wiedzę… Nawet, jeśli pracowałeś z tymi jego notatkami.

- Mam duże braki… Tę jego książkę oddałem zaraz jak przepisałem, a moją potem… Musieliśmy się jej ekspresowo pozbyć… Po tym, jak rzuciłem w Malfoya Sectumsemprą… - powiedział tonem winowajcy; naprawdę nie był z tego dumny. - To było jedno z zaklęć, jakie wymyślił i zanotował Snape.

- No! To trzeba mu oddać, ma ten zasmarkany drań łeb do wymyślania zaklęć, na które nie ma wymyślonych, a przynajmniej znanych, przeciwzaklęć… W szkole bez przerwy rył tym swoim wielkim kulfonem w czarnomagicznych księgach. Jest niezły.

Syriusz pociągnął łyk zimnego piwa. Harry poszedł w jego ślady, pragnąc przepłukać trochę ściśnięte gardło.

- To bardzo specyficzny, ale jednak komplement - odezwał się po chwili do swego chrzestnego. - Właśnie wyraziłeś się z uznaniem o Snapie.

- Nic z tych rzeczy! – zaperzył się Syriusz. - To tak jakbym powiedział o Voldemorcie, że był wielkim czarnoksiężnikiem. Z eliksirów mógłbyś poprosić o pomoc bliźniaków.

- No może. Nad transmutacją też muszę posiedzieć. - Harry zmarszczył czoło, bawiąc się szklanką. Miał naprawdę sporo do nadrobienia, jeśli chciałby jednak porwać się na to szaleństwo, które chodziło mu po głowie…

- Tu mógłbym ci trochę pomóc - Syriusz powiedział nie bez pewnej dumy, poprawiając kołnierzyk eleganckiej wiśniowej koszuli w prążki, na którą założył miodową, podziobaną przez mole, wyszywaną na czarno kamizelkę (należała niegdyś do Regulusa i Syriusz zakładał ją niemal do wszystkiego). - McGonagall była bezlitosna… Zarywałem co drugą noc, żeby nie prowokować gniewu szkockiej lwicy… I koniec końców, zaliczyłem na OWTM'ach Wybitny. Ewentualnie mógłbyś podpytać samą Minerwę, czy zechciałaby ci jakoś pomóc… To będzie droga przez mękę, ale… Voldemort to był mały czyrak w zestawieniu z jej wymaganiami, tego jestem pewien.

- To ona udziela korepetycji poza szkołą? – zapytał zdziwiony Harry.

- Nie, chyba nie… - powiedział, jakby zaskoczony jego pytaniem Syriusz i zaraz się zaśmiał. - Chyba nikt się nie porwał na to, by się zgłosić. Przynajmniej nie przed tym nim wykuł na blachę cały dział biblioteczny opatrzony napisem „Transmutacja i zagadnienia powiązane".

- Hermiona! – podsumowali równocześnie, wybuchając śmiechem.

- Sam wiesz - kontynuował – że McGonagall to naprawdę równa babka… Przy tym całym swoim rozsądku i surowym podejściu do zasad, kodeksów, regulaminów… oraz tradycji, idei, kultury, nauki… - Black przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się.

Harry zaśmiał się w głos.

- Jasne – powiedział i odruchowo, w odpowiedzi na wspomnienie charakterystycznego spojrzenia profesor McGonagall, przygładził włosy. – Zawsze można było na niej polegać, chociaż trochę za łatwo się denerwowała i była trochę… zbyt zasadnicza. Choć jak wygrywaliśmy mecz, to czasem miałem wrażenie, że wyskoczy z trybuny. To było dość emocjonalne! – Znowu obaj się zaśmiali.

– Pamiętam, że za naszych czasów jej wykłady były naprawdę interesujące. Potrafiła nieźle tłumaczyć – powiedział z przekonaniem Syriusz. - Na dowód weźmy to, że niektórzy byli tak zafascynowani tematyką, że poświęcili się nadprogramowym studiom i na piątym roku zostali nie zarejestrowanymi animagami. Byłaby z nas wtedy dumna, gdybyśmy zrobili to oficjalnie.

- Ale robienie czegoś podobnego oficjalnie nie leżało w waszej naturze i to chyba genetyczna i zaraźliwa przypadłość – podsumował Harry. - A ten twój przykład… W ten sposób powinienem rozważyć czy moim, Rona i Hermiony ulubionym przedmiotem nie były eliksiry a nauczycielem Snape. W końcu na drugim roku przez miesiąc poświęcaliśmy czas poza zajęciami, ważąc Eliksir Wieloskokowy – zasugerował Harry. - No, Hermiona ważyła a my wiernie jej towarzyszyliśmy – zakończył zdobywając się na szczerość.

- Tak, to byłoby wstrząsające ale, Harry, musisz wiedzieć, że mimo wszystko bym się ciebie nie wyparł. Co najwyżej oddał na jakieś leczenie. Myślisz, że najdroższy Mistrz byłby z was równie dumny jak Minerwa z nas, gdybyście dokonali tego oficjalnie? – zapytał tonem naiwnego dziecka.

- Bez wątpienia Syriuszu – z całym przekonaniem odpowiedział młody człowiek. Obaj zamarli z promiennymi uśmiechami na twarzach.

- Lily była diabelnie dobra z Eliksirów – powiedział Black; myślami był gdzieś daleko.

- Wiem – skwitował krótko Harry.

Syriusz pamiętał Minerwę jeszcze z czasów, gdy James zdobywał dla nich Puchary Quidditcha. Profesor McGonagall kibicowała zapamiętale; tajemnicą poliszynela było to, że nakręcona potrafiła obstawiać wyniki (zresztą nie była wyjątkiem wśród nauczycieli, nawet dyrektor, jak się podśmiewali, stawiał swoje dropsy). No i oczywiście Minerwa płonęła ambicją, szczególnie, jeśli dochodziło do meczu z domem Slytherina. Syriusz przymknął na chwilę oczy, dryfując przez te wspomnienia. McGonagall była w jakiś sposób ważną częścią jego życia, dawała mu jakieś oparcie, którego nie miał we własnej rodzinie, dbała o niego, wyciągała za uszy, by przyzwoicie zaliczał egzaminy i do czegoś w życiu doszedł, a on ją zawiódł… Od roku nie rozmawiali, nie był nawet w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy. Wzdrygnął się na tę myśl i zasępił trochę.

- Wiesz – odezwał się Harry, obcierając palcem umazane pianą brzegi kufla - kiedyś zastanawiałem się nad tym, że w odbieraniu Gryffindorowi punktów, McGonagall plasowała się na drugiej lokacie, zaraz za Snape`em. Szkoda, że to nie działało w drugą stronę – Snape nie odbierał punktów swojemu domowi.

- Gdyby zaczął to robić, to znaczyłoby, że to dobry duch świąt pod działaniem Wielosokowego – wyrzucił Black.

Harry prychnął.

- Syriuszu… - odezwał się po chwili; słowa jakoś ciężko przechodziły mu przez gardło. - To prawda, że McGonagall nigdy was nie karała za… No wiesz?

- Za te durne pomysły, które mieliśmy jako dzieciaki? – odezwał się szorstko i nieco gorzko uśmiechnął. – Karała. Chociaż zazwyczaj udawało się nam okpić kocicę. Harry – westchnął i spojrzał na zwieszoną nad stołem głowę chrześniaka - już dawno minęły czasy, gdy byłem dumny z tego, co wyprawialiśmy. My naprawdę potem… znormalnieliśmy. Trochę. I nigdy nie chciałem zabić Snape`a. To był durny żart. On był antypatycznym…

Harry pokiwał głową i lekko uderzył dłońmi w blat stołu.

- Nie wiem, czy jestem dość zdesperowany na lekcje z McGonagall – rzucił, chcąc zmienić temat.

- Słuchaj – podjął Syriusz - ewentualnie możesz podpytać Albusa Wielkiego Hogwarckiego, w końcu…

- Jasne! – Harry podniósł nieco głos. Nagle poczuł jakieś ukłucie w sercu i w żołądku. - Prywatne lekcje transmutacji z dyrektorem! Nie sądzę, by miał czas przygotowywać mnie do jakichś głupich egzaminów. On nie ma czasu na głupoty. Jeśli chodzi o… Jego rola skończyła się! – Każde kolejne słowo wypowiadał szybciej i ostrzej. - Przygotował mnie do walki z Voldemortem… Do załatwienia tych przeklętych horkruksów. Nieźle mu poszło. Moja rola też się skończyła! - Głos mu lekko zadrżał.

- Kiepski ze mnie zamiennik rodziców, co, Harry? – Syriusz odezwał się po chwili ciszy, marszcząc brwi. Minę miał bardzo posępną.

- Nie jesteś dla mnie zamiennikiem! – rzucił bardzo poważnie Harry. Czuł, jak jego ciało zaczyna drżeć. Zacisnął dłonie, próbując się opanować. - Jesteś Syriuszem, moim chrzestnym. Najlepszym jakiego mógłbym mieć! Nie musisz silić się na bycie moim ojcem. Jest dobrze, jak jest. Mój ojciec zginął, oddając za mnie i za moją mamę życie. Stało się! Mam ciebie i to jest dobre. Bardzo dobre. W końcu mam rodzinę. I jestem dorosły!

- Dzięki, ty jesteś najlepszym chrześniakiem, Harry… I też w końcu mam rodzinę, dom. I oczywiście jestem dorosły.

Chwilę milczeli.

- Gówno prawda! – warknął po chwili Syriusz. - Ojciec chrzestny powinien być trochę jak prawdziwy ojciec, a ja co najwyżej kwalifikuję się na kumpla, przyjaciela, starszego brata. Traktuję cię jak Jamesa… A ty nie jesteś Jamesem.

- Nie jestem i nie ty jeden masz ten odruch. Wiesz, pewien nauczyciel przez siedem lat widział we mnie Jamesa… I to było o wiele mniej przyjemne.

- Nie porównuj mnie do Smarka.

- Daj spokój! – Spojrzał nieco groźnie na swego ojca chrzestnego. Nie lubił, jak wchodzili na ten temat i zaczynały się te uwagi… - Nie mów tak na niego – dodał spokojniej. – To jest głupie!

- Jasne! To Bohaterus-Romanticus! – rzekł chłodno.

Harry zagryzł szczęki. _Nie będziemy się kłócić o całe to gówno!_ – pomyślał, czując, jak fala ognistego gniewu przetacza się przez jego ciało. – _Dosyć!_

- W porządku – rzucił Syriusz. - Śliski temat. - Miał łyknąć piwa, ale się rozmyślił i odstawił puchar. – Słuchaj, Harry, nie rozumiem jednak, czemu się tym tak dręczysz? Czemu nim się tak dręczysz? Miał motywy, jakie miał, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że się na tobie i innych przez te lata wyżywał i że jest dupkiem… Poza tymi wszystkim bohaterstwami.

- Syriusz, nie rozmawiajmy o tym! – powiedział chłodno Harry.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie chcę! – Harry miał wielką ochotę odpowiedzieć mu, że właśnie motywy liczyły się w tym wszystkim i że Syriusz odpowiada, przynajmniej częściowo, za wzbudzenie tej niezbyt pięknej motywacji Snape`a, która napędzała stosunek mistrza eliksirów do Harry`ego. Minęła mu jednak ta niebyt szlachetna ochota, gdy spojrzał na zasępioną twarz swojego ojca chrzestnego. To była głupia przeszłość, a Harry w końcu też nie był takim kryształowym bohaterem. _Nikt nie był _– skwitował w myślach. - _Snape był i zapewne nadal pozostaje dupkiem._

- A czego chcesz? – zapytał starszy mężczyzna.

- Nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął pstrykać paznokciem w szklankę.

Znowu milczeli.

- Mam wrażenie – Harry odezwał się po chwili - jakbym zbyt wiele rzeczy spieprzył. Przegapił, nie dokończył.

- Racja, Harry. Bo właściwie, co ty niby zrobiłeś w tym swoim krótkim życiu? - W głosie Syriusza zabrzmiał sarkazm. - Wiesz, jako ojciec chrzestny, albo coś w rodzaju starszego brata, powinienem się za ciebie wziąć.

- Daj spokój.

- Słuchaj, jeśli masz wrażenie, że zostawiłeś coś niedokończonego, nie załatwionego, to po prostu zabierz się za to. Spróbuj porozmawiać z ludźmi, którym poświęcasz całe noce zamiast spać! Po prostu zadaj im te wszystkie przeklęte pytania.

Atmosfera znowu stała się napięta. Obaj oddychali dość ciężko.

- Boję się odpowiedzi… Zresztą... Nie wiem, jak zadać te pytania! – wydusił Harry. - W ogóle nie wiem, czy to wszystko nie jest zbyt głupie!

- Nie jest! – warknął Syriusz.

- Czuję, jakby moje życie się skończyło, zamiast dopiero się naprawdę zacząć… To jest głupie!

- Nie jest! No, jest… Bo się nie skończyło, ale rozumiem, że możesz tak czuć, Harry. Ja tak czułem… Nawet po tym, jak uciekłem z Azkabanu i wiedziałem, że mam ciebie… Nadal to, co było za mną przeważało… Z tamtą częścią wiązałem swoje życie. Teraz już tak nie czuję. Teraz naprawdę żyję… Chociaż ja też co nieco zostawiłem za plecami.

Harry poparzył na swojego ojca chrzestnego. Syriusz wyglądał na trochę zgnębionego.

- Tęsknię za pewnymi sprawami z tamtego piekielnego życia… - powiedział cicho Harry. Czuł, jakby uszła z niego cała energia. - Za ludźmi, za którymi nie powinienem tęsknić. – Uciekł wzrokiem. Jego dłonie błądziły wokół kufla, układając się w najwymyślniejsze figury. - To jest głupie!

- Może trochę - westchnął Black.

Harry czuł się jak ktoś bardzo niedorzeczny i niewdzięczny z tymi swoimi uczuciami. Wszystko niby się układało. Voldemort nie żył. Syriusz był z nim. Miał prawdziwy dom. Miał przyjaciół, miał własnego chrześniaka, cudowną dziewczynę, którą kiedyś pragnął poprosić o rękę. Jej rodzina była mu prawie tak bliska, jak własna. I nadal czegoś mu brakowało… Miał nawet wrażenie, że bardziej niż dawniej… Miał wrażenie, jakby przez moment posiadał coś, co kiedyś mu odebrano i jakby nie zorientował się w porę, a potem stracił to coś. Znowu stracił… Tylko że teraz czuł się za to jakoś odpowiedzialny… Był nie dość dobry i stracił to, co miał, albo był zbyt głupi myśląc, że coś mogło z tego być. Że _powinno_ coś z tego być. Nie umiał tego nazwać, a właściwie bał się to nazwać.

Wziął ze stolika zmaltretowany egzemplarz magazynu dotyczącego magicznego szkolnictwa w Wielkiej Brytanii i bezmyślnie zaczął go miętosić jeszcze bardziej. Na stronie, na której był otwarty, widniała podobizna dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie Albusa Dumbledore`a. Wielki napis głosił: „Wychował całe pokolenia znamienitych czarodziejów i czarownic".

Hedwiga, która chwilę wcześniej wróciła z wieczornego oblatywania, pohukiwała nieco żałośnie, siedząc na eleganckiej żerdzi, którą transmutował jej swego czasu Syriusz.

- Czuję się stary… - mruknął Harry, zamykając gazetę. - Stary i dziecinny jednocześnie.

- Merlinie, dzięki ci, że mnie wysłuchałeś – odezwał się Black, wznosząc oczy do góry. - Nie jestem sam na tym świecie. Wiedziałem, że znajdziemy wspólny język, Harry.

Chłopak prychnął i uśmiechnął się. Jego ojciec chrzestny był na swój sposób dziecinny, ale rozumieli się, naprawdę chcieli się rozumieć i uczyli się tego bardzo usilnie. Syriusz był pokaleczony jak on, ale zazwyczaj potrafił korzystać ze swoich doświadczeń. Harry uważał, że jego chrzestny jest całkiem mądrym człowiekiem. Dziwnym, ale wcale nie głupim. I - jak bardzo szorstkim tonem, jednak w przypływie łaskawości, zwykła o niektórych mawiać profesor McGonagall - miał serce po właściwej stronie. No i było im razem zabawnie. Potter wiedział, że cokolwiek powie Syriuszowi, ten zachowa to dla siebie… Tylko że nie wszystko można powiedzieć jednej osobie… W każdym razie, on tak miał… Poczuł nagle, jak ogarnia go znowu to poczucie wielkiej niesprawiedliwości. Tyle przeszedł, tyle zrobił, zaufał… I teraz przestał być potrzebny… Dumbledore dał sobie z Harrym spokój…

- Syriusz, myślisz, że dla Dumbledore`a byliśmy tylko marionetkami? - zapytał nagle z nutą rozpaczy. - Tak, jak powiedział Voldemort? Że Snape… - Harry nagle spanikował i przerzucił temat na Snape`a. - Wiesz, on mu nawet nie powiedział o tej przepowiedni…

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. Przez chwilę miał twarz napiętą, a potem westchnął, jakby coś się z niego uwolniło.

- Wiesz, Harry, dlaczego ten piekielny starzec doprowadził to wszystko do końca? Bo nikt, nawet Voldemort, nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jakim torem biegają jego myśli i co naprawdę czuje. Bez wątpienia, rozgrywając swoją partię, potrafi ponosić ofiary i żyć z tym dalej. Nie wiem, Harry, czy jest w nim to, czego pragniesz… Myślę jednak, że tym, co go skrajnie różniło od Voldemorta było to, że on zawsze chciał, by ludzie kochali się i by byli na tyle mądrzy, by wybierać dla siebie to, co naprawdę dobre… Myślę, że w tym sensie dbał i o ciebie, i o… o wszystkich… Nadal dba.

Nagle w kominku coś zachrobotało, ciemna plama rosła, wirując i po chwili do salonu wleciała Nimfadora Lupin, nadal przez większość zwana Tonks. Jej lot wymierzony był wprost na stolik, na którym Potter trzymał swój do połowy opróżniony kieliszek z winem. Pogromca Lorda Voldemorta zdołał uratować damę przed całkowitą utratą godności, łapiąc ją i powstrzymując przed upadkiem na podłogę. Tymczasem zaatakowany stolik oparł się o fotel, a kieliszek wylądował na kolanach Harry`ego, a w zasadzie trochę powyżej (dobrze, że wino miało temperaturę pokojową).

W tym mniej więcej momencie z kominka wyszedł Remus Lupin.

- Osz kurcze! – syknęła kobieta, której końcówki szarych włosów zrobiły się wściekle czerwone. – Przepraszam, Harry. Zaraz to oczyszczę. – Zaczęła szperać w płaszczu, szukając różdżki i pragnąc usunąć plamę ze spodni Harry`ego. – Nie lubię kominków, aportacja zawsze szła mi lepiej.

- Nie ma problemu! Sam zrobię! – wyrzucił gorączkowo Harry. Jego różdżka usunęła plamę, nim kobieta zdążyła wyplątać z fałd płaszcza swoją.

Syriusz przyglądał się scenie z niejakim zainteresowaniem, zaciskając dłoń na własnej różdżce (nadal miał delikatny „odruch Moody`ego", a chrobotanie za plecami bez wątpienia uruchamiało jego systemy ostrzegawcze). Pomyślał, że Harry musiał w wyobraźni ujrzeć siebie bez spodni, ale za to z plamą na bokserkach. Tonks była dobrym aurorem, naprawdę, ale, jak wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, zaklęcia „gospodarskie" nigdy nie były jej mocną stroną. Uśmiechnął się pod wąsem.

- O żesz bazyliszku! – warknęła Tonks, nie mogąc wyplątać różdżki. – Przypadkiem włożyłam ją do tej „wsiąk" kieszeni. Moody by mnie zaavadovał. – Po czym wzruszyła ramionami i dodała: - No, ale kulturalne dobry wieczór, chłopaki.

- Dobry wieczór – dołączył się do niej szeroko uśmiechnięty Remus.

- Dobry – odpowiedział zdecydowanie rozpogodzony Syriusz.

- Cześć – rzucił Harry. Ledwo zdążył wstać, a już został cmoknięty w policzek przez Nimfadorę, która z kolei - nie bez problemów (dywanik się zawinął) - podeszła do Syriusza, który podniósł się właśnie z kanapy, by i jemu sprezentować podobnego całusa, a przy tym kuksańca.

- Wybaczcie, trochę nam zeszło – powiedział uprzejmie Lupin.

- Jesteśmy skłonni przemyśleć tę sprawę – powiedział Syriusz, przewracając oczami. – I być może udzielić łaski przebaczenia, o którą nas prosicie. – Łaskawie machnął ręką.

- Wyślemy stosowne pismo z podziękowaniem, wasza wysokość – odpowiedziała Tonks.

- Wyglądacie żywo. Teddy was nie zamęczył? – zapytał Remus, rzucając Syriuszowi szaro opakowaną paczkę. - Przyleciała dzisiaj popołudniu razem z moim zamówieniem.

- Mój łaskawco! - odpowiedział z wdzięcznością Black. Od miesiąca czekał na zakupioną przez siebie unikatową książkę, traktującą o zaklęciach obronnych.

- Wszystkie kłaki, Wąchacz, nadal na miejscu, czy jakieś nowe straty? – zażartowała Tonks, wspominając sytuację sprzed tygodnia. Teddy, dosiadając Syriusza zamienionego w wielkiego czarnego psa, tak mocno złapał go za włosy na grzbiecie, że podczas wygłupów zostały w małych łapkach wielkie kępy psiego futra. Syriusz nawet po odmienieniu miał na karku i łopatce wielkie, czerwone i piekące placki.

- Jedyne straty dnia dzisiejszego to miska makaronu, ale to był makaron złej jakości – odezwał się Harry pogodnie. - Dwa kwiatki z okna, ale i tak były podsuszane, i nadpalone zasłonki w pokoju dziecięcym, które już dawno mieliśmy wymienić. Żadnych rewelacji.

- Możecie wrócić jutro albo za tydzień, moi drodzy – odpowiedział Syriusz z uśmiechem, rozpakowując przesyłkę. Przekartkował ją i zacmokał. Trzymając w ręku nowy nabytek stanął przed kobietą, tarasując jej przejście do schodów prowadzących na górę, gdzie Teddy miał urządzony swój pokój. Nimfadora delikatnie zaczynała się niecierpliwić, przestępując z nogi na nogę. _Albo chce jej się siusiu, albo nie może wytrzymać, by nie pobiec do Lupusa _– pomyślał z błyskiem złośliwości w oczach Syriusz. – Nie zamierzamy go oddawać. On lubi moją kuchnię, nie pozbędę się go za żadne skarby.

- Gdzie nasz syn, ty trucicielu? – niezbyt głośno, ale z naciskiem, powiedział Remus. Delikatnie spróbował wyjąć Syriuszowi z ręki książkę, by na nią zerknąć. Black zdołał uchronić swój skarb i pieszczotliwie pogładził skórzaną okładkę. Teraz obaj mężczyźni stali naprzeciw siebie, mierząc się groźnie wzrokiem. Tym razem Tonks przewróciła wymownie oczami.

- I niby to Harry i ja jesteśmy w tym gronie lekko niedojrzali? – zapytała z politowaniem.

- Teddy śpi u siebie. – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na wspomnienie dzisiejszej kulinarnej akcji Syriusza. - Mieliśmy spaghetti… To był dłuuugi i wyyyczerpujący obiad. Wszyscy bawili się świetnie.

- O, to sobie wyobrażam! – zachichotała kobieta. - Dzięki. Jesteście kochani.

- Nie dziękuj im tak wylewnie – powiedział Remus, całując żonę w nastroszoną, lekko różowawą czuprynę. - To znaczy, że jutro nasz syn, jedząc śniadanie, będzie do ciebie strzelał owsianką, przekonany, że to najodpowiedniejszy sposób zachowania.

- Won! Dziecka nie dostaniecie – odpowiedział Syriusz. - Ja nie żartowałem… Nie mogliście dać sobie jednej nocy wolnego? Wróćcie rano. Zamierzam dać mu jeszcze śniadanie. Będziemy rzucać kiełbaskami.

- Syriuszu, wybacz, ale, mimo iż nasz syn jest bardzo odporny, nawet on ma jakieś ludzkie granice - powiedział Remus, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Drugi dzień pod rząd na twojej kuchni, przyjacielu, to - jak się obawiam - może być przesada. Ostatnim razem, gdy…

- Ostrzegam cię, Lunatyk! – Syriusz pomachał mu różdżką przed nosem. Młody Potter i Tonks parsknęli śmiechem. Przypomnieli sobie kulinarną przygodę Łapy z przed dwóch tygodni. Robił genialne śniadania i miał rękę do niektórych deserów, ale, upraszczając, obiady nie wychodziły mu najlepiej.

- Może zostaniecie chwilę – wtrącił z nutą nadziei Harry. Lubił, podobnie jak Syriusz, gdy Remus i Tonks z małym znajdywali czas, by trochę u nich posiedzieć. Byli ich rodziną. Harry był ojcem chrzestnym Teda, tak jak Syriusz był jego ojcem chrzestnym. No, może nie zupełnie. W końcu Teddy, dzięki Merlinowi, Gryffindorowi i inny łaskawcom, miał swoich prawdziwych rodziców.

- Dziękujemy, Harry, ale tym razem raczej nie damy rady. Praca z samego rana… - odpowiedział Remus. – Poza tym ledwo trzymamy się na nogach.

- Boście siedzieli tam cały dzień - powiedział Syriusz, patrząc na nich z naciskiem. - Pytanie, co z tego wynikło? – Na powrót usiadł na kanapie - Załatwiliście?

- Jasne! - wypaliła Nimfadora, zmieniając odcień włosów na ostro różowy. - Od przyszłego miesiąca możemy zacząć remontować. Podwijacie mankiety waszych eleganckich koszulek, chłopaki, bo chyba nie myślicie, że sami to zrobimy, co? Nie z moim talentem…

- No, to na pewno nie wyjdziecie stąd bez toastu – powiedział mocnym głosem Black. - Jak wy nas traktujecie? Przechowalnia małego Lupusa. Weź, później oddaj i spadaj? Nie, nie, moi drodzy. Coś za coś. – Syriusz machnął różdżką i na stole pojawiła się butelka szampana oraz kieliszki. Remus cicho jęknął, ale posłał żonie miękkie spojrzenie, zdjął prochowiec i usiadł na kanapie obok gospodarza. Harry już wyplątywał Tonks z granatowego, pełnego zamków, guzików i patek, płaszcza.

- No! - powiedział Syriusz, spoglądając na przyjaciela. Remus przez ostatni rok nawet wyszedł na ludzi. Wyglądał na mniej zmęczonego (mimo małego dziecka w domu) i zdecydowanie zdrowiej. Zapuścił co prawda bardzo kontrolowaną, równie siwiejącą jak włosy na głowie brodę i to go nieco postarzało, ale nie było źle. Nawet pasowała mu taka poważna „profesorska gęba". Od pół roku do spółki z Fleur Weasley prowadził małe ale nieźle prosperujące wydawnictwo w Hogsmeade.

- Harry, od przyszłego sezonu grasz w drużynie aurorów na uczelni, co? – rzuciła Tonks. – Od dwóch lat amerykanie kopią nas w zadki, teraz wystawimy im rachunek z odsetkami.

- E, no… Pewnie tak – odpowiedział.

- „Pewnie" ma oznaczać, że niby szykuje się, że będą mieli lepszego kandydata na szukającego niż ty? – zapytała Tonks, wyplątując się z długiej, pasiastej apaszki. - To co niby Moore z irlandzkiej narodowej u nas studiuje? Zresztą dyskutowałabym, czy jest aż taki dobry. Ale na aurora na pewno się nadaje. – Stanęła pokracznie, robiąc porażająco bezrozumną minę, jaką miewał Mistrz na niektórych zdjęciach.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Moore poruszał się na miotle zwinnie jak primabalerina, jednak gdy z niej zsiadał, robił niepokojące wrażenie, jakby przy pierwszym kroku miał się potknąć o własne krzywe nogi. Trener łaził za nim krok w krok, jakby asekurował skarb narodowy. Poza tym geniusz szukającego pochłonął większość jego możliwości z innych dziedzin życia. Każdy chciał mieć plakat przedstawiający mistrza na miotle, ale wywiadów z nim raczej nie zbierano.

Remus pokazywał Syriuszowi zdjęcia ich nowego lokum i jednocześnie uważnie, choć niezbyt natarczywie przyglądał się Harry`emu.

- Może facet ma ukryty talent. Wiesz, Różowa – wtrącił Syriusz, rzucając kobiecie taksujące spojrzenie błyszczących oczu - po tobie też nikt by się nie spodziewał, że jesteś aurorem.

- A niby czemu? - Tym razem zrobiła minę, po której naprawdę poważnie należałoby przemyśleć kwestię jej dyplomu i zatrudnienia w wysoce odpowiedzialnym zawodzie aurora. I najlepiej od razu wnieść o dłuższy pobyt na jednym z oddziałów Św. Munga. Po chwili dodała jednak z miną przyzwoitej matki i żony: - To ja zerknę do małego i zaraz do was dołączę. Sok dyniowy i banana, proszę.

- Są pomarańcze i sok porzeczkowy. Albo mleko – rzucił Syriusz. - Daj spokój, Nimfadoro, my też jedliśmy to spaghetti i nadal żyjemy. – Posłał jej pełne politowania spojrzenie. - Nic mu nie będzie.

- Wiem – szepnęła i pstryknęła Syriusza w ucho. – NIE _nazywaj mnie_… TAK! – Po czym dodała, sunąc już za Harrym na górę: - Jesteście najlepszymi niańkami w całej magicznej galaktyce. Może być jabłko i sok marchewkowy.

- Wpada w lekki popłoch – wyjaśnił Remus, gdy Tonks całkiem zniknęła im z oczu - gdy ma go zostawić z kimś poza wami i Andromedą.

- Bo to rozsądna kobieta się zrobiła, Remmy – skwitował Syriusz. Po chwili, gdy z góry doszedł ich łomot, a potem radosny krzyk Teda, dodał: – No, może przesadziłem!

- Harry złożył dzisiaj resztę dokumentów? – zapytał Remus, biorąc ciastko, które przyjaciel sprowadził przed chwilą na stół wraz z całym domowym zapasem innych słodyczy i owoców.

Syriusz popatrzył uważnie na Lupina.

- Zdaje się, że tak. Rozmawialiśmy o sprawie zanim Nimfadora wpadła na wino. Możesz na razie odpuścić.

Lupin kiwnął głową i dodał łagodnym głosem:

- Widziałem się z Albusem…

- Mhmm – mruknął nieco ponuro Syriusz.

- Jak zawsze pytał… O was.

- Jasne. Byłeś w szkole? – zapytał chłodno; minę miał gorzką.

- Mhmm – mruknął Remus, przypatrując mu się uważnie.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Nic.

- Zamierzasz się do końca życia zadręczać? – zapytał Lupin spokojnie. - Uwierz mi, że szczera rozmowa potrafi wiele zdziałać.

- Twoja szkolna kartoteka jest raczej nudna, w przeciwieństwie do mojej. Mój tytuł Mistrza-W-Sprawianiu-Jej-Zawodu jest już ugruntowany! – wypluł sarkastycznie Syriusz. Twarz zrobiła mu się blada. – Ty możesz sobie iść powspominać przy herbatce, od czasu do czasu wtrącając małe: „no, głupio się stało", „nie powinienem" i tym podobne. Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? – Ton, z jakim wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie, wyraźnie sugerował, że nie było to pytanie.

- Tu bym polemizował. Z tym, że tylko - albo przede wszystkim - ty ją rozczarowałeś. – Lupin ze spokojem zaryzykował dalszą rozmowę.

- Jasne – prychnął.

- Rozważ odwiedziny... Jeśli nie ze względu na siebie, to na nią. Myślę, że Minerwie też wyjdzie to na dobre, Syriuszu. – Uśmiechnął się trochę smutno i klepnął przyjaciela w kolano.

.

.

* * *

**Od autora:**

_Miło mi, że dotarliście do tego miejsca; jeśli to nie była zbyt trudna i męcząca przeprawa, zapraszam do śledzenia kolejnych rozdziałów. _

_Jeśli zechcecie zostawić ślad swojej obecności, dzieląc się opinią na temat przeczytanego tekstu, będę zobowiązana. ***Komentować mogą również osoby, które nie są zarejestrowane na tym forum.* **Będę wdzięczna za każdy ślad waszej obecności - komentarz nie musi być tak zaraz merytoryczny:) __Dajcie znać, że byliście a jeszcze lepiej - że chcecie bywać i śledzić kolejne odsłony. __**  
**_

_Pozdrawiam EV_

_*Pozdrawiam również tych, którzy nie zdecydują się zostawić tu po sobie śladu, a jednak przeczytali i zamierzają śledzić tę historię.:)_

_.  
_

* * *

.

**Obszerny dział - "Odpowiedzi na komentarze czytelników":**

**Na wstępie: **_Patrząc na poniższe – przede wszystkim __podziwiam__ swoje zdolności interpunkcyjne oraz umiejętność budowania zdań wielokrotnie złożonych! No, przykro mi… W tej materii, daleka droga przede mną/przed nami, zanim zostaniecie wybawieni od tych „koszmarków".  
_

**_R.A. MacLean_**_:_

_Dziękuję za życzliwe i motywujące słowa. To wspaniale, że to, co napisałam zainteresowało, a nawet zaintrygowało Cię. Cieszę się również, że podoba się Tobie mój styl – to w końcu pewna charakterystyczna cecha autora, i mimo że będę go szlifować to, zapewne, pozostanie „moim stylem". Niesamowicie cieszy mnie to, że uznałeś „moich" bohaterów za wykreowanych w sposób jaki pozwolił wrócić Ci do klimatu J. K. Rowling. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz kontynuował przygodę z ulubionym postaciami, w sytuacjach i rzeczywistości, w jakich każę im funkcjonować, że uda mi się utrzymać ten charakter postaci i Twoje zainteresowanie. To, że spodobała Ci się przepowiednia ma dla mnie duże znaczenie. Obawiałam się efektu jaki wywrze na czytelnikach, a Ty jesteś, zdaje się, trzecią osobą, która mówi, że wyszło, według Was, fajnie. Humor w prologu jest bardzo delikatny, ale z czasem będzie go więcej (chciałabym by nadal przemawiał do Ciebie i do innych:). Moja niesamowita Beta swą pracę rozpoczęła dopiero od Rozdziału 1. Jeśli chodzi o Prolog, co nieco sama skorygowałam (między innymi dzięki uwagom zawartym w Waszych komentarzach). Co do czytelników – jestem oszołomiona tym, że już tyle osób zechciało skomentować ów tekst, w widoczny sposób dając mi znać, że przeczytali go z uwagą i rozważyli. Więc jednak ktoś to czyta. Dziękuję Ci za podarowanie mi swojej uwagi. Życzę dużo przyjemności – również z czytania mojego ff._

**_Ginny:_**

_Hehe! Jako że się znamy… I wiesz już nawet, co nieco, o kontynuacji, rozpisywać się nie będę. Bardzo Ci dziękuję za zainteresowanie. Wiem, że masz zdecydowanie inny gust, jeśli chodzi o bohaterów HP. Wiem też, że nie bawisz się w słodzenie wbrew własnym odczuciom, chociaż starasz się udzielać wsparcia. Tym bardziej jestem szczęśliwa, że jednak coś, w jakiś sposób, zainteresowało Cię w moim tekście, skoro chcesz więcej. Serdeczności._

**_LittleMissSunsine90:_**

_Miałyśmy okazję pokonwersować na PMs, za co, dziękuję najserdeczniej. Twój komentarz był dla mnie naprawdę bardzo motywujący (jak i treść PMs-ów), od razu chętniej, i z większym zasobem sił, siadam do pracy nad dalszą częścią. Opowiadanie jest planowane jako stosunkowo długie - rozdziałów najprawdopodobniej będzie kilkanaście. Po długim wstępie, kolejne rozdziały też, raczej, obszerne. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie zawiodę Twych oczekiwań i dostarczę miłej rozrywki. Jak ustaliłyśmy – piszmy, przede wszystkim, tak by odczuwać własną satysfakcję.:) To prawdopodobnie przełoży się też na satysfakcję kilku, a może, przy odrobinie szczęścia, większej ilości czytelników. Dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłaś czytając pierwszy rozdział. Pozdrawiam Cię Serdecznie. Do Napisania.:)_

**_Lucrecia LeVrai:_**

_Dziękuję bardzo za krytyczny komentarz. Poświęciłaś mi sporo czasu, a to naprawdę coś znaczy. Uznałaś, że w ogóle warto przemyśleć ten tekst i skomentować.:) Mam nadzieję, że wysłana przeze mnie wiadomość na PMs wyjaśniła mój stosunek do poruszonych spraw. Zwrot nie dotarł, toteż, zamieszczę tutaj kilka zdań. Bez wątpienia to przykre, gdy ktoś pisze o twoim tekście, że jest grafomański i kiczowaty, i że się na nim zawiódł. Ale, jak zauważasz, jest nadzieja, bo przy odrobinie talentu i zaangażowania, z grafomanii można wyrosnąć.:) Zobaczymy czy mam tę bożą iskrę… Miło mi, że uważasz, że mam potencjał, wyobraźnię i jakiś tam warsztat językowy, jak i przez wzgląd, na kilka innych pochwał (w tym, za uwagę o plastyczności opisów) – to rozbudza moją nadzieję na przyszłość.:) Bez wątpienia, będę się starać, pisać coraz lepiej. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że trafiła mi się Beta, która potrafi mi w tym pomóc. Wytknęłaś mi „koszmarki":), z których dość dobrze zdaję sobie sprawę. Większość opowiadań, które zrobiły na mnie największe wrażenie i przypadły do gustu, charakteryzuje się pewną oszczędnością wypowiedzi i stylu, której mi tak brak. Niestety obawiam się, że ten tekst będzie obciążony wieloma takimi grzechami. Będzie na pewno, w jakiś - delikatny sposób, melodramatyczny. Szczerze liczę na to, że w, ewentualnych, kolejnych opowiadaniach, zatryumfuje cnota pewnego umiaru, że dostatecznie wygadam się w tym ff, by potem pisać z większym smakiem. Bardzo doceniam uwagę, mającą być przykładem na kiczowatość – wskazałaś konkretnie w czym rzecz, i to pozwoliło mi przemyśleć kwestię, w odniesieniu do całości. Pozwoliłam sobie na skorygowanie tych kilku zdań w duchu, pewnej, oszczędności formy.:) Rzecz jasna całego prologu nie będę przerabiać. Oczywiście chciałabym, by ten tekst był jakoś strawny, by znalazł swoich wiernych, w jakiś sposób, usatysfakcjonowanych czytelników (dziękuję Ci, i w tej materii, za miłe życzenia). Jestem szczerze zaintrygowana faktem, że zainteresowałaś się sprawą „słowotoku" Lorda Voldemorta, a przy okazji mojego sposobu prezentacji Snape`a. A to, tym bardziej, że w komentarzu, który pojawił się pod Twoim, poruszono tę samą sprawę (odnosząc się do Twoich uwag). Pozwolę sobie wypowiedzieć się w tej kwestii, udzielając odpowiedzi na tamten drugi wpis - to, po prostu, da pełniejszy ogląd sprawy tym, którzy zechcą zorientować się w poruszonej przez Was kwestii. _

_* Bardzo Ci dziękuję za komentarz. Twoje rady i uwagi biorę na poważnie. Mam nadzieję, że po jakimś czasie pojawi się tekst mego autorstwa, który również zechcesz skomentować i, tym razem, pochwalić autora – przynajmniej za postępy, jakie czyni… Oczywiście, jeśli te postępy uczyni.:) Trening czyni mistrza. Pozdrawiam serdecznie. _

**_Mary!:_**

_Czuję się szczerze zachwycona i zaszczycona tym, że sprawa mojego opowiadania tak Cię poruszyła, żeś zechciałaś złamać swe „niecne" zasady i skomentować.:) Faktycznie, musiałam jakoś poradzić sobie z pierwszym naprawdę krytycznym wpisem. Dzięki kilku życzliwym duszom, między innymi Twojej, jakoś to poszło. Jakże trafnie podejrzewasz pewną niestabilność emocjonalną autora. Hihi! Myślę, że ludzie z różnych względów dzielą się swymi opiniami w postaci komentarzy, w wypadku komentarza Lucrecii, jestem przekonana, że była to szczera i życzliwa chęć wskazania tego, co można, albo należy, poprawić, nie sądzę więc, by ta wypowiedz miała za zadanie mnie zdołować… (chociaż, no cóż, musiałam przełknąć, pierwszą gorzką pigułkę). Znalazłam tam kilka naprawdę cennych uwag; przyjmuję, że o wartości komentarza decyduje – szczerość autora! Moja (wspaniała!) Beta, na marginesie, też mi przypomniał o tym, że na przykład taki Sienkiewicz, posądzany był (i jest) o grafomanię (nie porównuję się do Noblisty, uchowaj mnie Salazarze!). Nomen omen, na sienkiewiczowskiej grafomanii się wychowałam.:) O niezgłębiona złośliwości Salazara! Przez tegoż Sienkiewicza i jego grafomańskie powieści, siedzę teraz (jakby zawodowo) w książkach, gdzie tekst przypisów potrafi swą ilością znacznie prześcignąć właściwą treścią (Uh!); przy okazji mam jednak szansę „wskrzesić" okruszki tego dawnego świata (raz bliższego przesłaniu z książek z przypisami, raz z - Trylogii, Krzyżaków…). Może odreagowuję ilość przypisów i suchość opisów, z jakimi przychodzi mi obcować, poprzez wybujały, kwiecisty styl w ff :) – jak uroczo piszesz: „Opisy ładne. Nawet, jeśli tak kwitną i pną się, jakby ktoś podlewał je dobrym nawozem i jednocześnie zgubił sekator" Hehehe! Fajne! Ano, mam nadzieję, że z (drobniuśką:) pomocą mojej Bety, zacznę wyczuwać, gdzie należy „poprzycinać te mięsiste pędy". Bardzo dziękuję za opinię dotyczącą „plastyczności" tych opisów - miałam nadzieję, że to pomoże stworzyć klimat. _

_*Teraz kwestia, która naprawdę poruszyła mnie, zastanowiła i sprawiła radość. Chodzi o małą wymianę opinii, na temat - „wykładu, jaki zrobił Lord Voldemort, podczas bitwy". W swej wypowiedzi nawiązałaś do komentarza Lucrecii LeVrai. Ta wylewność Czarnego Pana ma istotne znaczenie, jeśli chodzi o dalszą część opowiadania. Posłużę się Twoją myślą, by potwierdzić to, co starałam się wyraźnie przekazać w toku narracji; cała sprawa przybrała dla mnie zaskakujący obrót. Jak zauważasz - „krytyk dał się zmanipulować Czarnemu Panu, tak jak zapewne w różny sposób uderzyła ta mowa w różnych bohaterów.". W narracji wiele razy, z perspektywy różnych bohaterów, podsuwałam uwagi o manipulacji, jakiej dopuszczał się Lord. Z tą manipulacją - bez wątpienia - bohaterowie różnie sobie radzą/będą radzić (czytelnicy też:). Zauważasz Mary!, że - przez tę mowę został wykreowany pewien specjalny obraz Voldemorta, wspominasz też, że uważasz, iż Czarny Pan miał swoje kompleksy. Ano, ja też uważam, że miał kompleksy i dzięki tej mowie próbował poradzić sobie, z pewnym problemem. Ufał Snapeowi, przez lata przeglądał jego umysł, i nagle okazało się, że ON – największy z wielkich, został wystrychnięty na dudka, okpiony i wszyscy, z którymi spotyka się podczas bitwy, o tym wiedzą. Używa więc historii Severusa – która dotyczy bardzo wielu obecnych na miejscu osób - by dotknąć, złamać kilka z nich, zachwiać zaufaniem, podkopać autorytety, wyprowadzić z równowagi, ośmieszyć, a przy okazji odbudować swoje poczucie godności, wartości… Lord na tyle panował nad wydarzeniami w zamku, że mógł sobie pozwolić na tę tyradę, która miała być dla niego samego terapią poprzez uderzanie w innych. Zabicie tych ludzi, nie wystarczało mu w tej sytuacji. Ta przemowa w pewien sposób ośmiesza go (zły bohater, z filmów kung-fu klasy B, jak pisze LucreciaLeVrai), ale jednocześnie odnosi zamierzony skutek, jeśli chodzi o adresatów. Uznałam, że Czarny Pan, ma słabości, jak zwykli śmiertelnicy… My też miewamy ochotę na wygłoszenie tyrady w pewnych sytuacjach, w których byłoby ładniej, mądrzej i godniej zachować milczenie (tak jak ja teraz?). Dziękuję Wam obu za wszelkie uwagi w tym względzie. _

_*Co tam jeszcze, a tak – w prologu istotnie, znajdują się źródła wielu przyszłych wydarzeń, uzasadnia on dalsze zachowania bohaterów itd. Zaprzestanie prac nad opowiadaniem, przynajmniej na razie, nie grozi.:) Proszę o wsparcie, a jak wierzę będę kontynuować. Nagroda w postaci pierwszego rozdziału przyznana – mam nadzieję, że to miła nagroda. Pozdrawiam najserdeczniej. Podziękowania!_

**_EgoVagus_**

_._

_._


	3. R2 Między jednym a drugim brzegiem

**Od autora:**

_Dziękuję__ serdecznie tym, którzy zechcieli pozostawić po sobie ślad w postaci komentarza pod rozdziałem 1. To bardzo miłe, że nie tylko przeczytaliście ale i podarowaliście mi ten motywujący upominek. Przyjmuje to, między innymi, jako wyraz szacunku dla mojej pracy. :-D Reszta odnośnie komentarzy, znajduje się poniżej r2._

_Dzięki również za wszelkie "Add Story to..." Bardzo mi miło. :-D_

_Ostrzegam, że brnięcie przez poniższy rozdział może okazać się prawdziwym piekłem. :-0 Narrator okazał się prawdziwym demonem. o_O _

_To, czy pojawi się kontynuacja, uzależniam od tego jak przyjmiecie tę część – dajcie więc znać, jeśli macie ochotę czytać dalej. Jak dotąd napisanych jest pięć rozdziałów._

Minerwo - DZIĘKUJĘ Ci za korektę.

.

* * *

**Publikacja:** 21 czerwca 2010r.

**Korekta literacka:** Minerwa (lipiec 2010)

.

**Rozdział 2**

**Między jednym a drugim brzegiem**

.

Severus czuł, jakby kark, a potem resztę jego ciała, zaczął trawić ogień. W głowie nieznośnie mu pulsowało, a świeża koszula zrobiła się mokra. Poluzował jedwabny krawat, co – naturalnie - nic nie pomogło. Kilkakrotnie zacisnął i rozluźnił dłonie, starając się poprawić w nich krążenie; były zimne i wilgotne, podobnie jak stopy. Zaklął w myślach. Zaaplikował sobie paskudną zawiesinę, działającą osłonowo na jego zdewastowany żołądek i zażył mocny eliksir na ból głowy. Zmusił się, by na kilka minut spokojnie usiąść w fotelu przy kominku. Mimo letniej pory roku na palenisku żarzyły się drwa, reszta pomieszczenia tonęła w ciemnościach – w takich chwilach nie tolerował ostrzejszego światła. Czekał, aż specyfik zacznie działać. Przewlekła migrena albo problemy z układem trawiennym, jakie miewał zdecydowanie zbyt często, potrafiły w znaczący sposób zakłócić jego codzienny rytm pracy. Pomijając kwestię _stosunkowo_ stresującej pracy, generalnie źle reagował na zmiany ciśnienia. Tego dnia ciśnienie było znośne, więc obecny stan zawdzięczał bez wątpienia dwóm innym sprawom, z których mniej istotną było zamieszanie związane z uroczystościami kończącymi rok szkolny.

Kolejne dwie godziny, mistrz eliksirów zmuszony był spędzić w Wielkiej Sali.

Część formalna ceremonii powoli dobiegała końca. Na horyzoncie jaśniała jutrzenka względnej wolności - dwa miesiące spędzone bez bachorów. Nie to jednak w tej chwili zaprzątało myśli profesora Snape`a. Zdecydował, że spróbuje porozmawiać z Minerwą. Odkładał to już zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Dumbledore od początku miał w tej kwestii rację, pytanie, czy w innych także. Ten irytujący człowiek często miewał rację... ale gdy się mylił, to były bardzo znaczące pomyłki.

_Kompletnie nieracjonalny! To śmieszne!_ – prychnął w myślach. -_ Nie jesteś nieprzygotowanym na zajęcia smarkaczem, który ma się zmierzyć z autorytetem McGonagall. Od siedemnastu lat jesteś jej… kolegą z pracy. _Starał się odzyskać wewnętrzną równowagę. Pod chłodnym, nieprzeniknionym wyrazem bladej twarzy pulsowały emocje.

Severus Snape, podobnie jak znakomita większość ludzi, czuł pewien respekt względem Minerwy McGonagall. Żywił wobec niej głęboki szacunek, mając jednocześnie wyrobione zdanie na temat wielu słabości i wad, jakie miała ta niemożliwa kobieta.

Minerwa jako nauczyciel potrafiła bez najmniejszych problemów utrzymać idealną dyscyplinę i wyłożyć omawiane zagadnienie tak, by skupić uwagę przebywających w klasie stworzeń, a nawet zmusić ich nieliczne szare komórki do wszczęcia procesu myślowego. Wszystkie myśli, nawet te najbledsze, jakie zatliły się w obrębie klasy transmutacji podążały w kierunku, który wskazała i w granicach, które wyznaczyła. Można było z dużym prawdopodobieństwem przyjąć, że jeśli w klasie znalazłby się gumochłon, McGonagall zmobilizowałaby go do wytworzenia jakiejś szarej masy i skupienia się na przerabianym programie. Wykazywała przy tym objawy ostrego uczulenia na ludzką głupotę i ignorancję, w odniesieniu do czego Severus mógł posądzić się, o głęboką empatię wobec swej koleżanki. Prawdę powiedziawszy, przyswoił sobie i stosował (oczywiście, po wprowadzeniu pewnych, koniecznych zmian) część z jej metod edukacyjnych. Był jednak święcie przekonany, że każdego roku na prowadzonych przez niego zajęciach pojawia się więcej rzeczonych, bezrozumnych żyjątek, a mimo to dyrektor uparcie utrzymywał, że należy próbować wyhodować im mózgi i zapełnić je podstawami programowymi. Ze swej strony Snape utrzymywał jednak, że gumochłony można sensownie pożytkować jedynie zagęszczając nimi eliksir i nie ma sensu marnować czasu na przystosowywanie tych stworzeń do innych celów; tu pozostawali z Minerwą w wyraźnej opozycji.

McGonagall, poza swym powołaniem pedagogicznym, była naprawdę dobra w dyscyplinie, której nauczała, a nawet Snape przyznawał, że transmutacja jest złożonym i niebezpiecznym rodzajem magii. Na OWTM-ach z ledwością wywalczył „powyżej oczekiwań" i to był wówczas absolutny szczyt jego możliwości. Podciągnął się na tym polu dzięki temu, że przez lata śledził jej naukowe publikacje. Pisała bardzo rzeczowo, ale przez jej konkretny styl przebijała się wręcz płomienna pasja. Przepadał za tym, gdy rzucała się w wir polemiki na łamach; rozmach, z jakim przytaczała argumenty był miażdżący (tylko głupiec mógł sądzić, że poważyła się sformułować jakąś tezę czy wysunąć teorię, której nie poprzedziłyby wnikliwe, pedantycznie przeprowadzone badania). W środowisku uchodziła za wybitnego specjalistę.

Wykazywała się też niemałym talentem do zaklęć, w których z kolei Severus był wybitnie uzdolniony. Całkiem satysfakcjonujący był dla niego fakt, że z eliksirów na swoich OWTM-ach pani wicedyrektor wycisnęła jedynie – P. Wszystko to w rozliczeniu końcowym, dawało im wynik remisowy, znacząco ograniczając możliwość prowadzenia wzajemnych działań zaczepnych na polu kompetencyjnym.

Z niechęcią przyznawał, że podziwia ją za _pewne_ posunięcia w kwestiach wychowawczych (naturalnie, nawet tortury nie zmusiłyby go do przyznania tego głośno). Poza tym liczył się z jej inteligencją i erudycją, cenił elokwencję – w dyskusji była naprawdę godnym jego osoby przeciwnikiem. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie wyobrażał sobie swej egzystencji w szkole bez możliwości wysłuchiwania jej ciętych ripost i _czarujących_ uwag oraz obserwowania tej charakterystycznej mimiki twarzy. Minerwa potrafiła być równie złośliwa, jak sam mistrz eliksirów, tyle że u niego było to permanentne, a u niej okazjonalne i najczęściej przeznaczone właśnie dla niego. Czyż nie miał prawa czuć się tym mile połechtany?

Wyjąwszy kilka sytuacji z przed wielu lat, zwykł stawać przed McGonagall ze śmiało podniesioną głową, patrząc głęboko w oczy, i na pewnych nogach. Bywało, że przy konfrontacji miał nawet to satysfakcjonujące poczucie wyższości, przy czym ta irytująca kobieta miewała czelność czuć własną wyższość dokładnie w tym samym momencie. W tej chwili jednak, najdelikatniej to ująwszy, denerwował się przed rozmową ze swoją szanowaną koleżanką. Prawda była taka, że sprawa ich wzajemnych relacji nie przedstawiała się dobrze, a tak się składało, że akurat relacje z tą osobą były dla Severusa ważne. Najważniejsze. Jakiś czas temu zdążył się w duchu przyznać, że liczyły się dla niego również prywatne relacje z dyrektorem, ale te, jakkolwiek się nie zaostrzały, zawsze były przez Dumbledore`a wyprowadzane na prostą. Albus wykazywał się niepojętą, wyprowadzającą Severusa z równowagi cierpliwością i dbał o utrzymywanie pozytywnych stosunków z większością ludzi. Snape w pewnym momencie zrozumiał, że to przede wszystkim uprzejmość i zrozumienie ze strony dyrektora, bo faktycznie, to większości ludzi z wielu różnych względów, zależało na pozytywnych układach z nim. Minerwa była inna – głupio uparta i pamiętliwa, spięta, drażliwa, małostkowa i autorytarna; zdystansowana wobec każdego człowieka, a gwałtowna i nieumiarkowana w obliczu wielu wydarzeń. Przy tym jednak była o wiele delikatniejsza i o wiele mniej znała się na ludziach. Tu nic nie było proste i samo się nie rozwiązywało; tym bardziej nie należało liczyć na to, że ona to rozwiąże.

Jeśli chodzi o Dumbledore`a, Severus wiedział, że ten natrętny człowiek potrafił przejrzeć najbardziej dopracowane maski, wydrzeć najgłębsze tajemnice i wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski. Jego osądy zazwyczaj okazywały się trafne. Jeśli miał ochotę poznać czyjeś myśli czy zamiary, nie zniżał się do użycia legilimencji, jak miał to w zwyczaju Czarny Pan. Albus bawił się inaczej - on ze spokojem obserwował. W ten sposób nawet Severus nie miał szansy go okpić; Dumbledore imponował Snape`owi, jednocześnie grając mu na nerwach. Jego umysł i serce były szeroko otwarte, jednak wszystko, co do nich docierało, było odpowiednio sortowane, ważone, mierzone i umieszczane we właściwej przegródce w mózgu i nikt prócz właściciela umysłu, nie pojmował systemu tej segregacji. Był niezwykle szczodry w swej łaskawości, i jednocześnie, niezwykle interesowny i właśnie dla tego, nawet ktoś taki jak Tom Riddle miał powody, by się go bać. Albus na swój sposób był potworem, a Severus nauczył się jakoś obcować z tą bestią. Mimo że Snape odważyłby się wskazać podobieństwa między Dumbledore`em a Voldemortem, to znał też i był absolutnie pewien różnic, które stawiały tę dwójkę na przeciwległych krańcach pola szachowego. Klął na obu, ale od pewnego momentu nie miał wątpliwości, w które łapy wolał się oddać i z kim chciał zostać.

Tego dnia Wielka Sala prezentowała się inaczej, niż to było przez kilka ostatnich lat; udekorowano ją w barwach zielonej i srebrnej. Cóż za ironia losu – rok po zwycięstwie nad piekielnym dziedzicem Salazara Slytherina Hogwart - miejsce jego upadku - obwieszono wizerunkami węży.

Snape sztywno podniósł się z krzesła i z wyrazem chłodnej satysfakcji na twarzy podszedł do stojącego przy mównicy dyrektora, by odebrać Puchar Domów dla Slytherinu. Jego Ślizgoni stali, bijąc brawo i pozwalając ponieść się emocjom naruszającym właściwe im poczucie powagi i godności; ten raz było to jednak dopuszczalne, jako że honor ich domu spoczął właśnie symbolicznie w dłoniach ich opiekuna. Dawało się nawet wyczuć pewne oznaki uznania ze strony innych domów; oczywiście Gryffindor wykazywał się w tej chwili, tak rzadko u siebie spotykanym, umiarkowaniem. Mistrz eliksirów bez oznak entuzjazmu przyjął gorące gratulacje od Dumbledore`a, a wobec swoich wychowanków zdobył się na cień uśmiechu i powściągliwe kiwnięcie głową – znali go na tyle, by zrozumieć, że jest z nich dumny. Wysoki, szczupły chłopak, August Rossini, który był prefektem jego domu, podszedł, by odebrać trofeum; wymienili symboliczny uścisk dłoni i stosowne słowa.

Severus odwrócił się powoli, celując wzrokiem dokładnie w centralny punkt stołu nauczycielskiego; przez ułamek sekundy uchwycił spojrzenie wielkich, niebieskich oczu. Błyszczały niespokojnie. Dość energicznym krokiem skierował się ku swojemu miejscu. Znajdujący się niemal u drugiego końca stołu profesor Filus Flitwick, głowa domu Ravenclawu, stanął na krześle i położywszy swą małą dłoń na piersi, skłonił się głęboko. Mistrz eliksirów możliwie uprzejmie skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Natychmiast po tym zmuszony został by wymienić uścisk dłoni z Pomoną Sprout, opiekunką Puchonów, która tego dnia siedziała zbyt blisko niego, by się nie pofatygować. W tej sytuacji, aby tradycji i cywilizowanemu obyczajowi stało się zadość, należało jeszcze wymienić grzecznościowe gesty z przywódcą domu Godryka Gryffindora. Minerwa, przejmując inicjatywę, sztywno skłoniła głowę i nie czekając na jego reakcję, z wyjątkowo surowym wyrazem twarzy, powoli odwróciła się w kierunku swojego obecnego sąsiada – nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Severus z satysfakcją zauważył, że McGonagall nie wydawała się być zadowolona z faktu, że wspomniany dureń, Ramzes Knox, miał czelność się do niej odezwać.

Zwycięstwo Slytherinu, a właściwie nieporównanie bardziej tryumf jego opiekuna, szkocka lwica odebrała jako siarczysty policzek. _No cóż, twoja Złota Trójca odeszła, Minerwo._ – Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco do swoich myśli_. - Rzeczywistość w pewnych obszarach wraca do normy._ Gryffindor przegrał stu osiemdziesięcioma trzema punktami, z czego sto jej wychowankowie utracili zaledwie przedwczoraj, za tak jawne złamanie regulaminu, że Severus odjął pięćdziesiąt, a sama Minerwa drugie tyle. Gdyby Snape był innym człowiekiem, naprawdę współczułby winowajcom, gdy zostawiał ich w jej biurze.

Gwar w sali powoli ustawał, wszyscy na powrót zajęli swoje miejsca. Rozpromieniony Dumbledore zabrał głos i w niedługim czasie komnata kolejny raz zagrzmiała od śmiechów. Snape zesztywniał. Uchwycił tylko fragment z wypowiedzi dyrektora, więc spojrzał w kierunku stołu Ślizgonów, a gdy zobaczył na ich twarzach wyraz szczerego rozbawienia, rozluźnił się – żart widocznie nie dotyczył ich tegorocznego zwycięstwa. Mistrz eliksirów był zdecydowanie rozkojarzony; jego organizm najwyraźniej nie zamierzał zachowywać dystansu do zaistniałej sytuacji. Bynajmniej nie chodziło o entuzjazm z powodu wygranej. Żołądek zaciskał się mu nieprzyjemnie w odpowiedzi na myśli, które niepohamowanie zalewały umysł. Mięśnie nie chciały się rozluźnić; zaczynał odczuwać uporczywy ból w karku i pulsowanie w skroniach. Od czasu bitwy coraz trudniej przychodziło mu utrzymywać kamienny, zimny wizerunek.

Ludzi, którzy w jakiś sposób wywalczyli sobie prawo do zajrzenia pod jego maskę, do zbliżenia się, towarzyskiej (na swój sposób) wymiany kilku zdań, ludzi, przy których nie zaciskał palców na różdżce ani nie myślał, by ją wyciągać, w całym jego życiu można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Wśród nich był świadomie wyprowadzający go z równowagi Dumbledore, nachalna Pomfrey i doprowadzająca do pasji McGonagall. Poza nimi była jeszcze jego matka i Lily Evans - obie nie żyły od lat. Zdaje się, że na tym właśnie lista się zamykała.

Mimo że nigdy nie oznajmili sobie z Minerwą przyjaźni, to w ich prywatnych relacjach był jakiś jej cień. Bez wątpienia oboje mieli bardzo różne spojrzenie na kwestie wychowawcze i bardzo różne podejście do życia. Ich zażartych kłótni wysłuchiwały na ogół ściany biura dyrektora lub ich własnych gabinetów. Poza tymi miejscami zazwyczaj zachowywali pozór kultury i opanowania, balansując na granicy rażącego pogwałcenia zasad cywilizowanej polemiki. Jednak było pomiędzy tym wszystkim miejsce na coś na kształt… ludzkiej konwersacji i odprężającego milczenia.

Zarówno Minerwa, jak i on, dość systematycznie wieczorami krążyli po rozległych szkolnych błoniach; jemu to pomagało przywrócić wewnętrzną równowagę i łagodziło migreny. W styczniu, wiele lat temu, w trakcie takiej samotnej wyprawy, spotkali się; zaspy wyznaczyły jedną ścieżkę, więc po prostu szli dalej razem, milcząc. Zima przeszła, śniegi stopniały, okazało się jednak, że ich drogi zbiegają się coraz częściej. Sytuacja była nieco dziwna, jako że oboje wyjątkowo cenili sobie swoją prywatność i raczej nie zaliczali się do osób, które były skłonne dobrowolnie z niej rezygnować. Jedno i drugie zachowywało się podczas tych spacerów, jakby jedynie akceptowało narzuconą w jakiś sposób sytuację - bez większego entuzjazmu, ale też bez sprzeciwu. Mieli zwyczaj chodzić energicznie, stawiając dość duże kroki, zawsze nienagannie wyprostowani, z rzadka tylko zamieniając ze sobą jakieś słowo. Dumbledore pewnego razu podzielił się z Severusem swymi odczuciami na ten temat. Podobno wyglądali jak dwa złowrogie cienie przemierzające teren w celach patrolowych, a ściślej rzecz ujmując - łownych. Severus wyjaśnił powściągliwie, że taki właśnie był ich cel. Albus po chwili namysłu zaproponował, że od czasu do czasu chętnie odciąży któreś z nich, biorąc taki dyżur. W odpowiedzi usłyszał, że Rolanda Hooch za cenę kilku cukierków z pewnością weźmie dyrektora do pary, jako że ma zwyczaj patrolować o północy niebo nad Hogwartem. W jakimś momencie Snape odkrył, że obecność Minerwy mu nie przeszkadza; z niechęcią przyznał się przed sobą, że gdy jego towarzyszka nie zjawiała się kilka razy podrząd, był rozczarowany i rozdrażniony.

Mieli za sobą kilka ostrych, ale dosyć wyrównanych pojedynków szachowych, które rozgrywali, popijając herbatę i zachowując wyszukaną kurtuazję. Błyskotliwi aktorzy i rozbrajające przedstawienie. W założeniu, przy tej okazji mieli załatwiać bieżące sprawy szkolne. To był kolejny pomysł dyrektora, mający na celu „ucywilizowanie relacji między niektórymi członkami grona pedagogicznego". Severus przez dłuższy czas zabawiał się analizowaniem środowiska życia swej scenicznej partnerki. Jej elegancki, tradycyjnie i pedantycznie urządzony salon miał w sobie coś zagadkowego. Większość przestrzeni zagospodarowana była w gustowny, ale mocno oszczędny i nieco chłodny sposób, jednak pewne kąty wydawały mu się nadzwyczaj przytulne i przyjazne. Krzesła i fotele wysiedziane były zarówno w jednych, jak i drugich miejscach. Stolik, do którego go zapraszała, znajdował się jakby na pograniczu tych dwóch światów. Gdy w końcu udało mu się nazwać swoje odczucia, zdecydował, że wnętrze było jak zwierciadło ukazujące prawdziwe, kompletne oblicze właścicielki. Nie lubił, gdy ona gościła u niego. Jego… _pomieszczenie_ _gościnne _przypominało niezwykle dobrze zaopatrzoną i pedantycznie zorganizowaną bibliotekę połączoną z małą czytelnią. Ponure miejsce raczej nie zachęcało do podejmowania konwersacji przy herbacie i ciastku. Jako że posępny bibliotekarz nie przepadał za łakociami i towarzystwem, dla niego warunki były idealne, w końcu sam się o nie wystarał (pewną rysę na tym ideale zrobił naturalnie Albus Dumbledore, który wydał sobie stałą kartę biblioteczną i bezczelnie korzystał ze wszystkich ustalonych przez siebie przywilejów). Z jakiegoś nielogicznego powodu opinia Minerwy w kwestii sposobu zagospodarowania jego prywatnej przestrzeni miała dla niego znaczenie; uznawał to za co najmniej durne ze swej strony. Gdy spotkania z niewyjaśnionego powodu na dobre wygasły, nie mógł uwolnić się od natrętnego analizowania przypuszczalnych przyczyn. Zarówno absurdalność samego natręctwa, jak i idiotyczne powody, jakie przychodziły mistrzowi eliksirów do głowy, doprowadzały go do wrzenia. Nieco bardziej pewną, choć wstrętnie publiczną okazję dla podjęcia tych cywilizowanych konwersacji, stanowiły okolicznościowe spotkania personelu. Możliwość wszczęcia z Minerwą małej polemiki na tematy naukowe była jedyną pozytywną stroną miłych _zaproszeń_, jakie przesyłał mu na nie pan i władca Albus Dumbledore. Zazwyczaj nikt (prócz nadmienionej wyżej persony) nie próbował wtrącać się w te dyskusje. Oboje nie tolerowali ingerowania w ich wzajemne relacje. A za mieszanie się w nieswoje sprawy, uznawali w tej sytuacji niemal każdą posłaną pod swym adresem uwagę, jeśli wcześniej nie poprosili nadawcy o wyrażenie, bez wątpienia, _cennej_ opinii. Kilku kolegów miewało nawet sensowne przemyślenia, które potrafili w przyzwoity sposób przekazać – to w duchu przyznawał nawet Severus, przy czym, nie oznaczało to jeszcze, że miał on z tego tytułu ochotę z nimi konwersować.

Tego popołudnia Snape zajął dość skrajne miejsce przy stole tak, by nie drażnić McGonagall, która ostatnimi czasy nie przepadała za jego obecnością. Żeby zaś wyrazić się precyzyjniej - nie trawiła tej obecności wcale. Prawdopodobnie równie mocno, jak Severus nie tolerował swej obecnej sąsiadki – Sybilli Trelawney. Za każdym razem, gdy był zmuszony ją oglądać, wiele wysiłku kosztowało go, by nie rzucić na kobietę jakiejś bardzo złej klątwy. Sławna i rozchwytywana (poza szkołą) profesor wróżbiarstwa przez pierwszą, przeklętą godzinę zezowała na niego zza swych wielkich okularów, potem zaś na jej twarzy pojawił się bezczelny wyraz zrozumienia, co sprawiło, że wielkie nozdrza Snape`a drgnęły, a usta zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Wreszcie spróbowała zajrzeć do jego filiżanki, by ocenić układ fusów. Po trzeciej próbie, widać udanej, oświadczyła mu, że potwierdza się to, co widywała już trzykrotnie w szklanej kuli:

- ...zła karma na twym ciemnym szlaku oplata cię niczym woale… Jednak… Widzę wyraźnie… Ulega, rozwiewa się jak targane wiatrami czarne chmury. Widzę więzienie, w które twój duch zostanie wessany i …

Podsumowując - że w najbliższym czasie czeka go reinkarnacja, wielkie odrodzenie. Było to wyjątkowe czarnowidztwo, jeśli chodziło o mistrza eliksirów. Wędrówka dusz nie kojarzyła mu się najlepiej; więzienie i zasysanie, wsysanie czy odsysanie duszy tym bardziej; perspektywa zaczynania życia od początku była równie mało zachęcająca. Niezbyt uprzejmie sięgnął po jej kielich z sokiem kaktusowym i zajrzał doń z kamienną twarzą. Cedząc słowa, zawyrokował, że ona prawdopodobnie nie ma szansy na reinkarnację, toteż po koleżeńsku radzi, by nigdy więcej nie ważyła się wygłaszać jakichkolwiek wróżb czy przepowiedni, w które on byłby zamieszany. Widać musiał mieć jakiś talent w tej dziedzinie, gdyż wewnętrzne oko profesor Trelawney zdawało się właściwie odczytywać jego wróżbę. Wyjaśniwszy tę sprawę Snape próbował zająć się swym wewnętrznym oczyszczeniem. W zasadzie mógł być wściekły na McGonagall za to, że jej nonsensowne zachowanie doprowadziło do tego, że musiał zmienić sąsiedztwo.

Przez lata siadali na tych samych miejscach przy stole nauczycielskim, ramię w ramię, kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od siebie. Godryku i Salazarze, miejcie w opiece tego, kto próbowałby ich rozsadzić – nawet, jeśli ten ktoś był dyrektorem i starał się to uzasadnić jakimiś absurdalnymi kwestiami wyższego rzędu. Jak kilkakrotnie uprzejmie wyjaśniali swemu zwierzchnikowi, z różnych, bardzo praktycznych względów, nie życzyli sobie, by podsuwano im, choćby okazjonalnie, jakiegoś nowego sąsiada.

_- To nie jest zabawne, Albusie, ten rok będzie i tak wystarczająco… niewdzięczny bez tej małej przeprowadzki, jaką mi zafundowałeś, sadzając obok człowieka o dalece, powiedziałbym, podejrzanym sposobie zachowania i zainteresowaniach – mówił powoli i bardzo sugestywnie Severus Snape. - Oczywiście, swego czasu zwracałem już uwagę na te drobne kwestie. O ile pan pamięta, dyrektorze? _

_Dumbledore kiwnął potakująco głową zwieszoną nad biurkiem zawalonym dokumentami. Mistrz eliksirów odczekał moment i nabrawszy powoli powietrza, jakby miał westchnąć w poczuciu bezsilności, rzucił nie swoim głosem: _

_- On cuchnie czosnkiem. Nie znoszę czosnku. _

_Srebrna głowa na moment uniosła się i niebieskie oczy błysnęły. Snape zrobił właśnie coś, co było trochę nie w jego stylu, pragnąc prawdopodobnie sprawdzić, czy to zwróci uwagę dyrektora. Naturalnie, stary czarodziej cały czas uważał na to, co mistrz eliksirów mówi. Pomyślał, że Severus musi czuć się naprawdę niepewnie u progu tego nowego roku. Czasem ten młody człowiek, gdy był wykończony, pozwalał sobie na przebłysk spontaniczności, zupełnie nie w jego stylu, a jednak jego. Czasem był to specyficzny żart, czasem prosta uwaga, czasem coś większego i zdecydowanie poważnego._

_- Trafiłeś w sedno, mój chłopcze. Chciałbym, byś się nagiął, jeśli chodzi o czosnek… i miał oko na Quirrella, przynajmniej tymczasowo – odpowiedział Dumbledore, wracając do grzebania w stercie papierów. – Nadal, po tylu latach, nie panuję nad tym wszystkim – mruknął do siebie. – Zastosujemy zasadę ograniczonego zaufania… Nie ma rady. Muszę się zdać na Minerwę. Z papierami. Ty, naturalnie, sobie poradzisz. Informuj mnie, gdybyś dostrzegł coś niepokojącego. Powinienem usunąć te notatki z marginesów, zanim jej to pokażę._

_Severus stwierdził, że ostatnia idea wydaje się wyjątkowo słuszna, jako że „notatki" zostały wykonane pismem obrazkowym. O ile pamiętał, Minerwa, podobnie jak on sam, nie akceptowała nieestetycznie wyglądających prac, nie fatygując się nawet, by sprawdzić właściwą treść. Gryzmoły oznaczały dyskwalifikację. Widocznie dyrektor był w tym wypadku na podobnych prawach, co uczniowie. Snape przymknął na moment oczy. Będzie musiał zrobić coś z tym cholernym czosnkiem, nie w tym jednak rzecz._

_- Niech pan mnie oświeci dyrektorze – odezwał się jedwabistym głosem, wykrzywiając usta w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. – Jak ta sytuacja uzasadnia fakt, że zesłano nas… mnie na skraj stołu? To utrudnia moje kontakty z innymi członkami grona pedagogicznego. Chodzi o głowy domów. Dumbledore, dokładasz mi nowe obowiązki i jednocześnie utrudniasz wykonywanie starych. Nie mam czasu na bieganie pomiędzy lekcjami i informowanie o pewnych koniecznych sprawach twojego zastępcy. Narowistego zastępcy, dodam._

_- Tak, coś w tym jest – powiedział Dumbledore z wyraźnym zastanowieniem, próbując doprowadzić dokumenty do stanu, w jakim mógł je przekazać swemu zastępy. - Minerwa wspominała mi coś na ten temat, zaraz po uczcie. Mówiła, że robisz się podobno trochę… nieuprzejmy, gdy nie zostaną ci przekazane na bieżąco pewne informacje i że ona nie ma… przyjemności tego znosić. – Zerknął na Severusa z nad okularów-połówek. - Widocznie oboje przyjęliście, że w czasie posiłków należy oddawać się pracy równie intensywnie, jak w pozostałe godziny. Mugole nazywają to… niech sobie… a tak - pracoholizm. Leczenie jest długotrwałe i wymaga, by pacjent współpracował. Tak, obawiam się, że w tej sytuacji rzeczywiście nie mamy możliwości przeprowadzenia tej terapii. Chociaż… moja diagnoza może być oczywiście mylna… Może nie chodzi w tym wypadku o wasz pracoholizm._

Innym razem, w przytomności Severusa:

_- Wybacz Dumbledore, ale jeśli życzysz sobie bym nadal była wicedyrektorem, wychowawcą i nauczycielem w tej instytucji, to dalsze pozostawanie naszego nowego kolegi w porze posiłków trzydzieści centymetrów od mojej osoby jest bezwzględnie wykluczone! – odezwała się do swego bardzo szanowanego zwierzchnika wyjątkowo stanowczym tonem profesor McGonagall; chwilę wcześniej energicznym krokiem wtargnęła do dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Jej nozdrza wyraźnie pobielały i drgały trochę niebezpiecznie. _

_Dumbledore przyglądał się kobiecie z życzliwą uwagą, rozumiejąc, że musiało wydarzyć się coś… niestosownego. _

_– Mam, jak wierzę - ciągnęła - prawo do spędzenia tego czasu w okolicznościach, w których mogę spokojnie się posilić. _

_- Ależ oczywiście, moja droga - odezwał się bardzo życzliwym tonem dyrektor. – Przyznaję, że Gilderoy jest może nieco absorbujący i ma pewne specyficzne preferencje, jeśli chodzi o styl bycia, ale sama przecież wiesz… _

_- Albus! – zagrzmiała. – On nawet w kwestiach kulinarnych ma preferencje zbyt dalekie od moich, które jednak próbuje mi narzucać. Nie wspomnę o innych preferencjach… o których wolę, nawet przelotnie, nie myśleć. Wybacz, ale obiad mam zamiar zjeść, siedząc obok mrocznego pana i władcy lochów. - Rzuciła ostre spojrzenie siedzącemu, aż dotąd z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, Snape`owi. - Przynajmniej wiem, czego się spodziewać z prawej strony. Liczę też na rozsądek sąsiada z lewej strony - tym razem spiorunowała wzrokiem samego dyrektora. _

_- Tak, rozsądek jest bardzo pomocny – odczekawszy chwilę odezwał się z wielką powagą Dumbledore. Starał się nie uśmiechnąć, a nawet opanować błyski próbujące przedrzeć się przez okulary-połówki. Wpatrywały się w niego dwie pary oczu, które wyraźnie żądały niezwłocznej i bardzo określonej reakcji. Jedne były czarne, drugie niebieskie, pierwsze niebezpiecznie zwężone, drugie niebezpieczne wielkie. _

_Ten rok zdecydowanie upłynie nam pod znakiem waszego zjednoczenia – pomyślał wesoło. – No, przynajmniej w tej jednej kwestii. A jednak, nasz nowy kolega okazuje się przydatny. _

_Po chwili zdecydował, że rozsądek jednak nakazuje, by profesor Lockhart nie siedział zbyt blisko tej dwójki. Severus wyglądał, jakby właśnie planował coś bardzo niewłaściwego, a Minerwa być może byłaby skłonna tym razem go poprzeć. Znalezienie nowego nauczyciela obrony było generalnie trudne, a już w środku roku…_

Jeszcze innym razem:

_- Nie, Albusie! – odezwał się poirytowany mistrz eliksirów. - Nie toleruję genetycznie zmienionych ludzi! To jest, tego rodzaju zwierząt!_

_- Severusie! – Głos dyrektora sprawił, że Severus Snape połknął kolejne zdanie i odezwał się dopiero po chwili:_

_- Wystarczy, że wyrozumiale znoszę twoją narwaną burą kocicę, która w ostatnim czasie zachowuje się jak urażony hipogryf – oświadczył, wykrzywiając wargi w znajomym, drwiącym grymasie. - Jak mniemam, mała rotacja powinna załatwić sprawę. Licząc od prawicy dyrektorskiej: głowa domu Slytherina, głowa domu Gryffindora, wilkołak… lwiak, przepraszam, i dalej wedle uznania. Jeśli byś potrzebował rady, sugeruję któregoś z dementorów. To ułatwi wszystkim życie, nie uważasz? _

_- Tak myślisz? – Głos Dumbledore`a stał się niezwyczajnie twardy. – Dotąd byłem przekonany, że wolisz unikać sąsiedztwa dementorów, Severusie. Widzę jednak, że w pewnych sprawach twoje uprzedzenia sięgają dalej niż obawa przed tym, co może takie spotkanie przynieść… Oczywiście, uprzedzenia odgrywają ważną rolę, gdy dochodzi do takiego spotkania. Jeśli sobie życzysz, następnym razem wezmę twoją propozycję pod uwagę, moje dziecko. - Ton głosu dyrektora i sposób, w jaki patrzył sprawiły, że Severus mimowolnie zesztywniał; wargi drgnęły mu nerwowo. – Co do reszty pomysłu… - Głos starego czarodzieja stał się na powrót życzliwy, chociaż niebieskie oczy nadal utrzymywały Severusa na dystans. - Być może jest to jakieś wyjście. Obawiam się jednak, że przy kolejnej pomyłce, jaka może ci się przydarzyć podczas rozmowy, lwica ma szansę wydrapać wężowi oczy. A to, jak wieżę, byłoby wysoce niesmaczne. Zasady wspólnego, kulturalnego spożywania posiłków i konwersacji przy nich nie na darmo zostały kiedyś ustalone i są przez większość przyzwoitych osób zachowywane. My wszyscy, oczywiście, do tych osób należymy._

_- Oczywiście – odezwał się ciszej, ale jeszcze bardziej zjadliwym tonem Snape; był bledszy niż zwykle, a długie nozdrza mu drżały. - Nie byłoby problemów z kulturą, gdyby nie te absurdalne przetasowania przy stole. _

_- Kultura ułatwia nam zachowanie się w różnych okolicznościach i towarzystwie, mój chłopcze – powiedział uprzejmym tonem Dumbledore. Jego oczy przewiercały się przez siedzącego sztywno mistrza eliksirów. – Nawet w tych okolicznościach, które są zaskakujące i trudne. Czasem… naprawdę sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś nie odrobił lekcji z tego tematu, mój Severusie. _

_- Jeśli uważasz, że daję gorszący przykład, zatrudnij na moje miejsce kogoś o większej delikatności i na stosownym poziomie kulturalnym – odezwał się z wyraźną drwiną Snape. - Myślę, że jakaś agencja zajmująca się ochroną ma kogoś odpowiedniego. Kulturalnego i z tytułem Mistrza Eliksirów, a… i gotowego skakać dzień i noc na każde gwizdnięcie i mrugnięcie. - Po czym skierował wzrok w głąb gabinetu, wykrzywił twarz jeszcze bardziej i powiedział: - Zawsze odnoszę wrażenie, że sprawia ci perfidną przyjemność dawanie mi do zrozumienia, że jestem nieco gorszego gatunku w porównaniu z resztą twoich pajacyków! Porażająco kulturalne i taktowne. – Nie potrafił ukryć pewnej nuty gniewnej goryczy. _

_- To całkowicie mylne wrażenie, Severusie – odezwał się spokojnie dyrektor. - Ja żywię natomiast bolesne przekonanie, że czerpiesz niepokojącą satysfakcję z zadręczania i prześladowania samego siebie. _

_Na moment zapadła cisza._

_- To wysoce niedorzeczne przekonanie – odezwał się jadowicie mistrz eliksirów. Nadal nie patrzył na dyrektora, a jego twarz wydawała się lekko zaczerwieniona. - Po co miałbym marnować na to czas, skoro wokół zawsze jest tyle życzliwych osób, które chętnie się tym zajmą? No, i przecież bywam u ciebie na miłym wieczornym te-ta-te. _

_- Z tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś, bez wątpienia warto rozważyć słowa „życzliwych osób". Masz ich wokół siebie kilkoro i jeśli się kiedyś wysilisz, to będziesz w stanie to dojrzeć. - Głos Dumbledore`a był dość stanowczy. W oczach, które przyglądały się mistrzowi eliksirów było dużo ciepła i troski. – Myślę, że nasz nowy nauczyciel, również się do nich zalicza i chciałby…_

_- Nie interesuje mnie i nigdy nie będzie, czego chciałby ten człowiek! – Snape zerwał się z krzesła, mówiąc bardzo podniesionym głosem, sprawiając jednak wrażenie, jakby stężały mu szczęki. - Kiedyś już spełniłem twoje serdeczne życzenie i dzięki temu jestem dzisiaj zmuszony znosić go jako nauczyciela, ale nie przy stole, Dumbledore. Jeśli Minerwa i ty życzycie sobie siedzieć obok swojego kulturalnego pupila, proszę! Ja w tej sytuacji zajmę stosownie odległe miejsce._

_Gdy był przy drzwiach, usłyszał drażniąco niefrasobliwy ton głosu dyrektora:_

_- Prawdę powiedziawszy, Minerwa, po uczcie powitalnej zasugerowała, że, z czysto praktycznych względów, powinieneś istotnie pomyśleć, by w tej sytuacji przesiąść się._

_Twarz młodszego czarodzieja powlokła się szkarłatem, a szczęki zacisnęły się kurczowo._

_- Zdaje się, że podała rozwiązanie dokładnie takie, jak sam podsunąłeś – spokojnie ciągnął dyrektor._

_Mistrz eliksirów złapał za klamkę i szarpnął tak, że o mało jej nie wyrwał. Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Portrety kilku dyrektorów zechciały krótko, ale wyraźnie, dać znać, że są oburzone takim zachowaniem. _

_- Licząc od prawicy dyrektorskiej – kontynuował Dumbledore - głowa domu Slytherina, głowa domu Gryffindora, profesor obrony… - Severus wyglądał, jakby wrósł w podłogę. Tymczasem dyrektor szperał w dolnej szufladzie ogromnego biurka. Po chwili tryumfalnie wydobył pudełko z czekoladkami i uśmiechnął się. - Jeśli wybierzesz skraj stołu, będzie niepocieszona, liczyła na to, że tradycyjnie, przy okazji, omówicie bieżące sprawy. _

_Snape wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Czasami naprawdę, kładąc na szalę własne, marne życie, miał demoniczną ochotę rzucić Niewybaczalne na tego człowieka. Kolejny raz był wściekły na siebie, że pozwolił się sprowokować staremu draniowi. Pewne tematy były zaś szczególnie drażliwe i Dumbledore wiedział o tym doskonale._

Jakiś czas później:

_- To, że ta… kobieta w ogóle się tu znalazła, jest już wystarczającym obciążeniem dla nas wszystkich. – Minerwa McGonagall była wzburzona. - Jeśli uważasz to za konieczne, może zająć miejsce po twojej lewej ręce, Albusie. Nie widzę powodu do robienia przy stole tego całego zamieszania. To zakłóca dotychczasowy, śmiem twierdzić, nienajgorszy rytm życia._

_- Tak, no cóż… To istotnie, może być trudny rok – rzekł z zastanowieniem, marszcząc brwi i wygodniej usadawiając się w swoim obszernym krześle, Dumbledore. Jego twarz nie straciła swej pogody, ale mówił, znacząco akcentując pewne słowa: - Jestem jednak pewien, że osoby z waszym doświadczeniem i samokontrolą… zrozumieniem dla problemów, jakie niesie ze sobą sytuacja… ścierpią tę małą niewygodę, jaka została nam narzucona przez Korneliusza. _

_- Pozwolę sobie wtrącić dyrektorze - Snape odezwał się zjadliwie - że małe niewygody wystarczająco często zmuszony jestem znosić wieczorami podczas wizyt u Czarnego Pana… I za dnia, gdy muszę uczyć małych imbecyli._

_- Severusie! - Zespół zarządzający placówką, w której się znajdowali, zareagował niemal równocześnie i z podobną siłą; efekt był nawet interesujący, przy drastycznie różnej barwie ich głosów._

_Mistrz eliksirów przewrócił oczami, a na bladej twarzy ukazał się znajomy, drwiący wyraz._

_- Pomfrey uparcie twierdzi, że mam wrzody - oznajmił, unosząc obie brwi. - Muszę spożywać posiłki w odpowiedniej atmosferze, a niedorzeczne poczucie humoru i rażący poziom intelektualny nie spełniają powyższego warunku. Jakby tego mało… kiedyś już wyjaśniałem dyrektorze, że mam ostrożny stosunek do zwierząt przy stole._

_- Nie rozumiem kwestii zwierząt w odniesieniu do… obecnej… nowej sytuacji – rzekł tonem delikatnej sugestii i z błyskiem zaciekawienia malującym się za okularami-połówkami Dumbledore. Po czym dodał poważnie: – Niepokoją mnie te wrzody, Severusie._

_- Wybacz – odezwał się z bardzo wyraźnym cynizmem Snape. - Jestem przekonany, że spędziłem dzisiejszy wieczór, siedząc obok poskrzekującej i gulgającej ropuchy, od której cuchnęło kiepską wodą toaletową, co i tak nie stłumiło… - przerwał i skrzywił się z wyraźną odrazą. – Zmierzam do tego, że niektóre ropuchy wydzielają toksyny._

_Minerwa McGonagall, prostując plecy i wypuszczając nosem powietrze, jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła wargi, które drgały jej niestosownie. Z przykrością, ale tym razem musiała się zgodzić ze swoim kolegą. Wyraz jego poparcia dla sprawy był jej wyjątkowo na rękę i Severus bardzo trafnie ujął to, czego sama nie uważała za stosowne formułować. Dyrektor również wyglądał, jakby toczył małą, wewnętrzną walkę._

_- Tak, myślę, że powinniśmy w tej sytuacji zapytać pana Longbottoma, czy nie uciekło mu jego zwierzątko - odezwał się po chwili z rozmysłem stary czarodziej, spoglądając błyszczącymi oczami na mistrza eliksirów. – Nie chcielibyśmy, by coś mu się przydarzyło. To byłoby niepożądane. Musimy nauczyć się obcować z różnymi stworzeniami, nie sami żyjemy na tym świecie… Dobrze jest poznawać nowe rzeczy… Chociaż… Tak, no cóż, jestem pewien, że jakoś to przetrwamy… Poczytam do poduszki coś o jadowitych ropuchach, Severusie. Zawsze uważałem, że dobrze jest poświęcić chwilę przed snem, by odprężyć się przy jakichś interesujących rozważaniach. To mi zawsze popłacało… w dalszej perspektywie. I zapytam Poppy o stan twojego żołądka, powinieneś…_

_- … prowadzić nieco spokojniejszy tryb życia - płynnie dokończył Snape. - Rozważę to… Kiedyś… Jeśli dożyję emerytury._

_- Jestem pewna, że względy bezpieczeństwa – bardzo opanowanym tonem wtrąciła się profesor McGonagall - wyraźnie wymagają, by powrócić do tradycyjnego układu przy stole. Zastępca i pozostałe głowy domów po prawej, a nauczyciel czarnej magii, po lewej stronie. - Utkwiła oczy w dyrektorze. – Naturalnie, mam na myśli twoją prawą i lewą stronę Albusie… Tam będzie bezpieczna. _

_- Naturalnie - odezwał się, kolejny raz, tonem pełnym zrozumienia dyrektor. - Jeśli taki układ was uszczęśliwi, moje dzieci. Severusie, nie powinieneś pić tak mocnej herbaty, to nie służy przy chorobie wrzodowej._

_- Naturalnie. Mocna whisky służy. Zasusza. Dziękuję za przeuroczy wieczór – odpowiedział, wstając mistrz eliksirów. Czarna brew podjechała do góry. - Myślisz, że powinienem zmienić przyzwyczajenia?_

_- Dziękuję, mój chłopcze, mnie również był miło, że przyszedłeś. Dostarczyłeś mi tematów do przemyśleń. - Dyrektor wyglądał, jakby rozważał kwestię zmiany nawyków. _

_- Jestem pewna, że przy odrobinie dobrej woli, można znaleźć trzecią opcję, Severusie – odezwała się stanowczym tonem profesor McGonagall. - Lepiej posłużą jakieś przepisane przez Poppy eliksiry. Jeśli pacjent będzie na tyle odpowiedzialny… dojrzały, by je zażywać. _

_- Rzeczywiście, pacjenci Poppy potrafią być wyjątkowo nieodpowiedzialni i niedojrzali! - rzucił od drzwi, nie odwracając się w kierunku wnętrza, Snape. - Ostatnio słyszałem, jak użerała się z pewną niepoważną pacjentką, która nagminnie nie zażywa przepisanych eliksirów, które ja, w swoim wolnym czasie… po nocach, warzę. Minerwo… dobranoc. – Z tymi słowami odwrócił się, by ucieszyć oczy efektem, jaki wywołała jego wypowiedź._

_Albus Dumbledore zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi, przenosząc wzrok na swego zastępcę. Minerwa McGonagall zaczerwieniła się bardzo niestosownie i niebezpiecznie. Severus, nie dając jej satysfakcji, z uśmiechem wyszedł. Nim zamknął drzwi, usłyszał uprzejme pytanie dyrektora i trochę mniej uprzejme warknięcie wydane przez nastroszoną kocicę._

Jako głowy domów _mieli prawo_ mieć do siebie swobodny dostęp, służący wymianie informacji. Względy formalne i praktyczne _wymagały_ też, by mieli stały dostęp do dyrektora – Minerwa była jego zastępcą, a Severus, pomijając inne zajęcia, był jego szpiegiem – konieczność utrzymywania stałego kontaktu wydawała się więc oczywista.

Bywały takie okresy, że zastępowali tradycyjną konwersację formą pisemną. Któreś z nich, czymś podrażnione, zaczynało, a drugie nie potrafiło odmówić sobie odpowiedniej riposty. Kontynuowali taką polemikę przez kilka dni, tygodni, miesięcy, a potem następowała przerwa, bywało, że liczona w latach. Z całą pewnością treść owej korespondencji nie mogła zostać określona jako stonowana. Jedna ze stron bywała podobno impertynencka i nieokrzesana, jak twierdziła druga; druga natomiast pretensjonalna i małostkowa, jak twierdziła pierwsza. Zazwyczaj pergamin po prostu kipiał od gniewu lub powiewało z niego chłodem. Któregoś razu, gdy temperatura zapisanych w listach słów podniosła się zbyt mocno, z premedytacją obłożyli listy nieco agresywnymi zaklęciami. Severus w wyniku tej dziecinady przez dwa dni kleił się od balsamu na oparzenia, przy czym jego blada twarz wyglądała, jakby ktoś powypalał na niej czerwone symbole węża. Minerwa musiała kilkakrotnie aplikować sobie silną, wyjątkowo cuchnącą maść na odmrożenia (bo tylko taka skutkowała), na dodatek miała problem z usunięciem uporczywego świądu. Kilkanaście godzin po odebraniu rzeczonej korespondencji podjęli decyzję, by kontynuować dyskusję w tradycyjny, bezpośredni sposób. Okazało się w tym wypadku, że przestrzeń prywatna jest zbyt mała, by pomieścić ich emocje, więc wymiana zdań przeniosła się na obszar publiczny. Momentami była to dysputa naprawdę pozbawiona wymaganej krztyny kultury. Nie był to w najmniejszym stopniu widok komiczny i przypadkowi widzowie możliwie szybko usuwali się z pola widzenia. Przy tej okazji adwersarze zgodzili się w jednym punkcie - postawa dyrektora w obliczu tego incydentu była oburzająca. W taki listowny sposób (wyjmując kwestię powyższego, bezprecedensowego zajścia) omawiali bardzo szeroko pojęte sprawy szkolne. W tym wszystkim zdarzało się jednak, że któreś przemycało między wierszami zaledwie zasygnalizowany, bardziej osobisty wątek. Takie wtrącenie zawsze pozostawało poza ogniem polemiki; to była niepisana, ale nienaruszalna zasada. Nigdy nie wykorzystywali na forum publicznym informacji zasięgniętych w ten sposób.

Poza tym Minerwa miała osobliwy zwyczaj czekania, aż Severus wróci ze spotkań z Czarnym Panem. Nie rozmawiali, nie zbliżali się do siebie, czasem jedynie sztywno skinęli sobie głowami. Oczywiście nie było tajemnicą, że pani wicedyrektor lubiła mieć poczucie, że kontroluje wszystko i wszystkich w szkole, a już utrzymywanie złudnej kontroli nad poczynaniami profesora Snape`a mogło być uznane - jak on sam uważał - za wręcz obsesyjne. McGonagall była jednak tą osobą, która zaufała i zaakceptowała Severusa, gdy wrócił na ich stronę (chociaż zajęło jej to jakąś chwilę). W każdym razie, nigdy nie dawała mu odczuć tego, co większość osób, które miały świadomość, że nosił na ręku Mroczny Znak. Podarowała mu drugą szansę.

Oczywiście pozostawała jeszcze kwestia ich sportowej rywalizacji. Mecze quidditcha bez wątpienia budziły w obojgu duże emocje. Dla jednej ze stron był to zawsze nieco drażliwy temat. Strony zmieniały się zależnie od okresu lub, ściślej, składu drużyny – jak to przed wiekami przepowiedziano: siedem lat tłustych, po których nastąpi siedem lat chudych. Minerwa była oczywiście zagorzałym kibicem, co więcej, za swych lat szkolnych, niezłym graczem (ukarani szlabanem u Filcha Gryfoni zawsze najpilniej polerowali puchary i plakietki z jej nazwiskiem). Severus niespecjalnie fascynował się tą zabawą, prawdę rzekłszy wręcz jej nie lubił i tym bardziej, sam nigdy nie uczestniczył w niej jako zawodnik. Słabo radził sobie w powietrzu (czego bezczelna Jędza na spółkę z szaloną Hooch nie omieszkały mu przypominać). Ich rywalizacja jako głów domów była w wielu dziedzinach dość emocjonalna, a działania szeroko zakrojone, co wymuszało częste kontakty (w tym kontakt ze stronniczym - jak Snape utrzymywał - progyfońsko nastawionym dyrektorem).

Gdyby się dobrze zastanowić, uświadamiając sobie, że wspomniane sytuacje rozgrywały się na przestrzeni dobrych kilkunastu lat, można by w zasadzie powiedzieć, że ich wzajemne relacje nie wykraczały specjalnie poza ramy nieco specyficznych, ale jedynie koleżeńskich stosunków. Pracowali jako wychowawcy w szkole z internatem, na dodatek ona była wicedyrektorem, toteż pewne kontakty były po prostu wymuszone. Severus doskonale wiedział, że nawet zamknięta w sobie, nieprzystępna Minerwa McGonagall utrzymywała jakieś prywatne, bardziej towarzyskie stosunki z kilkoma osobami z pracy, jakkolwiek słowa „przyjaźń" z pewnością, z tego tytułu, nie nadużywała. On uważał ją za swojego przyjaciela. Oczywiście nie była to taka przyjaźń, jak ta, która łączyła go kiedyś z Lily Evans – w jakiś sposób niewinna i do pewnego momentu w pełni odwzajemniona. Od tamtego czasu wiele się zmieniło; on nie był już ani trochę tamtym chłopakiem, zresztą ona nigdy nie była dla niego jak Lily. W jego stosunku do Minerwy było coś więcej i przyjaźń pojawiła się w tej relacji jako coś wtórnego. Mając siedemnaście lat, bardzo niechętnie zaczął sobie uświadamiać irracjonalne uczucia, jakie go dręczyły w zawiązku z osobą profesor McGonagall. Uległ i w duchu przyznał się do tego, że ta kobieta jest dla niego ważna, najważniejsza, gdy Czarny Pan wyświadczył mu tę łaskę i zlecił jej zabójstwo. Po raz pierwszy mówił o tym głośno, klęcząc i kuląc się przed Dumbledore`em, który zażądał dostatecznie przekonującego uzasadnienia dla zwrotu, jakiego Severus dokonał. Dyrektor nie zmuszał go wówczas, by wprost nazwał swoje uczucia. Te dwa słowa padły wiele lat później, w chwili, gdy obaj bali się, że ją stracą. Wtedy tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy wypowiedział je w swoich myślach, potem, odpowiadając na pytanie dyrektora, powtórzył głośno. Nie zastanawiał się wówczas nad tym, czy wydają się one w jego przyzwyczajonych do drwiny ustach dziwne, obce, czuł za to, że mimo względnego spokoju na twarzy, brzmi zdecydowanie panicznie. Powiedział to w ten otwarty sposób jeden, jedyny raz i, jak przypuszczał, nigdy więcej nie zajdzie potrzeba, by to powtórzyć… Dziwny rodzaj życzliwości i zainteresowania, jaki ona mu ofiarowała przez te wszystkie lata, był zupełnie nieoczekiwanym przez niego darem. Mimo to nie dałby głowy za to, czy gdyby ktoś poprosił Minerwę o wymienienie osób, które uważała za bliskie, takich, które darzy prawdziwą sympatią, usłyszałby również swoje imię. Trudno było mu nazwać ich wzajemne stosunki. Była tam jakaś zażyłość, jakaś… pozytywna relacja (pomiędzy wszystkimi tymi problemami komunikacyjnymi, jakie miewali), jakiś rodzaj akceptacji (z wyłączeniem kilku, może kilkunastu kwestii nie do zaakceptowania). Tak było do minionego lata.

Ostatni rok był inny. Zmieniło się wszystko. Myśl, że Minerwa wykreśliła go ze swego życia sprawiła, że zbyt wiele rzeczy traciło sens. Jego rzeczywistość, jakakolwiek by nie była, chwiała się bardzo niebezpiecznie, bliska runięcia, jakby otworzyła się pod jego nogami przepaść. Ten chłód przerażał teraz nawet jego; jakby zbyt mocno przyzwyczaił się do tlejącego w pobliżu żaru. Zmiękł i teraz było już za późno. Mimo że nigdy na nic przecież nie liczył, nie łudził się i miażdżył swoje pragnienia w zarodku, mimo że zachowywał trzeźwą świadomość swej pozycji, przyzwyczaił się. Czuł się żałosny, ale właściwie jakie to miało znaczenie. Każdy musi odnaleźć jakiś sens w życiu, a jego sensem była ta kobieta. Na myśli o niej opierała się większość jego życia; właściwie wszystko, co zrobił dobrego w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat, zrobił z myślą o niej. Szukanie nowego uzasadnienia dla każdego kolejnego dnia raczej nie wchodziło w grę, zresztą o poprzednie też się nie prosił.

Korzystając obficie ze wszystkich umiejętności, możliwie dyskretnie obserwował McGonagall przez całą ceremonię kończącą rok szkolny. Dawno nie miał okazji przyglądać się jej tak długo i dokładnie. Minerwa zazwyczaj poruszała się w sposób zdecydowany, bardzo płynnie, jednak gdy była zaaferowana lub zdenerwowana jej ruchy stawały się gwałtowne i nieco szarpane. Ta jej żywość, energiczność sprawiały, że nie sposób było ją przeoczyć, a gdy już się zauważyło, z trudem przychodziło oderwać wzrok. Pani wicedyrektor grała przed światem, co najmniej tak zapamiętale jak on sam. Jej życie było bardzo sformalizowane, nad wszystkim próbowała panować i nie znosiła, gdy coś wymykało się z pod kontroli. W przypadku takiej osoby wiele rzeczy dawało się przewidzieć; Severus nawet kilka miesięcy wcześniej mógł dość dokładnie określić, jak będzie ubrana dzisiejszego popołudnia. Miała na sobie swój tradycyjnie przygotowany na tę okoliczność zestaw - nienagannie skrojoną i stosownie dopasowaną czarną suknię, zastanawiająco skutecznie zasłoniętą szmaragdową szatą; elegancka czarna tiara założona na starannie upięty kok była delikatnie zsunięta – zawsze na prawą stronę. Dobrane z uwagą eleganckie, ale i nieco zawadiackie pióro musiało być obłożone zaklęciem tak, by nie podrygiwało niestosownie przy każdym ruchu. Severus studiował postać z przewrotną przyjemnością, z satysfakcją wychwytywał ostre lub subtelne kontrasty. Gdy się ruszała, fałdy ciężkiego, miękkiego aksamitu harmonijnie rozwijały się i składały, maskując lub odsłaniając smukłą linię ciała. Ruchy były teraz płynne, zachowanie oficjalne, wyraz twarzy surowy i to, wraz z naprawdę delikatnymi przebłyskami ciepła i umiarkowanej życzliwości względem wybrańców, robiło na nim wrażenie - przyjął na swój użytek kuriozalne określenie – rozczulające.

Snape skrzywił się paskudnie do swoich myśli.

Jeśli chodziło o stroje, głowa domu lwa preferowała, o ironio i bezbrzeżna złośliwości Salazara, właśnie czerń i zieleń, przyprawione jakimś srebrnym akcentem (oczywiście, szkocka krata stanowiła osobną kategorię). W związku z tym Severus kiedyś, gdy Minerwa wygłosiła wyjątkowo jadowitą mowę, zasugerował, że może rozważyć, by okazjonalnie wystawiać ją jako symbol Slytherinu (jej reakcja była jak zawsze czarująca). Snape, poza trzema wspomnianymi kolorami, akceptował ciemnokasztanowy kolor jej włosów, szafirowy jej wielkich oczu i, ewentualnie, blady, lekko żółtawy odcień jej skóry (szkocka krata była i tu osobną kategorią). Naturalnie tolerancja ta związana była ściśle z jej osobą; nigdy nie ubrałby niczego w wyżej nadmienionych barwach, to zrozumiałe (szkocka krata też nie wchodziła w grę).

Dumbledore skończył właśnie kolejną treściwą przemowę, z której Severus nie zarejestrował zbyt wiele, i unosząc ręce w radosnym geście, zajął na powrót miejsce w wygodnym krześle. Sala szalała. Snape zmarszczył brwi, czując, że jeszcze jedna taka erupcja radości i uznania dla Albusa, a jego ból głowy powróci. Przynajmniej dom Salazara Slytherina zachowywał w tej chwili nieco większą równowagę emocjonalną; wyrazy uznania były wyważone, kulturalne i godne - oszczędzały Severusowi bólu.

Minerwa, właściwie od zawsze przyciągała jego wzrok. Patrzenie na nią sprawiało mu… przyjemność, fascynowało i bawiło; analizowanie jej zachowania i powierzchowności należało do jego codziennego rytuału i z rzadka jedynie zdarzało się, że to go nużyło. Ta kobieta przy całej swej przewidywalności była naprawdę barwna i złożona. W październiku McGonagall skończyła siedemdziesiąt trzy lata, z pewnością nie zaliczała się do grona młodych czarownic, ale nie była też wiekiem zaliczana do niewiast nobliwych, była w pełni dojrzałą kobietą. Czas obchodził się z nią wyjątkowo taktownie i żadne specyfiki sztuki warzycielskiej Snape`a nie miały z tym nic wspólnego (jak w przypadku kilku innych czarownic z otoczenia). Ale czymże było siedemdziesiąt trzy przy stu pięćdziesięciu trzech latach Albusa, który, w sprzyjających warunkach, mógł liczyć jeszcze, na jakąś okrągłą pięćdziesiątkę. Severus, ze swoimi trzydziestoma dziewięcioma latami - _rocznikiem _- był po prostu młodzieniaszkiem (inna sprawa, że czuł się, jakby miał lata Albusa i Minerwy razem wzięte - naprawdę nie pojmował, jak ktoś mógł pragnąć nieśmiertelności).

Przyglądał się, jak jej niezbyt obfita pierś unosiła się miarowo, sprawiając, że dwa onyksowe kamienie w pięknym wisiorze żywo połyskiwały w blasku świec. Śledził ruchy jej długich rąk zatopionych w obszernych rękawach. Dłonie miała trochę podobne do jego: eleganckie, o smukłych palcach, ale delikatniejsze i o innym, cieplejszym odcieniu skóry. Zaniepokoiły go lekko nabrzmiałe stawy, o które, wbrew zaleceniom Poppy, nie dbała jak należy. Okresowo cierpiała na reumatologiczne zapalenie stawów, nad którym Pomfrey udawało się nieźle panować, mimo permanentnej niesubordynacji pacjentki. _Miała je masować, robić ćwiczenia rozluźniające i smarować… Może maść nie działa właściwie, a może ich nie smarujesz_ _regularnie _– zastanawiał się. Po chwili zdecydował, że druga opcja jest prawdopodobniejsza. Na dodatek Minerwa co jakiś czas dochodziła do wniosku, że pół godziny masażu i ćwiczeń dłoni w ciągu dnia jest zdecydowanym marnowaniem jej czasu; eliksiry, które miała zażywać profilaktycznie co kilka miesięcy, wywoływały u niej mdłości, więc samowolnie z nich rezygnowała. _Jak przy takiej inteligencji i w takim wieku można być jednocześnie tak głupim? _– warknął bezgłośnie, czując znajome pulsowanie na szyi. Myśl o tym, jak bardzo ta kobieta potrafi być nieodpowiedzialna za siebie, i fakt, że on musiał w takich chwilach stawać na głowie, by skutecznie zainterweniować (najczęściej podstępnie wpychał ją w łapy Albusa albo Poppy), doprowadzała go do prawdziwej furii. Teraz też, nabrał ochoty, by wstać, chwycić ją i potrząsnąć. Zaczął analizować sprawę jej apetytu – ostatnio nie jadała właściwie, a kłopoty z układem pokarmowym zazwyczaj oznaczały u niej, że problem się nasila. Ogólne samopoczucie też nie wydawało się najlepsze, nie była jednak jakoś wyraźnie rozbita - powody mogły być różne. Postanowił, że czas zainteresować sprawą Pomfrey. Swoją drogą pielęgniarka powinna sama zauważyć i zareagować, od tego w końcu była. _Gdzie ty, na przeklętego Pottera, masz oczy?_ – rzucił w myślach, zwracając coraz mroczniejszy wzrok na pogrążoną w rozmowie z Hooch uśmiechniętą Poppy. Prychnął gniewnie. Siedząca po jego prawej stronie Irma Pince popatrzyła na niego krytycznie - jak na barbarzyńcę, który zakłócił ciszę w bibliotece. Odpowiedział jej pytającym, jadowitym spojrzeniem. Patrzył tak długo, aż lekkomyślna kobieta o sępim wyglądzie skuliła się nad swoim talerzem niczym larwa. I pomyśleć, że na co dzień nawet ją tolerował. Skończywszy - nieco uspokojony - skierował wzrok w bardziej interesujące miejsce.

Minerwa podniosła dłoń i w sposób charakterystyczny poprawiła sobie okulary. Uwielbiał przypatrywać się dłoniom Minerwy; podziwiał ich sprawność i wdzięk. Czasem miał wielką ochotę chwycić ją za ręce… Parę razy szaleńczo pragnął je pocałować, poczuć ich dotyk na swoim policzku. Nienawidził wielu swoich pragnień, mając często dużą, zupełnie ludzką trudność ze stłamszeniem silnych, skrywanych w głębokim cieniu emocji, które nie miały prawa ujrzeć światła dziennego. Kiedyś miał okazję poczuć dotyk jej ręki na swojej twarzy i szyi. Wiele lat temu. Właściwie od tamtej chwili zaczął o niej myśleć inaczej, inaczej patrzeć. Nie zakochał się wówczas, w jego odczuciach, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, nie było nic niestosownego. Po prostu od tamtego momentu stała się dla niego kimś innym, nowym.

Nieznośnie wyraźnie pamiętał historię z piątego roku. Jego najkoszmarniejsze i zarazem najdroższe wspomnienie z lat szkolnych związane było z tamtym wydarzeniem. Black urządził sobie zabawę jego kosztem, imbecyl nawet nie pomyślał, jakie konsekwencje będzie to miało dla jego przyjaciela Lupina. Przeklęty James Potter uratował Severusa w ostatniej chwili. Ostatecznie poturbowany przez wilkołaka Snape spędził trzy dni w skrzydle szpitalnym i miesiąc w niepewności, czy nie został zainfekowany. Sprawa przebiegała dość tradycyjnie. Dyrektor przekonał go, by nie wnosił skargi, by odpuścił, bo inaczej Lupin zostałby eksterminowany, jako niebezpieczne stworzenie. Dumbledore wyraźnie upomniał Severusa, że gdyby nie wtykał nosa w nie swoje sprawy i nie złamał szkolnego regulaminu, wychodząc poza teren bez zezwolenia, do incydentu by nie doszło. Severus miał przyjąć do wiadomości, że i on ponosi część winy za to zdarzenie i że również nad nim wisi widmo kary. Oczywiście decyzje dyrektor pozostawił jego dobrej, wolnej woli, wierząc w człowieczeństwo, umiejętność wzniesienia się ponad tak niskie pragnienia, jak chęć odwetu i ślepy gniew. Severus w poczuciu własnej krzywdy, z tłumionym gniewem odpuścił. Nikt wtedy nawet go nie przeprosił. Mógł zginąć, próbowano go zabić i zasadniczo nikogo to nie obeszło. Jedynym zmartwieniem dyrektora zdawało się to, by ulubieńcy szkoły byli bezpieczni. Severus nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać z Dumbledore`em ani w ambulatorium, ani później, nie myślał dawać staremu kolejnej satysfakcji. Zresztą, o czym niby mieli dyskutować; nie miał nic do powiedzenia; nie potrzebował też pieprzonych landrynek i herbaty. Black dostał dwa miesiące szlabanu u McGonagall i Filcha – niezbyt uciążliwego jak uważał Snape. Tym czasem James Potter kolejny raz mógł zostać bohaterem. Wymyślono historię o tym, jak Severus poszedł do Zakazanego Lasu i tam coś się na niego rzuciło, a wówczas zjawił się wybawiciel. Ostatecznie więc w oczach opinii szkolnej to Snape był jedynym winowajcą i na dodatek zakałą swego domu (czego koledzy Ślizgoni nie omieszkali stosownie dać mu do zrozumienia). Kolejny raz zawiódł swoją matkę (zawsze powtarzała, że jej nie zawodzi, ale on wiedział swoje). Tym razem też nie mogła nawet na chwilę go odwiedzić - praca na zmiany w fabryce (z czego utrzymywała syna w nieakceptowanej przez ojca szkole), dom i mąż były dość czasochłonne i wymagające. Severus nawet wolał, że go nie widziała, że nie musiał patrzeć w jej przygaszone oczy. Wymienili listy; kilka oszczędnych zdań. Napisał, że w zasadzie nic się nie stało i że z nim wszystko w porządku; mógł być pewien, że mu nie uwierzyła, tak jak on nie wierzył, gdy pisała, że u niej wszystko dobrze.

Jednak wtedy dwie noce przy jego łóżku spędziła surowa i szorstka McGonagall. Siedziała przy nim i czasem na wpół przez sen czuł, jak jej ręka gładzi jego włosy, jak chłodna, miękka skóra dotyka jego policzka, czoła albo szyi. Pamięta, jak uspokajająco szeptała, dwukrotnie wybudzając go z koszmaru (Pomfrey nie mogła podać mu eliksiru na sen bez marzeń, ze względu na możliwość niekorzystnej reakcji z innymi środkami, jakie otrzymał). Był wściekły na siebie, że ktoś widzi go takiego słabego, że opiekunka znienawidzonego domu Gryffindora widzi go takiego, ale było mu jednocześnie dobrze. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, ona odezwała się poza tym, jeszcze tylko nakazując mu spać albo wypić wodę czy eliksir, zapytała, jak się czuje i czy go boli, nic więcej. Jej głos był jednak zupełnie różny od tego, jaki słyszał na co dzień.

Jego matka też się nim kiedyś tak zajmowała. Eileen nie miała tak delikatnej dłoni, jej ręce były bardzo spracowane; używanie różdżki w jego rodzinnym domu było wielkim luksusem, a praca w mugolskiej fabryce odciskała piętno, nie tylko na dłoniach. Severus jednak już od lat był daleko od niej, poza tym był już prawie dorosły i przyjmował, że to on powinien zająć się teraz matką. Planował, że ukończy szkołę z dyplomem, który zapewni mu stypendium i zagwarantuje miejsce na elitarnej uczelni kształcącej eliksirowarów. W ciągu dwóch lat miał zamiar skończyć czteroletnie studia i zacząć praktykować. Spodziewał się, że w ciągu następnych kilku będzie mógł zapewnić sobie i matce utrzymanie tak, by kobieta mogła przestać orać w przędzalni i zacząć naprawdę żyć. By uwolniła się od tego piekła; chciał widzieć ją spokojną, pragnął zobaczyć, jak na jej postarzałej twarzy pojawia się prawdziwy uśmiech. Wiedział, że ze swoimi zdolnościami, gdy zarobi odpowiednią sumę i nieco ustabilizuje się życiowo, może postarać się o miejsce u jakiegoś znamienitego Mistrza Eliksirów, by zdobyć odpowiedni tytuł i pozycję. Matka zmarła w tamte wakacje; sprawy się skomplikowały.

Wiele razy zastanawiał się nad tym, czy Minerwa, spędzając przy nim czas zrobiła to, bo czuła się winna zajściu, bo martwiła się o bezpieczeństwo swoich pupilków, gdyby on nie wyzdrowiał, bo było jej żal Severusa, bo martwiła się o niego przynajmniej tak samo jak o innych uczniów, czy może tylko dlatego, by zastąpić swą koleżankę Poppy, by ta odpoczęła. Nie mógł zdecydować, w co chciał wierzyć. Najpewniej było to wszystko po trosze. Profesor McGonagall nigdy nie była dla niego specjalnie miła (oczywiście w ogóle nie była zbyt czuła i wylewna wobec któregokolwiek z uczniów), ale na lekcjach za każdym razem mógł liczyć na sprawiedliwe traktowanie. Oceny i punkty, jakie przyznawała, zawsze były adekwatne do włożonej pracy i osiąganych przez ucznia wyników. Po incydencie z wilkołakiem McGonagall zaczęła mu się jednak irytująco przyglądać na lekcjach i wtrącać w sprawy jego edukacji; zgłosiła Severusa jako jednego z trzech uczniów Hogwartu do międzyszkolnego konkursu z połączonych dziedzin. Po trzech miesiącach intensywnych przygotowań, w które między innymi sama się zaangażowała, Severus przegrał ten przeklęty konkurs. Żeby było zabawniej - poległ z transmutacji. Jeśli chodziło o kwestie pozanaukowe, zarówno przed incydentem, jak i po nim, sprawy miały się z gruntu inaczej. Gdy dochodziło do konfliktu z jej Gryfonami, bez względu na to, jak wyglądała prawda, to przeważnie Severus był ogłaszany głównym sprawcą zamieszania. Jej chłopcy otrzymywali wówczas jedynie odpowiedni komentarz, czasem niezbyt obciążający szlaban, konsekwencje dla niego były stosownie cięższe. Minerwa dostatecznie nie starała się, bądź nie umiała dostrzec prawdy, a on nawet nie próbował wyjaśniać. Mimo niemałego doświadczenia wychowawczego i solidnej dozy wścibstwa, McGonagall nie miała pojęcia, jak wygląda rzeczywistość; to była rozgrywka między nim a jej gryfiątkami. Trzeba też przyznać, że po latach mimo podejrzliwości, jaką się wykazywała, kocica nadal miała stosunkowo słaby węch w tych sprawach. Oczywiście Dumbledore nie był równie zdezorientowany – dyrektor miał po prostu, jak zawsze, własne, jemu tylko znane zasady gry. Severus przypuszczał, że Albus wiedział o jego sytuacji dużo więcej, niż pokazywał. Między nim a dyrektorem do dzisiaj było wiele tematów, które oboje zdawali się skrupulatnie omijać. Mistrz eliksirów mimo wszystko odczuwał czasem szczeniacki żal i gniew względem starego czarodzieja lub Minerwy. Czasem wybuchał, wypluwał parę gorzkich, upokarzających zdań, ale nie chciał dyskutować. Nie miał zamiaru usłyszeć, że w gruncie rzeczy każdy sam odpowiada za swoje życie; tyle wiedział od dziecka.

Po wydarzeniu z wilkołakiem Severus wycofał się z niemal wszelkich relacji towarzyskich, stając się zupełnym odludkiem, do granic złośliwym i przejawiającym wyraźnie sadystyczne tendencje; był gotowy rzucić się na niemal każdego, kto by się do niego zbliżył. Właściwie nigdy nie był towarzyski, czy sympatyczny; od zawsze uważano go za odmieńca, a teraz jedynie pogłębiło się to. Należał do kategorii trudnej młodzieży z bagażem złych doświadczeń. Od tamtej chwili jeszcze mocniej skupił się na nauce – tej zgodnej z programem szkolnym i tej znacznie wykraczającej poza program, a nawet prawo. Wyznaczył sobie jasne cele – przetrwanie, sukces, szacunek świata i - o ironio - wolność. Zaczął zawierać układy z ludźmi, z którymi nie powinien się zadawać – Lily to wiedziała. On wówczas widział to inaczej. Zaczynał wierzyć w to, że znalazł własne miejsce na ziemi, swoje wielkie powołanie. Lepszy świat; taki, który się z nim liczył, który on mógł pomóc kreować. Taki, w którym nie byłoby miejsca dla ludzi podobnych do jego ojca mugola, a on byłby dość silny, sławny i wystarczająco majętny, by ludzie pokroju Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka okazywali mu szacunek. Życie, które go ukształtowało, było brutalne i - jak wówczas naiwnie sądził - dobrze je poznał; myślał, że rozumie reguły nim rządzące i potrafi dokonywać właściwych ocen. Stosunkowo łatwo przyszło mu zaakceptować ideę, że konieczne jest wyzbycie się skrupułów, a ofiary są nieuniknione, jeśli chce się właściwie uporządkować świat. Owszem, Severus miał pewne słabe punkty, ale i tak stanowił dobry materiał na śmierciożercę. Z czasem jednak te słabe punkty zaczęły palić do żywego - okazało się, że jego inteligencja obnaża zbyt wiele luk w tych ideach. Że stał się niewolnikiem, który miał bardzo względne poważanie u innych niewolników, względne zaufanie swego pana i któremu brakowało szacunku do samego siebie, jako człowieka. Powiedział to sobie wreszcie otwarcie: za wszelką cenę pragnął uznania w oczach innych, sam go dla siebie nigdy nie mając. Cenił pewne zasady, cechy, jakie posiadał, ale nigdy nie szanował w sobie człowieka. To był poważny brak. Mimo tego starał się… Starał się udawać, że wybrał właściwie, tak jak wielu z nich udawało. Robił karierę w tym swoim nowym świecie.

Czasem myślał, że gdyby wtedy w skrzydle szpitalnym odezwał się, spróbował powiedzieć Minerwie o swoich kłopotach, ona by go wysłuchała… Może jego dalsze życie wyglądałby inaczej. Problem w tym, że do dnia dzisiejszego nie wiedział, co właściwie miałby jej powiedzieć. Wszystko wydawało się żałosne; musiałby zniżyć się do czegoś, czego w sobie nie akceptował. McGonagall zresztą, kilka dni po tym jak opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, zakpiła z niego. Tak przynajmniej odebrał to w tamtej chwili. Po latach, gdy poznał ją lepiej, miał pewność, że był to po prostu przejaw jej formalnego podejścia do pełnionych obowiązków, szczera zachęta, nie zaś świadoma kpina. Tak naprawdę, zaczął rozważać taką możliwość już kilka tygodni po wydarzeniu; Minerwa McGonagall nigdy nie zadrwiłaby z ucznia w ten sposób. Jednak mglista nić ufności, jaka się wytworzyła w skrzydle szpitalnym, rozpłynęła się pod wpływem tego nierozważnego kroku. McGoanagall zasugerowała mu wówczas – bardzo formalnie - że jeśli ma jakieś problemy (również osobiste), powinien to zgłosić swojemu opiekunowi, którego obowiązkiem jest pomoc podopiecznym. Ewentualnie, jeśli woli, może przyjść do niej, jako że jest wicedyrektorką i wychowawcą albo porozmawiać z dyrektorem, który chętnie poświęci mu swój czas. Wiele go wtedy kosztowało, by nie wybuchnąć gniewem, jaki w nim zapłonął. Poczuł się spoliczkowany, przez osobę, której nieomal zaufał. Dyrektor w ostatnich dniach wyraźnie - według Severusa - pokazał, jaki jest jego stosunek do Ślizgona i jego problemów; Minerwa musiała zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Poza tym, pomijając niezbyt zainteresowanego problemami swych podopiecznych Slughorna - o czym wiedzieli wszyscy, Ślizgon udający się po radę i wsparcie do progryfońsko nastawionego dyrektora i opiekunki domu Gryffindora byłby jakimś wybrykiem natury, czymś śmiesznie nierzeczywistym, niczym Harry Potter szukający serdecznego zrozumienia u profesora Snape`a. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Ślizgoni są zdani sami na siebie, na tym wówczas polegało bycie uczniem domu Slytherina i to, po latach Severus zmienił, jako opiekun domu. Zapytany czy zrozumiał, co do niego powiedziała, z najzimniejszym wyrazem twarzy - jak na przyszłego szpiega przystało, patrząc prosto w jej oczy, odparł, że nie ma żadnych problemów, o których chciałby z kimkolwiek rozmawiać.

Rok później stracił przyjaźń Lily. Został sam. Chociaż niezupełnie – ktoś przecież był zainteresowany jego umiejętnościami i determinacją, jego wewnętrznym gniewem i społeczną alienacją, ktoś, z kogo oferty skorzystał, podpisał cyrograf. Największy czarnoksiężnik ostatnich stuleci wyraził zainteresowanie jego zdolnościami. Tym, co Severus uznawał za swoje najprawdziwsze bogactwo, a to nie tylko otwierało przed nim możliwości zawodowe, ale dawało mu poczucie własnej godności. Stał się potrzebny, cenny, a z czasem nawet bezcenny, to jednak, jak się okazało, nie dało mu tego przewidywanego poczucia godności. Przedmioty nie mają takiego poczucia, nawet gdy są potrzebne i wyjątkowe. Tyle złudzeń. Gdyby tamtej nocy spróbował porozmawiać z Minerwą… Gdyby posłuchał Lily… Gdybanie nie miało sensu.

Teraz obserwował, jak McGonagall ściska kolejne młode dłonie, wręczając dyplomy najwybitniejszym absolwentom. Jemu też kiedyś ściskała tak dłoń, jej głos nie był wówczas życzliwy, autorytarny ton zabarwiony był nutą zawodu. To go dotknęło, poczuł maleńkie ukłucie żalu, które jednak szybko przeszło w gniew - uznał, że nie miała prawa czuć się nim zawiedziona. Tym razem Severus wiedział na pewno, że ją zawiódł; musiała czuć się przez niego oszukana. Po latach dowiedziała się, że to on doniósł Czarnemu Panu o przepowiedni. Przez niego zginęli Lily i Potter, których Minerwa tak lubiła, może kochała, to on przyczynił się do tego, że jej ukochany Harry nie miał rodziny i zmuszony był wychowywać się u tych przeklętych mugoli, to dzięki niemu Voldemort zamienił życie młodego Pottera, w koszmar.

Dumbledore zakończył oficjalną część i na stołach pojawił się wykwintny obiad. Snape lubił patrzeć, jak Minerwa jadła. Całymi latami, idąc na posiłek do Wielkiej Sali, czekał na moment, gdy tym złośliwym zrządzeniem losu zdoła tuż przed nią sięgnąć po półmisek i z krzywym uśmiechem w ramach wymaganej kultury podsunie jej, by nałożyła sobie pierwsza. Niekiedy odwdzięczała się mu tym samym, z tym że on wówczas nie korzystał, wskazując łaskawie, że ma pierwsza nałożyć i posmakować, czy naprawdę warto brudzić jego talerz.

_- Ależ proszę, Minerwo – odezwał się z uprzejmością, przesłoniętą drwiną. - Pozwolę sobie skorzystać z okazji._

_- Podziękowałabym uprzejmie, gdybym nie podejrzewała cię o tradycyjną nieuprzejmość, Severusie – odpowiedziała spokojnie McGonagall, nakładając sobie warzywa. - Z okazji do czego skorzysta pan, profesorze?_

_- No cóż, nawet w Hogwarcie nie wszystko jest strawne. – Kąciki jego ust zadrgały złośliwie. - I nieuprzejmość wobec ciebie Minerwo? Któż by się ośmielił?_

_- Co do niestrawności… i nieuprzejmości przy okazji… - Spojrzała na niego protekcjonalnie, znacząco unosząc prawą brew. - To prawda odnosząca się szczególnie do niektórych pracowników, ale wszyscy staramy się, by cię jakoś tolerować, Severusie. Mając może nadzieję, na ten tak zwany cud wychowawczy. – Westchnęła._

_- Och, czyżby sposób mojego wychowania nie odpowiadał ci? – zapytał z chłodnym zainteresowaniem, unosząc lewą brew i krzywiąc usta w wyraźnie drwiącym uśmiechu. - Jesteś dzisiaj wyjątkowo samokrytyczna, Minerwo, zważywszy, że tyle lat przykładałaś się do tego wychowywania i nadal nie jesteś usatysfakcjonowana._

_- Nie należałeś do mojego domu, na skutek czego miałam ograniczone możliwości – odparła cierpko, a nozdrza jej zadrgały._

_- Oczywiście. To zapewne ze względu na predyspozycje wychowawcze nie należałem do twoich rozkosznych lwiątek. – Snape wydawał się być całkiem zadowolony z toru, jakim podążała ich konwersacja. - Nie poradziłabyś sobie z dziećmi o cechach cenionych przez starego, zacnego Slytherina, bądź co bądź, nie jesteś w stanie opanować nawet gryfońskiej… _

_- Twoja arogancja jest jak zawsze imponująca… w twoich kręgach… jak przypuszczam! – przerwała mu, nie odrywając się od krojenia małych marchewek. - Widzisz, moi uczniowie wyrastają na…_

_- Na co? Na przyzwoitych ludzi? - wtrącił Snape z równą nonszalancją. Zerkając w kierunku jej talerza, z delikatnym wyrazem złośliwości na twarzy zabrał się za precyzyjne krojenie młodej fasolki._

_- Owszem – oświadczyła z lekkim uśmiechem. A zaraz potem z dezaprobatą spojrzała na to, co robi z fasolką. Nie miała wątpliwości, co do intencji, z jaką w tej chwili rozdrabniał na równiuśkie kawałeczki małe strączki._

_- Fasolka ma łyka – odpowiedział bardzo uprzejmym tonem, widząc jej spojrzenie. – A marchewki?_

_- Przeciwnie. Wyborne – odpowiedziała równie grzecznym tonem. – W moim wypadku krojenie to kwestia zdrowych nawyków żywieniowych i kultury spożywania posiłków._

_- Bez wątpienia – zgodził się, używając tego tonu, który potrafił wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Zadowolona ze swej wcześniejszej riposty Minerwa trzymała się jednak twardo. – Wracając do właściwego tematu. Uważam, że można określić twoich wychowanków jako „przyzwoitych ludzi" - odparł z powagą. - Wystarczy zmienić słownikową definicję. Wiesz, zastanowię się, by w przyszłym roku zmienić mowę powitalną do pierwszego roku Slytherinu. Nie będę ich więcej mamił. Zacytuję ciebie, jeśli pozwolisz, w końcu masz autorytet prawie dyrektorski – na moment zawiesił głos, jakby delektując się swą złośliwością, a potem brnął dalej. Minerwa zdawała się być nadal całkowicie opanowana. - Niech wiedzą, że jeśli przydzielono ich do domu Salazara, to oznacza, że są najgorszą kategorią ludzi i najlepiej będzie, jak się z tym pogodzą i z godnością… lub bez niej… będą się starać sprostać oczekiwaniom, jakie się im stawia w tej instytucji. _

_- Czy już pan skończył, profesorze? – zapytała, spoglądając na jego delikatny, drwiący uśmiech. Skłonił lekko głowę na znak, że owszem i że śmiało może rozpocząć swoją kwestię. - Może zacznij korzystać z powszechnie przyjętych wersji słowników – odpowiedziała z przerysowaną, spokojną życzliwością. - I po prostu weź odpowiedzialność i zacznij uczyć swoich wychowanków podstaw uczciwego i godnego życia. _

_- To są jakieś oficjalne gryfońskie wersje słowników?- zapytał, odchylając się w krześle i posyłając jej pytające spojrzenie błyskających oczu. Jego głos był słodko jadowity. Minerwa nienawidziła tego tonu bardziej niż drwiny i złośliwości objawionej z całym rozmachem i Severus o tym doskonale wiedział. - Obawiam się, że nie mogę wychowywać… młodzieży w duchu gryfońskiej przyzwoitości. Żeby to uzyskać, musisz wnieść petycję do dyrekcji… by zmieniono wychowawcę na takiego, który ma odpowiednie podstawy. Ustaliliśmy przed chwilą, że jestem porażką wychowawczą._

_- Nic takiego z tobą nie ustalałam – odparła cierpliwie. – Chociaż bez wątpienia konsekwentnie próbujesz udowadniać, że jesteś i że nie masz podstaw. Wyjątkowo zapamiętale próbujesz przekonać wszystkich łącznie z sobą samym, że jesteś… dobrze ułożonym draniem._

_- Dziękuję ci, Minerwo, jestem niemal wzruszony – odpowiedział, unosząc brwi i wyciągając w jej stronę serwetkę, której szukała. - Powinienem otrzymać punkty dla domu Slytherina, skoro zasłużyłem na komplement z twoich ust. Zgłoszę się w tej sprawie do najwyższej instancji po obiedzie. Ale wyczuwam, że wykręcasz burego kota ogonem. Wycofujesz się z wcześniejszych ustaleń! - powiedział, jakby taki obrót sprawy był w jej wypadku całkowicie przewidywalny. - Jednak próbujesz uniknąć odpowiedzialności._

_- Nie unikam odpowiedzialności, Severusie Snape, nie mam takiego zwyczaju. – Głos profesor McGonagall stał się ostrzejszy i o ton wyższy. Zbyt głośno odstawiła przy tym puchar z sokiem truskawkowym, który wyjątkowo lubiła. - Potrafię przyznać się do swoich błędów._

_Snape parsknął; uniesiona właśnie przez niego na łyżce zupa, zabryzgała blat stołu i półmisek z grillowanym kurczakiem._

_- Wybacz, proszę, mój pożałowania godny brak manier – powiedział samokrytycznie, przecierając usta serwetką; oczywiście nie było w tym cienia skruchy. Jednocześnie nie zaniedbał spiorunowania wzrokiem niezdrowo zainteresowanych sytuacją kolegów. - Powinienem jadać w lochach z taką kulturą, ale wyznam… nie potrafię odmówić sobie tych pouczających i miłych konwersacji z tobą. – Jego głos stał się jedwabisty. - Za każdym razem czegoś nowego się uczę… _

_- To budujące – odezwał się uprzejmie Dumbledore i palcem ściągnął Severusowi z brody kawałeczek marchewki z zupy._

_- Jeszcze na surducie dyrektorze. Zdaje się, że to por – wtrąciła zbyt głośno profesor Hooch, która właśnie przechodziła za ich krzesłami, opuszczając salę. _

_Na surducie nic nie było._

W zasadzie, w kwestiach jedzenia mieli podobne gusta; byli raczej praktyczni i preferowali zdrową, lekką dietę, pomijając to, że Minerwa lubiła słodkie desery, a on nie koniecznie. McGonagall zazwyczaj jadła dość wolno, nieco pedantycznie krojąc i nabierając kęsy. Gdy zaczynała coś dźgać widelcem, a potem połykać kęsy niemal bez przeżuwania, a jej sztućce wydawały odgłosy równie intensywne, jak te dochodzące od stołu Gryffindoru, był oczywiście jedynym członkiem grona pedagogicznego, który pozwalał sobie na delikatnie uszczypliwy komentarz. To kończyło się różnie - zazwyczaj interwencją drugiej, wyżej postawionej i bardziej irytującej części dyrekcji.

Lubił sposób, w jaki trzymała kieliszek lub filiżankę, jak unosiła je, przytykając do wąskich, bardzo równo wykrojonych ust. Uwielbiał patrzeć jak subtelnie zmienia się wyraz jej twarzy, gdy coś jej smakuje lub przeciwnie. Jak jej nozdrza poruszają się, napinają delikatnie, gdy wciąga zapach, oceniając i podejmując decyzje – podobnie jak i on wyczuwała nawet delikatne nuty zapachowe. Zapach miał dla niej niezwykle istotne znaczenie – koci węch.

Po skończonym obiedzie tłum przedzierał się na korytarze i niczym kilka rwących strumieni, rozlewał po dormitoriach. Nauczyciele powoli podnosili się od stołu. Severus energicznym krokiem wyszedł chwilę przed Minerwą i stanął w miejscu, które dawało mu pewność, że ujrzy ją, gdy będzie przechodziła. Ustawił się w taki sposób, by jego obecność pozostała niezauważona tak długo, jak on tego sobie będzie życzył. McGonagall pokazała się po kilku minutach. Chwilę jeszcze rozmawiała z Filiusem Flitwickiem, a potem jak na złość podeszły do niej dwie uczennice kończące tego roku szkołę. Odczekał, aż skończy rozmawiać z dziewczynami, które wręczały jej bukiet bladoróżowych róż. Minerwa nie przepadała za różami w ogóle, a już różowe… _Trzeba mieć tupet albo być idiotą, by będąc uczniem tej szkoły od siedmiu lat, po doświadczeniu różowej inkwizycji sprzed trzech lat ośmielić się wręczyć Minerwie kwiaty w tym kolorze!_ – prychnął w myślach. – _Może_ _jeszcze upominek w postaci różowego, pręgowanego kociaka._ Wyraz twarzy profesor McGonagall nie pozostawiał złudzeń; gdy obie panny odeszły, obdarzyła kwiaty mocno krytycznym spojrzeniem.

Severus pozwolił wyminąć się uczennicom i powoli podszedł do kobiety.

- Minerwo. – Niski jedwabisty głos nie zdradzał jego emocji.

- Profesorze. – Wyprostowała się swym zwyczajem jak struna i odwróciła. Od zakończenia zeszłego roku szkolnego, zwracała się do niego używając właściwie wyłącznie tej formy i tonu. Do większości pozostałych pracowników zwracała się po imieniu (zgodnie z tradycją zapoczątkowaną przez Dumbledore`a), a już na pewno nikt inny po wieloletniej poufałości nie został zaszczycony nagłym przejściem na formę urzędową.

- Przeuroczy, różowy wyraz sympatii. – Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zahaczyć tematu bukietu. Jego brew sugestywnie podjechała ku górze. - Proponuję rzucić czar zastoju, by dłużej cieszyły wzrok. Twoi wychowankowie mają imponujące wyczucie i smak. Ale to oczywiste.

- Dziękuję. Jestem pewna, że to nic wartego uwagi, w porównaniu z wyrazami sympatii pana wielbicieli. Zapewne, pan ma takich na pęczki… w stosownym czarnym kolorze – zripostowała, używając chłodnego tonu. Jej brew także się uniosła.

Owszem, dostał (oczywiście nie czarne). Od czasu bitwy, dostawał przy byle okazji, ale nie zatrzymywał. Zaklął w myślach. Zaczął jak idiota od złośliwości, planując poprawienie ich wzajemnych relacji. _Wyjątkowo rozsądne posunięcie, Snape. Minus sto pięćdziesiąt szmaragdów z klepsydry! _

- Pożytkuję je jako składniki _pospolitych_ trucizn. – Wyjaśnił z przekąsem, nie podnosząc tonu i lekko skłonił głowę. Nie potrafił odmówić sobie drażnienia jej. – Jeśli chcesz, podam ci jakiś… prosty przepis. - _Idealny dzień na samobójstwo_ – kwaśno skonstatował w myślach. - _Powinieneś był przeczytać jakiś cholerny poradnik, zanim zabrałeś się za naprawianie tych stosunków_.

- To przykre, profesorze, że pana świat _ogranicza się_ do pojemności kociołka – powiedziała treściwie, używając równie spokojnego, chłodnego tonu.

Machina zwykłych, wzajemnych uprzejmości nabierała rozpędu.

- Nie widzę w tym nic przykrego - odezwał się po chwili. - Każdy z nas ma jakieś ograniczenia, Minerwo. Jedne koty mają lepszy węch, inne słuch, a jeszcze inne zwinniej się poruszają. Jedne są bardziej poduszkowe, inne, jak to się mawia, łowne – ciągnął przerysowanie lekkim tonem. - Na marginesie, podobno w Hogwarcie pojawiły się myszy, Filch wspominał… ale nieistotne. W każdym razie zmierzam do tego, że _wszystkiego_ nie można mieć. Sztuka w tym, by odpowiednio wykorzystać posiadany talent. Ja jestem _między innymi_… uwrażliwiony na wszelkie trucizny i dzięki temu jestem w stanie sporządzić odtrutki. Albus szeroko to wykorzystywał, Poppy też sobie chwali.

- Pouczający wykład. Tradycyjne oszałamiająca elokwencja, profesorze – wygłosiła opryskliwie, zaciskając mocno zaczerwienione usta. - Zapiszę, jeśli nie zapomnę, wie pan, w moim wieku to się zdarza. Nie mam wątpliwości, że pańskie talenty są doceniane i właściwie wyceniane przez powołane ku temu osoby. Przy okazji, gratuluję Pucharu Domów, Severusie – jej głos stał się o nutę wyższy, dźwięczała w nim urocza nuta szkockiego akcentu. Cienkie brwi uniosły się znacząco. Zrozumiał, że przyszła kolej na potężny rewanż. - Pańscy uczniowie niewątpliwie zapracowali na ten honor. W końcu po siedmiu latach się udało… Same niespodzianki ze strony Domu Salazara Slytherina, poczynając od bohaterstwa, jakim odznaczył się w bitwie. – O tak, to było mocne albo nawet brutalne, i jak zdołał pomyśleć, zbyt niestosowne jak na nią.

- Dziękuję za gratulacje. Pracowali ciężko przez ten rok… i bez wątpienia są wśród członków domu Slytherina tacy, którzy wykazali się godnym zapamiętania bohaterstwem – odpowiedział, sztywniejąc i mrużąc czarne oczy na bardzo bladej twarzy. Poczuł się spoliczkowany i całą siłą woli starał się utrzymać szalejące emocje na wodzy. To prawda, że część Ślizgonów wybrała ostatecznie stronę Czarnego Pana i została zmuszona do opuszczenia Hogwartu, byli jednak tacy, którzy poszli za swoim opiekunem i walczyli i to był większy sukces niż to, że cały dom Godryka stanął po jasnej stronie. Młodzież z domu Salazara miała zdecydowanie inne podstawy i warunki. Część z jego wychowanków musiałaby stanąć przeciw własnym rodzicom, braciom, wujkom, w sensie dosłownym stanąć i wymierzyć w nich swe różdżki, musiałaby wyrzec się korzeni, opowiadając się za jasną stroną… I część tak właśnie postąpiła, płacąc w bitwie i po niej bardzo wysoką cenę (nie żeby Severus uważał, że uczniowie innych domów nie poświęcili wiele). Nie miał złudzeń, co do tego, że uprzedzenia do jego domu sięgają głęboko, ale jednak po wydarzeniach sprzed roku miał nadzieję na jakieś zmiany. Czy on po tym wszystkim nie zasłużył na… cień jej szacunku? Próbował to analizować wiele razy. Bez wątpienia nie mogła mu wybaczyć tego, czego się o nim dowiedziała; to przysłaniało wszystko inne.

- Naturalnie, profesorze. Relacje dziennikarskie nie pozwalają zapomnieć o bohaterach. – Jej chłodny ton był na wpół ironiczny, na wpół lekceważący. - Czym mogę służyć? - zakończyła cierpko.

Zmusił się, by przełknąć gorycz i falę gniewu. Nie mógł ciągnąć tej dyskusji, jeśli chciał ją prosić o rozmowę na osobności.

- Minerwo - odezwał się niebezpiecznie cicho, a kąciki jego ust zadrżały; czuł, jak żyła na szyi zaczyna mu pulsować. - Chciałem prosić cię o chwilę rozmowy. Prywatnej. Mogę liczyć, że w swym napiętym grafiku znajdziesz dla mnie _dzisiaj_ czas? – Naprawdę starał się mówić łagodnie, ale doskonale wiedział, że się nie udało. Jedynym sposobem, by mógł opanować swój głos i ukryć emocje było uczynienie go co najmniej zimnym.

Profesor McGonagall… Minerwa nie patrzyła mu w oczy, z wielką uwagą przyglądając się teraz temu, co działo się za oknem na dziedzińcu. Zmarszczyła ciemne brwi, poświęcając wydarzeniom jeszcze więcej uwagi i jednocześnie lekceważąc Severusa. Patrzył na nią wyczekująco, nie dając się sprowokować; na końcu języka czaiła się mu wyjątkowo złośliwa uwaga. Widać dla niego potrafiła porzucić swą towarzyską ogładę; musiał być naprawdę wyjątkową gnidą. Czuł się coraz bardziej poirytowany.

- Naturalnie, jeśli uważasz, że to coś ważnego. To był męczący dzień. – Jej szkocki akcent nabrał pełnego rozmachu. Sięgnęła dłonią do twarzy i poprawiła okulary, chwytając je samymi koniuszkami długich palców. Spojrzała na niego dość obojętnie, mimo to widział, że jej ciało było napięte. Była naładowana. – Postaram się znaleźć chwilę. Proszę mnie odszukać, profesorze, po tym, jak odprawimy uczniów. Jeśli to wszystko… – zawiesiła głos, a Severus nieznacznie kiwnął głową. – W takim razie zechce pan wybaczyć, mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do załatwienia przed wyjściem.

- Oczywiście. Znajdę panią. - Coś sprawiło, że nie użył jej imienia.

Obdarowała go bardzo formalnym skinieniem głowy, podnosząc wzrok na jego twarz, ale omijając oczy. Zawróciła i szybkim, nerwowym krokiem odeszła w stronę dziedzińca, na którym właśnie zrobiło się jakieś małe zamieszanie – zdecydowanie w barwach gryfońsko-krukońskich. Severus na moment przymknął powieki, po czym energicznie, łopocząc odświętną nauczycielską togą, ruszył w stronę swoich lochów. Na odchodnym doszedł go z dziedzińca gniewny ryk profesor McGonagall – wyraźnie dosłyszał nazwisko jednego z Gryfonów. Czasem miał wrażenie, że ona przed nim ucieka, jakby czegoś się obawiała. Znał ją naprawdę nieźle, potrafił wyłapać drobne zmiany w sposobie jej poruszania się, w rytmie jej oddechu, w wyrazie jej twarzy, nie mówiąc o głosie, potrafił nawet wyłapać zmianę w jej zapachu i ocenić z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, co się działo w jej wnętrzu. Jednak przez ostatni rok czuł, jakby błądził, jakby dostawał sprzeczne informacje. Działo się z nim coś niedobrego, stracił część swych zdolności i to jasne, że w stosunku do niej wszystkie jego braki się nasilały. Zbyt dużo emocji wiązało się z tą kobietą.

Godzinę później odprowadził młodszych uczniów na peron w Hogsmeade. Specjalnie zamienił się z Filiusem, by móc porozmawiać z Minerwą, by mieć pewność, że ją znajdzie. Zazwyczaj odprowadzał uczniów Hagrid, ale musiał wyjechać na kilka dni przed końcem roku, więc Minerwa poszła sama, poprosiwszy o pomoc profesora od czarów. Obecność Severusa zaskoczyła ją, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Rok szkolny zakończył się i Snape nie mógł odjąć punktów ani dać szlabanu. Jedyne, co mu zostało, to przypominanie bachorom o swoim uroczym Ja miłym słowem. W zasadzie większość uczniów uznawała taką konfrontację za wystarczająco bolesną, by zrobili wszystko, aby jej uniknąć, jednak zdarzenia sprzed roku odebrały mu część wypracowanego autorytetu. Szczególnie skutecznie wyprowadzały go z równowagi uczennice, które, czytując przez okrągły rok artykuły o Mrocznym-Snapie-Kochanku, który na spółkę ze Złotym-Harrym-Chłopcem uratował świat, słały mu powłóczyste spojrzenia, rozpływały się, cokolwiek powiedział i rzekomo omdlewały, ilekroć znalazł się w pobliżu. Teraz zaś otwarcie rozpaczały, że się z nim rozstają. Severus dwa razy wyjątkowo mocno podniósł głos, prawdę mówiąc ryknął, powodując, że najbliżej stojący tłumek znieruchomiał na chwilę, jakby go spetryfikowano. Ten ton bardzo rzadko był słyszany; bywało, że tracił kontrolę nad swoim aksamitnym głosem i emocjami w obecności dyrektora, czasem Minerwy i Rolandy Hooch, ale uczniów… W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat pracy zdarzyło się to może kilka razy i zawsze miało to związek z tym, co aktualnie zrobił Potter; w ostatnim roku zaliczył więcej takich sytuacji niż przez minione kilkanaście lat i było to związane z tym, co nastąpiło po zamieszaniu z Potterem.

Minerwa, okryta peleryną, z kapeluszem w szkocką kratę założonym na delikatnie rozwichrzony kok - jako że wiało - zachowywała się dość sztywno. Sztywniej niż zazwyczaj. Jak się domyślał, była zdenerwowana jego obecnością i perspektywą rozmowy; to spotkanie dla obojga było co najmniej niepokojące. Jeszcze z pewnej odległości zauważył, że od ciągłego zaciskania warg, usta kobiety przybrały kolor intensywnie karminowy, jakby były pomalowane.

Podszedł do niej, gdy spiesznym krokiem schodziła z peronu.

- Sprawisz mi przyjemność i pozwolisz sobie towarzyszyć? – powiedział jedwabiście, bez najmniejszej drwiny; błyskawicznie przyszło mu do głowy, że było to jedno z najbardziej żałosnych zdań, jakie wyrzekł w swoim dotychczasowym życiu i nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego sobie na to pozwolił. Musiało być doprawdy tak uderzające, że zawahała się, czy nie spojrzeć na niego, ale ostatecznie się opanowała, kwalifikując to prawdopodobnie, dzięki Merlinowi, jako kolejną złośliwość.

- Zgodnie z umową, liczę na rozmowę. – Wrócił do bardziej swojsko brzmiącego, cynicznego tonu. – Jeśli uważasz to za stosowne, zniosę wymianę zdań w biegu. Boję się jednak, byś nie dostała zadyszki przy tym tempie… konwersacji.

- Pańska arogancja jest już doprawdy nużąca. Może czas poszerzyć repertuar. Jest pan nawet inteligentnym człowiekiem, nadal naiwnie wierzę, że gdyby pan nad sobą popracował, mógłby nauczyć się zasad ludzkiej, kulturalnej konwersacji - odezwała się chłodno, nie zwalniając kroku i rzucając mu przelotne, ostre spojrzenie. Znalazła na jego twarzy grymas bezczelnej satysfakcji. - Nie narzekam na kondycję, może pan skończyć się zamartwiać, profesorze Snape. Rzeczywiście jednak, śpieszę się nieco. Wybaczy mi pan. Okazało się, że muszę bardzo pilnie załatwić kilka szkolnych spraw u Gringotta i w Ministerstwie. W tej sytuacji będziemy musieli odłożyć spotkanie, o które pan prosił. Przykro mi, że pan się fatygował taki kawał i zmarnował swój czas; tym bardziej, że zmuszona jestem informować pana o tym w takich niestosownych okolicznościach. Obawiam się, że mogę wrócić rano… _wieczorem, naturalnie_ – poprawiła się zdecydowanie. Była zdenerwowana, mówiła szybko. – Rano niestety wyjeżdżam. Jeśli to coś ważnego… może zostawi mi pan list.

Severus raptownie stanął. Twarz mu stężała. W jednej chwili jego skóra zrobiła się biała, jakby obsypano ją kredą.

- Naprawdę nie zasłużyłem nawet na to, byś mi spojrzała w oczy i powiedziała, że po prostu nie masz zamiaru utrzymywać ze mną żadnych prywatnych stosunków? – Niski, zimny głos potoczył się po okolicy. Zatrzymała się. – Tak byłoby prościej, nie sądzisz, Minerwo? Nie byłabyś zmuszona do ciągłego _uciekania_.

Przez chwilę stała sztywno, po czym obróciła się i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Nie mam w zwyczaju uciekać! Nie wiem, dlaczego podobna myśl przyszła panu do głowy, profesorze Snape. Być może jest pan przewrażliwiony na swoim punkcie – odezwała się szorstko. Jej brwi tworzyły jedną, długą, groźną linię. Naprężone nozdrza lekko drżały, usta miała ściągnięte, a policzki wściekle zarumienione. Była wzburzona. - Przeprosiłam pana za tę niedogodność. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z pańskiego lekceważenia mojej osoby i pracy. Jednak, mimo pańskiej opinii, _jestem_ wicedyrektorką szkoły i mój czas pracy nie jest normowany. Niech pan pozwoli sobie przypomnieć, że był okres, gdy i pan miał dodatkowe obowiązki, które determinowały pański plan dnia, nawet jeśli zakładał pan, że będzie miał czas, zdarzało się, że niespodziewanie go nie miał… Wszyscy staraliśmy się to rozumieć… Proszę przyjąć do wiadomości, że moje życie zawodowe i prywatne nadal toczy się tym samym torem, co przed rokiem. Mam te same obowiązki. - Zrobiła znaczącą pauzę i po chwili wciągnęła nosem powietrze. Próbował odgadnąć, co właściwie przez to chciała mu powiedzieć. Nadal utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy, ale zdaje się, że w tym momencie już oboje niewiele widzieli.

- Mojego lekceważenia twojej osoby? – wyrzucił nieco osłupiały; oczy płonęły mu gorączkowo. - MOJEGO?

- To był ciężki rok i być może to sprawiło, że… - Uniosła brwi i pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i zniecierpliwieniem; jej dłoń nerwowo przed nim zamachała, oczy zaczęły błądzić po różnych miejscach, omijając jego twarz. - Naprawdę nie sądzę, by nasze stosunki się jakoś zmieniły. Powinieneś może gdzieś wyjechać, odpocząć… To całe zamieszanie wokół twojej osoby jest obciążające. Może chodzi o to, że ja po prostu nie poddałam się całej _tej_ akcji. Przyjęłam, że tobie również nie odpowiada _ta_ popularność. No cóż, wyraźnie się myliłam. – Jej ton był kategoryczny i agresywny. Niebieskie oczy znowu spoczęły na twarzy Severusa, tym razem wyzywająco szukając jego wzroku. - Obawiam się, profesorze, że nie należę do osób, które będą pana adorować i nadskakiwać. Nie uważam, by było stosowne…

Snape odwrócił się gwałtownie, łopocząc obszerną peleryną i ruszył w stronę Hogsmeade. Kosmyki długich włosów przylgnęły do jego mokrej od potu twarzy. Czuł, jak robi się mu przed oczami ciemno, obawiał się, że nogi go zawiodą. Mięśnie miał jednak tak boleśnie naprężone, że cierpiał przy każdym ruchu i to sprawiało, że był wstanie zachować świadomość. Gdy znalazł się za zakrętem, ciężko oparł się o drzewo. W głowie mu huczało, krew pulsowała w żyłach, jakby chciała je rozsadzić. Był w tym gniew, ale on nie miał znaczenia w chwili, gdy Severus uświadomił sobie, że nie zostało już nic do powiedzenia.

Zaryzykował i sprawy wyjaśniły się ostatecznie. Nie znał może do końca powodu, dla którego tak kategorycznie wykreśliła go ze swojego życia, znienawidziła, ale wiedział, że to na pewno nastąpiło. Jeśli gdzieś tliła się dotąd nadzieja, to właśnie zgasła. Nigdy mu nie wybaczy tego, co zrobił, wyczerpał limit swoich szans. Wszystko się rozwiało, skończyło. Banalne czy nie, ale sens jego życia przestał istnieć. Minerwa była bezpieczna i nie chciała go w swoim życiu, a on nie miał prawa niczego od niej wymagać.

Przez następne kilka dni Snape kręcił się miedzy swoimi komnatami, laboratorium a Hogsmeade i Kliniką Świętego Munga. Większość nocy spędzał nad kotłami w swojej prywatnej pracowni. Naturalnie na żadne wspólne posiłki nie chodził, korzystając z usług swojego zaufanego skrzata. Jako że w szkole przebywało kilku pracowników, Dumbledore kultywował wspólne obiady i czasem wspólne, nastrojowe kolacje, które przygotowywano w jednej z komnat zamkowych - tej z granatowym sufitem, na którym wyobrażone były poruszające się ciała niebieskie i znaki zodiaku. Albus dla zasady podręczył Severusa kilka razy, prosząc, by do nich dołączył, ale naturalnie spotykał się z odmową.

- Możemy się pofatygować i sprawdzić w wykazie moich obowiązków i regulaminie, ale możemy też zaoszczędzić czasu, jeśli uwierzy mi pan, dyrektorze, na słowo, że nie mam obowiązku podczas letnich wakacji uczestniczyć w czymkolwiek wspólnym w tym budynku. Z wyjątkiem ewakuacji.

- Nikt nie spotyka się na posiłkach z obowiązku, Severusie, więc nie to miałem na myśli – odezwał się Dumbledore łagodnie.

- W takim razie to co innego. Jak to się mawia - jestem wdzięczny za zaproszenie, ale nie skorzystam. – Wykrzywił usta w gorzkim grymasie, przenosząc uwagę na piętrzące się na biurku pergaminy, których segregacją się zajmował. - Sugeruję poinformować o fakcie mojej odmowy resztę zaproszonych, jeśli tego nie zrobisz, istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że nie dotrą pod byle pretekstem.

Dyrektor, wiedząc, że nic nie uzyska - co rok powtarzał się podobny scenariusz - dał sobie spokój. Czasem jedynie wpraszał się w takim okresie do komnat Severusa na któryś z posiłków; Dumbledore jadł i rozprawiał, Severus bywało przekąsił coś i milczał.

Snape zmuszony był jeszcze, dla świętego spokoju, wyjaśniać uciążliwemu starcowi, czym się zajmuje:

- Swoimi _prywatnymi_ sprawami, Albusie. Są _wakacje_. Bachory _wyjechały_. Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć ci, że mam w tym okresie _przepisowo wolne_.

- Naturalnie, mój chłopcze, naturalnie. Może, jeśli znajdziesz czas, wpadniesz do mnie wieczorem na herbatę? Minerwa wyjechała na kilka dni… i nie ukrywam, że Fawkes nie do końca zaspokaja moje potrzeby towarzyskie. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Dawno nie odwiedzałeś mnie.

- Nie ma takiej konieczności – odezwał się monotonnym głosem mistrz eliksirów. - Moje obowiązki, wykraczające poza próby nauczenia i wychowania małych potworów, skończyły się. Nie zdaję ci już nocnych relacji z uroczych spotkań z Czarnym Panem, a moje potrzeby i zdolności towarzyskie nigdy nie wykształciły się dostatecznie mocno. Nawet na poziomie podstawowym wykazuję tu znaczące braki. Obawiam się więc, że będziesz musiał zaczekać na powrót kogoś bardziej komunikatywnego.

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Gdybyś jednak zechciał odwiedzić starego człowieka… - Uśmiechnął się smutno, jego niebieskie oczy nie błyszczały. - Drzwi są otwarte, o każdej porze.

.

* * *

**Od autora:**

_Miło mi, że dotarliście do tego miejsca; jeśli to nie była zbyt trudna i męcząca przeprawa, zapraszam do śledzenia kolejnych rozdziałów. _

_Jeśli zechcecie zostawić ślad swojej obecności, dzieląc się opinią na temat przeczytanego tekstu, będę zobowiązana. ***Komentować mogą również osoby, które nie są zarejestrowane na tym forum.* **Będę wdzięczna za każdy ślad waszej obecności - komentarz nie musi być tak zaraz merytoryczny:) Dajcie znać, że byliście a jeszcze lepiej - że chcecie bywać i śledzić kolejne odsłony. _

_Pozdrawiam EV_

_*Pozdrawiam również tych, którzy nie zdecydują się zostawić tu po sobie śladu, a jednak przeczytali i zamierzają śledzić tę historię.:)_

**_Jeśli jednak życzycie sobie, by to opowiadanie było kontynuowane, musicie w jakiś sposób dać mi o tym znać._**

_EV

* * *

_

**_

* * *

_**

**Dział - Odpowiedzi na komentarze czytelników:**

_Lossie:_

_Dziękuję za Twój wpis – to mnie zrobiło się, w tym momencie, bardzo miło. Cieszę się, że spodobały Ci się pewne fragmenty/postacie. Zobaczymy czy będą miały szansę pożyć dalej, po publikacji tego przyciężkiego rozdziału. Uszanowanie. Trzymaj się ciepło; liczę na Twoje kolejne publikacje. :) Raz jeszcze dzięki za wspaniałą robotę przy r1._

_Marry!:_

_Zdecydowanie rozwijaj działalność komentatorską, nie tylko pod tym ff. Bardzo się cieszę, że mam wiernego czytelnika, który mnie dopinguje; jest mi to zdecydowanie potrzebne. Wspaniale, że się dobrze bawiłaś czytając r1. No cóż, jeśli chodzi o głód dalszego ciągu to liczę, że trochę go zaspokoiłaś, ale i że wróci. Mam nadzieję, że przebrnęłaś przez ten powyższy popis sztuki narracyjnej. Na Twoje pytania chciałabym odpowiadać rozdziałami.:) Cieszy mnie, że zwróciłaś uwagę na kwestię Imienia-Które-Nie-Zostało-Wymówione.:) Tak, mój Ogrodnik odwalił kawał dobrej roboty przy rozdziale 1. Kłaniam się i dziękuję._

_minnie89:_

_Zacznę od tego, że ogromnie cieszę się z faktu, że zajrzałaś i wrzuciłaś mi tę notkę. Wspaniale jest wiedzieć, że Szk czyta zwolennik SS/MM, to bardzo budujące, stanowi dla mnie wsparcie. Twoje wnioskowanie jest zobowiązujące i jednocześnie dopingujące, ale teraz trochę się obawiam, że powyższy rozdział mógł cię zamęczyć na śmierć albo przynajmniej zniechęcić (narratora opętała wena i popłynął; i tak podstępnie wycięłam połowę jego wypocin – niech zostanie coś na przyszłość). Powiadasz, że (mój) Syriusz Cię intryguje – przekazałam mu – mrugnął do Ciebie w ten swój uroczy sposób. Z Twojego komentarza jednak coś wynika.:) Pozdrawiam serdecznie. Do napisania! (mam nadzieję) _

_Mysiszczurek:_

_Dziękuję wylewnie. Podniosłaś mnie na duchu. Cudownie słyszeć, że podoba Ci się mój styl. Z radością tropię wszelkie ślady, jakie pozostawiasz pod moimi opowiadaniami. Co do tego, co Syriusz zrobił Minerwie... - odpowiedzi na wiele pytań, w jakimś stopniu, kryją się w prologu. : -) No tak, błędy SĄ (jak dostrzegam to poprawiam, ale wygląda na to, że często pozostaje ślepa); obawiam się, że w powyższym rozdziale jest ich zatrzęsienie. Spodziewam się niestety, że rozdział drugi może doprowadzić do skreślenia tego opowiadania z list - opowiadań ulubionych… ;-D Pozdrawiam Cię i życzę wszystkiego dobrego._

_Minny78:_

_Serdeczne podziękowania za te kilka - motywujących słów. Świetna sprawa, że i ty lubisz paring Severus/Minerwa (fajnie, że dałaś mi o tym znać - od razu mi cieplej na sercu, gdy ktoś deklaruję dla nich_ _sympatię^^). Jak widzisz - Twoja notka zmobilizowała mnie do publikacji. :) Kontynuacja nastąpiła, chociaż nie jestem przekonana, czy prezentuje się tak obiecująco, jak się spodziewałaś. Najuprzejmiej Cię pozdrawiam._

**_Ego Vagus_**


	4. R3 Mijając się

**Słów kilka na wstępie:**

Witam Was kolejnym rozdziałem Szk. Trochę to trwało, prawda? Bardzo możliwe, że macie kłopoty z przypomnieniem sobie, co też wydarzyło się w poprzednich odsłonach. Skoro jednak jesteście tu, to znaczy, że nie zniechęciły Was - ani obłąkany narrator z poprzedniego rozdziału, ani to, że kazałam Wam tak niestosownie długo czekać na kontynuację. Dziękuję, że zaglądaliście i zapraszam do czytania. Rozdział jest tradycyjnie dłuuugi.

Przesyłam wyrazy wdzięczności dla osób, które podarowały mi swój komentarz lub zechciały odezwać się na PMs; miło mi również ze względu na wszystkie Add… Tradycyjnie słówko dla komentujących pod rozdziałem.

Minerwo, dziękuję Ci za zrobienie korekty, mailowe rozmowy i wsparcie mojego niepewnego ja.

.

P.S. Zaglądając na mój profil, zawsze możecie zorientować się jak aktualnie wyglądają sprawy – czy i nad czym pracuję i na kiedy planuję publikację. Zapraszam.

.

* * *

**Publikacja:** 09 września 2010r.

.

**Rozdział 3**

**Mijając się**

.

Ministerialna biurokracja, której z różnych przyczyn nie poskromił nawet nowy Minister Magii Kingsley Shacklebolt, zmusiła Harry`ego do kolejnej wizyty w urzędzie. Po tym, jak dostarczył całą masę dokumentów wymaganych od osób przyjętych na kurs aurorski, uprzejmie poinformowano go o zmianach dotyczących formularzy, na których dotąd bazowano, a w związku z tym o konieczności wypełnienia nowego stosu pergaminów i złożenia kolejnej serii podpisów. Młody czarodziej od jakiegoś czasu wahał się co do kierunku swego dalszego kształcenia; idąc za radą Syriusza, zdecydował, że skoro dostał się na szkolenie dla aurorów, to może po prostu skorzystać z szansy i zobaczyć, jak będzie. Bardzo możliwe, że to jednak jego powołanie; w końcu już od czasów niemowlęctwa parał się poskramianiem ciemnych mocy. Zawód aurora wydawał się być idealny. Wszystko zdawało się kierować go na tę drogę – zdolności, umiejętności, które nabył i okoliczności życiowe, jakie temu towarzyszyły… oczekiwania innych… przeznaczenie. W oczach opinii publicznej uzyskanie przez niego dyplomu łowcy czarnoksiężników było kwestią dopełnienia formalności.

W ten sposób Wybraniec od dobrych kilku minut starał się wyjaśnić sekretarce w Biurze Aurorów, w dziale, w którym należało złożyć dokumenty, że nazywa się Harry Potter. Problem wynikał z tego, że Harry, tradycyjnie już, wychodząc z domu użył czaru zmieniającego wygląd jego twarzy (tym razem pozwoliło mu to uniknąć czatujących na niego w holu Ministerstwa dziennikarzy). Skomplikowany czar maskujący opanował do perfekcji, jednak założenie i utrzymanie takiej maski wymagało zaangażowania znacznej części sił magicznych, które na dodatek musiały być wspomagane specjalnym eliksirem, nie wchodziło więc w grę, by na chwilę go zdjąć, a potem zakładać ponownie.

Znajdujące się za plecami Harry`ego drzwi pokoju otworzyły się. Falę specyficznych dla tego miejsca odgłosów dochodzących z korytarza (na piętrze zajmowanym przez aurorów cały czas panowało zamieszanie jak przed lub w czasie akcji) przeciął odgłos charakterystycznego postukiwania. Drzwi znowu się zamknęły. Hałas został stłumiony, a kobieta siedząca za biurkiem zaczęła wyglądać na dziwnie zrezygnowaną, choć chwilę wcześniej tryskała demoniczną energią. Harry uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.

- Potter - zagrzmiał ochrypły głos Alastora Moody`ego. - To wzruszające, że cieszy cię moja obecność. - Szalonooki oczywiście nie miał najmniejszego problemu, by swym wirującym magicznym okiem dojrzeć prawdziwe oblicze delikwenta ukryte za zasłoną czaru. Tym czasem na twarzy sekretarki pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia – a przecież Harry od kilku minut tłumaczył jej…

- Profesorze – odezwał się i dopiero w następnej kolejności obrócił, by spojrzeć na starego aurora. Jeszcze nim usłyszał głos, nie miał wątpliwości, kto wszedł do pomieszczenia. Rzeczywiście, cieszył się ze spotkania; na swój sposób lubił starego aurora.

- Póki co nie jestem twoim profesorem i śmiem twierdzić, Potter, że lepiej, by tak zostało – powiedział spokojnie Moody. Węźlaste ramiona oparł na sękatej lasce i, krzywiąc pokiereszowaną twarz, zarzucił głową, strząsając z czoła siwe włosy. Na moment badawczo utkwił w chłopaku oboje oczu, po chwili jednak wielkie niebieskie okręciło się i zrobiło całkiem białe. Mimo że Harry widział ten numer już wielokrotnie, nadal wywoływało to u niego lekkie uczucie mdłości. Wiedział, że oko patrzyło teraz do tyłu; auror musiał z jakiegoś powodu zainteresować się tym, co działo się za ścianą. Młody czarodziej zorientował się, że na korytarzu zrobiło się jakby ciszej. Widać zasada „Stała czujność" obowiązywała nawet w ministerstwie i to również w czasie pokoju. Nie zdążył jednak zastanowić się nad tą kwestią, bo ponownie usłyszał chrapliwy głos. - I co ty tu znowu robisz, Potter? – Koślawe usta wykrzywił grymas dezaprobaty.

- Ee… – zająknął się Harry. Moody, podobnie jak Snape i profesor McGonagall, potrafił zbić go z tropu. - Zostałem przyjęty na kurs aurorski.

- To wiem, chłopcze, konsultowałem wszystkie kandydatury. – Prychnął wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony, a jego wirujące oko zadrgało i zwróciło się z powrotem na Harry`ego. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że zdane egzaminy tak po prostu dają komukolwiek prawo do uczęszczania na ten kurs.

Jako że nie było to pytanie, Harry przełknął głupią odpowiedź, która pojawiła się w jego umyśle – bo tak właśnie myślał.

- Więc co tu robisz, Potter? – powtórzył pytanie stary auror.

- Składałem resztę dokumentów. To znaczy, już je złożyłem, w terminie, ale otrzymałem sowę, by stawić się dzisiaj i jeszcze…

- Potter! – Tym razem Moody ostro mu przerwał. – To, że zgodnie z tymi biurokratycznymi absurdami, jesteś jedną z osób, które zawalają ten budynek bezużytecznymi pergaminami, sam zdążyłem wydedukować.

Harry poczuł się naprawdę zbity z tropu.

- Słuchaj, chłopcze. Zdałeś testy, w porządku, ale teraz zabierz się za coś sensownego. Czas przestać robić to, czego od ciebie oczekują inni i zająć się tym, czego sam chcesz. Zacznij spełniać własne oczekiwania. Nie wątpię, że zostałbyś przykładnym aurorem, chociaż stawiam swoją owłosioną nogę, że raczej nie wybitnym. Tylko, Potter, po co ci to?

- Prawdę powiedziawszy – odezwał się dość pewnie Harry - to pan na czwartym roku podsunął mi tę myśl, mówiąc, że no… nadaję się, więc…

- A to ciekawe. Jesteś pewien? – W głosie aurora wyraźnie dało się wyczuć szczere powątpiewanie.

Harry poczuł się, jakby został uderzony w żołądek. To był wstrząs. Przecież to nie Alastor Moody uczył ich na czwartym roku, tylko Barty Crouch Junior - śmierciożerca pod działaniem Eliksiru Wieloskokowego. Zdumiewające, że jakoś dotąd był przekonany, że to jeden z najlepszych aurorów w historii, jak twierdzono, zasugerował mu, że mógłby śmiało pomyśleć o karierze łowcy czarnoksiężników.

- Chłopcze, jak chcesz, by inni mówili ci, do czego się nadajesz i co powinieneś wybrać – mówił mocnym głosem Szalonooki - to wystarczy, że będziesz czytywał co rano Proroka Codziennego albo innego szmatławca, którym się podcieram, jak nie znajduję już nic lepszego. – Sekretarka znacząco chrząknęła, ale obaj ją zignorowali. - Nie ma też jak dobra przepowiednia -ciągnął - a zdaje się, że masz już w tej dziedzinie jakieś tam doświadczenia. Przemyśl to, Potter, zanim zaczniesz zawracać mi głowę, uczęszczając na zajęcia, na które nie chcesz chodzić. A teraz przesuń się z łaski swojej, bo tarasujesz tu przejście. – Zakołysał się i, stukając złowieszczo drewnianą nogą i laską, ruszył w kierunku drzwi gabinetu mieszczących się na końcu długiego, wąskiego pomieszczenia. Młodzieniec zdążył się przesunąć, ale stary auror, przechodząc obok, dwukrotnie strzelił go w ramię; Harry zrozumiał, że gest miał być czymś w rodzaju przyjaznego poklepywania.

- Wiem, że jest zajęty. Ja też nie jestem tu na urlopie, droga pani – dość cierpkim tonem rzucił Moody do sekretarki, która właśnie otwierała usta, wyraźnie pragnąc coś wtrącić i tym samym powstrzymać czarodzieja przed wtargnienciem do biura jej przelożnego.

Harry stał, wpatrując się w trzymane w dłoni papiery i próbował zdecydować, co właściwie ma teraz zrobić. Z jakiegoś powodu w żołądku uformowała mu się ciężka kula zbita z niepokoju. Moody widocznie uznał, że chłopak potrzebuje subtelnej wskazówki, bo odwrócił się i dodał, patrząc na niego uważnie:

- Na łeb hydry, Potter, przestań się mazać i idź wypić z nim herbatę albo zdemolować mu gabinet, wszystko jedno. Zdaje się, że masz, chłopcze, niezły pretekst. Hogwart posiada unikalne zbiory biblioteczne, które mógłbyś wykorzystać, no i przydałoby się, żeby ktoś dał ci kilka wskazówek praktycznych. Longbottom to niezły wybór na korepetytora z zielarstwa, ale co z eliksirami? Ciężka sprawa, co? – mruknął chrapliwie. – Swój dyplom możesz sobie powiesić na ścianie obok skrzacich łbów. By się dostać w miejsce, po którym krążysz myślami, musisz diabelnie dobrze zdać egzaminy wstępne, a to krwawa jatka. No, ale dla chcącego, Potter…

Kula, która uformowała się w żołądku Harry`ego bezlitośnie zwaliła się na dno, sprawiając, że na chwilę pociemniało mu przed oczami. Problem egzaminów wstępnych był w tym wypadku kwestią drugorzędną. Nie tego najbardziej się obawiał i nie to było tak ważne. Z jakiegoś powodu powiązał sprawę spotkania z dyrektorem z kwestią zmiany kierunku studiów i obie odłożył na później. Poza tym, na przeklętego Snape`a, skąd Moody wiedział, o jakich studiach Harry myśli?

- I możesz wziąć ze sobą Blacka, wypada wam w jedną stronę – ciągnął auror. - Ty załatwisz sprawę u dyrektora, a on niech wreszcie przestanie zachowywać się jak dureń i zajdzie do McGonagall. Powiedz mu to. - Sękatą laską machnął Harry`emu przed twarzą. - Jeśli nie zacznie zachowywać się jak dorosły i nie załatwi tych śmierdzących spraw z przeszłości, to go wyleję na zbity psi pysk. - Pokuśtykał dalej, nie omieszkając rzucić jeszcze za plecy dość tradycyjnej uwagi: - Wyjmij, Potter, tę różdżkę z przedniej kieszeni gaci, bo pewnego razu na własne życzenie pozbawisz się walorów, które zapewne pannie Weasley nie są obojętne. – Harry syknął, czując nagle nieprzyjemne gorąco w okolicy strategicznej; chwycił się za miejsce potraktowane niewerbalnym zaklęciem, a sekretarka zrobiła oburzoną minę. Moody prychnął, zastukał kijem w drzwi i bez odczekania choćby chwili wszedł do biura szefa działu.

W pokoju zrobiło się dziwnie cicho. Przerwała to kobieta, pokasłując i chrząkając.

- Więc, panie Potter – powiedziała, uchwyciwszy w końcu jego wzrok - chciał pan złożyć te dokumenty. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Harry miał wrażenie, że ta osoba musi wkładać sporo wysiłku w utrzymanie takiego wyrazu twarzy; widocznie nie ćwiczyła zbyt często mięśni potrzebnych do tej operacji.

- Tak. Chciałem. Czy mógłbym odebrać resztę dokumentów, tych, które złożyłem wcześniej?

- Oczywiście, że nie mógłby pan ich w tej chwili odebrać – powiedziała, przestając się uśmiechać. - Jednak…

- Aha. To przyjdę po nie kiedy indziej. Dziękuję i do widzenia. Miłego dnia.

.

~~o~~

Albus Dumbledore wrócił z poobiedniego spaceru.

- Zdaje się, że ostatnimi czasy zbyt mało się ruszam – mruknął do siebie, wchodząc po spiralnych schodach w wieży, w której mieściło się jego biuro i komnaty prywatne. – Może powinienem zacząć jeździć na rowerze. – To była już druga przechadzka po rozległych błoniach, jaką odbył tego dnia; wyraźnie dało się to we znaki jego nogom.

Czerwiec był dość ciepły, wszystko zieleniło się, kwitło, a ptaki w Zakazanym Lesie zawzięcie muzykowały. Świat wokół zdawał się być w cudownym nastroju, starego czarodzieja coś jednak niepokoiło. Miał całkiem niesprecyzowane, niedobre przeczucie.

Gdy wojna się zakończyła, a gracz zasiadający po przeciwnej stronie wielkiej szachownicy ostatecznie wyzionął ducha, dyrektor uznał, że czas się nieco usunąć na bok. Rzecz jasna, tylko kompletny głupiec mógłby sądzić, że oznaczało to, iż nie orientuje się on w sprawach i nie miałby wpływu na ich bieg, gdyby uznał za słuszne interweniować. Dumbledore był legendą i jego autorytet w świecie czarodziejskim był raczej ugruntowany. Można się było z nim nie zgadzać, nie lubić go, ale szaleństwem byłoby się z nim nie liczyć. Nawet czarodzieje podzielający opinie głoszone przez Ritę Skeeter musieli czuć respekt wobec „…bezwzględnego, niemoralnego starca, któremu chora ambicja kazała w nieuzasadniony sposób poświęcać życie niewinnych istot. Człowieka, który bezdusznie wysługiwał się nieświadomymi jego prawdziwych planów wychowankami i podwładnymi po to, by realizować swą prywatną vendettę i zaspokajać chore ambicje". Tak więc jeden z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów ostatnich stuleci albo - jeśli kto woli - opętany, krwiożerczy starzec, nadal czynnie sprawował swe funkcje publiczne, po pierwsze kierując jedną z najznamienitszych w świecie czarodziejskim placówek edukacyjnych niższego stopnia, po drugie wypełniając obowiązki przewodniczącego Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. Nie omieszkał też korzystać z możliwości, jakie przysługiwały Wielkiemu Niezależnemu i bywał na wybranych, interesujących go posiedzeniach Wizengamotu, który w chwili obecnej tonął pod zwałami pergaminów procesowych. Niebo nad Wyspami było raczej pochmurne; powojenna rzeczywistość jak świat światem - bez względu na to czy jest to świat magiczny, czy mugolski - jest brudna i bolesna. Dzięki łaskawości Merlina obecny Minister Magii Wielkiej Brytanii był jednak na tyle kompetentny i miał wystarczająco silną osobowość, by sterować podległym sobie, sfatygowanym okrętem, a w Radzie Nadzorczej Szkoły, przynajmniej chwilowo, opozycję wobec dyrekcji stanowiła zdecydowana mniejszość. Albus Dumbledore miał więc teraz zdecydowanie więcej czasu na to, by zająć się sprawami szkoły i uczniów – co bez wątpienia było bliższe jego sercu niż wielka polityka. Mógł nawet oddać się, od czasu do czasu, swym dawnym pasjom badawczym i rozrywce. Rzecz jednak w tym, że jednocześnie spotęgowały się jego problemy natury osobistej, a z tą sprawą jeden z największych czarodziejów w historii radził sobie dużo słabiej.

Dyrektor niezbyt raźnym krokiem wszedł do gabinetu i opadł na swoje wygodne krzesło. Zdjął błękitny kapelusz z szerokim rondem i położył go na biurku; klepnąwszy dłonią w szpiczasty czubek, wbił stożek do wewnątrz. Przez chwilę z pewnym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się zdefasonowanemu nakryciu głowy, po czym spojrzał na ścianę, od strony której dobiegały trochę niepokojące dźwięki. Na jego niezwykłym zegarze okręty, które zastępowały wskazówki, niebezpiecznie kolebały się na wysokich falach, wskazując godzinę piętnastą. Stary czarodziej patrzył na tarczę wyraźnie zafrasowany. Wicher szaleńczo dął w żagle, z których jeden zaczął pękać; maleńcy marynarze podnieśli alarm, z narażeniem życia starając się ratować statek.

Bardzo wcześnie rano do okna sypialni Dumbledore`a zapukała wspaniała sowa śnieżna, której bursztynowe ślepia przyglądały się mu z uwagą; ptak był widocznie ciekaw wrażenia, jakie wywołało jego pojawienie się, jak i treść dostarczonego pergaminu. Gdy sowa wybierała się w drogę powrotną, wydawała się być usatysfakcjonowana zarówno poczęstunkiem, jak i zachowaniem dyrektora. List od Harry`ego sprawił, że błękitne oczy zapłonęły tym niezwykłym, pięknym blaskiem. Młody człowiek pytał, czy mógłby w przyszłym tygodniu skorzystać ze szkolnej biblioteki, a przy okazji, jeśli dyrektor miałby wolną chwilę, wprosić się na herbatę. Stary czarodziej niezwłocznie odpisał, że będzie zachwycony, mogąc go gościć, i że oczywiście chętnie udzieli mu pozwolenia na korzystanie ze zbiorów bibliotecznych. Dumbledore uśmiechał się promienie czytając fragment dotyczący biblioteki; Harry zbyt szeroko próbował tłumaczyć powody, dla których chciałby z niej skorzystać, co pozwoliło Albusowi domyślać się, że w istocie dla nich obu ważniejsze jest spotkanie przy herbacie (na temat którego młody człowiek ledwie się zająknął). Miał zresztą dziwne wrażenie, że młodzieniec stawiał na jego przemyślność w tym względzie. Powody, dla których Harry naprawdę chciał skorzystać z książek, a może i z doświadczenia swych dawnych wykładowców, nie były dla Dumbledore`a tajemnicą, mimo że autor listu zgrabnie uniknął podania kluczowej informacji. Jeśli jednak przyjąć, że nadrzędnym powodem wizyty była rozmowa, to dyrektor mógł wierzyć, że młody człowiek w taki czy inny sposób zechce podzielić się z nim swoją decyzją, być może oczekując wsparcia. W odpowiedzi - pragnąc dać Harry`emu dobry punkt zaczepienia i kolejny pretekst - zasugerował możliwość skorzystania ze swych prywatnych zbiorów, które znajdowały się w biurze; oczywiście jedynie z niektórych pozycji. _A więc i to spotkanie ma być swego rodzaju grą_ – pomyślał. - _I tym razem to nie ja ją zainicjowałem_ – westchnął gorzko. Czyżby Harry po tych latach rozgrywek, jakie mu fundował, uznał, że jedynie w ten sposób może nawiązać relacje z dyrektorem? To z pewnością nie była krzepiąca myśl.

Poruszony perspektywą spotkania, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach dyrektor wyszedł z biura tak, jak stał: w kapciach, koszuli nocnej, szlafmycy i przysadzistym szlafroku, co jednak nie zdawało się wcale dziwić witających się z nim po drodze rezydentów portretów rozwieszonych po zamkowych korytarzach. W jednej dłoni ściskając list od Harry`ego, a w drugiej pergamin, z odpowiedzią zaszedł do sowiarni, aby wysłać wiadomość, a wiedząc, że nie będzie w stanie nigdzie spokojnie usiedzieć, dość raźnym krokiem (o ile to możliwe, gdy ma się na stopach poranne pantofle w kształcie kudłatych lwich łbów) przemaszerował spory kawał hogwarckich błoni. Dotarł do chatki Hagrida, a gdy po kilku minutach pukania i czekania uprzytomnił sobie, że ten przecież wyjechał, trochę rozczarowany podreptał w stronę jeziora, by odwiedzić Wielką Kałamarnicę i zamienić kilka zdań z wygrzewającymi się w delikatnym porannym słońcu trytonami.

Jeśli idzie o owe nie dające mu spokoju kwestie natury osobistej, to wreszcie przynajmniej jedna sprawa nabrała nieco jaśniejszych kolorów. Dyrektor przez cały rok utrzymywał dystans, jedynie dyskretnie obserwując, jak Harry i Syriusz sobie radzą. Zgodnie z życzeniem, które młodzieniec bardzo jasno wyraził zaraz po bitwie, stary czarodziej nie naciskał na spotkanie i rozmowę. Czekał na sygnał; nie był jednak pewien, ile to może zająć czasu, a prawdę powiedziawszy, dręczyła go nieznośna obawa, że młody człowiek może jednak chcieć się odciąć od pewnych rzeczy z przeszłości, zapomnieć o niektórych osobach… w tym o dyrektorze. Tymczasem Albus Dumbledore pragnął podtrzymywać tę znajomość i nie miało to nic wspólnego z jakąkolwiek rozgrywką. Owo bierne wyczekiwanie było więc jednym z najtrudniejszych wyzwań, z jakimi ten wielki człowiek mierzył się w swoim długim życiu. Na dodatek Harry nie był jedyną osobą, która w ten sposób dręczyła myśli i serce czarodzieja.

Albus przez chwilę patrzył w okno, po czym zwrócił się do feniksa, który zaprzestał spożywania swego ulubionego posiłku w postaci świeżutkiej mątwy i od jakiegoś czasu z uwagą go obserwował.

- Czujesz to, prawda, mój drogi? Myślę, że wypiję herbatę i zajrzę do Severusa. Powinien niedługo wrócić, wyszedł wcześnie rano. Mam wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło w ciągu ostatnich dni i w jakiś sposób wyczuwam, że to nie jest zmiana na dobre. – Westchnął i szczupłymi dłońmi potarł starą twarz. Wyglądał na zmęczonego - nie w stricte fizycznym sensie, ale jak ktoś, komu coś ciąży na duszy. Błękitne oczy były przygaszone.

- Jakkolwiek strasznie to zabrzmi… czasem tęsknię za tym, co było.

Fawkes podniósł wyżej szkarłatny łebek i kilkakrotnie zagwizdał, czy też może zaświstał. Dumbledore oparł łokcie na blacie i zetknął końce palców.

- Tak, chyba masz rację. – Niezbyt pogodnie przytaknął w odpowiedzi na to, co właśnie zasugerował mu swym ptasim językiem feniks. - Wygląda przynajmniej na to, że Harry ma ochotę odnowić znajomość… Severus za to sprawia wrażenie, jakby naprawdę chciał ją zakończyć… Jakby szczerze miał mnie dosyć.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Czarodziej zdjął okulary i długimi palcami rozmasował swój krzywy nos w miejscu, gdzie oprawki pozostawiły czerwony ślad.

- Dawniej przynajmniej rozmawialiśmy… Tematy nie były przyjemne, ale były – mówił dość cichym głosem. - Zawsze było coś, co wymagało, by zamienił ze mną choć kilka zdań, a kiedy udawało mi się go namówić na wypicie herbaty albo partię szachów… przyznasz, mój drogi, że wówczas mogłem pokusić się o tę odrobinę pychy i uznać, że _jestem_ naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem. – Czarne oczy Fawkesa uchwyciły spojrzenie dyrektora. Przez starą twarz czarodzieja przemknął cień uśmiechu.

Dumbledore dłuższą chwilę wspominał podejmowane przez siebie działania, które miały na celu wciągnięcie Severusa w bardziej towarzyskie relacje z kolegami, co niestety zazwyczaj kończyło się fiaskiem. Minerwa kiedyś, będąc wyjątkowo poirytowana, w obecności kilku członków grona pedagogicznego, nazwała to „beznadziejną próbą oswojenia dzikiego pana i władcy lochów" (mógłby przysiąc, że była to z jej strony jawna prowokacja). Severus, rozjuszony tym publicznym atakiem na swą osobę, zwrócił się do Albusa, mówiąc, że według niego dziki i agresywny kot nie powinien szwędać się luzem po szkole, nawet jeśli jest to pupil samego dyrektora i jeżeli Dumbledore nie opanuje kocicy, to mistrz eliksirów* zmuszony będzie powiadomić Wydział Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. _To był naprawdę długi i ciężki dzień_ – westchnął stary czarodziej w myślach, w odpowiedzi na owo wspomnienie. -_ Zresztą atmosfera przez kolejne dwa tygodnie była dość napięta. _W gruncie rzeczy, jednak Minerwa była tą osobą, która (pomijając samego dyrektora) spędzała z Severusem najwięcej czasu – wystarczyło dostarczyć jej jedynie delikatnego pretekstu. Tak sytuaja przedstawiała się dawniej; od roku nie było _dość mocnego_ pretekstu, by skłonić ją do nawiązania właściwej relacji służbowej z mistrzem eliksirów, nie mówiąc już o utrzymywaniu z nim jakichkolwiek stosunków towarzyskich. Pomijając wszelkie inne kwestie dotyczące tej sytuacji, Albus musiał przyznać, że zrobiło się zdecydowanie za monotonnie bez tych ich wzajemnych zaczepek i płomiennych dyskusji.

Fawkes przekręcił łebek, wyczekując.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się – odezwał się nadal nieco zamyślony - do tego, że Severus wpadał tu z tą swoją dopracowaną, ścinającą z nóg większość populacji ludzkiej maską na twarzy, a potem zdzierał ją i pokazywał minę skrzywdzonego chłopca, żądając, bym zainterweniował w sprawie Harry`ego i utemperował Minerwę… - Niebieskie oczy błysnęły.

Feniks kilkakrotnie zaskrzeczał i trzepnął skrzydłami. Stary czarodziej popatrzył w rozumne oczy przyjaciela i skinął głową.

- O tak, Minerwa z tą jej surową, wzburzoną miną wpadająca tuż przed nim lub tuż po nim, też pozostawiała niezatarte wrażanie. Ale o ile pamięć mnie nie myli, mój przyjacielu, gdy tylko rozpoczynała się wymiana tych ich wysmakowanych nieuprzejmości, ty dyskretnie ulatniałeś się, zostawiając mnie w ogniu. A zdaje mi się, że z nas dwojga, właśnie ty jesteś przystosowany do odradzania się z popiołów. - Długi palec dyrektora oskarżycielsko wskazał na feniksa, ale ten nie wydawał się specjalnie przejmować zarzutem, uznając widocznie, że jego zachowanie było uzasadnione. To, że był feniksem nie oznaczało jeszcze, że ma ochotę wskakiwać w każde ognisko i spopielać się; chyba stary i zazwyczaj rozumny czarodziej nie oczekiwał, że będzie się narażał na obrażenia spowodowane szalejącą w biurze Szatańską pożogą. Czarne oczy pobłażliwie spojrzały na Dumbledore`a, który uśmiechał się teraz delikatnie, kręcąc młynka kciukami.

- Jego arogancja i wściekłość przeciw zestawowi jej dobrych manier i furii. Niebezpiecznie blisko wydobycia różdżek. Pamiętasz, jak wysłali sobie liściki obłożone zaklęciami… Dobry Boże! - Tym razem czarodziej zachichotał, przypominając sobie całe zajście; Fawkes zawtórował mu, unosząc w górę skrzydła i pogwizdując. A potem znów wszystko ucichło i wesoły nastrój prysnął niczym mydlana bańka.

Dumbledore nabrał powietrza i przez zbyt długi czas zdawał się nie oddychać; patrzył gdzieś w dal ponad głową pierzastego towarzysza. Wreszcie wstał i podszedł do okna. Przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w puste błonia - żadnych uczniów, jedynie trzy testrale przelatywały nad jeziorem, kierując się ku lasowi.

- Kiedy w zeszłym roku nie złożył podania o stanowisko nauczyciela czarnej magii, myślałem, że może wróci do tego w tym roku - powiedział zamyślony.

Fawkes zaćwierkał głośno i postukał wielkimi pazurami w drążek, na którym siedział (kawałek mątwy zsunął się z żerdzi i chlapnął o srebrną tacę umieszczoną poniżej). Dyrektor nadal odwrócony do okna - nie zwracając uwagi na nieco obrzydliwy odgłos, jaki wydał posiłek jego pupila - kiwnął głową i odezwał się mocniejszym głosem:

- Naturalnie, że tak, mój drogi, to zawsze był upór i przekora, ale też, jak sądzę, potrzeba ujrzenia w oczach innych uznania; mieli pokłonić głowy, uznając jego wirtuozerię w czarnej sztuce. Nie jest i nigdy nie będzie wirtuozem czarnej magii. I nie potrafi zrozumieć, że to właśnie czyni go godnym, by schylić przed nim głowę - to, że nie przekroczył granicy, za którą mógł osiągnąć owo mistrzostwo. Poświęcił za to wiele, by stać się arcymistrzem w tym, co jest jego prawdziwą pasją i w tej dziedzinie zna swoją wartość i nie potrzebuje, by ktoś bił mu pokłony i trąbił o tym dokoła. Tylko widzisz, mam wrażenie, że nie chodzi o to, że on nagle pojął, w czym rzecz. Wygląda raczej na to, jakby odpuścił sobie walkę o swoje marzenia… Jakby naprawdę nie zostało już nic do osiągnięcia, żadnego celu – odrzekł, wspominając niedawną rozmowę, jaką odbył z młodym czarodziejem na Wieży Astronomicznej.

Od strony żerdzi w odpowiedzi dobiegło go przeciągłe skrzeczenie i pogwizdywanie; Fawkes starał się, jak tylko mógł, poprawić nastrój swemu czarodziejowi, wytrwale bijąc się z kłębami jego ciemnych myśli. Dumbledore, uśmiechając się blado, zwrócił połyskującą w świetle srebrną głowę w kierunku towarzysza.

- Terapia szokowa. Jest to jakiś pomysł. – Przeczesał palcami długą brodę i zaczął bawić się wielkim mosiężnym (a może złotym) kluczem, który leżał na szerokim kaminnym parapecie. - Z całą pewnością. No cóż, przyznaję, przez moment kusiło mnie, żeby mu to zrobić, ale, jak sądzę, problem by nie zniknął. Zresztą gdybym zaoferował mu tę posadę i przyjął innego mistrza eliksirów, mielibyśmy tu… _sądne_ _dni._ – Głos dyrektora zabrzmiał znowu pogodniej. - Wyobraźnia podsuwa mi straszne obrazy – ciągnął czarodziej. - Nasz wirtuoz byłby nie do opanowania. Przez chwilę cieszyłby się stanowiskiem nauczyciela obrony, a potem zacząłby komentować sprawy warzenia i nauczania swego biednego następcy. A, jak wiemy, Severus, gdy poczuje natchnienie, potrafi być nad wyraz nieprzyjemny. Obawiam się, że w ten sposób, ta tak zwana klątwa przeniosłaby się z obrony na eliksiry i tak czy tak przynajmniej raz do roku bylibyśmy zmuszeni szukać nowego nauczyciela.

Feniks zagwizdał, a potem ćwierknął kilka razy, wznosząc łebek ku górze. Dumbledore dyskretnie mlasnął, a jego jasno niebieskie oczy zaświeciły nagle łobuzersko.

- O tak… Myślę nawet, że „kretyn" czy „imbecyl" byłyby delikatnym wyrazem jego frustracji. Mógłby być zdecydowanie bardziej twórczy i to zapewne publicznie.

Ptak zaskrzeczał przeciągle.

- Ależ tak, naturalnie, że pamiętam. Gilderoy`a czepiały się różne przydomki i w gruncie rzeczy nasz Severus miał na tym polu sporą konkurencję, jestem nawet pewien, że nie plasował się w twórczej czołówce. Jestem jednak przekonany, że w przypadku kogoś na stanowisku nauczyciela eliksirów, nie oddałby pałeczki tak łatwo. Przypuszczam więc, że inny mistrz eliksirów w tej szkole może się pojawić dopiero po trupie obecnego. A obawiam się również, że wówczas okazałoby się, że wszyscy na około zaczęliby narzekać, że ten nowy jest za miły, nosi się za kolorowo, prowadzi zajęcia z niestosownym entuzjazmem… a eliksiry są za smaczne. Zdecydowanie nie mam zamiaru pozwolić na takie zamieszanie za swojej kadencji. Ciebie, mój drogi, może to jednak nie ominąć, jeśli posiedzisz tu dłużej.

Fawkes poruszył skrzydłami, a potem wymownie ukrył za nimi głowę.

Gdy dyrektor odezwał się ponownie, ton jego głosu sposępniał.

- Za późno orientujemy się, ile i co straciliśmy… Wszystkim brakowałoby nie mistrza eliksirów, tylko Severusa… i tego nie dałoby się niczym zastąpić. Brakuje mi… - Przymknął oczy. – Wybacz mi, Boże …

Feniks wyciągnął szyję, która nadzwyczaj się wydłużała i pokręcił łebkiem; jego wyłupiaste ślepia z uwagą wpatrywały się w dyrektora - walka z cieniami, jakie otaczały jego przyjaciela stawała się coraz trudniejsza.

Stary czarodziej nadal miał zamknięte oczy, a jego szczupłe dłonie zwinęły się w pięści, które w jednej chwili pobielały, zaciskane z desperacką siłą.

- Brakuje mi tych chwil, gdy wracał ze spotkań z Tomem i gdy udawało mi się wymusić na nim, by dał sobie pomóc… - odezwał się po chwili; jego głos zdawał się dochodzić z dużej głębokości, drżał; to były te rzadkie chwile, gdy ten wytrawny gracz tracił swoją własną maskę. Wziął głęboki oddech i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął powieki. - Gdy siedziałem przy nim. Kiedy zasypiał… Uspokajał się pod dotykiem mojej… mojej ręki…To były jedne z najgorszych i zarazem najlepszych chwil… Ludzie są dziwni.

Fawkes zaczął cicho nucić. Dumbledore powoli się wyciszał, wreszcie otworzył oczy, a po haczykowatym nosie spłynęły dwie łzy. Otarł twarz i powoli podszedł do żerdzi, na której siedział jego przyjaciel.

Feniks, dośpiewawszy pieśń, zamilkł. Znał czarodzieja na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę tylko on sam może rozpędzić swoje czarne myśli, ruszając do działania; dopóki będzie poprzestawał na obserwowaniu i rozważaniu, cienie wokół będą tylko rosły. Być może wtrącanie się w czyjeś życie nie zawsze było na miejscu, ale czasem… Dostatecznie długo siedział na żerdzi w tym biurze, by zorientować się, jak funkcjonuje sam dyrektor, jak i tych kilka osób, dla których tak intensywnie biło serce jego przyjaciela. To, że domagały się one kategorycznie, by starzec przestał się wtrącać w ich prywatne sprawy, wcale nie musiało oznaczać, że będą czuły się dobrze, gdy ich mentor zastosuje się do tego żądania. Ludzie są dziwni.

Przez chwilę na siebie patrzyli, a potem stary czarodziej, uśmiechając się smutno, wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził błyszczące pióra.

- Tamte problemy przestały istnieć, mój przyjacielu, część rzeczy jakby wygasła, ale w miejsce tych relacji nie pojawiły się nowe…

Ptak znowu zaskrzeczał i, spoglądając z ukosa na krzywy nos Dumbledore`a, uderzył kilka razy nogą w pręt, próbując zachęcić czarodzieja do nieco chłodniejszej analizy problemu i podjęcia jakieś rzeczowej decyzji, która mogłaby pchnąć sprawy na przód.

- Czuję, że nie. On nie chce budować nowych relacji – powiedział dyrektor z goryczą. - _Ma prawo_… _nie chcieć_, ma prawo pokierować swoim życiem wedle swej woli, nawet jeśli ten kierunek… nie jest zgodny z moimi pragnieniami.

Znowu odpowiedziało mu skrzeczenie. Dumbledore nabrał powietrza i przysiadł na schodach prowadzących na drugi poziom biblioteki. Splótł długie palce swych dłoni i wpatrywał się w nie intensywnie.

- W tym rzecz. Wiem, że on cierpi – odezwał się z powagą. - Zawsze cierpiał, a teraz na dodatek nie potrafi odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji… A ja nie umiem mu nic zaproponować. _Nie umiem_ mu pokazać, jaki jest dla mnie ważny, mój przyjacielu. Nie wierzy mi… Wymusiłem na nim te wszystkie rzeczy… Zawiodłem. – Przymknął powieki. - Uważa, że go nie szanuję… Nie może pogodzić się z tym, że mu nie powiedziałem o przepowiedni.

Fawkes zakwilił.

- Tak, ale on tego nie rozumie, nie chce myśleć tymi kategoriami… Jestem bezsilny, nie potrafię sprawić, by zaczął żyć, nie umiem mu pomóc – powiedział, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając w kierunku okna. - Czuję, jak coraz bardziej zamyka się w sobie, odcina… od wszystkiego. Sytuacja z Minerwą… - Kolejny raz westchnął bezradnie. – Ona też się odcięła… nie tylko od Severusa. Stara się to ukryć, ale dzieje się z nią coś bardzo niedobrego. Chociaż, czasem myślę… – Zmarszczył czoło i powoli ukrył starą twarz w dłoniach, zagłębiając się w myślach. Dumbledore od dłuższego czasu rozważał możliwe powody tej nagłej zmiany w zachowaniu Minerwy. _Pytanie, czy nos cię nie zawodzi, Albusie _– rzucił w myślach. - _Może widzisz tylko to, czego byś sobie życzył._

Feniks bardzo uważnie obserwował przygarbioną postać; coś w jego przyjacielu dojrzewało – znał go wystarczająco długo, by to wiedzieć. Gdy po chwili Dumbledore podniósł głowę, jego jasnoniebieskie oczy błyszczały.

- Co powiesz, mój drogi, na to, bym jednak się wtrącił i zaaranżował jakąś sytuację, w której mogliby… byli zmuszeni pokazać swoje prawdziwe uczucia? – wypowiedział zdecydowanym głosem; bezradny staruszek jakby nagle gdzieś wyparował.

Feniks nie odpowiedział – nie było potrzeby. Dyrektor kontynuował:

- Myślę, że czas najwyższy zakończyć tę ich dziecinadę, zanim wyrządzą sobie jeszcze większą krzywdę. Dziękuję ci – dodał uprzejmie, kiwnąwszy ptakowi głową. Fawkes skłonił szkarłatny łebek. – Zdaje się, że przerwałeś dla mnie spożywanie swego posiłku. Wygląda na trochę wyschniętą. Wybacz.

Mątwa faktycznie nie była pierwszej świeżości, ale cóż, nadal jadalna – tak przynajmniej sugerowało spojrzenie, jakie rzucił na nią Fawkes już po tym, gdy jego pazur ostrożnie zbadał mięso.

Do okna zapukała duża brązowawa sowa. Dyrektor wstał i całkiem raźnym krokiem poszedł otworzyć posłańcowi. Pogłaskał zwierzę po głowie i wypiętej piersi, nim odwiązał sporych rozmiarów kopertę. Sowa, nie czekając na jakąś dodatkową gratyfikację, rzuciła się w powietrze i dość szybko zniknęła z pola widzenia. Dumbledore, zostawiając otwarte okno, usiadł za biurkiem i zabrał się za rozpakowywanie przesyłki. Wewnątrz znajdował się plik pism. Na pierwszym złożonym arkuszu widniało wypisane ręką Severusa:

.

_Ten list, Dumbledore, bądź łaskaw odczytać w pierwszej kolejności_.

.

Albus zamarł. Serce zaczęło mu bić jak szalone, ręce delikatnie zadrżały. Trwało długą chwilę, zanim przełamał się, by rozłożyć pergamin.

.

_Dyrektorze!_

_Warunki układu, jaki zawarliśmy przed osiemnastu laty, zostały wypełnione. Dyskusja na temat przebiegu współpracy jest dla nas obu zbyt niewygodna, a na dodatek nikomu nie potrzebna, jako że obaj znamy fakty (jeśli jakieś swym zwyczajem przede mną zataiłeś – to szczerze pragnę umrzeć w nieświadomości). Bez wątpienia zawsze byłeś lepszym graczem niż Twój przeciwnik. W rozliczeniu - Czarny Pan, daj Merlinie, całkiem nie żyje, w przeciwieństwie do Pottera. Dwa rubiny w Twojej klepsydrze i, o ironio, dwa szmaragdy w mojej. Lily odeszła. Ona jest bezpieczna. Jeden rubin dla Ciebie, jeden szmaragd dla mnie. Przyjmuję, że rachunek się zgadza. _

_Śmierć zakpiła sobie z nas obu (to pocieszające, że Tobie też się takie rzeczy przytrafiają) i nie rozwiązała naszej umowy w przewidywany sposób, pozostawiając sprawy w zawieszeniu._

_Czas zakończyć tę farsę. Są okoliczności, w których nie potrafisz zachować się rozsądnie. Bez wątpienia masz problem ze zwalnianiem pracowników, którzy zdecydowanie nie spełniają koniecznych kryteriów. _

_Moja rezygnacja znajduje się w dokumentach, które otrzymałeś. _

_Na pergaminie pozostawionym w moim gabinecie znajdziesz kilka nazwisk ludzi, którzy są dość kompetentni w swoim fachu i dość dyspozycyjni, by ewentualnie mogli zająć stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów. Być może uznasz któregoś z nich za odpowiedniego. Zabieram z moich kwater kilka osobistych rzeczy, resztą dysponuj wedle woli. Na biurku zostawiłem posegregowane papiery, wśród nich są notatki dotyczące prac badawczych. Zostawiam te zapisy, które dotyczą modyfikacji, jakie wprowadzałem do eliksirów potrzebnych Poppy. Są wypróbowane i skuteczniejsze od poprzednich wersji, była zadowolona z ich działania, przekaż je więc nowemu nauczycielowi eliksirów. _

_Żywię nadzieję, że jeśli chodzi o rezygnację, wszystko zostało spisane i załatwione właściwie, jeśli jednak znajdą się jakieś urzędowe nieścisłości, dopełnij sprawy po swojemu._

_Jestem świadom tego, że nasze wzajemne stosunki były uwarunkowane wyłącznie tamtą umową – tak z Twojej, jak i z mojej strony. Mimo tego sprawiłeś, że na czas tej służby miałem dom. _

_Zabezpieczenia moich kwater nigdy nie stanowiły dla Ciebie problemu._

_Bądź zdrów…_

_Dbaj o Nią. _

_._

_P.S._

_Rezygnacja oznacza, że zdecydowałem się odejść i zerwać kontakt. Przyjmij to do wiadomości, Dumbledore. Moja teraźniejszość i przyszłość są do mojej wyłącznej dyspozycji. _

_Jestem przekonany, że to nie da Ci spokoju, toteż dla Twojej wiadomości piszę. Zyskałem pewność. Ona nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Jej poczucie godności i smak pozostają jak widać bez zarzutu. Nie zna tajemnicy. Nie próbuj się wtrącać w tę sprawę. To jeden z ostatnich strzępów mojej prywatności i nie czuj się uprawniony do wydzierania mi go z uzasadnieniem, że uważasz, iż tak będzie dla mnie, dla Niej, czy dla świata lepiej. _

_I na Salazara – jestem przekonany, że to ty, Dumbledore, jesteś w rzeczywistości ślepcem. Jeszcze nie jest za późno, by przestać patrzeć na nią przez pryzmat mojej osoby._

_._

_Severus Snape _

_._

W pierwszym odruchu, z jakąś iskrą nadziei w sercu, dyrektor zerwał się i pobiegł do lochów. Nie umiał sam sobie potem wyjaśnić, czego właściwie się spodziewał; oczywiste było, że Snape wyjechał bez pożegnania. Mimo wszystko umysł i serce Dumbledore`a nie umiały pogodzić się z tym faktem. Powinien był przecież jakoś przewidzieć tę opcję. Powinien się domyślić. Powinien był wiedzieć. Na korytarzu tuż przy wejściu do kwater mistrza eliksirów wyminął milczącego Krwawego Barona, który wisiał w powietrzu z ułożonymi na rękojeści ciężkiego miecza rękami, z których zwisały łańcuchy. Duch Domu Slytherina prawdopodobnie spodziewał się tej wizyty; nie odezwał się, nawet nie drgnął, gdy dyrektor uparcie pukał i dopraszał się, by nieobecny gospodarz otworzył. Zdawało się, jakby obaj po prostu wiedzieli, że taka beznadziejna scena musi zostać odegrana, by mogła nastąpić kolejna. Gdy Albus złamał zaklęcia zabezpieczające drzwi (Severus Snape nie zamierzał ułatwiać mu sprawy – blokady były wystarczająco mocne, by odział łamaczy z Biura Aurorów utknął w korytarzu na dobry miesiąc, a spece z Gringotta przynajmniej na tydzień) i wszedł do wnętrza, zastał pozostawiony w nienagannym porządku gabinet i komnaty prywatne. Na biurku leżały wedle informacji zawartej w liście notatki: cztery stosy posegregowanych pergaminów i dwie książki, w których marginesy zapełnione były uwagami. W zasadzie niewiele więcej. Zniknęły rzeczy osobiste, parę pozycji z biblioteki i część wyposażenia laboratorium, która była własnością Severusa. W komnatach Snape`a nie było żadnych magicznych portretów, więc nie miał szansy dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek tą drogą. Naturalnie, wizyta w rodzinnym domu mistrza eliksirów na Spinner`s End, którą odbył kilka minut po zlustrowaniu kwater zamkowych, nic nie przyniosła – wyglądało na to, że i stąd gospodarz się wyprowadził; ukryty pokój, w którym pan domu urządził swoje laboratorium, był w tym momencie pusty, jeśli nie liczyć uderzająco czystych stołów i szaf.

Następny dzień Dumbledore spędził dość bezczynnie, wpatrując się w list i album ze zdjęciami, który zwykł trzymać w drugiej szufladzie swojego pięknego biurka; kolejny upłynął mu na przewracaniu do góry nogami szuflad i skrytek w komnatach Snape`a. Po kilku godzinach starań otworzył zabezpieczony szczególnie zjadliwymi zaklęciami schowek znajdujący się w ścianie sypialni. Kamienne bloki rozsunęły się, pozwalając zajrzeć dyrektorowi do środka. Serce mu zabiło, gdy zobaczył paczuszkę; dotąd wszystkie miejsca, w które zajrzał, były opróżnione. Rzucił kilka zaklęć, by sprawdzić przedmiot; poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. Zaklęcia wskazały, że przedmiot przeznaczony jest dla niego. Severus coś mu zostawił.

Sięgnął po paczkę. Rozwinął fioletowy papier.

W srebrnym pudełku znajdowało się opakowanie jego ulubionej pitnej czekolady z marcepanem - bardzo wykwintny i rzadki gatunek oraz przyprawa, którą mistrz eliksirów już kiedyś mu podarował (jego własna kompozycja) - czekolada w połączeniu z nią miała nieopisanie cudowny smak i aromat. Była też para wspaniałych mugolskich skarpet - zielonych, z pięknie wyhaftowanym na kostce herbem Hogwartu, feniksem i inicjałami APWBetcD.

Dumbledore westchnął i uśmiechnął się, widząc tę małą łacińską złośliwość dodaną po inicjałach wszystkich jego imion. Snape przez jakiś czas wymyślał mu dodatkowe imiona, naturalnie uroczo złośliwe, które umieszczał na posyłanych do niego - prywatnych i służbowych - notkach. Mistrza eliksirów zainspirowało przemówienie, jakim popisał się na jednym z ministerialnych rautów szef Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof. Albus wyświadczył departamentowi drobną grzeczność, która pomogła zażegnać pewną kryzysową sytuację, więc ów człowiek uznał za słuszne wyjaśnić światu, ile zawdzięczają dyrektorowi (swoją drogą był to zdecydowanie podejrzany wybuch wdzięczności ze strony ministerstwa). W ten sposób przez bite dwadzieścia minut rozprawiał o symbolice imion, które nosi Dumbledore, starając się udowodnić, jak trafnie zostały one dobrane, przy czym nie dotarł do punktu, w którym wyjaśniłby, o jaką katastrofalną sytuację chodziło i co za uprzejmość wyświadczył im dyrektor. W związku z tym Severus przy każdej okazji, gdy dyrektor zażegnał jakiś szkolny czy światowy kryzys, sugerował, że słuszne byłoby przyjęcie kolejnego imienia, które uzasadniałoby dokonanie owego czynu. Wymyślał imię, wyczerpująco argumentując wybór, po czym zgłaszał Minerwie, że należy dokonać aktualizacji w dokumentach osobistych dyrektora i podać informację do prasy. Dumbledore kolekcjonował te notki; Snape potrafił być w swej złośliwości wyjątkowo błyskotliwy.

W pudełku był też liścik. Stary czarodziej otworzył go, znajdując tam jedynie dwa słowa, nic więcej.

.

_Dumbledore, dziękuję_.

.

Długi czas stał, wpatrując się w drobne, ciasne pismo. Potem po prostu usiadł pod ścianą i zacisnął powieki. Kurczowo trzymając pudełko i list, siedział tak następne kilkadziesiąt minut. Z długiej srebrzystej brody powoli spływały łzy; zmoczona na piersi niebieska jedwabna szata przybrała kolor ciemnogranatowy.

Trzy następne dni starał się zdobyć informacje na temat miejsca pobytu swego byłego pracownika. Nie, nie byłego, dyrektor nie miał na razie zamiaru przyjmować rezygnacji Severusa Snape`a. Szanował jego wolę, ale… Jeśli Severus naprawdę chce odejść, będzie musiał się bardziej postarać.

Na kolejne dwa dni dyrektor zamknął się w swoim gabinecie, nie schodząc nawet na posiłki. Wysłał kilka sów i odbył parę rozmów przez kominek; Fawkes to znikał, to pojawiał się w kłębie płomieni, informując go o tym, jak się mają sprawy, które zlecił mu wybadać. Poszukiwania na razie nie przyniosły skutku, nawet przy możliwościach Dumbledore`a wymagało to trochę czasu.

.

~~o~~

Profesor McGonagall zapukała do biura dyrektora i po chwili, gdy usłyszała zaproszenie, weszła. Wróciła poprzedniego dnia wieczorem.

- Dzień dobry, Albusie – odezwała się kulturalnym tonem. Minerwa podobnie jak Severus miała urzekającą barwę głosu, z tym że Snape potrafił ze swych możliwości korzystać z dużo większą perfidią. Faktem jednak było, że warunki wokalne oboje mieli wymarzone do pracy w tym zawodzie – bezdyskusyjnie skupiali na sobie uwagę.

- Witaj, moja droga. Jak wyjazd? - Uprzejmie wskazał jej wygodne krzesło z podłokietnikami, które stało przed biurkiem i na którym lubiła siadać. Mimo perfekcji wykonania był to niezbyt gustowny mebel: na obrzeżach miał intarsję przypominającą szkocką kratę i bardzo misternie wyobrażone kwiaty maku, a siedzisko z barwionej na zielono skóry. Wiele lat temu kupił trzy takie krzesła, ponieważ mimo wszystko miło mu się skojarzyły - z nią (oczywiście nie w tym rzecz, że Minerwa nie miała gustu). Obok stało inne - czarne, bardzo proste, ale całkiem wygodne - to kupił z myślą o innej osobie.

- Pomyślnie. Naprawdę wszystko ułożyło się nad podziw dla nas korzystnie. – Zachowując zwykłą powściągliwość, usiadła na swoim krześle. Sprawiała wrażenie, że jest raczej w dobrym nastroju, pełna energii do pracy. Dumbledore spojrzał na nią uważnie. Jej oczy były lekko podkrążone i raczej przygasłe; tak było od dłuższego czasu.

- Wspaniale. Cieszę się, że nie miałaś kłopotów – odpowiedział uprzejmie i uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Nie powinienem był się zgodzić byś w ogóle się tym zajmowała, można to było załatwić pocztą!

- Nonsens. Pocztą nic byśmy nie załatwili – zareagowała stanowczo z nutą potępienia w głosie. - Mają wówczas czelność w nieskończoność zbywać człowieka jakimiś żałosnymi wymówkami. Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, Albusie. – Jej głos był zasadniczy, ale z tą szczyptą poufałości i troski, jakie pozwalały komuś uważnemu domyślić się, co kryje pod zasłoną formalności. Wielkie oczy świdrowały go.

- Och, dziękuję. Nie sypiam ostatnio zbyt dobrze. Za cicho tu i za nudno, gdy nie ma uczniów; to zawsze wybija mnie z rytmu. Muszę się czymś zająć. Może miałabyś chęć zagrać w kręgle? Poczęstujesz się? – Wyciągnął ku niej metalowe pudełeczko z cukierkami nadziewanymi malinową marmoladą.

Pokręciła odmownie głową.

- Nie dziękuję, ale miło z twojej strony. – Wyraźnie odnosiło się to tak do słodyczy jak i _kręgli_; Minerwa nigdy nie grała w kręgle i zupełnie nie odczuła w tej chwili potrzeby, by to zmieniać. Sam pomysł był już dość absurdalny, ale w stylu Albusa, więc nie zwróciła na to specjalnej uwagi. - Może powinieneś odwiedzić Poppy? – zasugerowała rozsądnie.

- Może… Myślę, że wpadnę do niej po jakiś środek nasenny, bo w końcu potknę się o własny nos. A nie wydaje się wskazane, by został on złamany kolejny raz - na tej krzywiźnie doskonale trzymają się okulary. – Zza szkieł-połówek błysnęły do niej błękitne oczy. - Widzę, że od samego wakacyjnego poranka jesteś w pogotowiu. Nie masz dla siebie żadnej litości, moja droga – powiedział, kierując jasne spojrzenie na stos dokumentów, na którym trzymała równo złożone, eleganckie dłonie.

- Albusie, jeśli nie robi się tego systematycznie, to potem nie ma szansy zdążyć – powiedziała swym rzeczowym, nieco zbyt pedagogicznym tonem. - To są poważne sprawy.

- Naturalnie, że to są poważne sprawy, ale ty jesteś dla mnie _co najmniej_ równie poważną sprawą, Minerwo – odezwał się poufale, patrząc na nią bardzo uważnie. - Wakacje są potrzebne wszystkim, nie tylko uczniom.

Policzki profesor McGonagall pokryły się leciutkim rumieńcem, ale spojrzała na niego nieco krytycznie spoza swych prostokątnych okularów.

- Z całą pewnością. Pragnę jednak zauważyć, że ty od rana siedzisz w biurze pochylony nad dokumentami. – Sugestywnie wskazała zarzucone pergaminami biurko i pokiwała głową, po czym płynnie przeszła do rzeczy: - W tym roku jest sporo dzieci z mugolskich rodzin i kilkoro pochodzenia czarodziejskiego z domów opieki. Wiesz, że to specjalne sprawy i wymagają _szczególnej _uwagi - powiedziała z naciskiem. – Musimy to przedyskutować, a potem trzeba przygotować dokumentację.

- Tak, naturalnie. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? – Uśmiechnął się i w błękitnych oczach kolejny raz zamigotały iskierki. Zabrał się za przekładanie i przegarnianie szpargałów piętrzących się na biurku, by zrobić miejsce na dokumentację, którą przyniosła i dwie filiżanki herbaty. - Dzięki Bogu, całej tej administracyjnej procedury nie było na egzaminach, jakie przyszło mi składać. Musiałbym chyba posłać kogoś pod działaniem Eliksiru Wieloskokowego w zastępstwie.

- No naprawdę, Albusie. Mam nadzieję, że nie przyjdzie ci do głowy podzielenie się tym spostrzeżeniem z uczniami podczas uczty powitalnej. – Można zaryzykować twierdzenie, że znakomita większość ludzi gotowa byłaby zapłacić całkiem przyzwoitą sumę, by nigdy nie czuć na sobie spojrzenia, jakie właśnie posłała swemu przełożonemu.

- Postaram się nie inspirować ich w tym kierunku, obiecuję – zgodził się potulnie; z jego twarzy nie zniknął jednak ten niestosowny, jak by go określiła, uśmiech samozadowolenia. - Zrobiło się tu trochę miejsca, więc pozwolę sobie zaproponować ci, moja miła, herbatę.

- Chętnie, dziękuję – zgodziła się, spoglądając na niego z lekką dezaprobatą, po chwili jednak zapytała: - Albusie… są jakieś kłopoty, coś cię martwi? – Tym razem jej głos był pełen troski, a wielkie oczy śledziły go uważnie, gdy krzątał się przy przygotowywaniu obiecanej herbaty.

- Naprawdę aż tak źle wyglądam, gdy się nie wyśpię? - rzucił jej przez ramię i nim miała szansę odpowiedzieć, dodał: - Rozmawiałaś ostatnio z Severusem? – Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten temat nie zostanie przyjęty życzliwie.

- Zdaje się, że wyjechał, Filch wspomniał, gdy widziałam go przed przyjściem tutaj – wygłosiła na wydechu. - Podobno mamy problem z mrówkami na parterze, chciał jakiś środek, odesłałam go do Hagrida.

- Ach, Hagrid był tu dwa dni, jednak potem, że się tak wyrażę, tymczasowo wyemigrował, przenosząc się na kontynent… by w rozkosznym towarzystwie zajmować się konsumpcją magicznych ślimaków… Prosiłem, żeby przywiózł na spróbowanie… Ślimaki, naturalnie… chociaż może powinienem z grzeczności wspomnieć również o rozkosznym towarzystwie – poinformował nieco frywolnym tonem. Jako że nadal stał odwrócony tyłem, Minerwa jedynie mogła się domyślić, jaki dyrektor ma wyraz twarzy, tak jak on domyślał się bezbłędnie, że jej usta właśnie ściągnęły się w cienką linię, a plecy wyprostowały.

- Podobno pobudzają…

- Ehm! - chrząknęła znacząco.

- … magiczny potencjał – dokończył uparcie, odwracając się i patrząc na nią z delikatnym rozbawieniem. – Ślimaki, naturalnie.

Komnatę zaczął wypełniać delikatny, słodkawy zapach jaśminu.

- No cóż – skwitowała krótko, czując, jak policzki kolejny raz jej płoną. – Argus będzie musiał… użyć… laczków.

- Laczków? – zapytał zaintrygowany zarówno samym pomysłem jak i użytym przez Minerwę słowem. - Ach tak, mrówki! Urocze określenie, moja droga. Zaleta pracy z młodzieżą. Człowiek przy nich młodnieje, a przynajmniej, jak to oni mawiają, utrzymuje się „na topie" – powiedział, uśmiechając się szczerze. - No, jestem pewien, że Argus znajdzie coś właściwego w Hogsmeade, by zniechęcić tych nieproszonych gości do osiedlenia się tu na dobre i nie będzie potrzeby używania laczków – zasugerował, stawiając przed nią piękną filiżankę (tę, którą najbardziej lubiła).

- Dziękuję. Brakowało mi tego zapachu. Twoja jest wyjątkowa – powiedziała uprzejmie, delikatnie wciągając kwiatowy zapach herbaty.

Dumbledore jedynie grzecznościowo rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie, na które odpowiedziała lekkim skinięciem głowy i wlał do jej filiżanki kapkę mleka oraz podał ciemny cukier; dość dobrze znali swoje zwyczaje i upodobania.

- Dziękuję. – Posłodziwszy napój jedną płaską łyżeczką, uniosła filiżankę i z przyjemnością otuliła ją drugą dłonią; cieniutka porcelana miło rozgrzewała chłodne ręce.

- Ależ proszę. Cieszę się, że mogę ci sprawić tę małą przyjemność. – Specyficzny sposób, w jaki ujmowała i podnosiła do ust filiżankę, gdy byli sam na sam, zawsze wydawał mu się urzekający. - Wracając jednak do tematu. Rozmawiałaś… z Severusem? – zapytał.

- Albusie, wczoraj wróciłam. Nie rozmawiałam. Zresztą o czym? – Nieco zbyt głośno odstawiła filiżankę na spodek. Jej głos stał się chłodny, a nawet delikatnie opryskliwy, jakby pytanie było nonsensowne. - Chodzi ci o jakąś konkretną sprawę?

- Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć, czy rozmawialiście, zanim wyjechał.

- Jeśli są jakieś problemy… Może mógłbyś jednak Severusa wziąć na siebie, to by mnie odciążyło. Mam naprawdę dużo na głowie. Zresztą obaj rozumiecie się najlepiej.

- Tak, oczywiście. – Dumbledore zrozumiał, że lepiej zakończyć temat. W zasadzie nie miał w tym momencie ochoty rozmawiać o ostatnich wydarzeniach. _Może jednak powinna wiedzieć_ – przemknęło mu przez myśl. – _Może to by właśnie coś ruszyło._ _Nie, nie teraz._ - Zdecydował. - _Najpierw sam się dowiem, co się z nim dzieje_.

- Albusie Dumbledore, co się stało? – Tym razem w jej głosie pojawiła się nerwowa szkocka nuta.

- Po prostu… nad czymś się zastanawiałem. Cieszę się, że wróciłaś. Obawiam się, że jestem uzależniony od twojej obecności i towarzystwa, Minerwo. – Sięgnął przez biurko i delikatnie na moment nakrył starą dłonią jej dłoń; ręka McGonagall drgnęła nerwowo, ale nie cofnęła jej, jakby po prostu chwilę zajęło jej przyzwyczajenie się do czyjegoś dotyku.

- To miłe… Dziękuję ci. – Wyraźnie zakłopotana odpowiedziała zbyt miękko, aż zmrużył oczy by przyjrzeć się jej uważniej. Minerwa nie często używała takiego tonu, co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie było w niej na co dzień życzliwości, ciepła, czy zdolności do wzruszeń, oczywiście, że były. Po prostu uważała ten rodzaj emocji za sprawę wysoce prywatną, coś, na co w jej mniemaniu nie wypadało sobie pozwalać publicznie (na pewno nie osobie na jej stanowisku). Nad to uznawała swoją wrażliwość i delikatność za słabość; chowała je głęboko, pozostawiając zazwyczaj jedynie na chwile samotności lub na te rzadkie momenty, gdy coś ją wyjątkowo poruszyło, trąciło jakąś osobistą strunę i przełamało jej zasłony bezpieczeństwa. To z kolei owocowało tym, że próbowała zatrzeć niekontrolowany wybuch emocjonalny, zwiększając swą surowość i szorstkość w obejściu. Wyjątkiem były mecze quidditcha – tam pozwalała sobie na cały wachlarz emocji – była wówczas czarująca. Czasem, gdy zostawali sam na sam, Albus potrafił ją sprowokować, by pokazała coś z tych ukrywanych emocji, odsłoniła jakiś skrawek swej prywatności – wiedział, że często ją tym irytuje, ale jednocześnie że jest to dla niej coś dobrego, coś, czego potrzebuje i na co podświadomie czeka.

- Staję się nieznośny, gdy któreś z was dwojga znika mi z oczu na dłużej niż kilka godzin – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do niej ciepło. - Zrobiłem się zaborczy na starość. Okropna przypadłość.

- No cóż, z mojej strony raczej nie grożą ci jakieś specjalne przykrości w tym względzie. - W odpowiedzi usłyszał już bardzo charakterystyczny ton i zaobserwował, jak jej usta znowu ściągają się, tworząc cieniutką linię, a plecy prostują. - Severus jednak ma teraz swoje prywatne życie. Możemy przejść do rzeczy? – Nie miała wątpliwości, że Dumbledore mówiąc „któregoś z was" musiał mieć na myśli ją i Severusa.

- Uważasz, że nie ma prawa do prywatnego…

- Ma prawo. – Niezwyczajną dla siebie modą przerwała mu. Ostry szkocki akcent wyraźnie sugerował, że jest zdenerwowana. - Nigdy nie miałam zwyczaju wtrącać się w czyjeś prywatne życie, Dumbledore. Nie widzę powodu, byś sugerował, że nagle coś się w tej kwestii zmieniło. To nie moja sprawa, co kto robi po godzinach czy w wakacje. Może robić, co zechce, jeśli to nie koliduje ze szkolnymi obowiązkami… naturalnie, jeśli nie łamie prawa. Czy możemy przejść…

- Oczywiście, proszę. – Tym razem to on jej przerwał.

- Dziękuję. – Nerwowo przerzuciła papiery, które przyniosła. Próbowała się opanować, udać, że nie stało się nic, co mogłoby zakłócić jej zwyczajne poczucie równowagi. Policzki znowu miała zaczerwienione. – Przejrzyj, proszę, te dokumenty, sugeruję, że te dwie dziewczynki i ten chłopiec wymagali będą specjalnej uwagi – powiedziała arbitralnie, próbując ukryć podenerwowanie. - Najlepiej będzie, jak osobiście zajmiemy się wprowadzeniem ich i to nie tylko w nowe realia, które będą ich dotyczyły. Mamy nauczkę, jeśli chodzi o ignorowanie pewnych problemów wychowawczych wyniesionych przez dzieci z domu, czy ośrodka opieki. Sądzę, że trzeba do tego podejść… programowo, tak, żebyśmy dali radę to opanować w szerszym kręgu uczniów. Będziemy musieli ze względów… …wprowadzić pewne zmiany… Naturalnie, to zależy od ciebie… …w programach wychowawczych są… Relacje… …też o wewnętrzne problemy…

- Albus…? Albus!

Dumbledore nabrał powietrza i zamrugał. Popatrzył na Minerwę, która teraz wpatrywała się w niego z niepokojem.

- Dobrze się czujesz? Nie słuchałeś, co mówiłam?

- Wybacz mi, proszę. Nie, nie najlepiej. Chyba naprawdę dopóki porządnie się nie wyśpię, będę do niczego. Zostaw mi może te dokumenty i zrób notatkę, co potrzeba… Przejrzę je rano. Twoja sugestia jest jak najbardziej na miejscu. Czas wprowadzić pewne zmiany. To nie będzie proste, ale czas najwyższy wziąć się za to właściwie. Szczególnie mając na uwadze moje dotychczasowe porażki na tym polu. Naprawdę nie dałbym bez ciebie rady. Wiem, że przez ostatnie lata sukcesywnie zrzucałem na ciebie coraz to więcej obowiązków i problemów, a ty radziłaś sobie z nimi bez słowa skargi dużo lepiej, niż zrobiłbym to sam. – Uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy były nieco poszarzałe. - Obiecuję się poprawić w miarę możliwości…

- Albusie Dumbledore, nie praw proszę niedorzeczności – wygłosiła gniewnie, używając tonu pełnego nagany. - Co do porażek, nie bądź zbyt samolubny i samokrytyczny i bierz, proszę, pod uwagę, jeśli nie resztę kadry, to przynajmniej moje znaczące zasługi na tym polu. – Jej głos stracił na kategoryczności, ale za to sposępniał. - Nie sądzę też, by ktoś trzeźwo myślący mógł powiedzieć, że zrzucasz na innych swe obowiązki, sam zajmując się przesiadywaniem w bujanym fotelu. Zajmę się innymi sprawami, a to przerobimy razem jutro.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, patrząc na nią przenikliwie, czym się jednak zupełnie nie przejęła.

- Naturalnie – rzuciła zwięźle, wzięła dokumenty, wstała i zebrała się do wyjścia.

- Minerwo? – Zatrzymał ją przyjaznym, ale bardzo znaczącym, mocnym tonem.

- Proszę? – zapytała.

- Mówiłem poważnie. Uważam, że tobie też przydałby się wypoczynek… Wakacje. To nie jest sugestia, moja droga. – Tym razem spojrzał na nią z naciskiem.

- Zamierzałam wybrać się w przyszłym miesiącu na tydzień, czy dwa… - zakomunikowała nieco urażonym tonem. - Najpierw jednak obowiązki. Do jutra, Albusie.

- Jeszcze w tym miesiącu i co najmniej trzy tygodnie. Do jutra, moja droga. - Jego ton był bezdyskusyjny.

.

~~o~~

Minerwa rzuciła się w wir pracy. Zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu skończył się rok szkolny, ale było tyle rzeczy, którymi należało zająć się z myślą o przyszłym. Drugi dzień siedziała nad rozliczeniem rachunków z końca trzeciego semestru i rozpisywała wydatki, które trzeba było przewidzieć jeszcze przed wrześniem. Albus zajął się naciskaniem Rady Nadzorczej w sprawie finansów, ale naturalnie nie uzyskali całej sumy potrzebnej na wydatki; dzięki Merlinowi, czy też przebiegłemu Salazarowi Slytherinowi i ponad czterdziestu latom pracy w szkolnictwie, zawyżyła nieco koszty, więc nawet po obcięciu dotacji jakoś się wyrobią. Mimo wszystko trzeba było jak zawsze oszczędzać, toteż z równowagi wyprowadziło ją odkrycie rachunków… za składniki eliksirów. Severus oszalał! Takie rozliczenie zaraz po zakończeniu roku szkolnego? Co to niby miało znaczyć? Mistrza eliksirów nadal nie było, więc nie mogła wysłać mu notki z żądaniem udzielenia jej sensownych wyjaśnień. Wzburzona zebrała się i postanowiła pójść do Poppy z nadzieją, że może ona to wyjaśni. Jakby tego mało, Severus nie oddał jej nowego programu nauczania eliksirów dla klas I-III; Ministerstwo wprowadziło zmiany programowe, które zaakceptowała Rada. Minerwa poinformowała o tym nauczycieli na miesiąc przed zakończeniem roku i prosiła, by dostarczono jej wymagane programy najpóźniej w pierwszych tygodniach wakacji; owszem, przed końcem roku było dużo pracy z egzaminami, ale skoro ona zdążyła opracować swoje plany, inni też mogli to zrobić; ostatecznie minęły już niemal dwa tygodnie od zakończenia roku… Doskonale. Wyjechał. Miał prawo do swojego życia prywatnego, ale dopiero po wypełnieniu obowiązków. _Że też ten człowiek zawsze musi wszystko utrudniać_ – pomyślała wściekle, szarpiąc się z szatą wierzchnią, która zahaczyła się o rzeźbiony podłokietnik krzesła.

- Zawsze wymusza sytuacje, jakby jemu przysługiwał inny pakiet praw i obowiązków – warknęła. - Nie szanuje pracy i czasu innych! _Mojej pracy i czasu_ – dodała w myślach.

Postanowiła wysłać sowę przyzywająca go z powrotem dla uzupełnienia dokumentacji albo przynajmniej _niech tam gdzieś, gdzie obecnie bawi, napisze i natychmiast prześle_. Musi zapytać Albusa o miejsce pobytu Snape`a i ewentualny planowany czas powrotu.

Weszła do skrzydła szpitalnego. Zastukała do drzwi prywatnej kwatery Poppy Pomfrey, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Pielęgniarka planowała wyjazd za tydzień. _W towarzystwie Alastora Moody`ego _- dopowiedziała Minerwa w myślach. To ją jakoś dziwnie zszokowało, a nawet – do czego trudno było się jej przyznać - drażniło; nie to, by nie życzyła przyjaciółce i w gruncie rzeczy przyzwoitemu i interesującemu człowiekowi, jakim był Szalonooki, szczęścia. W każdym razie Pomfrey miała zamiar wyjechać dopiero za parę dni, więc McGonagall co najwyżej mogła mieć pecha i nie zastać jej, bo akurat chwilowo gdzieś wyszła.

- Poppy? – zawołała. – Poppy!

- W magazynie, Minerwo – odpowiedział jej głuchy odgłos dochodzący z pomieszczenia znajdującego się obok biura.

Zastała Pomfrey stojącą po środku szpitalnego magazynku z obszernej długości pergaminem w jednej dłoni i różdżką w drugiej. Podłoga zawalona była ułożonymi wedle jakiegoś systemu pudłami. Za wskazaniem pielęgniarki kolejne butelki i fiolki z eliksirami, pudełeczka z mazidłami i małe płócienne lub jedwabne woreczki wypełnione ziołami czy pigułkami posłusznie unosiły się z kartonów i leciały, by stanąć we właściwym miejscu na półkach ustawionych pod ścianą lub znaleźć się w jednej z szuflad; opróżnione szkła przenosiły się, ustawiając w wolnych kartonach - wszystko wedle opisów. Magiczne pióro odhaczało i notowało na pergaminie coś zgodnie z mruczanymi przez Poppy Pomfrey uwagami.

- Dzień dobry, Poppy. Czy TO… pochodzi od Severusa? – Minerwa zapytała nieco ostro, ogarniając wzrokiem sytuację. Odpowiedź naturalnie była oczywista.

- Dzień dobry. Severus przeszedł sam siebie. Ten człowiek jest niemożliwy pod każdym względem – odezwała się pielęgniarka, nadal koncentrując uwagę na właściwym ustawieniu leków. - Dostarczył mi przed wyjazdem taką partię eliksirów, jakby na pół roku wybywał i to w czasie semestru. Dotąd się z tym nie mogę uporać, tym bardziej, że inaczej to sobie rozplanowałam przed własnym wyjazdem. On w sposób dosłowny żyje pracą, zupełnie jak ty, moja kochana. Muszę je jakoś sensownie poustawiać. Na dodatek kazał mi skrupulatnie posegregować puste butelki. Zawsze obywał się bez tej wariacji, no, ale… - Machnęła ręką z pergaminem.

- Prawdę powiedziawszy, właśnie chciałam z tobą porozmawiać na ten temat – odezwała się z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem i niemal pretensją McGonagall. - Dostałam rachunki na niebotyczną sumę za składniki i zastanawiałam się, dlaczego na koniec roku.

- Pojęcia nie mam. Wiesz, on zawsze dba żebym miała zapas, jest nieoceniony, ale to… No naprawdę. Jakby kolejna wojna się szykowała, Merlinie nas uchowaj! – Poppy Pomfrey zignorowała zły nastrój wicedyrektorki; znały się dość długo i wiedziała, że Minerwa w sprawach zawodowych bywa kategoryczna i drażliwa, szczególnie jeśli coś nagle przestawało iść wyznaczonym torem i rytmem. - Zazwyczaj dostarcza partię pod koniec wakacji i to nie takich rozmiarów.

- Tak. No cóż… Muszę porozmawiać z Albusem. Postaram się wyjaśnić to dziwactwo. W ten sposób to się nie będzie odbywać. On sobie wyobraża, że wolno mu wszystko – wyrzuciła gniewnie.

Pielęgniarka na moment przerwała pracę, spoglądając na koleżankę.

- Wiesz, a może on po prostu wyjechał na całe wakacje. – Pomfrey zwinnie próbowała wymanewrować się z pomiędzy pudeł. – Przyda mi się chwila odpoczynku. Usiądziesz? Napijemy się może herbaty?

- Dziękuję, ale dzisiaj nie. Mam jeszcze sporo rzeczy do zrobienia, a jutro udaję się z Albusem na spotkanie z Radą i muszę mieć gotową dokumentację – odezwała się swym rzeczowym tonem profesor McGonagall. - Chciałam tylko wyjaśnić sprawę z tym. – Potrząsając dłonią, wskazała na zawalony magazyn.

Poppy pokiwała głową, patrząc uważnie na Minerwę. Każdy po latach zaangażowanej pracy w danej dziedzinie wykazuje skłonność do oceny pewnych codziennych sytuacji i rzeczy przez pryzmat zdobytych tak doświadczeń i bywa natrętny. Pomfrey, naturalnie mniej lub bardziej pobieżnie, na podstawie obserwacji diagnozowała większość osób, z jakimi miała kontakt. Jej przyjaciółka z pewnością nie dbała o siebie właściwie, ale to było jej cechą i dopóki nie przekraczała pewnej granicy, Poppy nie reagowała, wiedząc, że to i tak niewiele wniesie. Minerwa nie tolerowała wtrącania się w jej dość rozbudowaną sferę prywatności, nawet najbliżsi przyjaciele mieli ostro wyznaczoną granicę, za którą nie należało dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wtykać nosa (oczywiście dwa największe hogwarckie nosy należały do ludzi, którzy niewiele robili sobie z zagrożenia i wtykali je, gdzie tylko mieli ochotę; być może z tego też względu oba były połamane). McGonagall wręcz chorobliwie nie znosiła też wszystkiego, co wiązało się z jakąkolwiek interwencją medyczną, jeśli chodziło o jej osobę. Pomfrey czasem zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że między nią a Minerwą istnieje dość mocna prywatna zażyłość. W tej chwili zdecydowała, że to nie jest dobry moment na udzielanie koleżance rad dotyczących jej zdrowia - mimo że problem z jej stawami był coraz widoczniejszy.

- Wiesz, może on wreszcie zaczął prowadzić jakieś prywatne, nieco normalniejsze życie. – Wróciła do tematu Severusa. - W końcu teraz to możliwe. Może to prawda, że chodzi o jakąś kobietę, Dumbledore nie zaprzecza… chociaż oczywiście nie potwierdza też… Daj mu, Merlinie. To by temu chłopakowi dobrze zrobiło i nam może też by jakoś pomogło – zakończyła, wznosząc wymownie oczy.

- Wybacz, ale nie interesuje mnie życie prywatne Severusa Snape`a, wymagam jednak, by nie kolidowało z jego obowiązkami… a wyraźnie koliduje. Nie dostarczył mi nawet dokumentów, o które prosiłam… - Ugryzła się w język; nie miała normalnie zwyczaju roznosić informacji o innych pracownikach, nawet gdy była wzburzona. _Dlaczego ten człowiek zawsze musi doprowadzać mnie do takiego stanu!_ – pomyślała z wyrzutem.

- Daj mu chwilę, Minerwo. Przez te wszystkie lata nic nie robił, tylko dzień i noc nad czymś pracował, z czymś się szarpał. To całe piekło... Dzięki Bogu to już za nim i za nami. Ile można wytrzymać! On jest twardy, ale nawet to ma swoje granice i obawiam się, że Severus stał na takiej już obiema nogami – wygłosiła swoim rozsądnym tonem. - Szczęśliwy człowiek jest łatwiejszy we współżyciu. No i może dzięki kobiecie zacząłby o siebie dbać. – Tym razem wymownie westchnęła. - Wygląda gorzej, niż gdy uczęszczał na te przeklęte spotkania z… Volde… - Poppy Pomfrey zacięła się; mimo wszystko nadal, tak jak i znakomita większość czarodziejów, nie umiała spokojnie wymówić tego imienia.

- Voldemortem, Poppy, na litość Merlina! – wyrzuciła jednym ciągiem rozdrażniona McGonagall.

- Tak, tak… - potwierdziła szybko pielęgniarka, ku jeszcze większej irytacji swej koleżanki przymykając oczy. - No, w każdym razie Severus wygląda fatalnie i oczywiście nic sobie nie da na ten temat powiedzieć. Jestem przekonana, że faszeruje się eliksirami, żeby się trzymać na nogach, bo jadać nie jada prawie w ogóle! Sprawdzałam u skrzatów. - Jej głos stał się wręcz kategoryczny. - Nieodpowiedzialny człowiek… no, w każdym razie jeśli chodzi o swoje zdrowie. Może ten urlop trochę go podreperuje. Chyba że w ramach odpoczynku wystaje nad kotłami! – zawyła niemal tak, jakby Snape mógł ją usłyszeć i poprawić niedopuszczalne zachowanie. Poppy miała swoje metody; lata pracy z dojrzewającymi nastolatkami włożyły jej do ręki narzędzia, którymi potrafiła, od czasu do czasu, wymóc coś nawet na Severusie Snapie i Minerwie McGonagall.

Minerwa wpatrywała się w małe okienko, przez które widać było staw. Jej twarz była napięta, a nieco blade usta ściągnięte w charakterystyczną wąską linię.

- Wiesz, to możliwe, że on wyjechał na dłużej – ciągnęła z namysłem pani Pomfrey. - Jak dostarczał mi te eliksiry, to pożegnał się ze mną i podziękował. Wyobraź sobie, że powiedział, że jakoś nigdy dotąd się nie złożyło i czas najwyższy. Myślałam, że ataku serca dostanę. Wyobrażasz sobie, jakby stanął przed tobą i wygłosił coś podobnego? Myślę, że to może być kobieta. Merlinie! Wiesz, uważam, że to naprawdę… wzruszające… Mam nadzieję, że ona, jeśli to prawda, naturalnie, potrafi go właściwie docenić, że dostrzega to wszystko, co jest tam wewnątrz ukryte. A może on przy niej jest zupełnie…

- Widzę, że i ciebie porwał ten obłęd! – przerwał jej gniewny, pełen wyraźnej dezaprobaty głos. – Nie sądziłam, że _masz czas_ zaczytywać się w tych _absurdalnych_ historiach. Doprawdy, Poppy.

- Skąd! Oczywiście, że _nie,_ Minerwo. Nie mam z pewnością ani czasu, ani tym bardziej chęci śledzić tej prasowej nagonki – odpowiedziała nieco urażona pielęgniarka. - Po prostu dobrze mu życzę. Okropne jest to zamieszanie. Nie dziwię się, że Severus ucieka, jeszcze bardziej zamykając się w sobie. Myślę, że _w dużej mierze_ jego zła kondycja wynika właśnie z tego publicznego żonglowania jakimiś półprawdami i całkowitymi bredniami dotyczącymi jego osoby. Wygląda na przytłoczonego. I ta nieszczęsna ściana… Wiesz, dwa razy w środku nocy zastałam go, jak próbował rzucać na nią jakieś paskudne zaklęcia, które by to ukryły, był… trochę zdesperowany. Nawet pytałam Albusa, czy nie uważa, że można by to jakoś dyskretniej eksponować, skoro już trzeba. Podobno nic się nie da zrobić, tam nic nie idzie ani zawiesić, ani ustawić. Okropne! Z drugiej strony przyznam, że o mało nie umarłam ze śmiechu kilka razy, gdy przypadkiem usłyszałam rozmowę dziewcząt. Naprawdę mówiły o nim jak o jakimś romantycznym kochanku. – Zachichotała cicho. - Zauroczone nauczycielem pensjonareczki. No cóż, wiesz, on jest bezwątpienia fascynującą osobowością i ta jego inteligencja… ale jednocześnie ma on swój krnąbrny charakterek – dodała, wznosząc oczy i kręcąc głową. – Czasem mam ochotę rąbnąć go jakimś zaklęciem albo przypadkowo chwyconym przedmiotem i przy okazji posłać na tydzień do łóżka, żeby go podreperować. Dumbledore ma anielską cierpliwość. Z drugiej strony trzeba zrozumieć… znamy Severusa od dzieciaka… Te wszystkie kompleksy i rany… Ale przy właściwej kobiecie… Gdyby o siebie trochę zadbał, można by powiedzieć, że jest naprawdę... no…

- Wybacz, ale nie mam na to czasu. – Wysoki, szorstki głos Minerwy przeciął powietrze; jej twarz była purpurowa. Nie spojrzawszy na koleżankę, odwróciła się i ruszyła do wyjścia. Takie zachowanie z całą pewnością nie leżało w naturze wicedyrektorki, pomyślała Poppy. Minerwa generalnie bez względu na stan wzburzenia zachowywała się kulturalnie, a przynajmniej utrzymywała uderzający pozór kultury, który stanowił przeciwwagę dla czyichś braków w tym względzie. Obecna sytuacja była wstrząsającym doświadczeniem. _O co tej kobiecie chodzi?_ – pielęgniarka jęknęła w myślach.

- Minerwa… mogłabyś trochę odpocząć. - Poppy nie umiała się powstrzymać, czując, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. – Wiesz, to potrzebne dla zdrowia. Swoją drogą, chciałabym cię przebadać, mam wrażenie, że twoje stawy nie mają się najlepiej, myślę, że ty również to zauważyłaś, Minerwo. Severus zostawił tu dwa napary ziołowe, napisał, że mają mniej przykre skutki od tego eliksiru, który zażywałaś wcześniej – mówiła dość łagodnie, próbując nie rozdrażnić swej koleżanki jeszcze bardziej. - Może jednak…

- Odpoczywam właściwie. A moje stawy czują się dobrze. Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że nie jestem dzieckiem i nie wymagam twojej ustawicznej troski ani niczyjej innej łaskawej uwagi. Mam siedemdziesiąt trzy lata i wiem, jak o siebie zadbać – zripostowała bardzo nieprzyjemnym tonem. Poppy była drugą osobą, która poczuła się w obowiązku zasugerować jej konieczność wypoczynku i jak na jeden tydzień było to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele i groziło wybuchem. – Nie mam czasu, by usiąść przy herbatce z jakimś szmatławcem w ręku i tracić godziny na rozmyślania i dyskusje na temat wypisywanych w nich bzdur, być może z tego względu, że moje obowiązki nie kończą się wraz z rokiem szkolnym. Zażywam swoje leki jak należy i jeśli ten bezczelny człowiek raz jeszcze wtrąci się i zechce napuścić na mnie ciebie albo Albusa…

- Daj spokój, martwi się o twoje zdrowie podobnie jak…

- Och, nie bądź śmieszna Poppy. On jest do granic złośliwy. Uczynił z tego sztukę. Uwielbia to. Nic więcej.

- No naprawdę, Minerwo. Jesteś niesprawiedliwa.

- Świetnie. To taka tradycja, zawsze jestem niesprawiedliwa wobec Severusa Snape`a. Pozostaję kompletnie ślepa, nie dostrzegając tego, co się kryje pod tą uroczą maską gbura. Dobrze, że są takie osoby jak ty, Poppy, które potrafią go zrozumieć i uszanować, a on to docenia. Wybacz, ale skoro już wszystko sobie wyjaśniłyśmy, nie mam czasu na wystawanie tu.

- Minerwa. - Poppy nie podniosła głosu, ale wyraziła się na tyle stanowczo, że zatrzymała profesor McGonagall w pół kroku. – Zostawiamy temat Severusa. Wiem, że jesteś zapracowana, ale właśnie do tego zmierzam. Wszystko musi mieć umiar. Proszę cię…

- Z pewnością. Wszystko ma swoje granice, Poppy. Do zobaczenia na kolacji – rzuciła przez ramię i zniknęła.

Poppy Pomfrey dość sztywno usiadła na stołku i pozwoliła sobie kilka razy głęboko odetchnąć.

- Minerwo McGonagall… co to wszystko niby miało znaczyć? – powiedziała do siebie. Ten wybuch frustracji, jakiego była świadkiem, a w zasadzie ofiarą, był naprawdę wstrząsający. Minerwa nigdy nie zachowywała się w podobny sposób.

.

~~o~~

Nie było innej możliwości – Albus Dumbledore w końcu dowiedział się, gdzie przebywa Severus Snape. Jednak wraz z tą informacją pozyskał kilka dodatkowych, które sprawiły, że na razie nie zdecydował się stanąć przed młodym człowiekiem.

Wiedział o swoim podopiecznym, o swoim szpiegu naprawdę wiele. Miał niezachwianą pewność, że mężczyzna go nie zdradzi, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że mistrz eliksirów jak każdy inny człowiek posiada swoje słabości i ma skłonność do popełniania błędów. Tak więc utrzymywanie ręki na pulsie było czymś koniecznym; Severus był zbyt ważny, zbyt cenny.

Jakkolwiek brutalnie by to nie brzmiało, w kontekście wielkiej rozgrywki, jaką Dumbledore toczył przez większość swego życia, posiadanie odpowiedniej ilości danych pozwalało mu ocenić przydatność i miejsce, jakie powinna zająć konkretna figura w danej rozgrywce. Mógł w ten sposób opracować kolejne ruchy, maksymalnie eliminując przy tym możliwość pomyłki, potknięcia. Albus naturalnie nie uważał za konieczne dawać znać ofierze swej dociekliwości, ile wie, dopóki nie było mu to bezpośrednio potrzebne, by wygrać wojnę lub małą bitwę polegającą na wtrąceniu się w czyjeś życie. Posiadane informacje pozostawały więc ukryte w jego umyśle lub, w bardziej praktyczny sposób, zamknięte we flakonikach w postaci wspomnień, i niektóre nigdy nie miały być spożytkowane. Człowiekowi zazwyczaj było potrzebne jakieś poczucie bezpieczeństwa, by mógł zachować równowagę psychiczną i być dość sprawnym do działania. Tym czasem ludzie nie czuli się bezpiecznie, gdy uświadamiali sobie, że ktoś może posiadać o nich pewne informacje. Czasem więc korzystnie było, by czuli się pewnie, kiedy indziej znowu należało tym poczuciem zachwiać, by wyeliminować przeciwnika lub nauczyć czegoś pożytecznego przyjaciela. Dumbledore mniej lub bardziej delikatnie, przy różnym założeniu i w różnym celu uświadamiał drugiej osobie, że zamiast zbliżyć się do wygranej, znacząco się od niej oddaliła.

Dyrektor, kontrolując sytuację na bieżąco, często po pierwszym rozpoznaniu decydował, że pewnych tropów nie musi podejmować. Wiedział wiele, wiedział o istnieniu ścieżki, ale nie każdą zwiedził. Pewne fakty, które obecnie miał okazję przeanalizować, nieco nim wstrząsnęły; nie zmieniły zasadniczo jego spojrzenia na Severusa, ale były jednak nieoczekiwane. Gdy lata temu poręczył za chłopaka, sporo zaryzykował, podejmując przy tym pewne urzędowe zobowiązania. Pozwalało mu to jednak, na dyskretne sprawowanie kontroli nad niektórymi sferami życia Snape`a. Umożliwiało między innymi zdobywanie tajnych informacji bankowych. Po pierwsze dowiedział się, że Severus w zasadzie jest bez grosza – jego skrytka u Gringotta była obecnie całkowicie opróżniona, co oczywiście mogło być skutkiem dokonania w ostatnich dniach odpowiedniej wypłaty. I w istocie - jak zdołał się zorientować - Severus dokonał takiej wypłaty, rzecz w tym, że była ona dość skromna. Stary czarodziej musiał zadać sobie w związku z tym kilka pytań i dojść do tego, jak to możliwe, że mistrz eliksirów, który generalnie nie wydawał zbyt znaczących sum na siebie, nie miał też rodziny, której mógłby w zrozumiały sposób przekazywać środki finansowe, posiadał tak małe oszczędności.

Poza tym, że Snape kupował książki, w tym - od czasu do czasu - wyjątkowo cenne i kosztowne pozycje i bywało, że inwestował swe prywatne środki w dodatkowe składniki do eliksirów lub jakieś specjalne wyposażenie laboratoryjne, jego potrzeby były raczej skromne. Na co dzień jadał i mieszkał w zamku, korzystając z zaplecza szkolnego, w tym z naprawdę dobrze wyposażonego laboratorium. Stroje preferował dobrej jakości, jeśli idzie o materiał i wykonanie, ale w zasadzie przez te wszystkie lata jego szafa prezentowała się więcej niż skromnie. Było też kilka drogich i bardzo pięknych, najczęściej starych przedmiotów z tak zwaną „duszą" (choć może w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń sugerowanie, że przedmiot posiada duszę, było nieco niepokojące) - zakupił je dla swojej lub czyjejś przyjemności. Do tego mogły dochodzić jakieś okazjonalne drobnostki i utrzymanie niewielkiego domu po rodzicach. Może jeszcze wakacyjny wyjazd w raczej mało popularne i niezbyt kosztowne miejsce. Całość tych wydatków nie przekładała się na tak marny stan konta.

Jako nauczyciel i wychowawca Snape nie zarabiał bardzo dużych pieniędzy, ale jednak przyzwoite: w magicznym świecie nawet nauczyciel szkoły niższego stopnia miał godne uposażenie i szczycił się społecznym uznaniem. Oczywiście Severus jako nauczyciel eliksirów warzył mikstury dla skrzydła szpitalnego, przez co otrzymywał przyzwoity dodatek do zwykłej pensji nauczycielskiej. Poza tym był on człowiekiem wysoko utytułowanym i bez wątpienia genialnym w swym fachu; przed Mistrzem Eliksirów pierwszego stopnia drzwi kariery, a co za tym idzie skarbców, stały otworem - praca w tej dziedzinie mogła być bardzo, bardzo intratna. Tu jednak pojawiał się problem. Hogwart oczywiście był jedyną szkołą niższego stopnia, której wykładowca szczycił się najwyższym tytułem mistrzowskim w dziedzinie eliksirów – nienaturalnym bowiem było, by ktoś taki wybierał karierę zwykłego nauczyciela. Oczywiście równie nienaturalne było, by nauczycielem zostawał były śmierciożerca i czynny szpieg. Zważywszy na przeszłość Snape`a i w efekcie rolę, jaką odgrywał w czasach wojny, realizował on głównie specjalne zamówienia dwóch wielkich graczy. Lord Voldemort, rzecz jasna, wyświadczał swemu warzycielowi honor, toteż o galeonach mowy być nie mogło, choć nie trzeba było tu inwestować w ingrediencje. Dla „kolegów" śmierciożerców jednak sporządzał Severus eliksiry, ceniąc się bardzo wysoko – skarbce arystokratów musiały być przestronne, jeśli ich właściciele chcieli grać w szeregach Czarnego Pana, a ktoś taki jak Lucjusz Malfoy nie liczył się z kosztami, dbając o dyskrecję i jakość. Dla samego Albusa i Zakonu warzył za opłatą lub bez niej i tu sprawa jego zarobków była dla dyrektora jasna – były niewielkie, co wynikało głównie z woli samego Snape`a. Zdarzało się też, że realizował zlecenia dla osób prywatnych, nie należących do kręgu wybrańców Lorda, biorąc za to godne pieniądze. Poza tym dyrektor wiedział od dawna, że Severus sporządza eliksiry lecznicze dla Kliniki Świętego Munga, tyle że aż do tego momentu nie drążył tej sprawy.

_- Nie musisz ukrywać przede mną tych faktów, Gowenie. Jak już mówiłem, drogi przyjacielu, wiem, że on od lat warzy dla ciebie eliksiry – odezwał się Dumbledore do siedzącego naprzeciw dyrektora Kliniki Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga, uzdrowiciela i profesora magomedycyny Gowena Wagnera. Obaj czarodzieje od dobrych kilkunastu minut toczyli swą dyskusję. W powietrzu obok przyjemnego aromatu herbaty i mniej przyjemnego zapachu typowego dla szpitala dawało się wyczuć między starymi przyjaciółmi niemiłe napięcie. – Naprawdę nie ma sensu, byś próbował zaprzeczać, tym bardziej, iż wiesz, że mam urzędowe prawo do tych informacji. Gowenie, Wieczysta Przysięga, którą mu złożyłeś nie zadziała w tym wypadku i doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, przyjacielu. Pragnę jedynie, byś zdradził mi, wybacz bezczelność, ale bardzo mi te informacje potrzebne, jakie gratyfikacje pobierał za tę pracę?_

_- Około dwóch procent wartości… - wymówił cicho zrezygnowany mężczyzna, patrząc gdzieś poza swego rozmówcę. _

_- Wartości czego, Gowenie? - zapytał spokojnie, ale z delikatnym naciskiem, Dumbledore, domagając się bardziej klarownej odpowiedzi._

_- Wartości danego eliksiru, Albusie – głuchym tonem udzielił odpowiedzi Wagner._

_- Wybacz, ale obawiam się, że nie rozumiem… - oświadczył dość łagodnie Dumbledore. Cierpliwie, z uwagą przyglądał się uzdrowicielowi spoza swoich szkieł. - To był jakiś układ? Miał jakiś dług wobec ciebie, wobec szpitala?_

_- Tak… to był układ. I nie, nie miał długu – wyjaśnił ponuro dyrektor kliniki. - To ja i szpital, i pacjenci mamy wobec niego dług. – Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Dumbledore analizował to, co usłyszał, nadal przyglądając się swemu rozmówcy. Uprzejmie powstrzymał się od zadawania kolejnych pytań, rozumiejąc, że uzdrowiciel zbiera myśli, by sam mu udzielić odpowiednich wyjaśnień. Należało dać mu chwilę._

_- Kiedyś miałem problem z trudnym i drogim eliksirem… Osoba, dla której miał być przygotowany i uratować jej życie, była uboga… - starał się wyjaśnić w miarę dorzecznie. - Młoda dziewczyna z dwójką dzieci, samotna matka. Zapytałem twojego Mistrza Eliksirów, czy nie zgodziłby się uwarzyć mikstury i wziąć zapłaty w wielu ratach… To miało być zwyczajne zlecenie i on na początku zgodził się na taki układ. Przygotował eliksir i zażyczył sobie pierwszej raty… bardzo symbolicznej sumy, a następnie poinformował mnie, że uważa się za spłaconego… Potrafi być bardzo stanowczy i przekonujący, jak wiesz. - Dumbledore nieznacznie kiwną głową, przyznając rację koledze. – Zapytał, ilu miesięcznie mam takich pacjentów… Nasza rozmowa zakończyła się tym, że on zdeklarował się wedle swych możliwości dostarczać mi eliksiry w podobnych sytuacjach, za podobną gratyfikację, pod jednym warunkiem… że nikt, nigdy się nie dowie, że to on. Ze względu na… tę drugą stronę jego działalności zażyczył sobie, byśmy przypieczętowali to niezłomną przysięgą. – Profesor Wagner znał pewne szczegóły działalności Snape`a; Dumbledore czasem zmuszony był korzystać z pomocy kogoś, kto miał większe możliwości niż pani Pomfrey. _

_Przez chwilę obaj milczeli._

_- Dumbledore… – Dyrektor kliniki był wyraźnie poruszony - Nie dość, że nigdy nie byłoby mnie w żaden sposób stać, by spłacić wobec niego dług wdzięczności, nie mówiąc o finansach, to teraz złamałem przyrzeczenie, które mu dałem._

_- Nie złamałeś… - odpowiedział spokojnie, nieco zakłopotany Dumbledore. - Jak już mówiłem, wiedziałem, jak sądzę od samego początku, że warzył dla ciebie. Nie wiedziałem tylko, że robił to… za taką opłatą. Nigdy się tym nie zainteresowałem, uznając to wówczas za zbędne. _

_- Albus, ja nie raz zastanawiałem się, skąd on ma pieniądze na tak drogie składniki, ale… Asklepiosie, wybacz mi, mimo dobrych i złych myśli, nigdy nie miałem dość siły, by zrezygnować z jego oferty… - Głos Wagnera nieco zadrgał, człowiek zdawał się być coraz bardziej zdesperowany. - Jego leki uratowały wielu ludzi, którzy bez nich nie mieliby szansy przeżyć, bo nie stać ich było na zakup w normalny sposób… nie mówiąc o tym, że do sporządzenia części z tych specyfików trudno znaleźć dość kompetentnego warzyciela… Ja przynajmniej niewielu bym zaufał. Wiesz, to nigdy nie był… sympatyczny człowiek, jeśli chodzi o obejście, ale ja znam wielu takich, którzy się uśmiechają na co dzień, a gdy poprosić ich o jakąkolwiek pomoc, która wymagałaby od nich poświęcenia czegoś prywatnego, uśmiech znika razem z nimi._

_- Składniki… kupował za własne, uczciwie zarobione pieniądze, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości – odpowiedział nieco głucho Dumbledore._

_- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to robił, ale… Albusie czy coś mu się stało? Jeśli mógłbym jakoś… jakkolwiek pomóc…_

_- Nie… Po prostu… pewne rzeczy mnie zaskoczyły, a do tego nie jestem przyzwyczajony – odpowiedział z nieco smętnym uśmiechem. Znowu na chwilę wyglądał na bardzo starego i zmęczonego człowieka. - Zechciej powiedzieć mi jeszcze jedno, czy ta umowa nadal was obowiązuje?_

_- Kilka dni temu dostarczył mi partię eliksirów i zakomunikował, że być może to będzie ostatnia. Nie śmiałem dyskutować… Nie widziałem, co powiedzieć, by nie zostać źle zrozumianym… Czy z nim na pewno wszystko…_

_- Nie wszystko… ale to raczej prywatne sprawy – Dumbledore z niepokojem zmarszczył brwi, przyjmując nową informację. - Dziękuję ci, Gowenie._

Albus Dumbledore, w przeciwieństwie do dyrektora Świętego Munga, domyślał się powodów, dla których mistrz eliksirów zachowywał się w ten sposób i z pewnych względów była to dla niego raczej przykra świadomość. Często nie mogli zaaranżować sytuacji, w której udałoby się podać antidota (jeśli te zostały wynalezione) albo ostrzec ofiary Lorda, który chętnie posługiwał się miksturami przyrządzonymi przez swego genialnego warzyciela.

_- Severusie… – Dumbledore stał w drzwiach laboratorium mistrza eliksirów i od kilku minut obserwował, jak ten w skupieniu sporządza kolejną truciznę dla Voldemorta. Nikt, nawet dyrektor, ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie mógł podczas warzenia pewnych mikstur przekroczyć wejścia do laboratorium. Severus miał na sobie fartuch ze smoczej skóry, a jego włosy zebrane były w kucyk. Praca wymagała nieludzkiej precyzji. Tom ostatnio zamawiał dość dużo takich eliksirów. Było tuż przed północą. – Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał z troską stary czarodziej. _

_- Doskonale – usłyszał w odpowiedzi nieco zachrypnięty, nienaturalny głos Snape`a. Severus oczywiście wiedział, że dyrektor wszedł do jego kwater i obserwuje. Był do tego przyzwyczajony, nauczył się tym nie irytować; kiedyś zakomunikował Albusowi, że między innymi dzięki jego wścibstwu jest obecnie wstanie uwarzyć najtrudniejszy eliksir w najbardziej niesprzyjających warunkach._

_- Nic nie zjadłeś na kolację… Po drodze tu zahaczyłem o kuchnię i przyniosłem coś. Zostawiłem w salonie. Widzę, że dwa specyfiki udało się ci ukończyć. – W rogu stały zakorkowane butelki w dwóch kolorach – ciemnoczerwonym i brunatnym. - Jak postępują prace nad…?_

_- Właśnie skończyłem – beznamiętnie wszedł mu w słowo Snape. Wykonując kilka płynnych, precyzyjnych ruchów, napełnił cztery flakoniki. Głośno i dość nierówno wypuścił powietrze, a jego twarz nieco się rozluźniła. Potem potarł swoje lewe przedramię. - Obawiam się, że nie skorzystam z twej uprzejmości. Impreza nie może się zacząć beze mnie, a Czarny Pan niecierpliwi się w oczekiwaniu na planowaną zabawę. _

_- Powiadomię aurorów, są w gotowości – odezwał się z powagą dyrektor. – Będą na miejscu. Alastor mówił, że wystarczy, byś…_

_- Na jakim miejscu, Albusie? – zadrwił Snape. Powoli się wyprostował i odwrócił do dyrektora. - Co niby zrobią? Doskonale wiesz, że los tych ludzi jest przesądzony. – Głos mistrza eliksirów stał się lodowaty, chociaż jego twarz wydawała się nadzwyczaj żywa, być może przez to odbijające się na niej zmęczenie. Zabezpieczył zaklęciem butelki i spakował je do specjalnego kuferka. - Pozwolisz, że już pójdę, spieszę się na spotkanie, mamy dzisiaj do zabicia kilka osób. – Narzucił na siebie prostą podróżną pelerynę, a ze skrytki w ścianie wydobył białą, pozbawioną wyrazu maskę, którą wsunął do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty._

_- Severusie, pamiętaj, że jesteś…_

_- Mordercą, Dumbledore. Jestem mordercą, nie bójmy się tego słowa. – Na bladej pociągłej twarzy pojawił się potworny grymas. Gdy sięgnął do włosów, by je poprawić - ściągając w zbyt ciasny kucyk - rysy wyostrzyły się mu jeszcze bardziej; przez moment dyrektorowi zdawało się, że to goła czaszka bez skóry, w której zioną pustką czarne dziury po oczach. - To kwestia wyboru – powiedział cicho. Nozdrza wielkiego nosa napięły się. - Jak wiesz, zgodziłem się nim być wiele lat temu… _

_Czarny płaszcz był ciężki i, gdy się poruszał, nie falował tak charakterystycznie jak zwyczajowa szata. Powoli zbliżył się do dyrektora. Albus spojrzał głęboko w czarne, gorączkowo płonące oczy; jego serce ścisnęło się, powodując wręcz fizyczny ból._

_- Mam je w kieszeni, Dumbledore. Doskonałe narzędzia zbrodni – mówił Snape chłodnym jedwabistym głosem. - Za chwilę wyjdę z nimi z tej komnaty, a ty, jak masz to w zwyczaju powiesz, bym na siebie uważał. Potem dostarczę te eleganckie flakoniki zleceniodawcy i wrócę tu. Usiądziemy w twoim biurze przy wesoło trzaskającym ogniu, popijając herbatę albo Ognistą Whisky i będziemy czekać na wiadomość. Potem poklepiesz mnie po ramieniu i życzysz spokojnego snu. Zmierzając na kolejne spotkanie z Czarnym Panem, będę miał jednak rozkoszną pewność, że mój geniusz zostanie odpowiednio wynagrodzony, a jeśli dobrze pójdzie, on wyświadczy mi tę łaskę i pozwoli obejrzeć swe wspomnienia… Bym nacieszył się efektem swej ciężkiej twórczej pracy. _

Dumbledore wielokrotnie odtwarzał w swej myślodsiewni tamto wstrząsające wspomnienie; ani Czarny Pan, ani sam Albus w zasadzie nigdy nie wykorzystywali Snape`a do brudnej roboty – mistrz eliksirów by mógł warzyć niektóre mikstury, musiał pozostawać w pewnym zakresie _czysty_ - a jednak dzięki jego pracy i zdolnościom maltretowano i zabijano ludzi. Naturalnie Severus deprecjonował drugą stronę swej działalności, potęgując jedynie poczucie winy; w tej sytuacji Albus czuł się może i bardziej winny niż sam Snape. Severus nie miał wtedy racji, nie we wszystkim. Aurorom udało się uratować tych ludzi, którzy mieli wówczas zginąć. Voldemort był wściekły… nie na Snape`a jednak. Uznał, że inni spartaczyli sprawę; eliksiry były doskonałe. Część nieużytych w tamtej akcji wykorzystał przy innej okazji, informując swego Mistrza Eliksirów, swego szpiega po fakcie; pozwalając mu obejrzeć wspomnienia i nacieszyć oczy.

Albusa zaniepokoiła wiadomość o tym, że Snape zasugerował dyrektorowi Świętego Munga, że może to być ostatnia partia eliksirów, jaką dostarczył szpitalowi. W umyśle Dumbledore`a pojawiło się kilka sugestii i dyrektor zdecydowanie musiał dokładnie przemyśleć wszystkie.

.

_* Wyjaśnienie - dlaczego określenie „mistrz eliksirów" zapisane tu zostało z małych liter, w innym zaś wypadku z wielkich, znajdziecie pod prologiem niniejszego opowiadania._

_._

_

* * *

_

**Od autora:**

_Miło mi, że dotarliście do tego miejsca; jeśli to nie była zbyt trudna i męcząca przeprawa, zapraszam do śledzenia kolejnych rozdziałów. _

_Jeśli zechcecie zostawić ślad swojej obecności, dzieląc się opinią na temat przeczytanego tekstu, będę zobowiązana. ***Komentować mogą również osoby, które nie są zarejestrowane na tym forum.* **_

_Pozdrawiam EV_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Dział - Odpowiedzi na komentarze czytelników:**

minnie89:

Witaj. Porozmawiałyśmy sobie w formie mailowej wiec ograniczę się do najserdeczniejszych pozdrowień. Życzę by wszystko dobrze Ci się tam układało i mam nadzieje, że przyjdzie czas gdy nasza planowana współpraca ruszy z kopyta. P.S. Syriusz naturalnie będzie jeszcze miał okazję nie raz mrugnąć, mimo że nie pojawił się w r3. Trzymaj się ciepło.

Minerwa:

Moja droga, jako że mamy obecnie stały kontakt, bo pracujesz nad tymi moimi tekstami, napiszę tu jedynie, że dziękuję za to, że się zjawiłaś i przypomniałaś sobie to hasło na ff. net :-D Pozdrawiam Cię najserdeczniej.

R. A. MacLean:

Witaj. Bardzo mi miło, że się odezwałeś. Dziękuję za te rozsądne słowa. Bez wątpienia muszę nauczyć się dystansować i rozumieć jak to wszystko działa. Myślę, że idzie mi coraz lepiej, między innymi dzięki temu właśnie , że niektórzy z czytelników przekazują mi pewne uwagi, rady. Powyższy rozdział jest również obszerny, ale sądzę, że ma lżejszą formę, żywię wiec nadzieję, że czytało się łatwiej. Ach – dzięki za te wszystkie uwagi o stylu, poczułam się bardzo podbudowana. Co do odmiennej konstrukcji każdego rozdziału – przyznam, że nie było to zamierzone. Wydaje mi się, że to po prostu wynik braku doświadczenia pisarskiego -nie do końca panuję nad konstrukcją „dzieła" i nad jego rytmem. To jednak interesująca uwaga i cieszę się, że uznałeś, że nie jest to mankament tylko zaleta ; przemyślę sprawę i postaram się wykorzystać świadomie. Cieszę się też, że zaglądasz do pozostałych tekstów. Ukłony.

Marry:

Dobrze, już dobrze – nigdzie nie uciekam. Piszę dalej, chociaż każę Wam czekać tak niestosownie długo. Mam nadzieję, że czytało się łatwiej i Twoje oczy dawały radę (tak, wiem, że narracji całkiem tu sporo). Liczę, że i tym razem było „pociągająco" i smakowało. ;-D Naprawdę miło mi, że ciągle ze mną jesteś. Dzięki za słówko dla „W moich snach" (teraz kolej na aktualizacje i tego ff). Beta jak widać pracuje dzielnie, wspierając mnie właściwym słowem. Pozdrowienia. Do napisania.

Dzenalia:

Witam. Bardzo mi przyjemnie słyszeć, że według Ciebie nieźle sobie radzę z opisywaniem „zachowań ludzkich" . Mam nadzieję, że powoli udaje mi się Cię oswajać i przekonywać do tego, że między Severusem a Minerwą coś tam może się urodzić; chociaż – nie powiedziane jeszcze, że profesor transmutacji odwzajemnia romantyczne skłonności Severusa. :-D Oczywiście charaktery i doświadczenia życiowe tych postaci są zmienione w stosunku do kanonu i dla tego istnieje możliwość, by coś romantycznego się tu pojawiło. Sądzę, że ani Severus ani nawet Minerwa z siedmioksięgu nie byliby zdolni do rozwinięcia takiej relacji; są to jednak postaci tak ciekawe, że aż kusi - mnie - by dać im szansę na coś nowego (pytanie oczywiście – czy będzie to przekonywające^^). Mam nadzieję, że powyższy rozdział nie rozczarował i zachęcił do kontynuacji przygody a dzięki pracy mojej bety udało się uniknąć pewnych wpadek, które obniżały komfort czytania. P.S. Jeśli chodzi o dysleksje to możemy podać sobie ręce; staram się nad tym panować ale pewne rzeczy, szczególnie w tak długich tekstach po prostu są nie do opanowania, nie dostrzegam ich po setnym czytaniu ; w dorosłym życiu to szczególnie kłopotliwa przypadłość.

Mysiszczurek:

Cześć. Dzięki za wytrwałość; moja pewność siebie ma się już troszkę lepiej. Tym razem akcji było zdaje się więcej; w każdym razie _trochę_ więcej niż w r2. ;-) Cieszę się, że narracja w poprzednim rozdziale wydała się w jakiś sposób sensowna, przydatna - rozjaśniła pewne kwestie. W zasadzie będę zobowiązana za cynk czy i tym razem na coś się zdała czy może jest to już zbytnia łopatologia? Uczę się pisać, powoli uświadamiając sobie różne problemy i, metodą prób i błędów, starając się jakoś sobie z nimi radzić (uświadomiłam sobie na przykład to, w jakie bagno wpakowałam się zaczynając swą karierę pisarską od takiego kolosa jakim jest Szk - to się nazywa chora ambicja^^). Kłaniam się i do napisania.


End file.
